The Deathly Uzumaki
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Barrigan didn't die like everyone thought. He survived through his crown and fell into the Elemental Countries before being found by the Shodaime Hokage only to be sealed away out of fear. Many years later, Naruto finds the crown in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and put its on...with interesting results.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Return of the Dead King

Baraggan Louisenbairn howled in anger at his soon to be impending death. Ironic really since he always considered himself the true embodiment of the word and was now _dying_ due to his own power being used against him. What infuriated him even further was the fact he had failed to kill Souke Aizen and get his revenge on the rogue Shinigami for what the arrogant being did all those years ago in usurping the Hollow King's throne. In an act of desperation, the former ruler of Hueco Mundo launched his weapon at Aizen, only for the man to turn his head with that arrogant smirk on his face, and watched the weapon be destroyed.

Whether by Aizen himself or Baraggan's own power was unknown.

With his skull decaying, the former Hollow King felt his life ending, his last form of consciousness retreating into his crown, it falling from the sky to the ground below, and knew the last part of him would shatter upon impact. However, just mere seconds from the event, a ripple in space, and time appeared around that area much to the shock of everyone seeing it.

Even Aizen.

But just at it quickly happened, the ripple was gone, and the phenomenon was just a small footnote in the history of this ongoing war between the two warring sides.

(Elsewhere)

The golden crown of the Hollow King fell through the dimensional rip, the pathway from one dimension to the next in a Nexus filled with infinite possibilities, and outcomes that would baffle any mind. The source of the ripple was the dimension that the crown was heading to now with a violent battle being held in a place where three people and a large nine tailed creature with incredible power were fighting. The amount of energy being generated by the creature, its summoner, and the two opposing them had shook the very ground around them.

On one side was Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha Clan, Master of the Sharingan, former Shinobi of Konoha, and commander of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. On the other side was Senju Hashirama, who was the founder of the Senju Clan, Master of the Mokuton bloodline, and the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. Beside him was his wife Uzumaki Mito, who was from the Uzumaki Clan, and a distant relative of the Senju, and Uchiha Clan due to them being related to their great ancestor that was the Sage of Six Paths.

At the point in time when the ripple effect opened above the warring parties, Uchiha Madara had seen the events above, his concentration on the fighting being lost in the moment, which cost him losing his control over Kyuubi thanks to Senju's own power to calm the great Biju long enough for Mito to seal it into her body using the unmatched mastery in the way of sealing.

Shortly after that occurred, Madara was slain by Hashirama, or rather it was believed the man had been slain after the battle had ended along with the Uchiha's life. While no body was found after the fight was over, it was presumed that the man's body had washed away with the water, and sunk into the depths of the darkness to never be seen again.

As for the Hollow King's golden crown, it had transformed into a while bone like version of its once regal form, and floated over near Hashirama's feet. Frowning, the tired Senju Clan leader, and Hokage of Konoha picked up the item in question before showing it to his wife.

"Curious. What is it?" asked Mito while examining the bone like crown cautiously.

"I don't know Mito-chan, but it did not belong to Madara. Whatever it is, I sense death within its very structure, and could be a danger to anyone holding it for too long. We should seal it away in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing my brother and I have created to ensure such a thing isn't touched by anyone else," answered Hashirama with sealing it away and walked with his wife away from the soon to be named Valley of the End.

"Its really that dangerous?" asked Mito with her husband nodding.

"Whatever I sensed in that 'crown' was a shadow of its true power, but what _was _there within felt like I had touched a piece of the Shinigami _himself_! If someone were to restore its power back and learn to control it...the results would be devastating in the wrong hands," answered Hashirama with Mito nodding.

"Shouldn't we try to destroy it then? If it is that dangerous, perhaps sealing it away is not the best course of action should your successor not be so...honorable," stated Mito with her husband shaking his head.

"I do not know what would need to be done to destroy this fragment of death Mito-chan. My attempt or any attempt for that matter to try could restore the 'crown' to its former glory. Even worse, it could fragment into hundreds of pieces, and spread throughout the Elemental Countries causing untold suffering in a way never before imagined. No. The best option for us now is to seal it away and leave a warning for my successors to leave this item alone," replied Hashirama with Mito looking pensive.

"Let's just hope that each of your successors will listen," stated Mito since she was not so optimistic as her husband.

"Me too Mito-chan. Me too," replied Hashirama while he planned to talk to his brother about what he found and swear him to secrecy.

(Konoha-Unknown Location-Many Years Later)

Uzumaki Naruto opened the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, his eyes widening at the sight of the list of Jutsus, and ancient knowledge before him. It was quite a sight for one so young. Over a hundred years of Shinobi knowledge was in this scroll and he was the only kid his age to look upon its contents. Of course, Naruto needed to find something specific in terms of a Jutsu to pass the "secret exam" Mizuki had told him about, and the boy was thinking along the lines of another Clone Jutsu.

The one at the Academy had always been a bane to him, something he suspected all the Academy Instructors knew about, and used to their advantage. The people in Konoha _never_ liked him growing up and they made their dislike known through their cruelty with their glares, insults, and beatings that were at their worst on his birthday. The Hokage had tried to comfort him at the hospital when the people had made their hatred for him known during those time, but Naruto overtime felt the words were predictable, almost rehearsed in a way that the old man was expecting the abuse to happen each year, and had yet to do anything to stop each physical. He asked the Sandaime Hokage why they hurt him the way they did, but the old man wouldn't answer right away, his eyes hesitant, and fearful that it couldn't be explained.

But not this time. Now Naruto would perform an advanced Jutsu, get the respect he felt was deserving of him, and then maybe...just maybe...the people would finally change their minds of what they thought of him.

"Now let's see what we have here. Shadow Clone Jutsu? Seems pretty advanced. I better hold off on that for later in case I can't find another I can use," said Naruto out loud to himself before reading further along the scroll to see if there was another Jutsu he could learn.

And it was then he saw something that caught his eye. A complex storage seal meant to contain something that only someone with chakra levels around that of Kage could open. Meaning in order to open this seal, you had to either be a Hokage, a Sannin, or someone with the chakra levels matching them. It was designed that way to ensure only someone strong could access the item in the event a ANBU, Jounin, or someone of lower rank had managed to steal the scroll before examining its contents.

Like Naruto was doing now.

Of course, the person responsible for this seal, never did put into account that a child, much less an Uzumaki at that, would have such high reserves, and with his simple touch would unseal the item contained within. Naruto looked at the item and frowned at the sight of the strange crown made of bone before seeing the note beside it.

_Dear Reader,_

_If you are reading this, then you are either the current Hokage of Konoha, or someone with chakra reserves of that level. If you are the former, I hope you are ruling the village well since my time, and pray the Will of Fire burns brightly. If you are the latter, I must beg of you to reseal this item that lays before you away again, and do not under ANY circumstances let this strange object connected to death be used. It is an object I believe can kill anyone that channels their power into it, as I sensed it trying to do when I first picked it up, and trying to strengthen itself. Even when my wife sealed it away, I sensed it trying to feed off our chakra, and stabilizing itself in its already weakened condition. It has been doing that since my term as Hokage and no doubt has done so all the way until now to every Hokage since my own term. Due to the seal and the length away from where the chair in my office (or your office if you are the current Hokage), I would wager the crown you see before you has gathered enough chakra to keep itself stable from here on out (depending on how long it has been since I found it)._

_So for the love of Kami, do NOT put this crown on, or try to harness its power for your own gain. It will most likely kill you._

_Signed_

_Senju Hashirama: Shodaime Hokage_

"So this thing can possibly kill people if used," said Naruto while staring at the seemingly harmless thing in front of him.

In all honesty, part of Naruto longed for death, and that same part of him whispered to put it on. To be free of Konoha, its cruelty aimed at him, its hatred aimed at him, and at his very existence. Who were they to judge him? What _right_ did they have to hate him? What possible reason did they have that the Sandaime Hokage wouldn't tell him? It didn't matter to Naruto, as the whisper in his head grew louder the more he stared at the crown, and the desire to do something about his life for once that could not be controlled by that of outside forces which would no doubt wish to punish him physically or otherwise later for using this (apparently) dangerous item.

How could they punish him for his actions if he was dead? Raise the boy from the grave and make him their servant? Ha! To Hell with them and to Hell with life!

Reaching for the item, Naruto picked up the crown, it almost shining in the moonlight of the clear night sky, as if it belonged in an environment eerily similar to this one, and he could almost feel the power coursing through it. He could feel a pull of his chakra now entering the crown, its sleek shine despite being made of bone made it almost glow, and the call to wear the object grew to the point where Naruto could no longer ignore the ever suicidal desire to put it on his head.

Embracing what would no doubt be his death, Naruto did just that, and put the crown on his head.

And that was when everything went to Hell.

It was also around that time that Iruka and Mizuki showed up. One moved to stop Naruto and the other moved to secretly kill him along with Iruka to further cover up his plans for the Forbidden Scroll.

No sooner had Naruto put the crown on his head did the object begin to glow pure white and an invisible pressure covered everything for miles. Both within Konoha and many miles well beyond the village's walls that awoke practically everyone in the village. From old to young, from civilian to Shinobi, from dog to cat to bug, and basically put the entire village on full alert not seen since the Kyuubi attacked 12 years ago. Many if not all the adults in Konoha believed this was an attack by the fox itself, that the brat they all hated finally showing his true colors after deceiving the Hokage for so long, and had somehow remembered how to use its demonic power before unleashing it on the village.

Such thoughts were further strengthened when a large spire of energy erupted from the forest region, a howl of something _inhuman_ echoing into the night sky, scaring away all manner of creatures in the general area. All of them too fearful to face this entity they knew from instinct alone would kill them if caught in its line of sight simply because it could kill them.

The only creatures not fleeing from the impending source of terrifying power was that of the human beings dressed for battle in full Shinobi outfits from Jounin to ANBU to the Hokage himself. The old man was joined by Homura and Koharu along with Danzo with several Shinobi that the Hokage knew were once in the other man's Root Program.

And therefore their loyalty was _NOT_ to the Hokage. Not fully anyway.

Not unless Danzo was made Hokage.

In any case, this threat concerned the entire village, and the Sandaime Hokage knew that Danzo wouldn't _dare_ try anything when Konoha was at risk of falling with no one being left alive. What good was a Hokage if the only one in the village was the Hokage? You could order yourself around, but that would just be crazy, and stupid all rolled into one!

"I warned you about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and how it should be watched more carefully Sarutobi," remarked Danzo with Homura and Koharu nodding in agreement.

"Like you would have done if I let you have your way Danzo? Jinchuriki need emotions for them and the seal to function properly. You would deprive the boy of both and doom us all Danzo. And don't say we can use anyone to hold Kyuubi because only an Uzumaki can do it. Uzumaki Mito stated that early on long before her passing and the Shodaime Hokage himself agreed. I highly doubt anyone here would dare call my former sensei and his wife a _lair_!" countered Hiruzen with a look while neither of his two former teammates saying anything and Danzo wisely kept his mouth shut too.

"In any case, should the boy survive this treasonous action with the demon still inside his body, I move he be locked away until a proper time when we can use him to produce new potential Jinchuriki to hold the Kyuubi, and molded into a _proper_ weapon. As you yourself just said Sarutobi...only an _Uzumaki _can hold the most powerful of the Biju," stated Danzo with Hiruzen grimace while Homura and Koharu nodded in agreement knowing the rest of those on the Councils along with the Clan Heads would agree to this.

They tried the Hokage's approach to things. Now he would try theirs.

When they arrived at the massive spiraling tower of energy, they saw Iruka, and Mizuki watching this whole thing in fear. Before the Hokage could demand answers from either man, the tower of energy began to thin, condense, and retract downward from where it had exploded out of when everything first happened. When the energy died down enough for them to see clearly, everyone in the clearing, armed with weapons, and ready to use Jutsus were shocked to see Uzumaki Naruto floating slightly off the ground before his sandaled feet touched the grass beneath him.

What shocked them everyone the most was the change in Naruto's attire, hair, and overall appearance that was not like the boy they knew. Naruto's clothing was almost all white with hints of black lines with fur along the short sleeve shirt he was now wearing, it had a regal look the boy's appearance, and any experienced tailor could tell you was no doubt made from very expensive cloth. They also noticed that the boy was also wearing thick golden wrist bands on each of his wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem on it. In his right hand was the top of a metallic cane colored in the blackest of black with the top having the skulled face of a fox with haunting ruby eyes that almost glowed eerily in the moonlight.

As for the boy's body, it was much taller then what he had been earlier, but rather rivaled the height of the tallest boy in Naruto's class that was Aburame Shino, and well muscular for a boy his age. Much different from the skinny almost malnourished boy that would have to gorge on ramen daily just to have some manner of body weight. But what could have been the most shocking thing they saw was the boy's face and hair were not what they recalled when looking at Naruto. The boy's hair was no longer spiky blonde, but rather spiky red with the crown made of bone sitting proudly on his head, and the boy's face showed scars along his face. One was coming down the right eye with another one on the left side of his face just below the nose down to the chin.

When the energy around Naruto finally retracted fully, the boy's eyes opened, and his blue eyes stared at them all with a bored expression. Like they were insignificant specks of dust and dirt that deserved nothing less then a brief gust of wind to blow them all away from his sight. Cracking his neck from side to side, the boy looked at the various Shinobi in front of him, from Jounin to ANBU, to Danzo to the Hokage, to some of the various Clan Heads that were there to Iruka, who he paused to look at for a small moment, and making the man nervous before moving on until he stopped when seeing Mizuki in the tree. Narrowing his eyes at the scared man, he raised his left hand with his palm exposed, and made everyone tense at his sudden movement.

"Bala!" said Naruto from which a shot of red energy flew out of his hand and blew a hole the size of a man's skull where the heart was located.

Mizuki couldn't even let out a proper cry of pain, as death took him, and he fell out of the tree onto the ground with his eyes showing the horror of his situation. The Shinobi seeing this looked from Mizuki to Naruto and did this several times in disbelief before they all went tense when the boy redirected his gaze to the Hokage.

"Naruto?" questioned the Sandaime cautiously while taking a careful step forward.

"The boy is resting. You will address me for now Sandaime Hokage," said Naruto, but in a tone that was not the boy the Hokage knew, and it was clear from his words that it was not Naruto addressing them.

"Kyuubi?" questioned the Hokage with more caution and a hint of fear while the Shinobi around them got ready for a fight.

Surprisingly, the being now possessing Naruto's body laughed at him, and the laugh did nothing to comfort their fears.

"If you are referring to the giant nine tailed fox that was sealed in the boy, then no is my answer to you old man. I am not the fox. In fact...I _killed_ the demonic beast," answered the figure with an evil smile that made the fears of everyone around him spike.

"Y-You _killed_ the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Impossible!" stated Hiruzen with the red haired boy shaking his head.

"So naive for one so old. Or perhaps its _arrogance_ that blinds you. Doesn't matter. The fox was killed by me. _Devoured_ by me. That demonic energy from the Biju went a long way into reviving and strengthening me when the boy put my crown on his head. I have never met someone so unafraid of death, but given his memories growing up during his childhood...its no real surprise. _Is it_?" stated the figure with his accusing question and stare making the Sandaime Hokage nervous.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Hiruzen while the figure in Naruto's body let a sneer come across his scarred face.

"I have no love for human _filth_ and even less for those that would dare _lie_ to my face like you are doing right now," stated the figure with his right hand tightening around his cane.

"I-I'm not lying!" exclaimed Hiruzen with the being narrowing Naruto's blue eyes at him with a piercing gaze.

"Bala!" stated the figure with another blast firing suddenly from the boy's left hand and killing a Jounin right next to Inuzuka Tsume.

"No!" exclaimed Iruka at seeing the man go down with the same expression of horror on his face that Mizuki had.

"For every lie you tell...someone around you will die," stated the figure in Naruto's body with the Hokage looking from the dead Jounin back to him.

"You didn't have to do that," replied the Hokage with the being now possessing Naruto once more looking at him with disgust.

Like a God looking at a fly that was buzzing at him and was seconds away from being swatted out of existence.

"On the contrary old fool. I did have to do that for the boy's sake. The memories of that Jounin using him for target practice in weapons and Jutsus when he was seven were very clear on how I should proceed. If anything I was too _merciful_! The fact you lied just gave me the excuse to kill him right now to make my point get across," answered the figure with the Hokage's eyes widening in shock like the others.

"Just who are you? If you are not Kyuubi or Naruto, then what do I-_WE_ call you?" asked Hiruzen with Naruto's face now sporting a cruel smile and a chuckle leaving the boy's throat.

"My name? My name is Baraggan Louisenbairn. Former Hollow King of Hueco Mundo for all tortured and lost souls that fail to crossover to their proper sides in the afterlife when they _die_!" answered Baraggan with the Shinobi around him going tense.

"I don't understand," stated Hiruzen with Baraggan shaking his head.

"Humans never do understand things until its too late. And while we are on the subject of not understanding, perhaps you can help me understand something. Like why this child was abused so badly by these fools around me for something that was not his fault?! Why the village never honored the dying wish of his parents, who died so honorably in battle against the Kyuubi, and sealed the demon within him?" questioned Baraggan with many Shinobi around the two looking at each other in shock and it was clear these Shinobi didn't know the truth while the few that didn't look shocked were silently cursing at the secret coming out.

"Sealed the demon...? Wait! He's the son of the Yondaime Hokage?!" questioned Iruka with the Hollow King looking over at him for a second.

"Yes. He is the son of that man. So much potential in this boy and it was squandered and suppressed by fools like this one in front of me!" exclaimed Baraggan with disgust in his eyes.

"Suppressed? What do you mean suppressed?" asked Iruka while seeing Baraggan turn Naruto's face to him and scoff at the man like he was an idiot.

"Aside from the abuse he's suffered, this boy was taught next to _nothing_, and learned less then nothing no thanks to the suppression seals around his mind meant to keep his brain working with the attention span of 5 year old child! Not to mention the seals that were meant to mask his _true_ hair color he inherited from his _Mother's_ _side_ of the family to show he was indeed an Uzumaki," answered Baraggan while the old Hokage in front of him wincing at that.

"I thought if the boy had blonde hair like his Father, the people would be more receptive to him, and hate Naruto less for what he held," answered the Hokage with Baraggan once more scoffing like he had just been told something completely wrong by a total moron.

"That hardly worked from the start and even less when you gave him the Uzumaki name that belonged to his Mother. Those of Uzumaki blood have _red _hair and hiding it just made the people think otherwise with the last name. They no sooner believed he was an Uzumaki then they did in him being completely human," remarked Baraggan with the old Hokage wincing again.

"I did my best with what resources I had to help Naruto, but...," Hiruzen replied, but was silence when another Jounin went down that was close to Iruka.

"_That_ particular Jounin nearly set the boy fire on _three_ different occasions during three different birthdays. The third attempt was nearly a success. Also, you haven't explained your actions for the Suppression Seals that worked on his mind, and I had to destroy them from the inside out so this child could properly absorb my memories without the risk of his poor brain exploding!" stated Baraggan while the Hokage shifted uneasily.

"We felt the boy was too dangerous to be kept without some form of proper restraint being put into effect. His potential combined with being the Jinchuriki of the demon was too great to ignore," stated Homura with Baraggan looking at him for a moment before refocusing on the Hokage.

"And what of the boy's Godparents? They couldn't help raise and watch him properly? I find that impossible unless they were either lied to about Naruto being dead _OR_ they have no love much less desire to take care of the boy. Which is it?" questioned Baraggan with the Hokage wincing along with the Shinobi Council Elders and Danzo too since they were hoping the former Hollow King of Hueco Mundo wouldn't know about the two Sannin.

"How do you know about them?" asked Koharu with Baraggan touching Naruto's temple with his left hand.

"Two sources. First, were memories. Memories from the fox himself that I obtained when I devoured him. Second, the souls of Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina that were left in the boy as a failsafe for the seal that held the fox," answered Baraggan and saw the Shinobi around him gasp in shock.

"A part of their souls were inside Naruto?" asked the Sandaime with Baraggan letting out a small amused chuckle at the question.

"Yes. Honorable and cunning to the last. Truly humans worthy of recognition in their own way. Harribel would given them some measure of respect given she was the Espada of Sacrifice. But were getting off topic here. In regards to Naruto's loving parents, they manifested themselves when Kyuubi's power rushed into my being when the Biju tried to expel my..._presence_ in the boy and it backfired with my power being restored while within the boy. But the seal itself is still at work and I too will one day be absorbed fully into Naruto shortly in a few Months. By that point, all my memories, my powers, how to use them, and everything that I am will be fused into his being for the boy to command as he sees fit. Even now they are talking to him inside his mind, learning of his life, seeing his memories as I have, and they are most..._displeased_!" stated Baraggan with a empty chuckle leaving Naruto's throat while looking the Sandaime right in the eyes.

"This information is highly classified. We should not be out here talking about this so casually," said Danzo suddenly since he didn't want this getting worse and possibly risk outside forces hearing anything else.

"How very true. Not that it matters anyway to me since the truth will get out sooner or later. But by all means, let's walk to your meeting room where you once decided the boy's life mere hours after the Kyuubi was sealed, and let us speak of this in a more..._civilized manner_," remarked Baraggan, as he walked forward in the boy's body, and grinned when the large army of Shinobi parted to let him pass.

The grin never left the former Hollow King the entire time he was walking to the Hokage Tower.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

The Forbidden Scroll of Seals had been retrieved by the Hokage himself and put away in the vault it was held with the sequence to open it being changed for good measure to ensure there was no repeat of tonight's events. Baraggan Louisenbairn sat in the chair opposite of the governing bodies of Konoha that were in front of him, his eyes looking at everyone with disdain, disgust, and dislike with it not necessarily being in that order. The Civilian Council was to Baraggan's left, the Clan Heads were sitting to his right, the two Shinobi Council members along with Danzo, and the Hokage were in the middle. They were all different shapes, sizes, and the only thing they had in common was they were stinking of fear.

And they weren't wrong in that regard.

"All of us are here regarding the new development surrounding Uzumaki Naruto and the this being Baraggan Louisenbairn that has killed the Biju," explained Hiruzen and saw the Civilian Council looking pleased to hear the fox was no more while still being fearful of the entity that killed it.

"Among other things that need to be addressed," stated Baraggan while looking them all in the eyes and saw they were not going to dispute that.

"Yes. With the Biju inside Naruto dead, Konoha is now without a Jinchuriki, and thus at a disadvantage if any other village wishes to use theirs in a war with us. At the same time we must also address Naruto's future in Konoha and how it should be changed from the life he had previously here," said the Third Hokage while Baraggan was moving his cane slightly left of right like he was bored.

"Is there really anything to discuss Hokage-sama? The boy's value hasn't changed in the slightest," stated one member of the Civilian Council.

"Actually it has changed since word has no doubt spread throughout the village of Naruto being the son of the late Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. I assume you wish the boy to receive his inheritance Baraggan-sama," replied Hiruzen with Baraggan nodding slightly.

"Wait! Why should we give the boy much less this _thing_ anything of the Yondaime's or his _wife_? They were never married. Illegitimate children receive no such things until they are full grown adults!" stated Councilman Haruno since his Father had put that law into effect to ensure his family didn't have any bastard children.

"How far in the dark do you honestly expect to keep these fools Sandaime Hokage? You tell them that the fox they hate is sealed in this boy, but keep his lineage in the shadows, and no doubt sealed away until your perfect weapon is too loyal if not too stupid to really oppose the idea of ripping this village to pieces. When was the boy even going to learn of his heritage? Or was he to stay oblivious forever while those of you sitting in your cradle of power watch him struggle to come to terms with not knowing?" questioned Baraggan with a sneer once more crossing Naruto's face through him.

"He was going to be told at the proper time. To be honest Baraggan-sama, you had no right to tell him, or trigger the events that did," scolded Koharu before Baraggan let his displeasure of being talked to in that matter be known and slammed his cane down on the wooden floor.

The dark energy from it damaging the room, the walls cracked, windows shattered, the ceiling above leaking dust, and the floor splintered in a spider web like pattern. His gaze was hardened and it was clear the former Hollow King was not happy with this insolence brought about by this old woman.

"Do not presume to judge me like you are my _superior_ in everyway old woman. Your species has the lifespan of _fleas_. I have lived longer then anyone of your bloodline and long before when the nine Biju were all one single entity sealed within your legendary Sage of Six Paths! Do not presume to scold me like I am the child that sits before you that I inhabit! I could kill you all on a whim and not shed a tear of regret or sadness with the boy feeling the same way. _Especially_ after all he has been through, which you all let happen, and let's not forget you have kept so many things from him from the start with the fox sealed inside his body being _one of them_!" exclaimed Baraggan with the humans around him shaking in their seats.

"What exactly is it that you want from us Baraggan-sama?" asked Hiruzen humbly with the former Hollow King smiling a cruel smile using Naruto's face.

"Simple. I want the boy to have a life. A happy life. A life you would _never _have let him achieve if not for his actions in putting on my crown. Ironic isn't it? He put it on in the belief that it would kill him. That he would at least decide how he died without anyone punishing him for it. Only for this turn of events in my awakening and absorption in the Kyuubi's place doing the exact opposite through me. The boy and I will merge into one single being with his mentality being the dominate one though my persona will ensure he matures well enough to not be the _naive fool_ you were molding to be your weapon. As such, he will inherit my powers, my knowledge, and what he can do so that the boy may one day take it beyond what I can do. So much potential in this child. He was born to take things in his possession to the next level and break the limits around him. Such potential only manifests itself rarely once every few centuries," answered Baraggan with the large group of people around him being nervous when hearing that.

'I may have lost the Kyuubi inside the brat, but perhaps I can manipulate this being, or the boy after the two merge into one. Regardless, I will mold the boy into being _MY _weapon regardless of what this _thing_ wants, and I will not be stopped!' thought Danzo since he was not going to let his personal ambitions be stopped by this supposed former King of all Hollows.

"As such, I have stipulations, and conditions I want put into place that will ensure Naruto stays in Konoha long after I'm gone. After all, I'm sure you wouldn't want him to go to another village like Iwa, Kumo, or even a _minor_ Shinobi village to become a devastating force that could bring everyone around him to their knees," stated Baraggan while all the members of the governing body of Konoha paled at the idea of Naruto leaving the Leaf and one day become its enemy.

"What are your terms?" asked the Hokage while the former Hollow King just smirked at him.

"First, the boy's lineage is to be made known to everyone! Do not hide it. Do not try to spin it that you were 'protecting him from his enemies' since we both know that is a lie and I _hate_ liars! I will be taking up residents at the Namikaze home for the time being unless I find it too disgusting to my taste and I simply destroy it. I am also going to need access to the Namikaze and Uzumaki accounts his parents left for the boy while viewing all the holdings and investments they had in this village. I will not have my Heir living off the _scraps_ people throw away or have him diving into dumpsters like he did until the age of seven or living in that _condemned_ apartment building he moved into at the age of eight through your 'kind act' of finding him a home. Second, those that hurt the boy are to be _punished_, and some even _executed_ publicly depending for their crimes based on the various memories I have seen of people committing them. Third, financial restitutions will be made from every store owner that kicked him out, or sold him poor quality goods at an overpriced value. Fourth, the boy _WILL _have Traveling Right like the Sannin do, and speaking of the Sannin...I want those two neglectful morons here in two weeks to answer for _their crimes _against him. If they don't arrive within two weeks...half of this village's children will _die_ from the power I will unleash before the eyes of their parents," stated Baraggan with the Clan Heads protesting.

"Wait! You can't! Our children and the children of this village are innocent!" protested Inoichi since the thought of his little being destroyed before his eyes being too much to withstand.

"I can't? Did you just state to me what I can and cannot do? I can do whatever I wish to this village and if it means killing half of the next generation of Shinobi in training then I'll do it with a smile on my face. The same smile the idiots in this village had when they tried to butcher this boy's body, mind, and _soul_ during the time he was growing up here. So I suggest you get a message to those two Sannin quickly within two weeks or else the population in this village will be crippled for _several_ _decades_! You have two solid weeks to get two people back to Konoha and let's be honest here when I say I know they can get here in half the time. I'm only giving you two weeks because I want to see just how much they _love _this village and their Godson to that extent. Depending on when they get here should prove to say volumes in that regard to both," countered Baraggan with his power flowing throughout the damaged room and further reinforcing the fact that he was indeed holding all the cards.

And using them fully to his advantage.

"Any further demands Baraggan-sama?" asked Hiruzen while making a mental note to get a message out to Tsunade and Jiraiya the fastest way possible while telling them that saying no was _NOT_ an option.

"Yes. My fifth demand requires that _you_ Sandaime Hokage reveal yours and everyone else's hands in Naruto's mistreatment. That you encouraged it, allowed the people to get away with abusing the boy, and what punishments were delivered to the people were in fact _minor_! Sixth, since the boy will be my Heir to my power, not to mention his parents once the pieces of their souls are absorbed into him fully like I did with devouring the Kyuubi, the boy qualifies for the CRA, and thus will be allowed to take multiple wives to revive his clan. For those of you among the Clan Heads here with daughters, you will be setting up arranged marriages for them so they will marry the boy, _BUT_ they will under no such circumstances _rule_ _over_ _him_, much less try to manipulate him at your request, and any girl he wishes to marry that catches his interest will not be shunned away unless good reason is found with unquestionable proof. As to my seventh and _final_ term, you will reveal the _truth_ on how Kyuubi appeared 12 years ago, and not simply because 'it appeared due to being a mindless beast' like you've been spinning since that night. You know what I'm talking about Sandaime Hokage," said Baraggan with the Hokage sighing while the Civilian Council frowned, the Clan Heads doing the same, and the Shinobi Council scowling since they didn't want that piece of information known while Danzo was seething on the inside.

'Damn! I need public support for the last loyal Uchiha and that won't happen if the people find out an Uchiha somehow had a hand in the Kyuubi attack,' thought Danzo, as he tried to use the Sharingan Eye surgically implanted in him, and hidden behind his bandaged face on the boy.

Only to find it was useless.

'That stupid fool. He thinks that hypnotic power I sensed behind that bandaged face of his will influence me? Ha! Aizen's zanpakuto makes his power look like a joke. I will not be manipulated again by such a power and neither will my Heir! Your death will come soon enough old fool,' thought Baraggan while making a mental note for the boy to be mindful of Danzo so he doesn't somehow fall into the same situation he did with Aizen all those years ago.

"I think I can safely speak for everyone here when I say we humbly agree to all of your terms Baraggan-sama," said Hiruzen with Baraggan sneering at him like he was an ant.

"I'm sure you are _humble_. Just remember that I am not naive nor stupid in believing you agree to these terms willingly. I can see even now that some of you are plotting against me and the boy to use him for your future plans. So know this piece of information in advance because I will not say it again. _Any _attempt now or in the future to control me or the boy will fail miserably. That when caught, you will be annihilated in a slow painful manner that no amount of pleading, begging, and or crying out will save you from your well deserved death. You will be made to suffer in front of your loved ones as they watch you all slowly _rot _and _die_!" stated Baraggan with his eyes drilling holes through those in the room with him.

With what he said having been said, the former King of all Hollows got out of his chair, and walked out of the room to the home that rightfully belonged to the boy.

"This is bad Hiruzen. The lives of the people in Konoha are now further in jeopardy then ever!" stated Danzo with the old Hokage nodding.

"We cannot turn down his demands Danzo. You know that! The amount of power he was using earlier makes us all and the previous Hokages plus Kyuubi combined look tame by comparison. Can you really tell me you would defy this being, knowing that everyone in the village will suffer for it, and die because your pride won't allow you to be humbled just once?" asked the Hokage with Danzo remaining silent on the matter.

"No, but I will not stand by quietly while this _thing_ uses us, and manipulates things to his advantage!" exclaimed Danzo with Nara Shikaku groaning.

"Troublesome. Don't you mean manipulate things to his advantage against you? Face it Danzo, you were the one spearheading the idea of making Naruto into a mindless weapon since the beginning, and making us all question the Yondaime's sealing ability. The only thing I'm glad about is I don't have a daughter this guy can have me setup an arranged marriage with," Shikaku said while Inoichi was crying for the sake of his little girl.

"We are not out of the woods just yet Shikaku. Remember, if neither Jiraiya, or Tsunade show up in two weeks time...our children could die by Baraggan-sama's hands like he first threatened should the Sannin not return," said Choza with Shikaku going pale in the face.

"Shit. My wife is going to literally kill me if that happens to our son. Maybe even before it happens," grumbled Shikaku knowing his wife wasn't going to be happy with him.

"In any case, go back to your homes, and relate to them what happened here among other things that a select few of you must do regarding your children. Hopefully we can endure this storm and convince Naruto that we are repentant for our actions against him," stated the Sandaime Hokage with many not looking convinced.

Only time would tell.

(Namikaze Estates)

Baraggan looked at the place with appraising eyes. It wasn't _grand_ like the ever massive homes you see in the form of a Daimyo's Palace, but it wasn't a run down piece of crap, and certainly worthy of the boy he would one day merge with. It was well furnished, the lighting worked, and everything seemed to be functional since the last day it was used by Naruto's parents.

Apparently Kushina had thought to put Preservation Seals throughout the house to ensure time would make the building fall apart. While his power would destroy the seals and the house if unleashed, he had to admire the woman's smarts for doing that in the event no one was around to keep up maintenance.

"Its a bit dusty, but nothing a good cleaning won't fix," remarked Baraggan while he once more mentally noted how wonderful it had been to have no walls or ceiling when it came to his version of Las Noches back before Aizen came to see him.

No dust to clean up for one thing.

And while such an act in cleaning would be beneath him given his royal status, Kushina was most helpful in providing a Jutsu that took care of that easily with one use. So a few one handed hand signs later, Baraggan sent his energy in a nonlethal manner throughout the manner, and obliterated all the dust in the house.

With his task done, the former Hollow King in the Uzumaki boy's body walked to the Master Bedroom to give Naruto's form its much needed rest. While he had impressed and terrified the fools running the village, it was merely to do just that, and not look deeper into the situation surrounding the boy's form. In truth, the body needed more time to get use to the changes, the power, and required uninterrupted time stabilizing it. Naruto was his Heir now, a life he had met for only a few hours, yet the merging of memories, and seeing the child's living condition (using _that _term lightly) brought about a deep form of attachment. It was strange for the former Hollow King, but Baraggan felt that this was perhaps some unseen deity's intervention into his life, and making him start over in the form of this boy.

A new lease on life if you will, which was ironic considering he was the embodiment of death, and took the lives of others long before humans understood half the things they do now. Shaking his (or rather Naruto's) head of these thoughts, the former Espada, and Hollow King went to the Master Bedroom for a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed.

(Hyuuga Clan Compound-The Next Day)

Hyuuga Hiashi sat among the Hyuuga Clan Elders, his first of two daughters, Hyuuga Hinata sitting across from them, her cousin, and Hiashi's nephew Hyuuga Neji was to the side to listen to the upcoming events. The shy girl had been surprised to be summoned to a meeting so soon after graduating since the clan had did little to praise her on account it was expected and therefore not needing of praise.

If anything, they would have been shamed if she failed to be among the top kunoichi, and student at the Academy when it came to competing against the other Clan Heirs. With the rumors and news spreading throughout the village from last night into the morning, it was hard to tell what rumors were really true, and what rumors were actually false given how everyone kept telling everyone else different things at the same time.

"As you all may have heard, the incident last night regarding Uzumaki Naruto, and the stealing of the Forbidden Scroll was indeed true. While the true nature of _WHY_ the boy did it is not fully known, it is suspected that the child was tricked into doing it if eye witness accounts about the late Academy Instructor Mizuki talking to Uzumaki Naruto hours before the theft are indeed true, and was hoping to find some way to earn the right to be a Genin of Konoha. In doing so, the boy discovered an object sealed away by the Shodaime Hokage in the Forbidden Scroll to ensure it was never used by anyone, and tried to use it on himself in the belief the object would in fact..._kill him_," stated Hiashi hearing his daughter gasp and the look of horror at hearing how Naruto tried to end his life last night.

"I take it that the..._boy_ has failed in that regard just like he does in everything else that is life," remarked one Hyuuga Elder while not bothering to hide his disgust for Naruto.

"Correct. Uzumaki Naruto did not die last night, but something inside of him did, and something _else_ took its place," answered Hiashi with the Hyuuga Elders stiffening before they looked at Hinata seeing her own curiosity regarding what he just said.

"Hiashi-san, is it wise to speak of this topic with your daughter and nephew here. The Sandaime's Law was very clear on the matter," spoke a second Elder with this one next to Hiashi.

"A law this clan and this village have never truly followed. Besides, I know the other Clan Heads are having this very same meeting regarding Naruto, and this will be part of the discussion for them too. As for the Sandaime's Law itself...the law regarding the truth about the Kyuubi was repealed last night after the Emergency Meeting we had regarding the Uzumaki boy. The reason the law was repealed is because Uzumaki Naruto no longer holds the Kyuubi in him. The fox was killed in a sense by Uzumaki Naruto when he used the forbidden object in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing," answered Hiashi with everyone shocked by this news.

"So the boy survived. I take it he will be punished then for killing Konoha's defense against other Jinchuriki from other Shinobi villages?" remarked the first Hyuuga Elder while Hinata's eyes widened in fear of the boy she admired and had a crush on being punished.

"No. The boy will not be punished because of this other matter that must be addressed and will not be challenged by anyone here. After the Kyuubi was killed, a new entity far stronger then the Biju manifested itself, and was not exactly pleased with how the Leaf village treated Uzumaki Naruto for the past 12 years of his life. Several Jounin died last night that according to this entity had a hand in Naruto's abuse and were never punished for it," answered Hiashi with the Hyuuga Elders scowling.

"The boy has been a pest since his birth. What does it matter if the village's Jinchuriki suffers growing up? That is their purpose so they can be molded into fighting weapons for their village. The fact the Kyuubi is gone now because of the boy's cowardice cannot go unpunished Hiashi! You must make a motion before the Hokage to see the boy suffers for his insolence!" stated a third Hyuuga Elder, who happened to be Hiashi's Father, and a fanatical supporter of the Cage Bird Seal.

"Such a motion will never make it to our next meeting with the Hokage. The entity who called himself Baraggan Louisenbairn was a former King of Hollows, which are beings of terrible power forged from the tortured souls they once were in life, and the darkness of the abyss they lived in after dying. His power was what everyone inside and outside of Konoha felt last night with that large tower of energy belonging to him. If we make any move against Naruto for any reason, it will mean death not only for us...but our children too," stated Hiashi before looking at Hinata and then at Neji.

"This is insulting!" exclaimed the first Hyuuga Elder while Hiashi's Father nodded in full agreement.

"Baraggan-sama has laid out various _conditions_ to be met by the Hokage to help ensure Naruto does stay in the village if only for a time and additional terms were also made to various clans with daughters around the boy's age. Apparently, the boy is the son our late Yondaime Hokage, and his wife Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki _Clan_ of Whirlpool Country," replied Hiashi with the Hyuuga Elders sucking in their teeth and Hinata now gasping again in shock.

"So the boy has some nobility. He's still a mongrel when compared to the Hyuuga Clan!" remarked Hiashi's Father with Hiashi himself sighing and trying to reel in his temper.

"On the contrary Father. Naruto's standing now rivals if not surpasses ours since he is the son of a Kage and that of Clan Heiress on his Mother side since she was meant to lead the Uzumaki Clan prior to her marriage to Namikaze Minato. But that was ended when her clan was nearly wiped out as a child and was brought here to live with Uzumaki Mito, who you are all aware was the Shodaime Hokage's _wife_!" stated Hiashi with the Elders looking like they swallowed a thousand lemons.

"And what of this condition regarding clans with daughters?" asked the second Hyuuga Elder in a more passive fashion.

"Baraggan knows of the CRA and how Naruto meets all the requirements. He is more or less commanding each clan with daughters to setup arranged marriages with these girls and the boy," answered Hiashi with Hinata blushing with wide eyes and two out of the three Hyuuga Elders now looking ready to explode.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed the first Hyuuga Elder.

"This is beyond insulting! This creature dares demand this of us and the other clans here in Konoha? I say we kill him and the boy right now!" exclaimed Hiashi's Father with Hiashi moments away from losing his temper and lashing out at him.

"_Enough_! This is not up for discussion. It _must_ be done. Failure to comply results in the entire clan _and_ the village as a whole paying the price for any defiance against Baraggan-sama's demands in the form of death. This arranged marriage on our end will help Naruto form attachments to Konoha and not leave the village to possibly live somewhere else that could possibly be our enemy. The boy has no reason to be loyal to Konoha right now. He has no reason to stay in Konoha and this village as a whole is the _source_ behind it. So by all means, protest loudly, take to the streets, make a motion before the Sandaime Hokage, and denounce the boy along with the entity inside of him if it will make you feel better. In the end, you will only be signing your death warrant, and those within the entire village for your arrogance!" countered Hiashi while glaring at each Elder and then looked at Hinata with her head down so not to see his gaze.

She knew what was being asked of her. It wasn't uncommon for noble clans to do this with noble families to further influential and political ties. Still, it wasn't something that Hinata was against since it was with Naruto, and not some spoiled noble thinking that he could do anything on account of who his parents were.

"Surely Hanabi is the best choice then for this arrangement. We can hold out longer in the process and by that point the boy should be satisfied with the other wives he will already have at the time," said Hiashi's Father while Hinata stiffened slightly at the mention of her younger sister.

"No. Such a ploy will be seen immediately and might insult Baraggan-sama and Naruto to that extent depending on what the future holds in terms of his personality. I will not risk the Hyuuga Clan much less Konoha as a whole simply to stall for time in the hopes the boy's harem no longer possesses any vacancies. Hinata!" exclaimed Hiashi with his voice cracking like a whip when calling his daughter's name.

"Yes Father?" asked Hinata while now looking at her Father in the eyes.

"If you were to be in arranged marriage with this boy, would you be able to do your duty in being his wife, and do everything in your power to keep him happy? To keep him loyal to Konoha?" asked Hiashi with Hinata looking away slightly and had to fight the urge to look away further before steeling her resolve while remembering this was connected to Naruto.

"I would do what I must for Konoha and the Hyuuga Clan. However, my marriage to Naruto-kun alone may not be enough, and in order for me to be a proper wife to him in the future...I must first be his friend. Something which I was told _NOT_ to do from the start," answered Hinata while keeping her tone formal without a stutter, which surprised herself greatly, yet it also had a small _hint_ of an "You screwed up" in there though the Hyuuga Elders, her Father, and Neji just imagined it since they never believed she would do that.

"Which we were mistaken from the start to do it seems. Hinata, it is your duty as the Hyuuga Heiress, and now a Konoha Shinobi to gain Naruto's friendship before advancing that relationship to the next level. You will befriend him, start a relationship with him, and eventually marry him for the sake of having his children that all these things will help him stay loyal to Konoha," commanded Hiashi with Hinata bowing humbly at the order.

"Wait! What about the Byakugan? We can't have the bloodline leave the protection of the clan. She must have it sealed first before pursuing the boy!" exclaimed Hiashi's Father with Hinata wincing and Neji having a small smirk on his face.

"Again, such a move on our part might be considered an insult to Baraggan-sama, and possibly Naruto himself," countered Hiashi with his Father sneering at him.

"To Hell with how those two _things_ feel about it. If this former Hollow King wishes to have an arranged marriage with your failure of a child, then she _must_ have the Cage Bird Seal on her, and another that blocks the bloodline from rising through her _offspring_ she might have with the brat," stated Hiashi's Father since he felt Hinata was a failure as a Granddaughter and refused to let any child she produced have their bloodline unless it was within the walls of the clan itself.

"That 'brat' as you called him will one day become the most powerful person in Konoha and even the world since his power will only grow as time goes on. As such, any child Hinata will have will have that same potential, and their eyes will reach a level beyond anything we have seen in our generation. Surely you would not wish to cripple the next generation of potential Byakugan users simply because of your shrewd interpretation of Hyuuga Clan traditions?" questioned Hiashi to his Father with the elderly man looking like he was ready to spit fire from his mouth.

"_Traditions_ are what keep this clan _pure_ Hiashi! _Traditions_ are what kept Kumo from taking the eyes of our clan and _you_ when this _child_ of yours was kidnapped so easily with the end result of her failure costing you your brother's life. Deprived your nephew of his own Father!" exclaimed Hiashi's Father with Hiashi closing his eyes and balled his fists while Hinata looked down in shame.

Neji for his part glared at Hinata.

"_Perhaps_ in some manner of speaking, you are correct in that regard, but had we simply changed certain traditions to match the times...perhaps my brother would not have been the one so willing to throw his life away for me. Perhaps if traditions matched the times, it would have been Hinata who was deprived of a Father, and not Neji. Traditions this clan has been unwilling to change out of fear of the very word," countered Hiashi with a piercing look aimed at his Father before he turned his attention to his now disheartened daughter.

She cherished her Uncle very much. No cruel bone in her body. And what was her reward for such loving nature? Scorn, hatred, and disgust from those that perceived it a weakness while those in the Branch Family adored the girl.

Well..._almost_ everyone.

"Regardless, the terms he set are too high if the girl is not fitted with a Cage Bird Seal, and bloodline seal to prevent birthing Hyuuga children. If this Baraggan does not like it, then he can contend with me, and me alone to prevent any true disaster to befall the clan," stated Hiashi's Father with Hiashi letting out something of hmmm sound from his throat.

"If you wish to speak to Baraggan-sama, I'm sure it can be arranged through the Hokage since the Sandaime is schedule to meet with the entity within Naruto by the end of the week," replied Hiashi while seeing his Father smirk in a sense of victory, but Hiashi himself knew what his foolish old man was planning to get close to Baraggan, and try to perform a "noble service" by killing the entity through killing Naruto via a lethal Gentle Fist strike being dealt to the boy.

Something Hiashi was sure would fail spectacularly!

(Namikaze Estates-1 Week Later)

Baraggan sighed or rather made Naruto's body make the sigh while he sat in meditative stance to focus the energies within this body. So much focus was required for a body so young like this one and in another age or time would have been taxing to the former Hollow King's patience. But he was not that man. Not anymore. The seal on this boy, even when ripped apart from his manifestation once absorbing all of the Biju's chakra was still in effect, and it was only a matter of Months before Naruto was once again in command of this body. The boy had much to learn, but couldn't do that while "awake", and running around in the daily life of the world around him. No. The mindscape was the best choice to teach the boy, as he had done knowing time had no real meaning there like it did in the outside world, and the boy would need every second in his mind to process the knowledge before him. Not just Baraggan's knowledge either, but that of his parents, and what they know that would pass down to him given the pieces of their souls sealed with the boy would be devoured (peacefully without pain) into Naruto with all of their knowledge joining him. The Yondaime's Jutsus, the Uzumaki bloodline his Mother had, and their skills in the art of Sealing.

The last part was fascinating to Baraggan, as he saw what those seals could do through their memories, and what they could do when used properly. Even Aizen would not deny how potent they could be when used and their potential to do many great things when one became a Master of such things.

Such a skill was the boy's _birthright_, it was in his _blood_, and Baraggan would see Naruto was using it like he should have been from the start.

There was just one problem.

His power still hadn't stabilized properly.

Frowning, Baraggan tried to understand _why_ that was the case. Sure demonic energy did tend to have that extra kick (it wasn't the first time he had devoured the stuff) to the gut when eaten, though given how this was much more then a little, the former Espada, and Hollow King believed time was needed to properly "digest" the demonic power before it settled down.

Only it had not settled down. Not entirely.

He was missing something. Something important. Something Baraggan suspected was in connection to the fox since the demonic energy was connected to this incomplete stability he was feeling.

'Perhaps the source of the instability lies not in the fox himself, but the manner in which he was sealed, and the events prior to the sealing. Time to take a dive through memory lane,' thought Baraggan with a hint of amusement before he called upon the Biju's long line of memories and flipped through them until he got to that one night of the sealing 12 years ago when this boy's parents sacrifice themselves for him.

Once again, he suspected Tia Harribel would acknowledge what they had done for their son, and given them a nod of respect for that. Not many humans would do what they did for their loved ones since he had seen enough humans do the exact opposite.

Pushing that aside for now, Baraggan found the memory of that night, and played it like a movie with his eyes watching every little detail go by. He stopped the memory when he saw how the Yondaime Hokage _split_ the Kyuubi in two and sealed the other half into his body to ensure there would be no resurrection from the fox should the boy. A somewhat stupid move in Baraggan's mind since so many people hated the fox and if they learned that if the boy died, then the fox died with him...the child wouldn't have lived past his first year being born. Fortunately, by some mere manner of luck, no one knew this little fact, and was the only thing that stayed the cruel hands of the majority in the village that hated the boy for holding Kyuubi from ending the child's life.

But at least now Baraggan knew where to go for the problem he was having with this body. With that in my after getting up from the ground, the former Hollow King opened up a Descorrer for himself, and entered the dark void to his intended destination where the Kages were all buried.

When he reached his destination, Baraggan looked around to see the gravesite before him, the memories of the past from the Kyuubi when he was in Uzumaki Mito, and her visiting the Shodaime's grave every so often. Pretty soon her brother-in-law would join his brother here and everyone fully expected the Sandaime to do the same before he had officially retired after naming Namikaze Minato his successor.

Only for the man to be buried here before the Sandaime Hokage himself and of course the wives of each Hokage joining them. Hashirama had Uzumaki Mito, his brother had died a bachelor, the Yondaime was buried with his wife, and the Sandaime's wife...well this was interesting.

'So that explains his dislike for Naruto. Why he caved so easily to the demands of the people. The old fool hated Naruto for the loss of his wife. Figures the man had a reason aside from 'appeasing the masses' like he first claimed. I should simply kill him at our next meeting if it weren't for the fact I'm letting Naruto decide what to do with the village when he takes over,' thought Baraggan before walking over to the grave that was marked as the Yondaime's before slamming his cane down on the ground.

The energy sent from the cane spread through the ground around the coffin below before the soil that kept it hidden was obliterated instantly. The wooden coffin was covered in seals to preserve the body and it was clear no one had touched the thing since it was put in the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a angry voice behind Baraggan and the former Espada in Naruto's body turned to look behind him to see a masked Shinobi with one eye and gravity defying silver white hair glaring at him.

"This does not concern you Leaf Shinobi. Leave me," replied Baraggan before he turned back to the coffin in front of him.

And was rewarded with the loud sound of chirping birds.

"Step away from my sensei's coffin," commanded the masked Shinobi with his Jutsu of choice in hand.

"Your _sensei's_ _coffin_? Ah! You must be Hatake Kakashi," remarked Baraggan before he turned more to get a good look at the man in front of him.

"I am. What is it to you?" countered Kakashi before he got a good look at this would-be grave robber.

"Surely you've heard the talk going on around the village about me? About a being that devoured Kyuubi, who currently possesses the body of the Jinchuriki that held Kyuubi, and is also the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Your _sensei_ if what you just told me is indeed true," replied Baraggan with a small chuckle.

"Why are you at his grave and disturbing his final resting place?" asked Kakashi while keeping his eyes on Baraggan.

"Because the man's body holds something I want. Something I need. Something he knew could not be known to Konoha's populace knowing it could and most likely _would_ mean the death of his son," answered Baraggan before slamming his cane down and made the coffin jump out of the ground from the hole it was in on before landing to the right of the former Espada.

"I don't care what you are or what power you wield. I won't let you defile his grave and him. I will kill you, even if it means killing his own son!" exclaimed Kakashi and saw Baraggan was amused if not a bit impressed.

"You have courage. I'll give you that much boy. But you are no match for me when it comes to killing the boy...you tried once already with it ending in utter failure," replied Baraggan with Kakashi narrowing his eyes at him.

"Step away from my sensei's coffin. NOW!" commanded Kakashi while Baraggan letting out a small chuckle.

"Make me. That is..._IF_ you can!" challenged Baraggan before stabbing the coffin with his cane and shattered the lid into tiny pieces to reveal the body of the Yondaime Hokage himself.

Letting out a bellowing war cry, Kakashi moved at incredible speed toward Baraggan, his Rakiri in hand, his Sharingan Eye spinning, and his intent to kill was obvious. Baraggan however, did not make a move to stop Kakashi, waiting for the man to get close, and just when the Jounin was about to strike did something shocking happen.

Baraggan casually dodged the attack a mere second before it would have made contact and grabbed the outstretched arm at the elbow. Seconds later after that, Kakashi fell into his sensei's grave, clutching his now broken arm, and crying out in pain while Baraggan looked down at him like he was nothing.

'My arm! Its broken. He somehow broke with just a simple touch. Is that his true power he told the Sandaime and the others about yesterday?' thought Kakashi while looking up to see Baraggan looking down at him with an impassive face.

"Your Jutsu was impressive. You must be very proud of it. Though considering your own actions against your sensei's son in connection to that Jutsu, I am a bit surprised that you would even use it again on Naruto, and myself to that extent over your sensei here. Its a shame you didn't learn common sense during the last 12 years you spent hating the boy and wishing him dead at every turn. Perhaps I should seal your fate now and simply bury you alive like you nearly let the villagers do when Naruto was six. Perhaps then you will know what it is do die alone in the darkness. Something you wanted Naruto do while they were trying to bury him alive," remarked Baraggan with Kakashi struggling to get off the ground.

"What did you do to me?" asked Kakashi with Baraggan smirking before turning towards the exposed coffin of the Yondaime Hokage.

"The question you should be asking yourself boy, is what I can _still_ do to you, and this village should I become truly disgusted by your arrogant stupidity?!" remarked Baraggan, as he knelt down in front of the coffin and ripped the dead man's shirt open, and saw the same seal Naruto had on his body.

"Stop! Baraggan-sama, you need to stop!" exclaimed the Sandaime Hokage with a team of ANBU behind him.

"And I should stop what I'm doing now _why_ exactly?" questioned Baraggan while he was tracing his fingers gently over the seal.

"Because you are dishonoring one of our village's heroes," replied Hiruzen while seeing the entity in Naruto's body let out a scoffing sound.

"You've done that already fool. What does it matter if I desecrate the body when you've already dishonored him in mind and spirit? Besides, what I need to do is vital for the boy, and I will not be interrupted in doing what needs to be done," countered Baraggan with his eyes shooting daggers at the old Kage before he thrust his left hand into the seal and pulled the Yin half of Kyuubi out of the body.

Right before he, much to the shock, and horror of everyone around him...devoured the Kyuubi's Yin chakra through the mouth into Naruto's body while laughing the entire time. When it was over, the Konoha Shinobi watching him could only stare at the entity in Naruto's body, who let out a sigh of pleasure at devouring _more_ demonic energy, and began walking away from them with a smile on his face.

"What did you hope to accomplish by doing that Baraggan? Answer me!" demanded Hiruzen with the former Espada stopping in his walk and turned to look at the old Kage with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Don't even think of commanding me old Kage. My power was far beyond you before and has now exceeded it even further. Because I am in such a good mood, I will let your insolence towards me slide this _one_ time, and simply walk away without giving you an answer. But should you continue to push me...this village will be destroyed along with all of those within it," replied Baraggan before he simply opened up another Descorrer and walked through it.

'This is getting out of control fast. Damn it Jiraiya. Tsunade. Get your assess back here soon,' thought the Sandaime Hokage while looking from where Baraggan had walked away into that strange black void to the grave of the Yondaime Hokage.

Things were definitely spiraling out of control and the village itself was not liking it one bit.

(A/N: Hey everybody! I know I should probably update my other fics (dodges various types of projectiles), but I had this running around in my head, and I knew if I didn't get rid of it soon I'd never get around to my other stuff. Those of you that know me know how it is and have been in similar boats like mine. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it, and want more of what I can bring to the table. Until next time...HAPPY NEW YEAR...and of course...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Getting Things Started

Baraggan sighed, hating to meet with the Sandaime Hokage, to meet in this office, and to be in the presence of this old Hyuuga walking around in dramatic fashion while speaking loudly for anyone outside the room to hear his complaints. His complaints? The demands made that jeopardize the Hyuuga Clan with the arranged marriage, all the risks of having their precious bloodline, and the offspring produced not being protected behind their clan walls with a Cage Bird Seal to ensure they were never stolen. Of course, Baraggan knew what the Cage Bird Seal was, and knew it did anything _BUT_ protect the bloodline of the clan.

It enslaved them.

"How many times must the Hyuuga Clan sacrifice itself for the good of the Leaf village Sarutobi? How many more Hyuugas must we surrender to appease enemy villages and creatures that threaten us with annihilation? Its too much! I will not allow this to happen unless the demands of the Hyuuga Clan are met with Hiashi's _daughter_ having the Cage Bird Seal placed on her head and another to preventing our bloodline from manifesting itself in any offspring created from the _union_ with the _boy_," demanded Hyuuga Hibachi with the Father of Hyuuga Hiashi glaring venomously at Baraggan.

The former Espada residing in Naruto's body not even looking at him and it was clear this meeting was quite boring in his mind despite all the dramatic posturing the old Hyuuga was doing in his presence. All that posturing from the Hyuuga was like watching a damn peacock showing off its feathers to remind those that see it of its splendor, and in this case it was to remind the Hokage of the Hyuuga Clan's prestige. That the set conditions made by Baraggan would remove several of those beautiful feathers and making the bird look out of place with the other birds (clans) around it.

"Hibachi-san please, we are not talking about sending Hinata away to another country or Shinobi village like Kumo. We are talking about her marrying someone within the walls of Konoha and helping Naruto create strong ties with the village," stated the Hokage while he kept a watchful between the two people in his office and making sure one did not provoke the other.

"But not within the walls of the Hyuuga Clan! Of Hyuuga _blood_!" exclaimed Hibachi with the Sandaime Hokage sighing.

"Hyuuga blood creating Hyuuga blood. Sounds like _inbreeding_ to me," replied Baraggan with Hibachi glaring daggers at him.

"We take great care to avoid inbreeding. We have done it with pinpoint precision since the clan's founding!" Hibachi nearly yelled.

"Probably because the first Hyuuga to form the clan didn't start such things until much later. Unless of course, they did do inbreeding from the start, and just branched off when they had enough members of the clan to do it without the risk of inbreeding," countered Baraggan with Hibachi looking ready to strike out against him.

The former Espada was hoping he would since it would further enforce the point of not crossing him.

"How..._DARE YOU_!" yelled Hibachi nearly moving to hit Baraggan with a lethal Gentle Fist strike.

"Hibachi don't! Several high level Shinobi have already fallen from a small sample of his power. Hatake Kakashi himself is currently in the hospital with a broken arm from his touch alone," called out the Hokage with Hibachi staying his hand while Baraggan was just looking at them with a bored expression on his face.

"Fine! But this matter is not over. The Hyuuga Clan will not consent to any arranged marriage unless our own stipulations are met. Will you concede to the demands of the Hyuuga Clan?" questioned Hibachi with Baraggan looking at the top of his cane.

"Shouldn't the _Head_ of the Hyuuga Clan have the final say in this? Where is he?" asked Baraggan in a bored tone.

"My son is busy. More important affairs have come to his attention and required that I take his place here," answered Hibachi with Baraggan not even looking at him.

"I see. From the way you speak about your Granddaughter, you don't have high hopes for her, or believe she is even worth being called your Granddaughter," remarked Baraggan with Hibachi sucking in air between his teeth.

"She is a failure of the clan. _Weak_! I am simply ensuring that the boy's chosen wife does not dishonor us and knows her place when she becomes his wife," countered Hibachi with Baraggan was looking a bit annoyed.

"_I _will judge whether or not she is weak and unfit to be Naruto's future wife. Not you," replied Baraggan with Hibachi looking red in the face with anger.

"You dare impose your Will on the Hyuuga Clan? To inspect the girl without trusting my words on the matter? You maybe in the son of the Yondaime Hokage, but the boy is a _commoner_ compared to the clan, and so are you by that extension! You have no right to dictate such terms to us much less ignore what we demand of you in return for...," ranted Hibachi before a thunderous pressure filled the room and made the Hyuuga fall to his knees.

"I can demand whatever I want from you and the Hyuuga Clan. I can demand anything I want from the entire village if not this entire country. I will not only get what I demand from everyone around me, but I will get it with a smile on the faces of those that present the offerings, and watch them flee back to their homes while soiling themselves," stated Baraggan while looking at the downed Hyuuga struggling to rise from the intense weight in the room that neither he nor the Hokage could see but still feel.

"B-B-Baraggan-s-sama! Stop! Please!" exclaimed the Hokage with the former Espada waiting a few more seconds before doing what was asked of him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you two old fools. There is no negotiations here. There is only total submission. No compromise. Just absolute domination. You can choose to live with the demands I've set or you can slowly rot and die," stated Baraggan before getting up from his chair and headed for the door.

It was when his back was complete turned did Hibachi moved to strike.

"Hibachi-san don't!" exclaimed Hiruzen while watching Baraggan vanish from his sight before reappearing behind the old Hyuuga with a hand on the man's back.

And the Hokage could only watch in horror as Hyuuga Hibachi fell to the ground seconds later in the form of bones that soon turned to dust in the room.

"Do you know what I just Sandaime Hokage?" asked Baraggan with the Hokage looking at him in fear and horror.

"You...You _aged_ him!" exclaimed Hiruzen with Baraggan nodding.

"Yes. _That_ is my power. To make things _age_. To make thing _rot_! To make things..._DIE!_" replied Baraggan with an emphasize on his chosen words.

"I-I see," was the Hokage's only response.

"No. You _don't_ see. Imagine what I will do to this village and the next generation should I find _ALL_ my demands not being met. Imagine the young growing old. Imagine the young growing old and _dying_ before the eyes of the previous generation. Parents having to watch their children become skeletal corpses before the bones turn to dust and scatter into the wind with no remains to bury. _Now_...do you see?" stated Baraggan with a whole new shade of white appearing on the Hokage's face as he imagined the horror that would be unleashed if the former Espada was displeased.

"All the requirements will be met Baraggan-sama. I swear it!" exclaimed Hiruzen with the former Hollow King letting out a scoff at his proclamation.

"We will see soon enough Sandaime Hokage. I'm still waiting for the day when your two former students arrive," remarked Baraggan with Hiruzen inwardly cursing at the lateness of Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Where were they?

(Konoha Streets-Sometime Later)

Baraggan walked through the streets of Konoha, the people giving him a wide amount of space, and rightfully so since word had reach the village of Hyuuga Hibachi's death by his hand. Even now rumors were spreading of how with a single touch, the Hyuuga had died, and rotted away with many fearing the same thing would happen to them if he came in physical contact with them. Some wondered if that power would hurt the daughters of the Clan Heads when the marriages happened and that it would punish them by watching each woman die on their wedding day.

"What is it?" asked Baraggan, as he stopped walking, and sensed a figure behind him.

"My Mother suggested I meet with you Baraggan-sama," said a female voice and saw the redheaded boy's form turn to look at her.

"Judging from the unique markings on your face...you are from the Inuzuka Clan and as for your Mother...she is the Clan Head," deduced Baraggan with the slightly older girl (physically anyway) walked toward him.

"Yes. My name is Inuzuka Hana. My Mother is Inuzuka Tsume and the Clan Head of our clan," Hana humbly stated while Baraggan looked at her with an appraising eyes.

"I take it you and the rest of the Inuzuka Clan knows the truth?" stated Baraggan with the Inuzuka girl nodding.

"Yes. It created an uproar in the process. Some of our family members have...little love for Naruto-san," replied Hana honestly since she was told Baraggan disliked liars and didn't wish to offend him.

Hence why the triplets she had for dog partners were told to stay home.

"Have? As in they _still_ do?" asked Baraggan curiously with Hana nodding.

"From what my Mother told me earlier in private when discussing my arranged marriage with Naruto-san, the late Yondaime Hokage, and his wife had enemies within the village as well as outside," answered Hana with Baraggan nodding.

"I see. And how did you feel about Naruto prior to this information?" asked Baraggan with Hana trying not to show nervousness in front of him.

"I was unsure of him. I had heard stories of Kyuubi, witnessed its power from a distance when I was still young pup of a girl, and knew from the whispers that Naruto-san carried it. But I never saw him lash out at people when they attacked him, even when I knew I would have in his place so I thought perhaps...that they were wrong about him being the demonic beast they all said he was when they talked in secret," answered Hana with the former Espada letting a smirk appear on the side of his mouth for a moment.

"Well at least you are honest in your answer. I'll give you that much. At least you are far more open minded then the rest of the arrogant fools in this village. No doubt there are plenty more people in other villages too that hold all the other Jinchuriki with the same level of disrespect," commented Baraggan with Hana walking toward him.

"Mostly like yes. Each village treats their Jinchuriki pretty much the same, but they all use different methods in keeping them..._controlled_," said Hana with Baraggan frowning in thought.

"Such arrogance. You humans make these Jinchuriki, then treat them like they are pests for most of their lives until they are needed to fight, and then throw them away when their services are no longer required. Such a thing would never have happened in Hueco Mundo or in Las Noches for that matter," stated Baraggan though the last part was more to himself.

"It wasn't meant to be that way from what we were told about the history of the Biju," commented Hana before explaining the history of how Hashirama divided up the nine Biju to each of the Shinobi villages to promote peace and balance between them.

"Only for them to be abused and used for warfare. Honorable intentions twisted by those hungry for power," remarked Baraggan with disgust in his voice.

"Its just how things are here Baraggan-sama. You need to be strong to survive and use whatever is at your disposal to do it," said Hana with Baraggan letting out a noise from his throat.

"True, but to abuse your subordinates for the sake of that power is not the way to do it. I have lived long enough to know that," countered Baraggan with the memory of his loyal Fraccion dying under his command making the blood in this body boil.

That and Naruto's own personality was merging with him and the sense of betrayal the boy felt over this matter seeping into it.

"I'm sorry Baraggan-sama. I didn't mean to offend you by bringing up this sensitive topic," said Hana while seeing and sensing his anger over the matter.

"Its not your fault my dear. Tell me, have the other clans been complying with everything I have asked of them?" questioned Baraggan with Hana shifting nervously.

"I cannot truly say Baraggan-sama. My Mother has submitted to your request in terms of agreeing the arranged marriage, but I'm not sure about the other clans, or how many of their respected members support it. Naruto-san was not well liked within the clans with several members in each assaulting the pup when they had the chance," answered Hana with Baraggan frowning slightly.

"All the more reason to enforce my presence and eventually make sure Naruto enforces his own when the time is right," remarked Baraggan before walking down the street with Hana now walking beside him to talk about other things.

The Inuzuka girl could only hoped that doing this would put her clan in Baraggan and eventually Naruto's good graces.

(Hokage Tower-Day of the Deadline)

Baraggan sat in the chair as he did before not that long ago, he was tapping his cane on the ground lightly, a means to keep himself from being bored, and it made those around him become on edge with nervousness. There was no power behind each "tap" he made with the cane, but it was fun to see these fools sweat knowing it could happen at anytime, and they would be annihilated in the process without a moment to defend themselves.

Why was he even in the room with these fools? He was waiting here _originally_ for the two Sannin to come in and take their standing position on either side of the Sandaime Hokage. It was to show that they were loyal to the old man responsible for teaching them and were loyal to the Leaf. Not unlike Tousen and Gin did when walking beside Aizen when they were walking through Las Noches doing something devious.

Just the thought of them made Baraggan want to head back and use his newly raised level of power to make those fools bow before him like they should have done when he first met them. But alas that was not possible and even it was there was no telling what the state of the conflict between the two warring sides had been since his "death".

No. He had a clean slate to work with now and was going to ensure he had a legacy that not even Aizen could take away from him.

"I would think the stench in this room would have lessened since I was here last. Instead, it has _increased_, and has become..._nauseating_!" remarked Baraggan finally while looking at the clock that was off to the side on the wall ticking away.

"What stench?" asked Homura while keeping his emotions in check at the insult.

"The stench I smell coming off all of you," replied Baraggan while seeing them all scowl and frown at his insult.

"With all do respect Baraggan-sama, I do not smell any stink in this room, and my senses would know if any of us did. I assure you everyone here has a proper hygiene based smell about them," said Inuzuka Tsume with Baraggan himself letting a cruel smile appear on his face.

"Of that I have no doubt Inuzuka Tsume. Though its not a bodily stench I smell coming off of you and everyone else here. Its an _emotional_ stench I smell in here. It is the stench of _arrogance_! It is the stench of _hatred_! It is the stench of _FEAR_!" exclaimed Baraggan with those around him shifting at his words.

"Surely not everyone 'smells' that way to you Baraggan-sama?" asked Aburame Shibi, who was a man of logic, and only let his emotions become known when required.

"No. Not all of you do. That still doesn't weaken the stench in the slightest since the vast majority in the room stink of these things. Its only increased since the last meeting we had and considering the lack of two Sannin in room...I can see why," countered Baraggan with his smile never leaving.

"What do you mean Baraggan-sama? Jiraiya and Tsunade are right here next to Hokage-sama!" exclaimed Inoichi while happy the two Sannin were here despite cutting it close.

"Do you take me for fool? Do any of you think I'm naive? That I will simply believe what you show me and not _check_ to ensure these two Sannin are indeed who you claim them to be without question to their authenticity?" questioned Baraggan with the Clan Heads frowning while the Civilian and Shinobi Council were sweating along with the Hokage.

"Watch your mouth pal! I know who I am and so does Tsunade-hime!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Baraggan looking at him dead in the eyes with a great deal of dislike.

"I know you are who you say you are Jiraiya of the Sannin, but its your supposed former teammate that I question the identity of being the genuine article," challenged Baraggan while many of the people in the room looked shocked and even outraged that he would question whether the woman was in fact Senju Tsunade.

"How dare you!" exclaimed one person.

"You don't even know what Tsunade-sama looks like! How would you even know if she was Tsunade or not?" challenged another.

"The fact you don't believe this woman to be one of the Legendary Three Sannin means that your power is not as great as you would like us to believe!" stated another person.

All from the Civilian Council side of course.

The Clan Heads however, looked over at the form of Senju Tsunade, their eyebrows raised, searching for truth in Baraggan's words, and noticed the Shinobi Council along with the Hokage seemed a tad nervous. This only enforced the former Espada's words and in an instant Hiashi used his eyes to see if the woman before them was in fact the one true Senju Tsunade.

"That's not Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed Hiashi with his voice a mixture of shock and pure outrage.

"What?!" Inoichi nearly yelled while the threat Baraggan made from the start came to the forefront of his mind.

"Silence! Both of you!" commanded Homura, but any further words were never spoken when they heard the chuckle from Baraggan, and his smile being a cruel one that sent shivers up the spines of everyone in the room.

"This village truly is pathetic. I didn't even need to use my own unique sensory abilities to know that woman wasn't Senju Tsunade. Do any of you want to know how I knew this woman wasn't the real Sannin?" questioned Baraggan while the fake Tsunade removed the illusion to reveal she was in fact Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress Yuhi Kurenai.

And it was clear this woman was _terrified_ of the former Espada.

"How? How did you possibly know she wasn't Tsunade-sama?!" questioned a member of the Civilian Council while Baraggan sent him a "watch your tone when addressing me" look before giving a cold one to the Hokage.

"First, her posture alone didn't say she is a woman who was capable of physical strength that everyone knows Tsunade possesses. Second, this woman's eyes were filled with a sense of fear, and the worry that the _real_ Senju Tsunade from the memories of Uzumaki Kushina would possess. Third, her very chakra signature is nowhere _near_ the Toad Sannin's level, or that of the Hokage's own for that matter. The _real_ Senju Tsunade would have near matching energy levels, but you two were hoping I wouldn't notice, and that the energy you were producing would mask it. _Finally_, the fourth reason for the ruse being so obvious was the lack of Tsunade's pet _pig_, and her apprentice Shizune whom she took with her outside of the village years ago from the Leaf village. Apprentices stay by their Master's side at all times when traveling together and I do not see the woman in this room so therefore the real Senju Tsunade is not really here. Not that it matters. Even _IF_ you somehow managed to factor in all these different things into trying to deceive me, my sensory power would detect the difference between Senju Tsunade's own unique energy signature, and that of this woman impersonating her," answered Baraggan with many in the room flinching at the obvious clues they either missed in noticing themselves or didn't cover when trying to deceive him.

'Damn it!' thought Danzo, as he had suggested this move when Tsunade didn't show up, and they were pressed for time with the Hokage coming up with the plan to deceive Baraggan.

"Where is Tsunade?! Why isn't she here? Surely you told her to come back to Konoha immediately Hokage-sama?!" questioned Inoichi in a pressing tone.

"I tried reaching her Inoichi, but she has not responded to my message, or given any indication of her return to Konoha," answered Hiruzen with the Clan Heads looking devastated before looking at Baraggan to see what the former Espada and Hollow King would do next.

"Well that certainly puts you all in a predicament now doesn't it?" questioned Baraggan with his smile increasing and a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Baraggan-sama, surely the presence of _one_ the requested Sannin is enough to give us some kind of extension to bring Tsunade back to Konoha," stated Hiashi with the former Espada letting out a growl of sorts while thinking it over and looking at the fox's head on the top of his cane.

As if he was talking to it and hearing its advice on the matter.

"I _suppose_ that having _one _of them here is worth some form of extension to motivate you to finding the other," remarked Baraggan slowly while thinking it over.

"We will ensure Senju Tsunade comes back here in two weeks," stated Danzo in a taking charge tone before Baraggan stomped his cane down on the ground and shook the room with his power.

"Do not dictate the extension for me in my place old fool. _I _will be dictating the extension time for when you are to have Tsunade returned here to face my judgment. As for the extension itself, you have _one_ week to bring the woman back here. No more! No less! If she isn't here in one week from now at this time, I will unleash my _FULL_ power on this village, and the last thing you all see in your last moments of life...is the true face of _death_!" stated Baraggan before he got up from his chair and began walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Jiraiya called out to the entity inhabiting his Godson's body.

"What is it Jiraiya of the Sannin? I have very little patience for a lowly worm such as you and I do not want my time wasted," remarked Baraggan with Jiraiya looking a bit ticked at that.

"I want to talk to my Godson. Bring Naruto's consciousness out so I can talk to him," said Jiraiya in an almost demanding tone.

Almost.

"No," was Baraggan response.

"Do it now!" demanded Jiraiya angrily with Baraggan looking even more displeased at the man's disrespect.

"And why would I even consider listening to a proudly self proclaimed Super Pervert like yourself, who abandoned his Godson for...'research'? That is the term your late student's memories of what you call peeping in hot springs is called if I remember correctly," said Baraggan with Jiraiya sucking air in through his teeth.

"I was hunting down my former teammate turned traitor to the village," countered Jiraiya with Baraggan scoffing.

"Yes. Orochimaru if the memories of him are correct. Such a disgusting human. And yet you could have visited the boy countless times in the last 12 years. Why didn't you? Why not visit your Godson? Surely you must have been curious in regards to his well being?" questioned Baraggan with Jiraiya not answering.

"I told Jiraiya the boy was fine. That he shouldn't worry about Naruto and leave me in charge of him," answered the Sandaime Hokage with Baraggan sneering at him.

"And you did such a wonderful job in doing just that, With all the abuse you put my Heir through, it was remarkable the boy didn't try to kill himself sooner, or unseal the Kyuubi from its cage in a blind attempt at revenge," remarked Baraggan with the Hokage not able to look him in the eyes any longer.

"Naruto wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Jiraiya defiantly at Baraggan and saw the former Espada smirking at him.

"And how would you know the boy wouldn't do that? How would you know that Naruto would have remained strong under such horrible abuse? You couldn't know that for certain or that the boy wouldn't even consider the idea. Not unless...unless you _were_ keeping tabs on him. That you _knew_ of his abuse...and did _nothing_!" accused Baraggan with the Sannin jolting his head back like he had been struck.

"What? That's absurd! Empty accusations without a shred of proof!" stated Jiraiya while Baraggan snarled at him.

"_Is it_?!" countered Baraggan in a heated tone with Jiraiya looking him right in the eyes.

"It is!" answered Jiraiya with Baraggan raising his left hand and made everyone dive behind something to shield themselves from the impending attack.

Instead, all they heard a simple sound of finger snapping, and a hole filled with darkness opened up behind the former Hollow King before the entity reached into it to pull a terror filled man from the hole. Within moments, the hole closed, and the shocked people in the room looked at the new individual shaking in fear while looking up at the red haired boy responsible for it.

"Everyone, meet Yoshi. Yoshi, meet the governing body of Konoha. I take it you already know Jiraiya of the Sannin considering you report to him about things here in Konoha," said Baraggan with the terrified man now identified as Yoshi nodded.

"One of Jiraiya's spies was here in Konoha?" questioned Shibi with Baraggan nodding.

"Yes. Yoshi here was given one simple order by Jiraiya...to watch and observe his only Godson until his return to Konoha where upon learning of the boy's past would he be _properly_ _molded_ into a willing to learn for almost any price for a student. To be molded into a student _worthy _of his attention. As if being your student's only son wasn't enough to get it!" answered Baraggan with Jiraiya seething in anger at this.

"Is this true Yoshi-san?" asked Hiashi with the man nodding weakly.

"Y-Yes! Jiraiya-sama a-approached me a f-f-few days after the Kyuubi attack in Konoha. He provided money and the deed to a house to live in while I observed Uzumaki Naruto for an unknown determined amount of time while recording his life. I wasn't allowed to interfere in the child's development in any shape or form while reporting to Jiraiya what I knew from my observations of Uzumaki Naruto," answered Yoshi while Jiraiya clenched his fists.

"So Jiraiya could manipulate him further in case the Sandaime was unable to or failed in molding the boy into a weapon," stated Inoichi with Yoshi nodding.

"Yes. He told me that knowing how the boy was treated would help him determine what to do when the time came to teach Uzumaki Naruto. His plan was to eventually teach the boy very little when the time came, but make the things that were being taught seem like a big deal to keep the child hooked, and enforce the teacher student relationship," replied Yoshi with Jiraiya getting angrier with each passing second.

"Did he say why? For what purpose? His reason?" asked Baraggan with Yoshi shaking his head.

"I don't know," answered Yoshi with Baraggan taking a quick step forward.

"Are you sure?" questioned Baraggan with Yoshi sweating a little.

"Yes!" repeated Yoshi with a hint of fear in his voice at being so close to the former Espada.

"Are you..._sure_?" questioned Baraggan with his face an inch from the terrifies man.

"Yes! Yes! I swear I don't know why!" exclaimed Yoshi fearfully while curling up in a ball and whimpering at Baraggan's feet.

"Is that enough proof?" asked Baraggan with Jiraiya glaring daggers at him.

"The boy is an important asset to this world. I needed to make sure that when I trained him that he would learn at the pace _I_ set," answered Jiraiya angrily.

"Was it the same pace you set for your late student?" countered Baraggan with Jiraiya not answering.

"What did you mean when you said the boy is important an important asset for this world Jiraiya?" asked Koharu with Jiraiya not looking away from Baraggan.

"The Toads know of a prophecy of a child, who will either revolutionize, _OR_ destroy the Shinobi world as we know it. The child in question was or is meant to be my student. I first thought it would be the Yondaime, but after he died along with his wife, and left only his son...," answered Jiraiya with the implication of his unfinished sentence sinking in.

"You believed Uzumaki Naruto to be the child of prophecy," stated Hiashi with Jiraiya nodding while Baraggan sneered at him.

"And no doubt you shared this little piece of information with the Sandaime Hokage behind you. The two of you talked and conspired together on what to do next, all the while the people are wondering what happened to the Kyuubi no Kitsune after its sudden disappearance. You along with the Sandaime, being the greedy humans that you are, decided to control the boy, and the prophecy in general since it wouldn't be that hard to control the development of an infant growing into adulthood. Jiraiya comes along later in his life, trains him, and influences him along with the decision on what to do with the Shinobi way as you know it. Revolutionize? Or destroy? Decisions! Decisions! The trouble with prophecies, is that they can be misread, or misinterpreted when foretold to people. That's why the unwritten rule on how they are never to be influenced is in place for just this sort of reason. It kind of imposes the grasp of freewill and making choices," added Baraggan while he walked over the quivering body of Yoshi and moved towards Jiraiya.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Jiraiya with Baraggan shaking his head.

"Isn't it obvious? When you heard that this student of yours could possibly destroy the Shinobi way of life as it is now known, you panicked because you first believed it would mean the end not only for the Shinobi way of life as you know it, but it could possibly destroy the Shinobi villages too. _ALL_ the Shinobi villages, am I right?" accused Baraggan with Jiraiya's eyes wavering slightly.

"So what if I did interpret that? I had a duty to Konoha as one of its Shinobi to protect it from all threats no matter the cost. That includes prophecies," answered Jiraiya with some of the Civilian Council nodding and the Shinobi Council agreeing with that statement.

"So you try to manipulate the boy surrounding the prophecy so that in the event he does decide to destroy the Shinobi way of life and the villages...Naruto spares Konoha so the village is left unopposed in being the dominant force in the world," deduced Baraggan while seeing Jiraiya nor the Hokage denying it.

'Interesting plan you created for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki my rival. Your student being a key influence on the boy should your life end without solidifying your influence on him. To influence a prophecy to your liking could make one seem..._Godly_!' thought Danzo while wishing he had a hand in it.

"Konoha is the strongest of all five Shinobi villages. We needed to ensure it _stayed_ that way," argued Jiraiya with Baraggan frowning at him.

"There are less _idiotic_ ways fool. Like raising the boy _properly_. Treating him with the respect he rightfully deserved. Making sure the public knows the difference between the fox and the jailor in that they are two separate entities. Or perhaps tell them of _how_ the Kyuubi first manifested itself and _why_ it went on a rampage in the first place!" countered Baraggan with each point being made was soon followed by his cane striking the floor and each strike shaking the room violently.

"You're only saying that because you are in the boy's body and therefore you are clearly biased. Would you say these things if you weren't?" challenged Jiraiya with Baraggan smirking at him.

"Probably not. But I wouldn't disrespect him either. If anything, he would be praised for what he was, and enduring this village's cruelty. In any case, I know your former student is not happy to hear of your neglect, and manipulations regarding his son. Not to mention Kushina herself would very much like to have a _word_ with you and everyone else in this room responsible for her boy's _suffering_!" answered Baraggan with Jiraiya looking angry at the mention of his dead student.

"Leave him out of this," said Jiraiya in a threatening tone.

"Why should I leave him out of this? Unless of course I hit a nerve and...ah! You blamed Naruto for your student's death. Didn't you?" accused Baraggan with Jiraiya clenched his fists tightly to the point where he was drawing blood.

"Shut up," said Jiraiya while hating the fact things spiraled out of control so fast and he had underestimated this _thing_ inside Naruto.

"I figured as much. It must have made the guilt you felt betraying your student, his wife, and your Godson lessen knowing you would get some meager revenge against the fox," remarked Baraggan with the Sannin in front of him looking livid.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Jiraiya while forming a Rasengan in his hand while Baraggan just ignored him.

"Do you know what it is actually funny to me Jiraiya of the Sannin? The fact that _none_ of the abuse this village gave Naruto hurt the fox. Not once was he hurt by it. _No once_! The memories I have of Kyuubi show he was actually _laughing_ at your misguided attempts to hurt him, calling you all foolish, and stupid for hurting the warden to get to the prisoner. Laughing for hours on end at how you all tried to make him suffer and how you had all failed..._miserably_! That is what I find funny in all of this Jiraiya. Years of abuse on the boy to make the fox suffer while trying to manipulate him into being your tool and it was all..._for_ _nothing_!" stated Baraggan just before he let out a laugh and it was cruel laugh at that.

"Shut up and die! Rasengan!" exclaimed Jiraiya in anger, as he thrust the orb into the face of his Godson, and everyone was blinded by the light from the energy.

"Did he get him? Did Jiraiya kill that vile monster?" asked one member of the Civilian Council hopefully while seeing only smoke in front of Jiraiya currently hiding the end results of his attack.

"No. He did not get me," came the cold voice of Baraggan before a hand came out of the smoke and grabbed Jiraiya's extended arm.

_SNAP!_

And breaking it violently with the greatest of ease.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jiraiya, as he fell to his knees, his arm dangling at an odd angle, it looked like a piece of his arm was missing something inside, or had just shriveled up with blood dripping from the hand of his Godson currently being used by the former Espada.

"You arm is useless now. Even your former teammate will have a hard time healing your arm since all the bones I broke are now brittle and are the size of pebbles. I estimate you have exactly _one week_ before that arm is lost and will need to be amputated. All the more reason to find Senju Tsunade and bring her back here to Konoha whether she likes it or not," stated Baraggan before he left the room.

(Konoha Academy-The Next Day)

Iruka sighed heavily, his eyes showing how tired he was right now, as he looked over the tests he had given the Genin he just graduated from the Academy, and just wished this nightmare would end. After what happened with Naruto with the history of the boy being abused, which he felt stupid for not seeing (or possibly on a subconscious level refused to see), had gone back to look at the records for the boy, and every other student there. The fact Naruto was sabotaged by Mizuki so easily made Iruka believe it had happened since the boy was attending the Academy from the start, and also suspected some foul play in the handling of the other students too.

The results were _NOT_ encouraging.

As suspected, Naruto had been sabotaged from the start of his Shinobi training, the very first day in fact, and possibly from the second he entered his first classroom. The other teachers at the Academy were not fond of the boy and made it known even now despite what was happening to the village. Iruka however, was also concerned with how they had altered things just to ensure Uchiha Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year, and had done more then altering tests.

Little side notes were even made in the Taijutsu section of the programs to indicate who should be allowed to "win" and who should be put down. Naruto had marks on all the pages with orders to "beat within an inch of his demonic life!" while Sasuke was marked as "Let him win no matter what!" to his own. The same was said for test scores, as some teachers had forged Naruto's handwriting to add incorrect answers to his paper, and did the opposite for Sasuke's tests. The only reason Iruka didn't notice it sooner was because Mizuki had been the one handling the tests in grading the pile that held tests for both boys. Some of the other students had been marked that way too, mostly Civilian Council members to ensure their kids get passing grades, but also some of the Clan Heirs to no doubt have some form of political favoring from their parents should the need arise in the future.

No doubt in the event someone who actually _cared_ for Naruto on a _genuine _level brought this evidence of cheating to light.

Not that it mattered since the Clan Heads had already thought the same way as him and had asked for an immediate inquiry into the matter since the whole incident with Naruto being possessed by the former Hollow King. Any boy, who was dead last at the Shinobi Academy, and capable of getting the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the vault clearly had skills that were not viewed at the school. It made the Clan Heads wonder what else they had missed or ignored not only in regards to the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but of the education of their own offspring as well.

Hence the inquiry.

When Iruka brought them to one big conference yesterday _after_ the incident with Jiraiya, who was at the hospital while the Hokage tried to get a message to Tsunade to come back to Konoha, it had made several parents angry at hearing this, and they made that known to him in their own way. Inuzuka Tsume growled, foaming mouth when she heard the news, and looked ready to go rabid any moment. Aburame Shibi felt it was illogical for the instructors to tamper with tests and teachings to ensure two other students would be put into different positions to appease certain higher ups. Choza didn't like how one of the teachers deliberately beat down his son just to quote: "beat the fat out of the pudgy kid and hope it turns into muscle after all the bruises heal." if the remark on the Taijutsu portion of the test was any indicator.

Poor Shikaku got hit hard with a frying pan (somehow manifesting itself out of nowhere) by his wife since she blamed him for not keeping a better eye on their son while she was busy all day with house work.

As it stood, none of the Clan Heads were happy, and demanded something be done to correct this insult to their children's education. The answer? Taking a crash course in everything they were taught about being Shinobi and a then some in the span of a few Months.

By the time Naruto was ready to awaken from his own form of learning to rejoin the rest of the world, the Genins that "graduated" from the Academy would finally be ready to properly graduate too. The Clan Heads were all in agreement with that, as was Baraggan when Iruka came to visit the former Espada after the meeting to discus it with him since the boy he possessed would need to interact with kids his age. Granted they wouldn't be strong enough to compete with Naruto, but they could at least get to know him, and Iruka did hope they would form bonds with the boy to bring about a lasting friendship.

Baraggan felt that was acceptable and would even make sure that Naruto would be there to take a test of his own when the time came so he could graduate _properly_ with the other Genin in his class.

"Iruka? What are you doing here so late?" questioned Suzume, as she entered his empty classroom to see her fellow Academy Instructor looking over the information in front of him

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Suzume, I was just looking over all the information I've been gathering for the past week on the recently graduated class, and what to do when we have to give them a crash course in everything plus additional stuff. I was thinking of having some of the other Shinobi we have come in and perform some form of test in the field they are experts in. Like Maito Gai for Taijutsu and Yuhi Kurenai for Genjutsu. I would ask for Hatake Kakashi for Ninjutsu, but the man is still in the hospital, and his rumored past history with Naruto being a touchy subject too," answered Iruka while possibly looking to another Shinobi and going so far as to recruit Mitarashi Anko since she could help in weeding out the fan girls that would no doubt use this second chance to "impress their Sasuke-kun" since _everyone_ in the class has to retake it just to be sure.

"Personally, I never thought much of the boy. Always running around in his filthy 'kill me' orange clothing, eating nothing but ramen all day, and the _way_ he eats makes you sick to your stomach," replied Suzume with Iruka shooting her a glare.

"Considering he raised himself all this time, his table manners aren't _THAT_ bad, and the clothing he wears was the only thing shops would sell him. They deliberately gave him bright clothing to make Naruto a very big target they would have a hard time missing," Iruka countered with Suzume letting out a huff.

"Yes well, even still at his age, a boy like that should be taught proper discipline, and be given a good _smack_ to ensure he behaved properly. The fact it hasn't worked means no one has smacked the boy hard enough," remarked Suzume with Iruka's eyes narrowing.

"That boy has been hit hard enough and long enough to the point where it needs to stop Suzume. In fact, it shouldn't have started at all, and the fact you condone it makes me question your ability to teach here," stated Iruka with Suzume looking like she had just been struck.

"You have some nerve to say that to me! I teach a kunoichi to blend in with the crowd, to act like a normal girl, and how to be a _proper_ lady. Unlike some kunoichi in Konoha, I carry myself with a sense of sophistication, and respect that all women should strive to achieve," countered Suzume with Iruka raising an eyebrow at her.

"And by _some_ kunoichi, you are referring simply to Mitarashi Anko," answered Iruka with Suzume letting out a huff yet again while looking away.

"So what if I am? She is a vile woman. Has no sense of manners. She's almost as bad as the Uzumaki brat in fact in terms of clothing if not worse! At least the boy wears clothes that cover his entire body and not something demeaning like a fishnet shirt that barely hides the rest of the upper body," countered Suzume with Iruka trying to fight the blush that wanted to rise up because of the image the woman here put of the Anko in his head.

"Anko is good at her job Suzume. You shouldn't care about her attire," replied Iruka with a sigh and running his hand through his hair.

"Its not just Anko's sense of work attire. Its her former teacher too and his mark he left on her. You know the one," added Suzume with Iruka scowling further.

"That's unfair. That's like condemning Naruto for holding Kyuubi," countered Iruka with Suzume shrugging her shoulders.

"So what if it is? Both are tainted Iruka. Naruto even more so now due to that vile and ghastly Baraggan in his body instead of Kyuubi," replied Suzume with Iruka gritting his teeth.

"And we aren't in some manner? Human beings as a whole much less most of those in this village haven't exactly got a spotless record Suzume. We've done horrible things to Naruto and never once batted an eyelash of regret or sympathy towards him. Don't go judging someone just because you think they're lower then you in life until you've had a good hard look at yourself in the mirror," remarked Iruka with Suzume letting out an angry huff and decided to leave.

"Fine! Be that way. But mark my words Iruka, the boy is going to become an even bigger monster after that Baraggan creature works his magic on him, and we can only hope that Anko doesn't catch his eye. The last thing anyone needs is those two _being together_ or Kami forbid it...producing _offspring_," replied Suzume with her face going a tad green like the idea would make the woman want to vomit.

"Go Suzume! I have a lot of work to do and I can't be bothered anymore by such a 'prim and proper' kunoichi like yourself," remarked Iruka sarcastically in his voice with the woman leaving with another angry "huff" as she left.

(With the Rookies)

"You mean we have to take the tests again? Because of Naruto?! This is crap!" exclaimed Kiba, as he just got out of the Academy, and wanted to kick some Shinobi ass now that the graduation was over.

Now he had to go back and do it all over again!

"Not from what my Father has informed me when he returned from speaking with Iruka-sensei. I believe the term we should use to describe our situation is...'being cheated' since that was what was found when it came to our various tests being scored by the instructors marking us," remarked Shino while he saw Kiba grit his teeth and Shikamaru sighing.

"Troublesome. I knew that things were going to be bad when Mom came home dragging Dad into the house with multiple bandaged lumps on his head. Though from what my Mom told me during her ranting about making sure I was trained into the ground, only one of us _benefited_ from all of this," added Shikamaru while glancing over at Sasuke, who let out a scoff, and brooding in silence until now.

"It doesn't matter. Even on your best day, I could handle all of you, and a few tweaks on tests won't make that much of a difference here," said Sasuke arrogantly.

"This isn't about tweaking a few tests. Ours were cleverly altered along with yours for different purposes. And it wasn't just a few. It was _ALL_ of them. _ALL _the tests we ever took were tampered with so the end results for our overall progress are tainted. That's why we have to take everything over again in the span of a few Months and even learn new stuff the Academy didn't teach us. Though who they plan to use for _THAT_, I have no clue, but I suspect its people who are experts in each field," concluded Shikamaru with Sasuke listening to the last part about additional training since it meant getting stronger and that's what he wanted above all else.

"What about Naruto? Is he going to be joining us? I heard he's been...well _indisposed_ of for the time being," asked Choji, who was munching on chips, and seeing his friend shrug his shoulders.

Hinata merely blushed at the mention of Naruto while Kiba scowled along with Sasuke and Sakura. Ino was well...unresponsive for once, as she didn't expect to be put into an arranged marriage unless it was with Sasuke, and her Father had to explain in painful detail on _why_ this had to happen.

"Who cares about the baka? I don't! So annoying asking me out all the time. If he spent half as much time paying attention in class as he did on me, the baka wouldn't be the dead last of the Academy," remarked Sakura with Shikamaru shaking his head at her statement and Shino's bugs were buzzing in annoyance to her words while Hinata scowled.

"Sakura, in case you haven't noticed yet, Naruto's tests were altered too, and for the sole purpose of making him seem like a failure to everyone. Truth is, if he had parents, or had a teacher to help him do things properly combined with fair grading done properly with the instructors not being biased...I have no doubts he would have been Rookie of the Year instead of Sasuke," replied Shikamaru with Sasuke looking livid by those words and got in the Nara's face.

"You want to say that again Nara?!" demanded Sasuke with Shikamaru not looking away from the Uchiha.

"Its true Sasuke. Everyone has pampered you up until now while Naruto got the shaft in just about everything, yet he has the most potential. I've calculated the odds in my head since this little meeting of our began. Naruto would have outclassed you easily like the Kyuubi outclasses all other Biju," replied Shikamaru with Sasuke moving to punch the boy, but was stop by the hand of an adult, and looking up they saw it was a familiar face.

"That's enough from all of you. Go on home, _except_ _you_ Kiba," commanded Tsume while the other kids, minus Kiba left since it was clear the woman wanted to talk to her son, and make sure he didn't do anything stupid in provoking Naruto.

Her son didn't like the idea of his sister marrying Naruto _regardless_ of Uzumaki's now known unique pedigree.

"What is it Mom? Its bad enough I have to go back to the Academy again, but _Naruto_ is going to marry Hana? Did I do something in a past life to deserve this? The guy was _dead last _at the Academy! Do you know how embarrassing that is for me? You? Hana?! The Clan?!" asked Kiba with Tsume scowling at her son and growling slightly at his stupidity.

"First off, the boy's education was _sabotaged_. Far worse then yours was I might add _and_ your scores were just _barely _above Nara Shikamaru who was the second lowest in the class. The only reason he wasn't the 'dead last' instead of Naruto or possibly _you_ was due to his test scores making up for his lazy nature," countered Tsume while not believing the Uzumaki gaki was that bad despite the pranks pulled.

She still couldn't figure out how Naruto defaced the Hokage Monument during the day, in front of the eyes of the general village populace, _and_ wearing an _orange_ jumpsuit. Then again, if the Nara Clan was stumped on the matter, it was probably best that the question be left unanswered.

"He henged himself into a naked girl during the transformation test," added Kiba with Tsume's eyebrow ticking slightly.

Okay. _THAT_, Tsume would admit was a bit bad, but considering the results got the _male_ instructor to topple over wasn't bad, and was an unorthodox Jutsu to say the least even if she as a woman had a disapproving view on the matter. Still, it had an unforeseen factor added to the mix, and could be useful in getting out of jam if surrounded by male only enemy Shinobi.

And maybe a few secretly bisexual or lesbian kunoichi too.

"That _aside_ Kiba, this arrangement for Hana to marry Naruto in the distant future is not something we can stop, nor should we try since the village as a whole would suffer, and I do mean as a whole. I assume you heard the stories circulating through the village about Baraggan-sama?" stated Tsume with Kiba nodding while looking away slightly.

"Yes," answered Kiba since it was kind of hard not to hear them.

"Well they're all true for the most part. Hiashi's own Father died not that long ago after making a fuss over Hinata being branded with the Hyuuga Clan's thrice damned Cage Bird Seal on her among other things. Jiraiya-sama's arm and Shinobi career is in serious jeopardy because of his actions against Naruto, who I'm sure you heard is rumored to be the Sannin's Godson. That's _also_ true and so is the bastard not looking in on Naruto _once_ in the last 12 years during the boy's suffering. Imagine what Baraggan-sama will do to us or what Naruto will do when he awakens from within his mind and finds out you decided to make unnecessary waves on the matter?!" replied Tsume with Kiba snarling slightly, but he relented, and decided to let the matter drop.

For now.

"And the situation with Hinata-chan?" asked Kiba with Tsume raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hinata-_chan_? When did you have such an interest in the Hyuuga girl? The Hokage had hinted at putting the two of you on a team with the Aburame kid, but as far as I know you have never been interactive with the girl," questioned Tsume with Kiba looking away and it was clear there was more then friendship there.

"So? I can't show concern for my girl?!" asked Kiba suddenly with Tsume grinning in a feral manner and it was clear he slipped up.

"_Your_ girl? Since when did my son form a crush?" Tsume questioned with Kiba blushing and looking away with anger on his face to match his embarrassment.

"Its more then that. She's mine! My future mate! I can feel it in my blood," replied Kiba with Tsume still not looking convinced.

"And does the girl you feel this way for also feel the same way?" asked Tsume with Kiba sighing.

"No. Hinata has her eyes locked on Naruto-baka and she gets all red in the face before fainting when she is in close contact with him," answered Kiba before being hit on the head by his Mother.

"Don't refer to Naruto that way again! His lineage is top grade pedigree since he is the son of the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina. The Uzumaki Clan were nothing to sneeze at back at the height of their power and it took _three_ major Shinobi villages to defeat them. _Three_! They numbered a few hundred, but they made up for their lack of quantity with _quality_ in their skills, and Namikaze Minato was the Yondaime Hokage for a reason Kiba. He had a "Flee on sight" order in the Bingo Book thanks to his actions in killing so many Iwa Shinobi in the last war. The fact Naruto didn't do well at the Academy was not his fault and deep down you know it Kiba. Perhaps Hinata saw what no else did or even refused to try seeing in the first place when it came to the boy," said Tsume was glaring at her son and saw the boy was rubbing his head while not liking the fact Hinata had eyes on Naruto.

"I still don't like it," mumbled Kiba with Tsume rolling her eyes.

"Look, I'm sure _in time_, Hinata will come to like you Kiba, _BUT_ as a friend _only_, and she will be a valuable teammate to have in the distant future if you are still paired with her when the Genin teams are being made," said Tsume with Kiba frowning further.

'I don't care if they are going to have an arranged marriage. I'm going to prove to Hinata that she deserves to be mine. She is my prize! My future mate! My future bitch!' thought Kiba while intending to outshine Naruto before the boy "awakened" in the Months that followed their education.

(Konoha Bank-With Baraggan)

"Do you know who I am?" asked Baraggan while he sat in front of the very nervous Bank Manager with the sound of utter contempt clear in his voice while moving his cane ever so slightly with his fingers.

"Y-Yes Baraggan-sama," replied the shaking Bank Manager, who from the name on the desk was named Sasaki Toshi, and knew of the reputation the former Espada made for himself since inhabiting Naruto's body.

"And you know of the person whom I am currently possessing?" questioned Baraggan with the man nodding quickly.

"Yes Baraggan-sama. Word has traveled fast around Konoha about you and the...boy. It always does when it comes to important matters," replied Toshi while seeing a few of the people in the bank looking at them through the window of his office.

"So you know that I am here to inspect financial bank records. Records pertaining to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan to be more precise," stated Baraggan with Toshi squirming slightly under his gaze.

"Yes. It is just...we weren't expecting you so soon. I know you have other affairs around the village and I assumed your business here would be..._minor_!" replied Toshi with the former Espada not appeased by the nervous smile he was being given.

"I was looking over official bank records while at the Namikaze Estates that were being held there 12 years ago to the statements given to me recently per my request I made to the Hokage. To be perfectly straightforward with you Toshi-san...the numbers do not add up and I think you know why," stated Baraggan firmly and while he wasn't a genius with numbers, the former Espada lived long enough to do math, accounting, and knew when someone was cooking financial numbers that would leave a bad taste in the mouth of the one who owned the accounts.

"I...I might," replied Toshi before jumping when Baraggan tapped his cane loudly on the ground, having heard the stories of what the former Espada could do with just that cane, but was fortunate that nothing bad happened when it did, and yet it was clear the entity possessing Uzumaki Naruto was not happy.

"You _might_? That's not exactly a ringing endorsement to me in regards to your value in the terms of your life being spared my wrath. It would be better for everyone if I just killed you now and talk to your successor. I'm sure _HE_ would be more cooperative when I asked him questions about these financial indiscretions," threatened Baraggan with the man in front of him letting out a small squeak of protest.

"No! No! That's quite all right. I _DO_ know why the numbers are..._off_ to be blunt, but you must understand that I didn't want to do it, and was forced to do it by higher forces then myself," answered Toshi quickly with Baraggan nodding though it was clear this news displeased him.

"Explain it to me and do it fast!" demanded Baraggan with Toshi nodding quickly.

"Yes! Yes! Of course. About 12 years ago, a few Months before the Kyuubi's attack, I was promoted to Bank Manager for my previous years of devoted, and loyal service to my profession when it comes to managing money. I've always had a skill for it and my services were always praised for what I could do. _After_ things died down, I was suddenly approached by the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage, and his former student Jiraiya of the Sannin. They told me that I was to redirect certain funds from both the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan accounts in a discreet manner to another account. They didn't tell me why they were targeting these two accounts or why they wanted this done in the first place. They said if I didn't, they would accuse me of treason, lock me away, and I wouldn't see daylight until I was an old man. I couldn't risk saying no. I wasn't in any position to resist what they were asking of me," stated Toshi with Baraggan snarling slightly.

"Do you have access to this other account they asked you to pilfer funds into when they first arrived?" asked Baraggan with Toshi nodding.

"Yes. The account falls under my direct control in transferring funds into it, but they stopped draining funds from the Namikaze, and Uzumaki accounts roughly 4 years ago. _BUT_, the third account has been slowly gaining interest since then, and has become quite a lump sum," answered Toshi with Baraggan's eyes narrowing.

"Good. Two can play this game. Reverse the flow of money that was being sent to that third account back the Namikaze and Uzumaki accounts. The extra money earned during that time will also be added to each account equally and you won't notify the Hokage of your actions when its done until a few days pass," stated Baraggan with Toshi going pale in the face at the mention of the Hokage.

"B-But Baraggan-sama, t-the Hokage will have me arrested, and executed for treason!" exclaimed Toshi with Baraggan standing up and flared his power in front of the very frightened the man a few years out of his life.

"The Hokage will be the _least_ of your worries should you disobey me Toshi-san. I am a far greater enemy then the Sandaime Hokage ever will be to you in any given situation. Do as I ask or die with those that will be dead soon once Senju Tsunade returns to the Leaf," countered Baraggan with Toshi looking at him in shock.

"T-Tsunade-sama is returning to Konoha? I thought she vowed never to return after she lost all those close to her?" questioned Toshi with Baraggan letting out a chuckle.

"She has one more person left in this village...even if the woman has no idea yet of that fact," remarked Baraggan before leaving the office and the shocked man slumping in his chair.

(Hokage Tower-Several Days Later)

"This better be good sensei! First, you send one of your summons to find me, and deliver an important message that according to the chimp I should read immediately. Which I destroyed since I had no intentions of returning for whatever stupid reason you may have had to call me back. Second, I get another later from the same chimp telling me to open this one in its presents, and that the message I get in the scroll is barely readable writing saying to come back to Konoha with all being explained! Well? Explain!" demanded Tsunade at the top of her lungs, as she marched to the door, her assistant Shizune was quivering behind her with the pet pig doing the same, and just watched the very short tempered woman kick the door open to the Hokage's office.

Only to see the old Hokage that was her sensei and her former teammate Jiraiya, who she noted was injured having a defeated look on their faces.

"There is a valid reason for your return Senju Tsunade. Sit down next to me so the old fool here that is your sensei and your former teammate can explain it to you properly," came the surprisingly mature voice of a boy with red hair and a pair of scars on his face wearing strange regal clothing sitting in a chair opposite of the Hokage.

"Who are you?" questioned Tsunade while walking over to the boy, who had this look in his eyes that told her this kid was mature beyond his years, and to be cautious should she decide to provoke him.

"Sit. Please," commanded Baraggan with Tsunade finding herself obeying the order.

"What is going on? What was so important that you had to command me back here under threat of using Konoha Shinobi to do it?" questioned Tsunade with both the Hokage and Jiraiya shifted nervously.

"Tsunade, listen to me before you jump to any conclusions about what I'm about to say to you, and that I only did it because...," began Hiruzen before Baraggan's spiritual pressure made itself known.

"Do not tell her excuses to your actions Hiruzen. Tell her the truth and tell it _NOW_! Or I will and without holding back the slightest detail that resulted from your actions," said Baraggan in a threatening tone that left no room for arguments or compromise.

"What? What action? What the Hell is going on?!" demanded Tsunade while looking between them and wondering what it is that has her sensei nervous with Jiraiya having a fearful look on his face.

The same kind he had on his face when Tsunade caught him peeping on her in the hot springs and beat the Sannin within an inch of his life.

"Tell me Senju Tsunade...what exactly do you know of your Godson. A one...Uzumaki Naruto?" questioned Baraggan with Tsunade frowning at him and then looking at the Hokage.

"He's dead. My sensei and Jiraiya told me the sealing took too much out of the boy and the fox killed him with its chakra. A final insult before its death that also resulted from the sealing. Why?" answered Tsunade while seeing the Hokage flinch and Jiraiya now eyeing the window with calculating eyes on how long it would take for him to make a mad dash through it.

"Tsunade...what I told you before you left 12 years ago was a lie," said the Hokage with Tsunade's eyes widening in shock before they narrowed.

"A lie?" questioned Tsunade with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes. A lie. A lie I told in a moment of weakness," answered Hiruzen before a sound from Naruto's throat made by Baraggan was made.

"It was hardly a moment of weakness Hiruzen. Not with the company you have been keeping since that day you were reinstated," remarked Baraggan with Hiruzen looking away for a second.

"Okay. It wasn't a moment of weakness, but the loss I suffered was key to agreeing with Jiraiya that you should be lied to about Naruto's existence," countered Hiruzen with the woman in front of him leaking killer intent at him.

"Why lie? Why keep him from me?" WHY?!" demanded Tsunade while nearly rising from her chair as she looked at him with angry eyes.

"Simply put, they wanted control over Naruto. They wanted to control him, the Kyuubi, and more importantly they tried to manipulate a prophecy. Something that no one in their right mind, whether they are human, Hollow, demon, or God should be doing even in the slightest. Something these two morons here thought they could get around on account of one being labeled the Kami of Shinobi and the other being a so called Sage," answered Baraggan with Tsunade looking at him again, then back at the other two, and then again at him.

"Just who are you exactly and how do you even know all of this?" asked Tsunade with the boy's face turning up in a small smile.

"My name is Baraggan Louisenbairn. I am the former Hollow King of Hueco Mundo, but more importantly, I am also the new and temporary guest within your Godson's body that sits before you until the two of us merge into one," answered Baraggan with Tsunade now looking shocked and scared at the same time before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get out of my Godson's body. Now!" demanded Tsunade while she slightly cocked her fist back to do some damage and hope Naruto would forgive her for it later.

"That's not possible. The seal that held Kyuubi is doing its job on me. Something else that needs to be explained and what has happened in your Godson's life that these two have allowed to happen after you left 12 years ago," answered Baraggan with Tsunade pausing in her right hand's subtle movement and turned to look at her former sensei.

"What happened to my Godson while I was away drowning in my sorrows? What did you two bakas do to Naruto? What did this Shinobi village, my _Grandfather's_ village do to him? Answer me!" demanded Tsunade with Baraggan smiling fully now.

"I'll tell you Tsunade-san. And when I'm done telling you every single detail of suffering your Godson endured for 12 years of his life...you can decide whether or not they deserve to die quickly...or _slowly_!" replied Baraggan with a cruel chuckle leaving his mouth.

"I'm listening _intently_," said Tsunade, as she blocked out everything, and everyone else around her while Baraggan explained everything to Tsunade in methodical fashion.

The former Hollow King wasn't lying when he said there would be no sparing in detail of the suffering Naruto endured from the boy's memories, and even about the soul fragments of Naruto's parents inside of him each acting as a fail safe to keep the fox at bay as a last resort. How they were in him right now for the moment, being parents to the boy, making up for 12 long years of unintentional neglect, and giving the child the love long deserved before they were to be devoured into him. How they were displeased by Konoha's cruel betrayal, not to mention the Sandaime Hokage, and Jiraiya betraying them since neither of the two saw it coming.

By the time it was over, Tsunade couldn't restrain the killer intent, and let it fill the room while glaring daggers at the two people she thought could be trusted with her life. After hearing everything Baraggan just told her, Tsunade knew now that if she couldn't trust them with Naruto's well being, then she couldn't them at all, and wouldn't be surprised if they had considered having a special team on standby to kill her in the event she ever did return to Konoha to find Naruto very much alive.

"Tsunade...Tsunade please listen I...," pleaded Hiruzen, but the old man's words were ignored, and could only see the blonde haired woman looking _livid_!

"Listen? Listen! Like I listened to you the day before I left Konoha? Listened to the lie you spun about the boy being dead?! I was weeping for Months and even years after I foolishly believed that lie you told me. Weeping over the loss of a Godson who wasn't dead, but probably wished he had been, and don't say that's not true. I've heard all the stories from other Shinobi villages and how they treated their own Jinchuriki with little to no civility," countered Tsunade with a fury in her voice that made the Hokage and Jiraiya since knowing she was right.

"Hence why Kyuubi's last two chosen Jinchuriki were not known to the rest of the village for that reason alone," stated Baraggan with Tsunade nodding with her eyes closed now with her anger ready to explode.

"You know, a part of me actually thought that I should be glad my Godson's dead so he wouldn't have to face such a possible life in Konoha despite the fact I would sooner burn the Leaf village down then let anyone harm him. Now I find myself back here, listening to the truth, and the events that have followed it because of your _arrogance_ and _stupidity_! The only reason I don't make Konoha a crater right now is because Baraggan-sama here has already set terms I find fitting. With one exception I wish to add," said Tsunade with Baraggan raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? What condition do you wish to add?" asked Baraggan curiously.

"Its clear to me that my sensei is no longer qualified or trusted to be Hokage of the Leaf village. To further ensure this _never _happens on my watch again and ensuring that I can close to Naruto as possible...I am going to take up the mantle of Hokage," answered a determined Tsunade with both Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen now looking shocked by this news.

Baraggan just thought it over for a second before nodding.

"Agreed. Plus, I'm sure Naruto would love to meet someone with Uzumaki blood in their veins on your Grandmother's side," replied Baraggan since the fox's memories told him that much along with his own brief time in the hands of Hashirama before being sealed away.

"Now wait a minute! Tsunade just can't take the mantle of Hokage just like that! Sensei is still physically fit and his mind is still sharp. If you want to take the mantle of Hokage from him Tsunade, then you better be ready to fight for it, and in front of witnesses too," stated Jiraiya with Tsunade grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Gladly! I'm more then ready for a fight. I'm sober, I'm fully awake, and I'm _pissed off_! Let's take this to the arena for everyone to see right now. Let us see if sensei is just as ready to fight for the mantle of Hokage like I am at this moment," replied Tsunade before she turned to look at the old man and saw him looking grim.

Even if he had more power then her, more Jutsus then her, the Sandaime knew she would be fighting for the mantle with a purpose that would outdo his own, and Tsunade would win in the end. Even if he won the fight, Hiruzen could never kill her, and his injuries would no doubt leave him crippled beyond healing. He would have to step down and then someone else would have to take his place with the Councils no doubt moving to have Danzo take over if not Jiraiya. Baraggan wouldn't allow that in the slightest and put his own input (using lethal force) to make his own recommendation being Tsunade and he would no doubt win by a landslide in that regard.

He was doomed to surrender to her no matter what.

"Take it," replied Hiruzen with Jiraiya looking shocked.

"Sensei?!" questioned Jiraiya, who was thrown violently against the wall, and he let out a groan since his arm was in a cast in a sling.

"I couldn't stop her if I tried Jiraiya. Even if I was successful in fighting for the mantle of Hokage...it would be an empty victory. Besides, there is no one else more qualified to take up the mantle, and we both know this to be true," replied Hiruzen with Jiraiya now struggling to get up.

"The Councils will never accept this," Jiraiya reminded the old Kage.

"The Councils have no say in this! Unless of course, _you_ changed those rules since I have been gone?" stated Tsunade with Hiruzen shaking his head.

"They have no _real_ say in this matter, but that won't stop them from voicing their opinion on matter in me _choosing_ my successor," answered Hiruzen before taking off the hat and handing it to Tsunade.

"Let them bitch all they want. I don't care. All I care about is my Godson and fixing the village you two have been slowly breaking after the Yondaime Hokage's death," said Tsunade while wearing the hat and heard clapping behind her with the source of it being Baraggan.

"Well said Senju Tsunade. Truly someone worthy of being Hokage. As such, I wish to reward you with a gift to ensure a long reign as this village's ruler for years to come," stated Baraggan with Tsunade frowning along with everyone else.

"A gift?" questioned Tsunade with Baraggan smiling at her.

"Yes. The gift..._of youth_!" exclaimed Baraggan, as his right eye where the one scar was located changed from showing Naruto's natural blue eye to shining in a whitish light that locked onto Tsunade's form and began the process of making the woman stronger again.

By making her younger again.

And boy did she feel it.

"W-W-What did you do to me?" asked Tsunade, as she felt younger, and stronger then she had in years with the Genjutsu over herself breaking to reveal her newly restored to its prime body.

"Simple. Originally, one of my powers was to age things ahead of schedule. However, it was after I devoured the Yin half of Kyuubi, which was sealed unknowingly into the body of the Yondaime Hokage before his death that I learned of the ability to _reverse_ it. In short, I reversed your age back by 30 years, meaning you can now fight in your prime with all the knowledge, and wisdom gained since that time," answered Baraggan before he turned to see Shizune looking shocked at this news.

'She's younger then me now,' thought Shizune with her mental self crying at being the "old hag" between the two kunoichi.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you my dear. Its only fair I bless the student with the same gift I gave the teacher," stated Baraggan before he did the same for her in reversing the woman's age, but only reduced it by 10 years, and then did it to the pig just so they wouldn't ask him to do it later.

That and he was sure the pig would make a fuss since the animal seemed as intelligent as it was pampered enough to do make some kind of demand in its own unique way.

"Thank you Baraggan-sama," replied Shizune while bowing, Tonton doing the same, and the two mental versions of themselves were doing a happy dance at not being "old hags" of the group.

'He has that kind of power now. To influence life _and _death?' thought Hiruzen and Jiraiya while Baraggan gave Tsunade a brief bow.

"I will leave you to handle things here for now Tsunade-san. I know there is much to do and I will be back again later when the transfer is official. We can talk about business at that point since there are matters I need to address with you about some things," stated Baraggan with Tsunade giving her own bow of respect to the former Hollow King before he was out the door and turned to face her sensei and teammate.

"Be careful when dealing with him and Naruto for that matter Tsunade. Neither of them can be trusted," said Hiruzen with Tsunade grabbing him by the collar lifting him out of chair.

"I'd sooner trust him and Naruto over you. To think, Minato along with Kushina trusted you, me, and Jiraiya to help watch over Naruto. A trust you and Jiraiya both broke. That _I_ broke because you lied to me! And for what? All for some form of phantom power and control over one boy possibly being part of a prophecy that was neither clear or accurate in anyway. Well I'm not about to let you do anything else and I'm sure as Hell not going to let you try to manipulate my Godson anymore. You're retired again old man though depending on what I'll soon learn later, I might just execute you for your crimes against Konoha, and make an example out of you. As for _you_ Jiraiya, I'll heal your arm, _IF_ its still healable that is, but after I fix the appendage, I'm going to break every other part of your body, and then I'll _slowly_ heal that too. Make no mistake pervert, you belong to me, Baraggan-sama, and Naruto when he awakens," stated Tsunade with both men not liking the sound of that.

But then again...they weren't meant to like it.

(A/N: YAY! I updated and what an update it is! LOL! Hope you liked it. This is a super long chapter for all of you guys. I will be in College again after next week so I wanted to get this out there ASAP to you guys so I can work on one more fic before I have to go back into semi-hibernation again until my next holiday break, which will most likely be in the Spring, or some other potential three day holiday. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Filling in the Blanks

(Naruto's Mindscape-Night of the Forbidden Scroll Incident)

Naruto awoke in a dark place, a dark _dank _place with ankle high water, and rusty pipes above that made it look overall like a sewer. Groaning, as he got up from the ground, he shook off some of the liquid, and struggled to properly stand. Looking around in a sense of disappointment at his attempt of killing himself failing and being stuck in this place that possibly the aftermath.

Or perhaps what he experienced was just a well desired dream and some villagers beat the crap out of him before dumping his body in the sewer. It wouldn't be the first time that happened and no doubt they were laughing at a job well done in "putting him where he belong" like they felt they were doing with their abuse.

'I'll get them back one day. I swear it!' thought Naruto while walking around and decided to explore his new situation since he had a feeling that he would be stuck here for awhile.

Walking along the watery path before him, Naruto saw red, and blue pipes all around him with new shadowy purple pipes though they seemed to be decaying at the same time. It was strange to see so many kinds of pipes being multicolored and the boy realized this was not Konoha's sewer system since they didn't have these kind of pipes beneath the village. As he kept walking, a cold, and deathly draft from one pathway suddenly caught his attention, and Naruto felt compelled to walk toward the source of it. When he arrived at the source of the draft, the Uzumaki boy stared at the massive open cage before him, its once golden form it once had was rotting away, falling apart in various places, and it clearly looked like a shadow of its former self.

"Look what that guy did to my seal! Pure sealing perfection that held Kyuubi for years and in one moment the new guy ruins it!" exclaimed a voice behind Naruto, who spun around to see a blonde haired man, and a red haired woman walking toward him.

"Well what did you expect Minato-kun? Baraggan-san did devour the fox and used its power to restore himself to his true potential. You make it sound like your sealing skills are unbeatable," said the woman while giving the man a slight glare.

"Well I wouldn't say _unbeatable _Kushina-chan. Though you do have to admit that it does rival Uzumaki Sealing," answered Minato before being slugged in the face by the woman named Kushina.

"Uzumaki Sealing will always be unmatched forever! Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina, as she shot her fist up into the air again, and then looked over seeing Naruto staring at them.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto while walking toward them.

"Naruto? is that you?" asked Minato, as he got up from the ground, and rubbing his sore jaw from the punch.

"I know who I am, but who are you? And you?" questioned Naruto with the two adults looking at him with a frown before looking at each other and then at him.

"You mean that...you don't know? That you weren't told?" asked Minato curiously while Naruto scowled.

"Told what? Who are you? Why are you here? Where is here? And what was in that cage?" demanded Naruto before he was bonked on the head by Kushina.

"Mind your manners Naruto. I would have thought Tsunade would have taught you better manners at this point. Though considering her own habits, Shizune is probably doing all the work, and being the responsible one in this family," stated Kushina with Naruto now rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"Who is Tsunade? And answer my questions damn it!" replied Naruto, who dodged the oncoming hit from Kushina, and kept on glaring.

"Wait a minute Kushina. Naruto, who has been raising you all this time?" asked Minato while Kushina let out a huff.

"No one. I've been alone all my life," answered Naruto with Minato and Kushina looking at him in shock.

"No one? What about Tsunade and Jiraiya? Your Godparent?" questioned Kushina with Naruto looking like he had been struck in the face.

"Godparents? I have Godparents?" was Naruto's response while the two adults frowned.

"Yes Naruto you have Godparents. Though why they haven't raised you up until now is troubling to say the least. Is Sarutobi Hiruzen still alive?" said Minato with Naruto just nodding.

"Yeah. He's the Sandaime Hokage. Just who are you two and how do you know me?" asked Naruto with the two adults looking at each other uneasily before looking back at him.

"Naruto, I don't know how to really put this except that...we are your parents," answered Minato while pointing to himself and Kushina with Naruto sporting multiple emotions at this point.

"My...parents?" questioned Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes. My name is Uzumaki Kushina and this is Namikaze Minato. I'm surprised you don't recognize your Father since his face is on the Hokage Monument for everyone to see," answered Kushina, who moved to embrace her son, but the boy jumped back, and his face was livid with anger.

"My Father is the Yondaime Hokage? That's flat out impossible! Its not true!" stated Naruto with Kushina and Minato looking shocked.

"Why don't you believe it Naruto? Surely Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya will confirm it for you if asked?" questioned Minato, but got a glare from the boy, and it shocked him to see such anger aimed at him.

"I did ask? You know what I got from the old man? Nothing! Just a 'I don't know Naruto. I'm sorry. I'll look into it, but now is not the time to ask.' or some other crap! As for those other two, I've never met them, and as to why I don't believe you...my life has been utter Hell in Konoha! If I was your son, do you really think I would be hated, and beaten in the place that _loves _you?" countered Naruto with Kushina and Minato looking shocked by this.

"Wait! You're not loved in Konoha? Do the people know who you are?" asked Kushina, as she moved forward again, but stopped when Naruto took several steps back, and kept his glare on them.

"Yeah. They know who I am. I'm the 'demon brat', the 'monster', and the 'abomination' of Konoha! I'm the kid they _beat up_ on my _birthday_! I'm the kid they use for _target practice_! I'm the single most _hated_ person in Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto with all the anger he could muster.

"What? That's...that's not possible!" stated Minato, as he looked at Kushina, who was on the verge of crying, and the woman instantly moved faster then either male could track to find her hugging the stunned boy.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go! Now!" said Naruto, as he struggled to get free, but Kushina held him tighter, and started to cry.

"My son. My baby boy. I told Minato this might happen. I told him the village wouldn't honor his dying wish. _OUR_ dying wish," stated Kushina with Naruto now stopping his struggle to get free when he heard this.

"What I want to know is _WHY_ it wasn't honored? Why is Naruto treated so badly? Where are Jiraiya and Tsunade? How does the village know of you holding the Kyuubi?" asked Minato with Naruto's body going stiff again.

"I...I hold the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto with Kushina and Minato looking at him.

"You mean you weren't told? Ever?" asked Kushina with Naruto shaking his head.

"No. I often wondered why I was hated. Beaten up within an inch of my life. I asked the Hokage countless times and he just...wouldn't answer me," answered Naruto with his two parents frowned further.

"And you haven't been in contact with either of your two Godparents?" They are hardly unrecognizable since they are two of the legendary three Sannin," replied Minato with the boy shaking his head no.

"I barely survived being at the orphanage. I was either eating rotting food or no food at all and I was kicked out in the middle of winter during a snow storm," answered Naruto with both his parents looking livid at this.

"And the Hokage allowed this? He let this happen?" asked Kushina with Naruto unable to look her in the eyes.

"I...I don't know. I don't think...he's a busy man," said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, the power behind being the Hokage of Konoha is absolute with the exception of the Fire Daimyo. You are the single most important child in Konoha and even more so for holding the Kyuubi. Something that should have been known to a select few and two of them would have been your Godparent. Why they weren't in Konoha raising you is disturbing to me," replied Minato before a cold chuckle was heard throughout the dark room.

"Correction. He _was_ holding the Kyuubi," said a malevolent voice before an elderly man with scars on his face and looking like a barbarian warlord walked into the light.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto while Kushina moved him protectively behind her and saw Minato getting ready for a fight.

"I am the Kyuubi's killer _and_ replacement in being housed in this..._place_ you call a mind. Though given how you have been abused, neglected, and taught next to nothing...it does not really surprise me that this is the outcome of what manifests for a mind these days," replied the old man while walking further towards them.

"Stay away from our son!" commanded Minato while the figure just stopped and laughed at him.

"Protecting your son. Your only child. How noble. How honorable. Its been awhile since I've seen anyone worthy of my attention. Most humans in your position would run and abandon their child to save themselves," commented the figure while the two adults in front of him got ready for a fight.

"We're already dead. We're mere soul fragments left behind to act as a fails safe in the event the fox would get free while keeping all our memories intact in the event we did interact with our son. We have nothing to lose by fighting with all our power to protect him," answered Minato with Kushina nodding in agreement.

"True. Under normal circumstances, you would be right in that regard. If not for the fact that my kind _devour _souls. _Human souls_ to be exact," countered the figure and saw them both stiffen in fear.

"Human souls?" asked Minato with the figure nodding.

"I am a Hollow. The former Hollow _King_ to be exact. I guess you could say I was...well _dethroned _before my near death. I'm actually quite surprised to be alive. From what I am to understand, your Shodaime Hokage, his wife, Uchiha Madara, and Kyuubi all had a hand in me arriving to your world many years ago when they all fought. I've been sealed away in the Forbidden Scroll of Seals ever since I was picked up by the Shodaime and was until today..._feeding_ slowly on the energy of the various Hokages that have worked in that office. You being one of them," answered the former Hollow King.

"And when Naruto put on your crown...," replied Minato with his eyes widening.

"Yes. A near infinite amount of demonic energy was sent my way by the fox, who was in fact actually trying to expel me with his power, and he was quite surprised when it simply backfired on him. I've been going through his memories and I must say he did not like being trapped in three different humans. His pride in being the strongest of the nine Biju and his anger at how he felt Konoha would use him to be their weapon was what resulted in his attempt to kill the boy prior to the sealing. Hence the woman here died. Being the shield against the fox's claws aimed at your only son. You have might utmost respect. Both of you," replied the former Hollow King.

"You still haven't told us your name," said Naruto, as he boldly took a step forward, and ignored his parents trying to force him back.

The figure let out a laugh.

"How very true. I only gave you all a title and it was a former one at that. My _name_ is in fact Baraggan Louisenbairn and as I stated before I was the former Hollow King. As for what Hollows are? They are tortured lost souls, who in turn survive by eating other souls to fill hole in themselves that _cannot_ be filled, and grow stronger for it. We also eat other forms of energy if it's consumable and in my case I consumed Kyuubi's power along with his soul to bring myself back to peak performance. In fact, I'm significantly _stronger_ then I was before my near death, and could destroy Aizen if given the chance," said Baraggan with the last part more to himself in a near whisper.

"Who is Aizen?" asked Naruto with neither his parents knowing the answer.

"You don't need to worry about that boy. In fact, from what I've seen from the fox's own memories of this seal, and its purpose...you have little worry about as of right now in regards to your life," answered Baraggan with Naruto, Kushina, and Minato frowning.

"In what way?" asked Minato cautiously while wondering how the former Hollow King was able to understand his complex sealing method.

"Simply put, because of this seal's overall purpose, and design I am not only going to be the fox's replacement in being your tenant...I am also going to become _you_," answered Baraggan with Naruto looking shocked.

"Wait what?!" questioned Naruto while both his parents were stunned by this.

"The purpose of this seal was to do more then just hold the Biju within your body. It was designed to trickle its 'chakra' as you call the energy of this world into your own system and purify it so your own reserves would in fact _grow_ to immense proportions. Overtime, this seal your Father made would have allowed your body to _absorb_ the fox completely into your body, and the two of you would have in fact..._merged_ with your mind being the dominant one. Now that I have effectively taken his place in every shape and form..._I_ will now merge with you dear boy," answered Baraggan with Naruto looking floored by this while Minato felt the same way.

Kushina was smiling at her husband, but her smile did not reach her eyes, and the smile was the kind that made many men (mainly Nara Clan men) try to run away from such a woman with that smile.

They never do get very far.

"Minato-kun, you didn't tell me that was part of the seal design when you were preparing it to seal Kyuubi on our son. Why is that?" asked Kushina with Minato laughing a very nervous laugh.

"Oh well...uh...you see uh...I thought that with Kyuubi merged with Naruto would help the boy in the future when he was fully grown and a strong capable Shinobi of Konoha," answered Minato while his wife approached him in a menacing way as she was cracking her knuckles in a way that a certain blonde woman would do when she encountered a pervert in the hot springs.

"And turn him possibly into a half-demon fox in the process? Maybe _ALL _demon?" asked Kushina with Minato backing up with his hands up to stay off a big beating.

"Well...in theory it _might_ have been possible. In my defense, I was rushing a bit with the fox's rampage, and rescuing Naruto from Madara," answered Minato in a pleading tone.

"Madara? As in Uchiha Madara?" asked Baraggan with the two adults in front of him turning their heads to look at him.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Minato seriously while ignoring his wife's ever doom giving form still looming over him.

"No reason. Please continue," answered Baraggan while he was looking at the various memories still being sorted through him regarding the Uchiha.

"So...I become you? Or do you become me?" asked Naruto while ignoring his Mother beating the crap out of his Father.

"As I said before to you child, we merge into one being, but your own mind will be the dominant one, and therefore you are the one in control. I thought you would understand that fact since its easy enough to figure out," said Baraggan with Naruto frowning at him.

"I do understand! Its just that...for some reason I'm having trouble understanding things. I always did when growing up," answered Naruto while wincing slightly from a pain he was feeling within his brain.

Baraggan felt it too and frowned slightly since it was clear this was not normal.

It was clear this problem the boy was having within his mind in terms mental capabilities was something that shouldn't be happening to the boy at all. Using his own sensory based power known to all Arrancar as Pesquisa, Baraggan easily tracked the problem to another section of the boy's mind, and located the source of it being _another_ seal surrounding the ability for Naruto to intake knowledge with a door shut while wrapped tightly in chains.

It was keeping that door shut with little room for anything to properly get through it and upon further inspection of the boy's mind the former Hollow King found _more_! It seemed there were _other_ parts of Naruto that were chained and locked tightly in place with the purpose of staying locked away forever.

"Wait here child," ordered Baraggan before he used Sonido to vanish from sight and soon found himself standing in front of the various doors chained and locked heavily in place to prevent them from being opened.

Frowning at the three doors in front of him, which read "mind", "hair", and "aggressive anger", the former Hollow King focused his power to age object to make the chains rot. Sure enough the chains and the locks began rotting away before they were destroyed without a trace of them left. With the restraints on the doors gone, they all opened up one by one, and only when hearing Naruto's crying of pain did Baraggan used Sonido to get back to him.

"Naruto! What did you do Baraggan?" demanded Minato while Kushina held her son and saw him going through changes.

"Your son had more then the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. I have found multiple doors pertaining to the boy being locked heavily with chains. They were parts of him that had been sealed away to weaken and suppress his potential. Not to mention it was preventing the boy from ever thinking of retaliating against those fools in his village that would hurt him physically or mentally," answered Baraggan while seeing Naruto's hair change from blonde to red and his eyes while in pain showed a sense of sharpness in understanding things around him.

Baraggan also saw there was anger in those eyes. _LOTS _of anger.

"I hate them," whispered Naruto furiously while Kushina held him tight.

"Naruto," said Kushina while feeling her son shaking now with more rage in his body then that of pain.

"_I hate them_! They beat me, poisoned me, starved me, and tried to kill me multiple times while those above I thought were trustworthy left me to _ROT_! Well I'm not going to let them win. I'm going to fight them with all my being and make them _pay_!" exclaimed Naruto furiously while Kushina held him tightly.

"And I'll help you for as long as I'm here my son," answered Kushina while her son now looked up to stare with calculating eyes.

"You mean it?" asked Naruto with Kushina crying harder.

"Look into my eyes Naruto. You mean more to me then this village every could. I love you my most precious of treasures. I gave my life to save you from Kyuubi's claws so that you could live. I would do it again and more if I could so while I'm here I will help you learn what you were denied by those in Konoha. Everything I know, I will teach you, and help ensure your the most power Shinobi ever," whispered Kushina into his ear and Naruto closed his eyes while tears left his eyes.

"You promise?" asked Naruto with Kushina nodding.

"Of course! An Uzumaki always keeps their promises," answered Kushina while Naruto smiled at her and returned the embrace she was giving him.

"Hey! What about me? Can I get in on this promise? I may not be an Uzumaki like your Mother here, but I would like to think a Namikaze can keep a promise too," stated Minato walking over to them and hugged them too.

"Yes. Yes you can," replied Naruto, as he held onto them tightly, his tears flowing freely, and the pain of never knowing his parents while wondering if they ever loved him had been washed away.

"As touching as this moment is, we do have a considerable problem since you two were not meant to linger in his mind for long, and thus you will leave him eventually. The only reason you haven't left is because time moves differently here then it does in the outside world. You have actually been sustaining yourself here longer then usual due to the fact Naruto is unconscious within his own mind and thus focusing all his mental energies here that have kept you alive. If we are to have any chance of the two of you staying here for the need to time to teach the boy, I will have to take over, and assert authority over the fools in this village. Though time is running short since even now, a few seconds here is minutes outside, and I'm currently keeping a large number of your village's Shinobi in the surrounding at bay by using my power to cover the boy's body like a shield. As it stands the Shinobi are waiting for the large pillar of energy I have released to die down," said Baraggan while watching this drama scene play out before him.

"They're not my Shinobi. Not anymore. They betrayed my trust. They betrayed my wife. They betrayed my son. They betrayed the principles of the Leaf in which this village was founded on," remarked Minato bitterly with the man looking at Baraggan, who nodded in agreement, and walked toward them while summoning a cane manifest into his right hand in the process.

"I'm going to kill them. All of them! I don't care if I'm in the Bingo Book. I don't care if I'm feared or hated for all time for destroyed Konoha! It will all be worth it to watch them all die slowly!" exclaimed Naruto, as he tried to move, but stopped when his mind began to throb, and fell to his knees again.

"Easy boy. You are not ready for that just yet. 12 years worth of having your potential suppressed and removed is finally taking hold of you while information that would have stumped your brain is now clicking into place. Furthermore, you will need to learn here what your parents are capable of teaching you what they know, and there is also the matter of _MY _memories you will be receiving from here on out while we merge together," reminded Baraggan while he stood in front of the boy and his parents.

"What do you propose then Baraggan-sama?" asked Minato while seeing the old man give him a smile.

"Simple. I take charge of things until the boy is ready to awaken and we properly merge together as one being," answered Baraggan with Minato and Kushina looking at each other while Naruto just stared into the former Espada's eyes.

"Agreed," was Naruto's reply.

"Wait Naruto! What's the catch?" questioned Minato with Baraggan shaking his head.

"No catch. The two of us are going to get a new lease on life when we merge together my dear boy. Strangely enough, that will only happen by our lives merging together, and will be starting off fresh with a clean slate. When we merge, all my knowledge, powers, and abilities I had before my death will be yours to command in the span of say...three to four Months depending on the absorption process. In short, you will become my Heir to the throne of death. As I was once the former Hollow King, _you_ will be the Hollow Prince, and like me you will be Ruler over all things related..._to death itself_!" answered Baraggan with Naruto nodding since his mind was allowing him to understand this.

"And those that betrayed my family? The Sandaime Hokage? My Godparents? The Leaf itself?" questioned Naruto with Baraggan smirking at him. They will pay. All in do time. Whether by my hands all yours, the point will be made not to mess with either of us, and understand that a price must be paid for their treachery," answered Baraggan with the boy nodding in agreement with his parents doing the same.

There would be Hell to pay for Konoha's betrayal.

(Konoha-Present Day)

Baraggan awoke from his slumber. Or rather, _Naruto's body_ did since it needed rest just like any other 12 year old, and the former Espada had made sure to exercise it properly. The boy was still growing so even with the body being physically enhanced beyond all normal means, it would be foolish of him to not give it the proper exercise required to keep everything in tip top shape, and show any form of weakness.

Baraggan wouldn't tolerate it and neither would his Heir.

After going through his now becoming usual morning physical routine to keep it in top shape, the former Espada in a child's body headed out for the day to inspect Konoha, and see what else was going on in this cesspool of sorts that needed to be addressed. Tsunade was back, which was a plus for Naruto since the woman had no idea of the boy being alive until two days ago, and even now the newly minted Fifth Hokage was cleaning house. The Academy had lost several of their instructors responsible for the sabotaging of Naruto and the other students in his class. They were taken to Ibiki, who had no problem unleashing his skills on all of the morons that would cripple the next generation in their own way, and risk the Leaf becoming too weak to fight back possibly stronger enemies. Each Academy instructor had eventually confessed not only the sabotaging, but that they did it for money being paid by the Councils to further Uchiha Sasuke's belief of him being a true prodigy, and keep the boy loyal to Konoha in the belief he could be a great Shinobi thanks to their tutelage. The Sandaime also knew of this and approved of the sabotage, provided that it didn't go _too far_, and that each of the students had a fair chance of graduating the exam before being judged by their Jounin sensei during the real test.

Insulting and stupid to say the least.

The Academy itself was a joke to Tsunade, as she saw the curriculum being used by them overall, and nearly threw her desk out the window in frustration at what was taken out of the programs. All that was left to teach these kids was history of Konoha, the basic Jutsus used by any novice, and the Academy standard Taijutsu. What about elemental affinities? How about the study Kenjutsu? Different weapons for different Shinobi. There wasn't even a mention of Medical Ninjutsu being capable of saving lives of injured comrades!

'If this is how things were going since I've been gone, then the Leaf is in bigger trouble then I thought, and the fact sensei let him happen concerns me. What was he thinking?' thought Tsunade, as she sighed while looking over more of the damage the Sandaime Hokage caused, and wanted to smash his face in.

If it wasn't already and he was at the hospital with Jiraiya with the two healing in full body casts.

"How are things?" asked Baraggan after using Sonido to enter her office thanks to the open window.

"Bad. Everything sensei did since taking office again after the Yondaime died was just one bad decision after another. Its like he purposely weakened Konoha, but for what I don't know," answered Tsunade with Baraggan nodding.

"Did Jiraiya tell you anything about the account he and Hiruzen made to pilfer money from the Uzumaki and Namikaze accounts?" asked Baraggan with Tsunade shaking her head no.

"He wouldn't answer me. The man just looked away with a scowl on his face like I did something horrible in revealing that to the world. Like some big secret that shouldn't be made public was brought to light. Of course by that point I was upset with him to no end that I broke his jaw, which I just finished healing with a solid punch, and told him that I would get answers no matter what," replied Tsunade with Baraggan nodding.

"The account in question had quite the sum of money deposited in it from the pilfering, plus the interest it was given to grow made it even larger, and could nearly buy a whole village with it," remarked Baraggan with the woman nodding before frowning.

"Wait a minute. The total number in the account was, according to the Bank Manager had grown to the sum of 3,050,000,000 ryo," stated Tsunade with Baraggan nodding.

"That was with the interest from the years it sat growing in secret under everyone's noses like it was some kind of...nest egg of theirs," remarked Baraggan with Tsunade nodding, but the frown didn't leave, and pulled up some information she found that was in regards to land rights possibly being purchased.

"There is only one place where a sum of money that large could an would be used when it comes to purchasing something on a massive scale. My former sensei was going to buy land that once belonged to Whirlpool Country," answered Tsunade with Baraggan now frowning before she handed him the information.

"His Mother's homeland and your Grandmother's too. But why buy it?" said Baraggan with Tsunade sighing.

"After Whirlpool fell during the Second Shinobi War, it was believed with proof that there were other Uzumaki Clan members, who had survived the fall, and would one day come back to reclaim the land when the time came. The Fire Daimyo was able to politically use the alliance Fire Country had with Whirlpool to gain some form of right to the land, but not entirely since an Uzumaki could reclaim it for free regardless if the land was bought by another country, and it was forbidden for anyone to remove anything there unless with permission from an Uzumaki without coercion from someone else," answered Tsunade with the former Espada in front of her narrowing his eyes.

"Unless someone like the Hokage bought the land using money in an account made using money from the Uzumaki account _and_ an overeager naive teenager for an Uzumaki that was currently living in Konoha changed things. One, who was curious about his family history on his Mother's side, and wanted to know more about it. All he had to do was give permission and the payment would just further enforce the claim over anyone else before the rights to such land was given to Fire Country," stated Baraggan with Tsunade looking a bit confused.

"Why not ask me? I'm an Uzumaki on my Mother's side," questioned Tsunade with the former Hollow King looking her right in the eye.

"Could you surrender your home to Fire Country? Willingly? Let Shinobi from the Leaf rape and pillage the treasures that lay buried there. The knowledge of Uzumaki Seals, the Jutsus, and the natural resources that surrounded the island?" asked Baraggan with the female Hokage shaking her head.

"No. Not when you mention it like that. I would have probably thought about the offer if asked, but in the end, I would have said no, and let the past stay respectfully buried," said Tsunade with Baraggan nodding.

"Hence why you weren't asked. But if Naruto had been molded in the way Jiraiya and Hiruzen wanted...," remarked Baraggan so the unfinished sentence could in fact finish itself in Tsunade's mind.

"He would have unknowingly given Konoha and Fire Country just about everything that belonged to him before they made sure it was never seen by him," finished Tsunade with the former Hollow King nodding while the woman seethed in anger.

"Exactly! They were intending to take what did not belong to them while using someone who could take it because it _did_ belong to him. Only when he moved to take it, those that were with him would ensure the boy never had it, and lie to make Naruto believe there was nothing there to take," added Baraggan with Tsunade's anger rising while trying to keep it in check due to her guest helping in learning the truth.

"Thank you for helping fill in the blanks on this matter Baraggan-sama. I will take the proper steps to ensure no one tries this again," replied Tsunade with Baraggan nodding and taking his leave again before stopping at the window.

"Also, in addition to this conspiracy against Naruto...I suspect the Fire Daimyo is also involved in it too since he would gain the most from such a deal, and no one could prove he had a hand in the machinations required to make it happen. By the time any questions or inquiries were to come up, Hiruzen would have been dead, and Jiraiya getting there within a few years," added Baraggan with Tsunade's eyes widening in surprise and knew that was true.

The natural resources within Whirlpool would make Fire Country financially richer then it had been in years and the Fire Daimyo would be able to take credit for his country's newly found prosperity. The Fire Daimyo would have the most to gain from such a thing with such financial stake in the matter. Not to mention that her former sensei and Jiraiya could only set their plan in motion with the Fire Daimyo's approval.

"And the Fire Daimyo would consider what happened to be completely legal on his end while denying anything illegal happened under his watch," said Tsunade with Baraggan nodding.

"He will eventually be dealt with in time," remarked Baraggan before he walked out of the room.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto smile while looking around within his mind, as it was no longer a sewer like when he first entered it, and walked on white sand instead of water. There were no longer pipes of all different shapes, sizes, and colors in tight constricting places like last time. Now there was only wide open space, with a wide open night sky, stars high in the air, and a shining moon above that was the only source of light in this dark place.

An exact replica of Hueco Mundo.

The smile left him quickly though, as a look of concentration replaced it, and like Baraggan he too had a shadowy black cane with a fox's head in his left hand.

Appearing behind him was his Mother, a sword in hand, meant to slash him diagonally down the back, and tear through his flesh. Dodging the attack, Naruto moved left, right, down, up, shift more to the right, leap back using a handstand before spinning to face her, and then blocked the last attempt with his cane. Holding his cane steady, Naruto felt his Father's presence behind him, a kunai in hand currently at the ready to stab him in the back of the head, and moved his head away to prevent the weapon from killing him. Grabbing the arm with his free one, Naruto gave a squeeze until Minato had no choice, but to let the weapon fall with his limb at risk of being broken, and kicked the fallen kunai at his Mother. Kushina quickly jumped away to prevent the weapon from striking her in the chest and pierce her heart before charging again with Naruto using Sonido to vanish from sight.

"Damn it Naruto! Stop using that move!" exclaimed Minato since his son used it easily to dodge his parents attacks with Kushina colliding into him in the process.

"But its so fun to use it. Besides, you use your own technique that made you famous in the last Shinobi War. Its only fair," countered Naruto with a smile on his face.

"He's got you there Minato-kun," added Kushina while Minato grumbled.

"You're only saying that because he has red hair like you," countered Minato, who got punched in the jaw for that, and earned Kushina's wrath.

"Don't denounce people with red hair! Red hair is the best hair color ever! Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina while Naruto smirked at seeing his Father whimper in pain from the punch to the face.

"Enjoying things I take it?" asked Baraggan, as he appeared before them, and saw the boy nod his head.

"I sure am Grandpa Baraggan," answered Naruto with Baraggan smirking at him.

"Smart ass gaki. Still, in a way it does make sense you would call me that. How goes your training in understanding my techniques and those of your parents?" questioned Baraggan with Naruto shooting a Bala through the sandy dunes of this fake version of Hueco Mundo.

"Everything is going well. I still have a ways to go though. So much to learn here and then practice in the real world when I take control. How's life outside?" replied Naruto with Baraggan informing him and his parents of what has happened so far.

"I knew Tsunade didn't willingly abandon my son! Take that Minato-kun! Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina happily while Minato groaned at his wife being right.

"Regardless, I'm disturbed by this news of the Hiruzen, and Jiraiya conspiring with the Fire Daimyo to acquire Whirlpool for the treasures there," remarked Minato with his wife's happy mood shifting from happy to angry with her hair moving around wildly.

"I'll kill them! Let me at them! Let me at them!" exclaimed Kushina with Minato having to restrain his wife before she got too out of control.

"As for the arranged marriages, you have Inuzuka Hana, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino to be your future wives. If any other potential women catch your interest will be up to you to court after we've merged into one entity," remarked Baraggan with Naruto looking surprised while Kushina squealed with joy.

"Yes! I'm one step closer to having lots and lots of Grandchildren! Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina while Minato just looked at her with a sweat drop running down his head while laughing nervously.

"Sorry about this. Even when she was pregnant with Naruto, Kushina-chan was thinking he was a boy, and wondering how many girls would chase after him. She kept saying he would be grow up to be a handsome boy or overall a heartthrob with every girl wanting to marry him," replied Minato with Naruto shaking his head while Baraggan snorted in amusement.

Women would always be strange to them no matter what

(Real World-With the Rookies)

"Come on you maggots! Move it! Move it! Move it!" exclaimed Anko, as she watched the group running around her obstacle course she created with the Hokage's approval, and saw how each of the Rookie Nine that would have qualified to take the _official_ graduation test that their Jounin senseis would give them were now struggling to get through it.

Were the Academy's standards this low that they couldn't go through her version of an obstacle course? It wasn't like she overdid things here and made it too challenging, right? Okay, so _maybe_ the multiple rings of fire they had to jump through, the buzz saws that came out of the floor if you stepped on one of the multiple hidden switches, and the large pit of spikes were a bit much. _Maybe_. Still, did they have to glare at her when she decided to unleash one of her larger horse sized snakes on them before they started running, and trying to get away from being devoured by it? Was she that cruel and sadistic? In one word to sum up the answer to her own question..._absolutely_!

"S-S-She's a sadistic b-bi-itch. I-I think I-I'm g-g-going to p-puke," remarked Kiba, as he was panting, and taking this brief moment to crouch slightly with his hands on his knees to catch his breath after finally completing the course with a few others.

"Why is she running us ragged like this?" asked Ino since she wasn't expecting this when they were being given the crash course in their Shinobi training.

"I believe she wants our bodies to be at peak performance since the Academy didn't do that much in regards to physical endurance training," answered Shino, but even his stoic form was covered in sweat, and it showed on his trench coat if only slightly.

"I can do all that at home when I train. Why do it here?" challenged Kiba now on his ass and felt his breath get caught in his throat when he sensed a looming figure having moved to hover behind him.

"Because all of your parents want to make sure you get the _maximum_ amount of physical training. Also, I had a talk with your Mom last night about you slacking off at home, and she knows for a _fact_ that a certain runt I'm talking to here hasn't been training that hard in his clan's style," replied Anko in a sweet yet evil voice while Kiba laughed nervously at her cruel looking eyes.

"I'm pacing myself," answered Kiba with Anko picking him up by his jacket.

"Wrong answer gaki! Do the course over again. If you die, remember its not my fault you can't cut it, and considering your sister is going to eventually marry the family line isn't going to be lost!" exclaimed Anko, as she threw him to the start of the course, and heard him let out a dog like whine before growling at the mention of his sister's future marriage.

'When I see Naruto-baka, I'm going to kick his ass, and see to it that all his marriages are cancelled,' thought Kiba angrily while using it to run through the obstacle course again.

"So Hana is going to marry Naruto?" asked Shikamaru after taking a bottle of water and drinking some of it before pouring it on his head.

"From what I've heard from my parents, Ino here, and Hinata are in an arranged marriage with Naruto-san," answered Shino with Ino frowning and Hinata blushing at the mention of her future marriage to Naruto.

Of course it was hard to tell since she was panting heavily too from running through the obstacle course.

"Well I don't like it! If I'm going to be an arranged marriage with anyone, it should be Sasuke-kun, and not Naruto-baka," answered Ino finally while Hinata frowned while Sakura collapsed near them by this point.

"Y-You...tell t-them...I-Ino pig," replied Sakura though in truth she was glad Ino was out of the running in getting to be with Sasuke.

As well as most of the other girls since they gave up earlier when Anko first introduced the obstacle course.

"Shut up forehead! The point is, being married to Naruto-baka will be painful, and make me want to kill myself. Why anyone would want to be married to him and live a pathetic life with him is beyond me," remarked Ino while Hinata scowled now and felt her hands wants to ball up into fists to slug the girl.

"Perhaps you should look in the mirror first before judging others little girl," remarked Anko while walking up to the girl.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ino with Anko shaking her head at her.

"You want to talk about painful? About Naruto? That gaki's life has been anything, _BUT_ pleasant, and I should know since I've seen it. Didn't your Father tell you the boy's history and past in connection to how he suffered everyday since he was born?" questioned Anko with Ino looking away.

"He did. I just...blocked him out for the most part. Its kind of hard to listen to him when he mentions I'm going to married to the baka," answered Ino before flinching under the glare from Anko and probably Hinata's too if she focused on the Hyuuga girl next.

"So you blocked out the part where your Father explained how Naruto was beaten within an inch of his life? How he was stabbed with swords, kunai, shuriken, and used for Jutsu testing against his will? How he had to eat out of garbage cans, eat rotten food, and in some cases _NO_ food at all?" questioned Anko with Ino looking away further in shame while the other Rookies heard this and were listening intently.

"The baka recovered, did he? The Kyuubi just healed his injuries anyway so what does it matter?" asked Sakura while getting involved in this conversation.

"Just because he healed physically doesn't mean there weren't mental scars you dumb pink haired bitch! Not only was Naruto hurt in all those ways growing up, he was also told his parents _didn't WANT him_, and that they _ABANDONED _him because he was a _monster_! How would you feel growing up and hear that from just about everyone in the village? Its a miracle the gaki lived this long without killing himself sooner. Kami knows he probably has considered several ways to kill himself, but he shot them down because he knew they would probably _fail_, and believed that the object sealed in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing as his only way out in what he believed was a guarantee that he would die!" exclaimed Anko with Sakura moving away from the angry woman while Ino was looking ashamed.

"Well...he is a monster!" Sakura shot back before Anko moved over to the pink haired girl now crawling backward away from her and stomped on little girl's stomach.

"Listen here brat! You think your world is so perfect? That your parents are perfect? Let me tell you something about your parents, they are the ones who went to the Sandaime Hokage, and bitched about the Academy being too hard for little girls like you. They felt that the innocence of their little 'pink haired princess' and by extension every other child going to the Academy. They asked that the standards at the Academy get lowered to the point where even the fan girls like you and the other wretches that want to get into the Uchiha's pants have a very small remote slim chance of passing. Trust me brat, if you were in _MY _class at the Academy, you wouldn't have made it halfway through the year, and quit being a Shinobi altogether! You lack the needed stamina, the necessary training, and your only _real_ strength is book smarts that don't really help you out in the field. They might in a library, but in being a Shinobi, and don't tell me that Suzume's flower class, and how to act like 'proper woman' counts since it doesn't," answered Anko while she glared at the pink haired girl.

"And like Naruto-baka would have done any better?" challenged Sakura weakly with Anko barking out a laugh.

"Done better? The kid would have _outshined_ everyone! But you'll see that soon enough when the kid awakens and is out in the field. Personally, I can't wait to see how badass he can be, and make his enemies run away after soiling themselves," remarked Anko while letting out a giggle of joy at the idea of seeing Naruto make his enemies do that.

"She's scary. Like my Mom," whispered Shikamaru to Choji.

"I knew that before we ran the obstacle course," whispered Choji while wishing he could eat some chips right now.

"Keeping them on their toes I see," remarked Baraggan, as he had used Sonido to arrive at this training area where Anko was tort-_training_ the Rookies to the point of puking the food they ate three days ago out.

"Yep! You must be Baraggan-sama given the mature way you are addressing me," said Anko with Baraggan smirking despite the smirk was made using Naruto's face.

"Thank you my dear. Its always nice to meet a woman with perceptive eyes, ears, and the brains to know who they addressing," replied Baraggan with a slight bow of his head to show his respect to her.

"Flattery will get you and Naruto nowhere. At least not until Naruto is older and he talks the same way as you," countered Anko before giggling and Baraggan let out a chuckle of his own.

"I'll be sure to tell him know or at least mentally remember that so he can later when we merge into one being," replied Baraggan with a smirk on his face.

"He's still a loser," remarked Sasuke, which got everyone to look at him, and most of the faces from these people were looking at him with disgust.

"Care to repeat that Uchiha?" questioned Baraggan while looking at the boy like he was a worm that deserved to be crushed beneath his boot.

"You heard me _freak_! Without you, the loser you inhabit would stay a loser, and be a weak nobody like everyone in the village believes if true. The only reason they don't now is because you are threatening to kill them with your freakish powers," challenged Sasuke with Baraggan not looking pleased by the Uchiha's words.

"Tough talk coming from the boy who had everything handed to him early on in life. All the Academy Instructors basically handed you everything except your Shinobi headband before you even took your first test. They bowed to your every whim simply because you are the 'last Uchiha' and your Sharingan is suppose to be this special bloodline that should be feared. I see it as a cheat. A crutch. A bloodline for those seeking the _easy _path in life without any desire to work hard for what they want," countered Baraggan with Sasuke seething at his words.

"I'm an Uchiha! The Elite of this village. They should give me everything I desire simply because my eyes and bloodline are the future of this village! Not you and that no class orphaned fool, who deserves to die with his deadbeat Father, and whore for a Mother. I bet the dead last isn't even the Yondaime's son and that bitch whored herself throughout Konoha just to stay in this village!" exclaimed Sasuke before Baraggan used Sonido and appeared in front of the Uchiha before striking the boy in the chest with an open palm strike that sent the victim of the simple strike bouncing violently multiple times into a tree.

"You speak out of place boy," replied Baraggan in a dangerous tone and walked over to the downed Uchiha before he was surrounded by blank masked ANBU.

"Step away from the Uchiha," commanded the Captain of the group.

"And who are _you_ to command _me_?" questioned Baraggan while ignoring the blade at the boy's throat he was currently possessing.

"We protect the last Uchiha from any and all threats. You are a threat to him if you do one more act of violence toward him," answered the ANBU Captain while two in his unit helped the Uchiha to his feet.

"What are you idiots waiting for? As the last Uchiha of Konoha I order you to kill him! Kill him now!" commanded Sasuke with blood running down the side of his mouth and glaring hatefully at the former Hollow King.

"They can try boy...and they will _fail_!" challenged Baraggan with a cruel smile on his face.

"For the good of Konoha! Die monster!" exclaimed the ANBU Captain while ignoring the shout of protest from the Hyuuga girl or the fact she had moved to stop them.

Only to be shocked when the blade at the boy's throat broke into pieces from the attempt to slice him open at the neck from ear to ear.

"Foolish prideful humans!" said Baraggan furiously at their continued arrogance and let his spiritual pressure cover the entire area to make everyone fall to their knees with their lives flashing before their eyes.

'W-What is this?' thought Sasuke, as he looked up at Naruto's form, and the eyes of the boy he hated for having all this power from this entity that favored the now red haired Uzumaki.

Only to see the face shift rapidly before him into looking like a skull with a crown and back with the angry eyes clearly showing the former Hollow King's displeasure.

"You are an arrogant child. You believe yourself invincible with your so called power that is your bloodline. These foolish Shinobi that defend you are _worms_ just like those on the Councils that believe your Sharingan is a gift from some great deity. They sit in their little cradle of power, stomping their fists, beating their chests, all the while trying to use some invisible authority they all believe is their in order to get command over someone like me. In truth, they would have better luck making a rat dance for cheese, or make a cat move with a cheap toy. I've seen the boy's memories of you, walking around like you own this village because of the loss of your pathetic family, and acting like the entire world itself owes you everything. You are owed _nothing_ Uchiha Sasuke. Some may tell you otherwise, but they only say it to inflate your ego to work for them, and expect favors be returned on your end once you've been placed in a position of power. You need to be reminded of the order of things and that you are not the 'Elite Shinobi' everyone in this village has practically proclaimed you to be despite no outside experience whatsoever on your part," stated Baraggan before he smacked Sasuke in the face multiple times in the face with the end of his cane six times.

Three sides per cheek with what seemed like crude whisker marks in the form of cuts and bruises.

It was after the sixth strike to the Uchiha's face that the spiritual pressure died away and Baraggan turned to walk over to Hyuuga Hinata before he gently helping the girl up to her now shaky legs. She held onto him for a long moment, her breath catching up with her during that time, and slightly blushing at the physical contact while Hinata knew that the being possessing Naruto was in control.

Even if the feeling of shame at failing to stand at the time of his anger being released upon the Uchiha and his supporters.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I must seem so weak to you Baraggan-sama. I don't think I'm truly strong enough to be worthy of being called Naruto's future wife," whispered Hinata while the former Espada let out a chuckle.

"My dear, you showed a great deal of loyalty to the boy when you called out like that to when the ANBU made his attempt at slicing Naruto's throat. Even moving toward the danger despite the risks involved. That takes courage. As for falling down to the ground with everyone else, it was to be expected considering my power, and eventually Naruto's power will be beyond anything you have ever felt before. Hopefully, as time passes while you are in close contact with Naruto in the near future, you will develop some form of resistance to it, and be able to stand tall in the face of such power when it is unleashed," replied Baraggan gently with seeing Hinata nod while shying away at his words since she still didn't feel worthy of being Naruto's future wife.

As for the Shinobi behind him, they had managed to stand with weapons drawn, and were about to attack when Tsunade appeared with her own ANBU right behind her.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" demanded Tsunade since she had sensed the power that Baraggan had unleashed from the tower and knew it spelled trouble.

"This creature in Uzumaki Naruto hurt the last Uchiha. We were protecting the boy from harm," answered the ANBU Captain with the blank ANBU mask on is face.

"Oh really? Who ordered you to be the Uchiha brat's bodyguards? I certainly didn't! None of _MY_ ANBU wear those masks so take them off now so I can identify you!" commanded Tsunade with none of them obeying and were instead moving slightly back to retreat.

"Bala!" said Baraggan, as he blew the ANBU Captain's leg out before he used Sonido to stand on the screaming man's chest to prevent any of his comrades from trying to silence him.

'Wow! I barely saw it,' thought Anko while feeling a bit turned on by the sudden use of violence.

"Run away and you join this one on the ground only without either of your legs to stand on when I get through with you..._literally_!" stated Baraggan with the ANBU in front of him looking at each other before they surrendered one by one and Tsunade's ANBU had them restrained.

Uchiha Sasuke had no intention of letting this insult slide.

Throughout his whole life, Sasuke had been in the shadow of his brother, trying to fight his way to the level Itachi was at so he could kill the man, and avenge his family. Now this loser, who was _suppose _to be dead last among the other students at the Academy, has this new found power, and using it against him! Even worse, the people in the village, the Councils, and even the Sandaime Hokage himself had been restrained by the freak in the dead last's body. With the Senju for a Hokage backing him, everything seemed to shift in a way that didn't suit the Uchiha in the slightest, and the throbbing painful strikes to his face just enforced the belief that something had to be done about this situation. This shift in his life had to be changed back, the Sandaime needed to come back, the authoritative power of the Councils had to come back, and the position of Sasuke himself being the true Elite of Konoha had to come back.

The only way to do that was to kill the body of Uzumaki Naruto and thus kill the entity that possessed him while killing the dead last too in the process.

Grabbing the tanto closest to him, Sasuke moved to stab Naruto's face in the belief that because he had scars there that it was somehow the weakest part, and that was the place to strike. However, before Sasuke could even have a chance of getting the blade close enough, Hyuuga Hinata had flanked him from behind, her being the closest Shinobi to possibly do anything, and struck the Uchiha with a Gentle Fist jab along the neck to induce temporary paralysis.

'So the shy girl's got a fire in her after all. Not bad. With the proper sensei, she could be quite the juggernaut herself, and prove all those snooty Hyuuga members in her clan wrong,' thought Anko, as she had a clear view of Hinata moving around Sasuke when he first grabbed the weapon, and poised to strike with deadly precision when the Uchiha was angling the blade to stab Naruto in the face.

"For someone who believes they aren't strong enough to be Naruto's wife in the future, you are doing a good job in disproving that belief," remarked Baraggan with a smirk on his/Naruto's face while Hinata herself found herself focusing on what she had done with the reality of the situation catching up to her.

"I-I...I reacted on instinct. I saw what he was planning to do with the weapon and I felt like I just had to..._move_!" exclaimed Hinata with Tsunade looking impressed while the other Rookies were shocked she could move like that at all.

"Good instincts then," remarked Baraggan with Hinata blushing under his praise while wondering if Naruto would think the same thing.

"That and I think she wants to prove herself worthy of being Naruto-kun's wife. Maybe scare away any of the competition or dominate it so they know who is the Head Female the gaki's life?" added Anko with Hinata letting out an "eep!" and blushing heavier.

"Enough Anko! Hinata, I want you to come to my office later to talk about this after I finish handling this mess with these rogue ANBU, and the Uchiha here," said Tsunade, as she left with her own ANBU, who were taking away those that surrendered, and she was personally dragging the Uchiha by his shirt through the ground to the Hokage Tower.

"Well that was certainly interesting," remarked Baraggan with a chuckle before he was gone via Sonido.

"Monstrous freak of nature," mumbled Kiba before he was suddenly struck in the face by Hinata with a harsh open palm jab.

"Don't call him that!" exclaimed Hinata while everyone was looking at her like she had grow two heads and a fox tail.

Since when did the shy girl suddenly not...well act so shy?!

"What? He is a monstrous freak of nature! Did you see him! What he did? What he could do to all of us in an instant if we get out of line? Naruto will be the same way! He'll be a tyrant oppressing us with his power and won't care about how we feel!" challenged Kiba with Hinata looking livid for the first time in her life and in a way it was frightening for the girl to feel like this.

It was like a fire had suddenly risen in her that screamed to act in Baraggan's and (in the long run of things) Naruto's defense. Hadn't the persecution gone on long enough? It was the same thing over and over again since her childhood growing up while walking around Konoha. People whispering cruel things about Naruto, how they bragged about hurting him the other day, or how they witnessed it like it was their favorite pastime. How they had rewarded their kids for hurting him and told their kids to their friends to do the same.

And now, because Naruto was going to have the preverbal fangs, and claws to fight back against these abusers, a few of them were speaking out on how it was _unfair_!

"A tyrant to those that were tyrannical to him," countered Hinata with Kiba spitting out some blood in his mouth.

"He deserved every bit of it! If my Mother had adopted him into our clan, I would have turned that loser into a stuffed chew toy!" exclaimed Kiba with Hinata finding herself moving to slug him, but was stopped by Shino, and Anko herself was between them.

"Okay! Okay! Easy you two. Hinata, go see the Hokage's assistant, and cool off with her while you're at it. The rest of you can go home with the exception of the mutt here. I'm taking him to see his Mother and discuss what he just said here," commanded Anko, as she summoned a snake from her sleeve, and wrapped it around Kiba to prevent him from running away.

"Don't need to tell me twice," mumbled Shikamaru, but the look Anko gave him seemed to double his speed in leaving with Choji right behind him, and Ino walking away with Shino per the Aburame's request that they talk further about this situation she had with Naruto.

The Aburame Clan was filled with Masters of logic and the Aburame Heir also knew that helping Ino understand things would go a long way in her accepting Naruto as the end result. It would also help Naruto in terms of healing emotional scars from the past and thus make the boy that would be a potential Shinobi comrade less likely to lash out at them with his deathly powers.

"Can we talk about this?" asked Kiba in nervous tone.

"Sure! We can talk about this..._after _I bring you to your Mother and explain what you said about Baraggan-sama and by extension Naruto-kun too," answered Anko sweetly in a way that would make all Nara men shudder in fear since it would remind them of the women in their clan home.

All it made Kiba do is struggle further so he could get away from Anko and hopefully get to his Mother first to tell his side of things in the hopes his Mother would take his side over the crazy snake using Special Jounin.

Alas, for the Inuzuka Heir, his struggles were in vain, and were a total failure.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Sadly, this will be it for now until I get a solid break, or I'm doing well in all my classes that I can afford to write again. I'm not abandoning ANY of my fics so everyone be patient and WAIT it out a little longer. Alright? It takes a lot more effort to create chapters for fics and be motivated to write them while keeping things accurate with how the Manga plays out with characters. So be patient. All will be updated and eventually completed _eventually_! Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Official Graduation

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in the hospital bed, a vast majority of his body was still in a cast, and the huge beating from Tsunade leaving phantom pains to his body that were healed. It didn't help that his Grandson had visited him recently, asking about how the "blonde woman with huge boobs" (a sign his Grandson was a pervert in the making) had defeated him for the title of Hokage, and what was going on with the red haired kid that everyone has been expressing mixed feelings about. Of course Hiruzen couldn't answer the boy since it would open the door to new questions and the old retired Kage didn't have the courage to answer them.

"You're look well my old rival," remarked Danzo after he walked, hobbling slightly with his cane, and motioned for his Root Shinobi to wait outside.

Ah yes, now this particular visitor was here.

"You try taking Tsunade's abuse and look this healthy," countered Hiruzen with Danzo letting out a chuckle.

"I'll pass, but thanks for the offer," replied Danzo while moving over to the window to gaze out at the outside world.

"Why are you here? Certainly not a social chat between two old men about battles long since over," said Hiruzen while Danzo just scoffed.

"I came here to inquire on the current situation regarding the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki and our new _Hokage_," replied Danzo while saying the title like it was tainted by Tsunade.

"So you can manipulate her with that Sharingan Eye behind those bandages?" questioned Hiruzen with Danzo stiffening slightly.

"So you know about it. I thought you had gone slightly senile," said Danzo with Hiruzen scoffing at him this time.

"Do you really think I am that naive Danzo? That I don't know why you haven't taken the proper treatment to heal whatever wounds your body supposedly has behind the bandages on your face? Clearly you are the one going senile," replied Hiruzen with Danzo turning to face him with a serious face now.

"The woman and the boy?" questioned Danzo while reminding the other man while he was here with Hiruzen sighing.

"Its getting worse. The next generation is demanding answers, the public is in an uproar, and that's not even the worst part. Tsunade and Baraggan now know about _THE_ account," answered Hiruzen with Danzo's seeable eye widening in surprise.

"How? How did Baraggan discover the altered records? I thought the bank statements you supplied to him could not be proven to be altered?" questioned Danzo with Hiruzen sighing.

"I thought so too, but its clear Minato, and Kushina kept their own set of financial records in their home. He must have compared them to find the discrepancy and forced the Bank Manager to tell him the truth about the pilfering. Tsunade was informed of this soon after by Baraggan and she then asked me about it," answered Hiruzen with Danzo snarling in frustration.

"Don't you know what this means? Years of planning. Years of preparing to acquire the land rights to Whirlpool Country _legally_ through the money we took and molding the boy into a naive fool. Gone! _Ruined_! Kushina denied us access no matter how much we tried to pressure her into it using _sentimental_ _reasons_ and Tsunade was out of the question because she would have told Kushina before they both agreed to leave it alone," stated Danzo furiously with Hiruzen sighing again.

"I know Danzo. Naruto was our last hope in this matter. Every other potential Uzumaki we know could have escaped has hidden themselves well and the one here in Konoha is now lost to us. Even if we produced _twice_ what we had acquired to buy the land rights to Whirlpool, an Uzumaki would have the final say, and could take it away from us. Hence why the Fire Daimyo wanted us to be _careful_ regarding Naruto's conditioning and using the boy to acquire the vast resources of that land," replied Hiruzen with Danzo scoffing.

"He would have been better suited for my Root program. Made him subservient and he could have complied easier to our whims," countered Danzo with Hiruzen sighing at this argument once again arising between them.

"And I told _you_ Danzo that Jinchuriki without emotions are not safe. Besides, even _IF_ what you wanted was possible, the International Laws of the Elemental Countries states an Uzumaki can only give the land rights to another country if it is done of their own _freewill_, and done in front of all five Daimyos present. Not to mention it must be done in a room where the person stands around lie detections seals, which can also detect _mental conditioning_, and thus we would lose the rights to Whirlpool had we followed through with your plan," replied Hiruzen to Danzo while the war hawk snarled in disgust.

"Emotions are the bane of all humanity. If I ever became Hokage, I would see to it that all things emotional would be removed, and everything would function like clockwork," stated Danzo with Hiruzen letting out a chuckle.

"And make Konoha stagnant? Without emotions, we as humans cannot think outside the box, new Jutsus could not be developed, and our actions would be predictable. All of our enemies would soon learn how to beat us at every turn," countered Hiruzen with Danzo making some form of facial motion that seemed like half a sneer.

"As if your plan to make Konoha strong again with a worthy successor that would have surpassed you and the Yondaime Hokage was any better? Your gamble was hoping that _someone_ from Konoha was strong enough reach that level long after you were dead and possibly strong enough to control the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," replied Danzo with Hiruzen grimacing slightly a the plan he had created, which he argued in terms of choice to use, and ultimately it had been the Sandaime who won the argument after putting multiple holes in the other man's plan.

"I was hoping to have Uchiha Itachi take my place when the time was right since he was strong enough and his Sharingan could suppress Kyuubi easily. But after what happened four years ago...," stated Hiruzen with Danzo cursing the Uchiha Clan for acting so rash in their quest for power over Konoha.

"And of course your foolish plan in tricking the boy into making that _ridiculous_ promise to one day be Hokage knowing it was a promise that would never be kept. Not with the instructions you left to be handed to your chosen successor and the special ANBU unit standing by to kill the brat should the Jinchuriki actually get to sit in the seat of power," added Danzo with Hiruzen frowning.

"The boy's purpose in life is to serve a Hokage. Not become one. I merely gave him the impossible dream to shoot for until he gave up and leave his offspring to do it. Not like that it would happen since I made a secret law forbidding all Jinchuriki along with their offspring from being Hokage of Konoha," stated Hiruzen with Danzo smirking.

"A law you would of course made known to the Councils and Clan Heads in the event of your death before choosing a successor yourself," added Danzo with Hiruzen nodding.

"Jiraiya knew about it. I told him to make it known to you and the others in the event the brat actually made it that far to qualify," replied Hiruzen with Danzo smirking for a brief moment.

"Well played on your part Hiruzen. Though considering the boy is no longer a Jinchuriki, we now have a problem with the fact the boy could become Hokage, and can repeal your law," stated Danzo with Hiruzen scowling.

"Everything that I have envisioned in molding Konoha to become an uncontested Shinobi village is being cast down before my very eyes. Weakening the Ninja Academy in order to produce subpar Genin, letting their Jounin senseis pick up the much needed slack, and using you along with your officially disbanded Root Shinobi to make the enemies outside the village swell over time is unraveling," replied Hiruzen with Danzo snorting slightly.

"Tsunade and the brat won't understand why you did what you did since taking office again after the Yondaime's death. They don't believe its the right thing to do despite our generation knowing better after living through three wars," replied Danzo with Hiruzen nodding.

"Konoha must constantly be baptized in battle. I learned that near the end of my term as the Sandaime Hokage before I appointed Minato to be my successor. After the last war ended, I planned to retire while giving Minato advice on how to proceed, and make sure he understood the need to be constantly active. While he understood this to some degree, I also knew he didn't fully agree with us occasionally starting fights in secret rather then ending them after being hit first, and justifying our actions later. When I resumed the position of Hokage, I knew this was my chance to change things with yours, and Jiraiya's help when the time came. With Jiraiya's spy network in place, monitoring Konoha's enemies, we could manipulate them when the time was right, and make sure they were the aggressors. When the time was right, your Root Shinobi would provoke them into attack us, our Shinobi from the next generation would be thrown into the fires of war, and only those that survived would be worthy of being called Leaf Shinobi with the strongest one of them all would become Hokage," answered Hiruzen with Danzo nodding at the twisted yet ingenious plan the former Hokage had cooked up.

"Provided our enemies didn't overwhelm us when the war started," remarked Danzo at the plan hinging on their enemies not becoming too strong while the next generation doesn't become too weak.

"That wouldn't happen. You and Jiraiya would make sure what forces our allies had at the time would be used as cannon fodder while Konoha waited until our enemies were weak enough to handle by ourselves. By that point, Naruto would have been the humble, and a submissive Jinchuriki vessel we wanted with his power wiping out any potential threats he was told about. By the time the smoke had cleared, Konoha would be on top, a true successor to the title of Hokage would have been chosen, and Naruto would be every bit the weapon we wanted him to be while finding his dream far out of reach," answered Hiruzen with Danzo smirking at him.

"By which point, mentioning of Whirlpool would have come along, and he would be too distracted by his Mother's homeland to focus on being Hokage. Then with some nudging by the right people, the brat is convinced to settle down, form a family with a few of our own well placed female kunoichi I recommend to the Councils to approve, and we now have a new line of potential Jinchuriki candidates with Uzumaki blood in them capable of holding the fox when its vessel became too old to hold the demon," added Danzo with his former rival nodding.

"It would have been glorious. The Leaf would stand tall, strong, and the chosen Hokage would have eventually decided to destroy the other Shinobi villages after a well placed mental manipulation from one of the Yamanaka Clan members you have in Root. By the time anyone could even consider opposing the Leaf, it would be too late, and history would only what Konoha did for the greater good," replied Hiruzen with Danzo nodding.

"Yes. It would be glorious. It still can _IF_ we play our cards right despite these setbacks," said Danzo with Hiruzen shaking his head.

"No. I received word from one of the ANBU still loyal to me currently watching Tsunade that she is punishing Uchiha Sasuke for his actions after meeting Baraggan. Apparently the Uchiha boy made the foolish attempt in trying to kill him," replied Hiruzen while he glared at Danzo for carrying out his own plan to spoil the last Uchiha.

"Damn it! If that weren't bad enough, Tsunade has already released the information about what happened the night Kyuubi attacked, and how it was done at the hands of an Uchiha wearing a mask. I've tried to do crowd control on the matter while stating it was a rogue Uchiha long since dead, but the damage is already done, and the people are not being so receptive to Sasuke anymore," stated Danzo with Hiruzen cursing.

"We can't let this continue any further. Tsunade needs to be removed from her position so Jiraiya can become Hokage since neither of us is young enough to take the job," stated Hiruzen with Danzo reluctantly nodding.

"It won't be easy Hiruzen. I'll need to get in touch with Orochimaru in Rice Country to begin countering this. With the Chuunin Exams coming up 6 Months from now, it would be the perfect time to remove Tsunade in a public fashion, and wash our hands clean of her ilk forever," replied Danzo knowing the Sannin was already planning to do it and was secretly helping him with it.

Something he was sure his former rival already knew thanks to Jiraiya.

"We can use it to have Naruto focus his attention on my old student an Jiraiya can string him along until the time is right where seals can be made to restrain him before altering his mind set the way we want," Hiruzen stated with Danzo nodding while making sure that the when the mind of the brat was altered, it would make him loyal to the war hawk, and _NOT_ the former Hokage.

"I'll make the arrangements," said Danzo before leaving for the door.

'And while you do that, _I_ will have Jiraiya make some arrangements of my own in using our spy in a certain organization to come after Naruto, and his parents. They are the only ones capable of having a chance against Naruto and his family,' thought Hiruzen since he didn't trust Danzo to succeed on his end.

It was always good to have a backup plan.

(With Tsunade)

"Care to repeat that again? I know Baraggan-sama restored my youth, but clearly I have an inner ear problem, and misheard your..._request_ regarding the Uchiha," said Tsunade while members from the Civilian Council along with the Shinobi Advisory Council stood slightly behind them.

"Its not a request Hokage-sama. We are _demanding_ the immediate release of one Uchiha Sasuke from his detention cell. He is the last of his clan and must be treated with the proper respect a boy like him deserves," stated Homura with Tsunade glaring at the old man.

"The Sharingan is part of Konoha just as much as the Senju Clan. To lock the boy up is like spitting on the clan itself," added Koharu with Tsunade's eyes narrowing.

"Just like Konoha spit on the Uzumaki Clan?" questioned Tsunade with the people in front of her scoffing.

"They're insignificant compared to the true founders of Konoha. The Uzumaki Clan only had a hand in the Leaf through the arranged marriage your Grandfather had with that _woman_ he took for a wife," remarked Koharu with Tsunade slamming her fist on her desk in anger.

"That _woman_ was my Grandmother and her name is Uzumaki Mito! Also, you seem to be forgetting the fact it was the Uzumaki Clan that gave us the Leaf symbol, and that some of the Shinobi in this village _still_ wear their Whirlpool symbol on their uniforms. Yet this village treats the one here with Uzumaki blood like garbage!" exclaimed Tsunade with Homura and Koharu wincing at their tactical error.

"That part of Konoha's history has long been forgotten by the populace and shall remain forgotten since no one cares about the Uzumaki Clan. Its a waste of money to keep such memories of a insignificant clan alive," stated one Civilian Council member passionately while the others agreed with him.

"Just as it is to pamper the last Uchiha. I've had all the financial records from every store the boy visited since you've started this little crusade to wipe his ass whenever he needed tissue paper, and my findings had me seeing red," stated Tsunade while pulling out all the financial records from key stores within the village.

"W-What are you talking about Hokage-sama?" asked one of the now nervous Civilian Council members.

"Giving Sasuke free equipment, charging him next to nothing in terms of food when he is out shopping, covering his expenses when eating out, and giving him just about anything the brat could ever want with little to no money being returned in the effort. Did you put him on a tab you have yet to call in?" questioned Tsunade with the people in front of her now starting to sweat.

"We all believe Uchiha Sasuke would reimburse us once he killed his brother and became Clan Head after taking several wives chosen with our help so the clan could be rebuilt to its proper status in being a major clan of Konoha," answered Councilman Haruno with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him.

"Really? Did he promise that to you? Do you know for a fact that the boy will return on your little investment?" questioned Tsunade with each of the Council members looking at one another.

"We would remind him of it when the time came," answered Koharu with Tsunade just giving her a "are you serious?" look.

"And you expect the Uchiha to honor it? To not say 'fuck you I'm not paying' when asked to financially reimburse for all the time you spent giving him just about everything he has ever _demanded_ from Konoha?" questioned Tsunade with the Council members looking at each other.

"No," was the simple reply from one of them.

"You are all bakas! Get out of my office!" commanded Tsunade with the group in front of her leaving out the door in a rush.

"Again Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune after walking into the room to see Tsunade was slouching against her chair.

"What do you think? They keep coming in every few hours making demands of me for the Uchiha! Ever since they heard I had him thrown in the cell for attacking Baraggan, they have been bitching, and complaining about how unfair it is to lock away someone from the Uchiha Clan because he is the last loyal one left. If it had been Naruto, they would be parading in the streets, and not raise a single fuss," answered Tsunade while wishing Baraggan or Naruto would come along to kill these fools.

"How long do you intend to keep him in one?" asked Shizune with Tsunade sighing.

"If I had my way, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't leave that cell until the Yamanaka Clan signs off that the boy is sane, which I highly doubt he is due to what his brother did to him, and no form of psychological counseling was done after it happened. Inoichi had expressed his concerns about the boy during a meeting, but my former _sensei_ ignored him, and I suspect it was done for that reason to make the boy's sanity to be strained until a certain point in time where it would be broken. Though to what end, I have no idea, and part of me doesn't even want to know," answered Tsunade with Shizune nodding sadly.

"What is going to happen to him?" asked Shizune with Tsunade sighing again.

"The Fire Daimyo has an invested interest in Sasuke because someone told the man was told about how the Sharingan Eyes of the Uchiha can suppress the power of a Biju and considering we don't have one of them anymore...," answered Tsunade with Shizune nodding.

"The Fire Daimyo wants Uchiha Sasuke to continue his path as a Shinobi and to awaken his Sharingan Eyes to further protect the country," Shizune filled in.

"Exactly! The Fire Daimyo also wasn't happy when I mentioned what happened with Naruto and how Baraggan killed the fox. He blames Naruto and Baraggan for the loss what he considers _his _weapon against Fire Country. I had to remind him that Baraggan was an entity stronger then Kyuubi and depending on Naruto's mood when awakening would determine whether the boy would lash out at Konoha," answered Tsunade while Shizune sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"So the Uchiha get a free pass for now and the Fire Daimyo wants us to ensure Naruto doesn't go on a rampage," added Shizune with Tsunade nodding.

"Hence why Sasuke will stay in his cell for one week. Hopefully that will give him time to cool off and think straight," stated Tsunade though she seriously doubted it.

"You don't really believe that the Uchiha will actually straighten up, do you Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune with Tsunade scoffing.

"Of course not! But the Fire Daimyo overrides my authority on the matter and only kept it at a week to _appear_ impartial and being merciful to the brat," answered Tsunade while she wished to smashed the smug little man's face into mush.

Sadly, she couldn't do that...not yet anyway.

(Naruto's Mindscape-2 Months Later)

"Our time is running short Naruto. We have another week tops before our souls can no longer be here inside your body," stated Minato with Naruto nodding and didn't want them to leave.

"I don't want you to leave," stated Naruto with his Mother hugging him from behind.

"If there was a way to do it Naruto, I would gladly stay here, and fight beside you," said Kushina while Naruto was deep in thought about the matter.

"Maybe there is a way. Grandpa Baraggan!" called out Naruto with Baraggan appearing in front of him moments later via Sonido.

"Yes. What is it brat?" questioned Baraggan.

"Are my parents bodies still well preserved?" asked Naruto with his parents raising an eyebrow at him.

"Your Mother's body was left untouched in her coffin. Your Father's I had to put my hand through his stomach where the seal was to get to the Yin chakra of the Kyuubi though it might be possible to reverse it with a little help from your Godmother and my ability to reverse aging," answered Baraggan with Minato sputtering.

"You put a _hole_ through my stomach?!" exclaimed Minato before falling into a state of depression.

"Oh shut up you big baby! I spent _Months _carrying Naruto before going into labor and giving birth," countered Kushina with Minato backing away from her with his hands raised in surrender.

"That _aside_, I think if we play our cards right, you can come back to life, and maybe even get stronger too," stated Naruto before explaining his plan to all of them with Baraggan thinking it over.

"Interesting. The bodies are mostly preserved. It should work...at least in theory," replied Baraggan with Naruto smiling.

"I want to give it a try," said Naruto before he looked at his parents.

"I agree son. We're going to be gone soon if no attempt is made so let's give it a try," said Minato with Kushina nodding.

"I say we go for it! Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina with a fist in the air.

"I'll speak to Tsunade so we can make the arrangements," said Baraggan before he was gone.

"If this somehow doesn't work...I just want you guys to know that...that I do love you and I thank you...for everything," said Naruto with Kushina and Minato smiling at him.

"Hey! Don't talk like that. This will work," stated Minato with Kushina nodding.

"Damn straight it will! And we feel the same way when it comes to you Naruto. We will always love you no matter what," said Kushina before holding him tightly and Minato joining in.

With so little time left for them, it seemed that the best thing to do now was to just hold each other closely for as long as possible.

(With Baraggan)

"You want me to help you do _what_? And with whom?" asked Tsunade while seeing the former Espada not look threatened by her tone of voice.

"The boy figured it out. I'm actually quite impressed. If we heal up the injuries done to the bodies using your medical skills, in combination with my reversing of time, we can then implant their souls into the bodies, and possibly bring Naruto's parents back to life," answered Baraggan with Tsunade rising from her chair and walking to the window.

"You don't know if it will work Baraggan-sama. Its only a theory and an unfounded one," countered Tsunade with Baraggan shrugging.

"They are all willing to take the risk. They have nothing left to lose. In roughly a week at most, his parents will be gone, and all that will be left is a memory," replied Baraggan with Tsunade letting out a sigh.

"I'll do it, but this must be done with _extreme confidentiality _here Baraggan-sama. If the Councils find out, they make sure every idiot on the planet knows, they'll think we're doing something against nature, and try to stir up a lot of shit. I know you have more then enough power to possibly turn everything and everyone in the world into a rotting corpse, but I would prefer to avoid that at all costs," stated Tsunade with Baraggan nodding.

"Of course Tsunade-san. If all goes according to plan, our actions might even make the two even stronger then before, and become something _else_ entirely," replied Baraggan with the former Espada grinning in an almost evil like manner.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I can't say for sure, but should everything happen like I think it will...I'll explain it to you," answered Baraggan with his smile never leaving him.

(Hokage Grave Site-Sometime Later)

"We should start with Kushina first since the fatal wounds done back then to her body are not as bad as Minato's," stated Shizune while Shizune agreed while sending a look to the former Espada that told him it was partially do to his earlier actions.

"The wound was closed thoroughly enough, a little touch up won't hurt either, and with Baraggan-sama making the body look healthier with his power should help when the soul is transferred in," added Tsunade while working on the scarred area that had once been the fatal injury caused by Kyuubi during the attack.

To the side, Baraggan waited patiently, knowing to demand they hurry with their work that required pinpoint precision would be foolish on his part, and watched the two women work on healing up old wounds. When they finished, Baraggan would use his new ability to reverse age to make the body healthy looking to the point where it would still be dead, _BUT_ only by a few seconds, and after the souls were put in each body (one at a time) the theory of his interactions would bring both of the boy's parents back to life.

And that was at the very least.

At _most_...the boy would have _more_ then just his parents.

"She's all set for you Baraggan-sama. We need to get started on Minato on account of his _additional_ injury," said Tsunade while muttering about doing extra work and hoping this was successful.

"Very well. Here we go my dear," replied Baraggan, as he sat kneeled before the body of the red haired woman, and put his hand on her chest.

_"Hey! Don't get fresh with my wife! You're in our son's body!"_exclaimed Minato while Kushina's soul left Naruto's body and was heading toward her own.

'Shut up you idiot. I require physical contact for this to work and it must be close to the heart,' thought Baraggan while Naruto had his eyes closed and trying to block out the fact his hand was touching his Mom there even though it wasn't by his choice.

As for Kushina herself, her body glowed crimson for a moment before a small Hollow hole appeared, and a skeletal jaw of a canine based animal appeared around Kushina's mouth with incredible spiritual pressure being generated from her. A zanpakuto, in its sheathe with a crimson wrapping at the bottom of black hilt, and a fox mouth at the top making it look like the blade was shooting out of it. Baraggan raised an eyebrow at the sight of this development, Kushina herself let out a gasp of air, a silent scream wanting to escape her mouth that reminded the former Espada of one Tia Harribel with both representing how a human can die via sacrifice, and used more of his strength to keep the woman down when she arched her back while moving her limbs wildly for a moment.

"Kushina!" exclaimed Shizune worriedly while seeing the event unfold before her.

"Focus Shizune! Once we are done here with Minato, we'll give Kushina a once over, and then focus on Minato again when Baraggan does the same to him," commanded Tsunade with her assistant nodding and the two went back to patching up Minato's various wounds on his body from what he suffered during the Kyuubi's attack along with the large fist size hole Baraggan made to the torso where the seal had been.

She was certain Minato would have some phantom pains from awhile.

By the time they finished with Minato, they were able to see Kushina had stopped her wild thrashing movements, and was looking around at the area around them. Breathing a little heavily, but for the most part she seemed to have calmed down, and Baraggan had explained the reason for the new additions to her form. While initially freaked out by the Hollow mask around her mouth, screaming soon after feeling it with her hands, and the sound being muffled in the process. The former #2 Espada calmed the woman down, explaining that if she focused on the mask, and commanded it to retreat into her skin that it would obey for a time. The more she did it, the longer the act would be sustained like a muscle being worked repeatedly until becoming second nature, and the additional powers that came with this change.

Changes Minato would also go through and that Baraggan would spend his remaining time before the merger with Naruto to teach them how to control their Hollow powers. Their zanpakutos and using them would be another matter since no Arrancar had the exact same power when it came to unleashing such things.

"We need to hurry. While my own power is keeping hers from oppressing you both, it will be enough to make certain..._worms_ in this village take notice of our actions, and send their mindless drones to discover what we've done," said Baraggan knowing any use of such spiritual pressure for even a few seconds would be enough for agents of his enemies to see the need to spy on them.

"We're just about done here. We'll give Kushina a once over while you focus on Minato," replied Tsunade with the trio switching position where they were kneeling.

_"I'm going to be feeling pain in my torso, aren't I?"_ questioned Minato with Baraggan smirking slightly while he made the man's body reverse itself from rotting away.

'Maybe. What do you care? You'll be alive again. What's a little phantom pain to being able to live and raise your son?" stated Baraggan while Minato sighed within his son's body before the former Espada put a hand on the dead man's chest to begin the transfer.

And just as Baraggan predicted, Konoha Shinobi appeared, some loyal to Tsunade while others were loyal to Danzo, and the Councils due most of them being in Root. Those that weren't in Root were loyal to the Councils because they had long since hated Naruto and believed that his position as Jinchuriki was meant to be subservient to everyone in the village.

Not to mention the Councils paid them more and with incentives that were far greater then what the current or even previous Hokage gave out at the moment.

"Tsunade! What is the meaning of this?" demanded Koharu, as she saw Baraggan doing something to the late Yondaime's corpse, and was shocked to see Uzumaki Kushina rise from the ground with the bone like canine shaped mask covering her mouth.

"Its none of your business," Tsunade shot back while helping Kushina up while Shizune handed the red head her zanpakuto.

"I think it is. This experiment you've been performing here is worse then Orochimaru's own handiwork. You've toyed with the dead, made them into abominations, and you used the Yondaime Hokage along with his wife! This is grounds to have you removed from your position as Hokage and be charged for treason!" exclaimed Homura while neither person on the Shinobi Council saw Danzo smirking slightly since he could use this to nominate Jiraiya to take over for Tsunade.

Granted he could nominate himself, but that would put him under the watchful eyes of Baraggan, and Naruto later on when the boy had awakened. Danzo was actually surprised this was happening since this wasn't the Edo Tensei, which was a forbidden Jutsu made by the Second Hokage years ago, and the fact that Kushina was sporting a strange bone like structure similar to Baraggan meant the former Espada gave Kushina that power. If she could get it, as well as Minato from the looks of things, that meant his Root Shinobi, and possibly _himself_ could be given that kind of power. It seemed to extend life, maybe even cheat death itself, and with Danzo's own additional powers surgically put in place would make him unbeatable.

The question was how to subdue the trio with this power so he could take it from them?

Before any further pondering could be done on the situation at hand, more spiritual pressure was released, only this time from Minato, as he arched his body, a piece of Hollow mask forming over the top right side of his face that down to one of his eyes with black tribal marks covering the bone structure, and new eye glowed slightly crimson inside. A zanpakuto materialized next to the once dead man, in a sheathe, the hilt was standard Japanese style with the bottom being slightly spiky shape like his special kunai he used for the Flying Thunder God Technique with the same seal formula engraved into the entire hilt design.

"It worked. It actually worked! I'm alive! I'm alive! Take that Shinigami-baka! Take that you stupid ineffective deity! Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina happily while dancing around happily now while Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped at the sight of the woman acting this way.

'Only she would act like this in a _situation_ like this,' thought Tsunade and Shizune before they moved over to Minato with the man having calmed down from his own body spasms to receive a proper medical checkup.

"Holy crap! I never want to do that again," stated Minato, as he was slowly helped to his feet, and let out a groan while being examined.

"Sensei?" asked Kakashi, as he appeared on the scene, his arm was no longer in a sling, and saw his former teacher standing there adjusting to his new found lease on life.

The former Yondaime Hokage himself was processing everything that had happened in his absence to his son before turning to look at Kakashi after the man spoke his name.

"What do you want Hatake?" replied Minato coldly with Kakashi flinching slightly.

"Why are you being so cold sensei? You're back! You're alive! Konoha is now going to be stronger then ever!" exclaimed Kakashi with hope in his eyes despite only one being seeable.

"Konoha? Why would I use this new found lease on life and the power that comes with it to _help_ this pathetic village I once called home?" questioned Minato with Kakashi now looking at him in shock and horror.

"Sensei, you don't understand. The Kyuubi killed you, killed your wife, and then was sealed in that _thing_ you called a son. Why do you hate me? I'm the only true son you should have had. Why care about that monster when your son in all but blood is right here standing barely 10 feet from you?!" questioned Kakashi before taking a step back when Minato glared harder and the increasing yet unstable way of spiritual pressure was covering the landscape.

"Son? You thought I would see you as a son? After what you've done? After what you did to my _true_ son? After what you pulled in hurting him? Why would I throw away my son by blood for an incompetent _fool_ like you? You're no student of mine! You're no _son_ of mine in any shape or form. You are lower then trash Kakashi! Obito should have been the one to live that day instead of you. He knew the value of loyalty to a comrade and to trust in his own perceptions rather then rely on someone else! You are the failure, the nobody, and deserve to die with the rest of the fools in this village. You think I want to take over for Tsunade as Hokage of Konoha? I would rather side with Iwa and burn this place down until not even ashes remain to be blown in the wind!" exclaimed Minato with Kakashi looking horrified by this news.

'This isn't happening. Minato is alive, but its not him, and he's acting like I committed some horrible sin against that bastard child he calls a son. I'm his only son. Not that thing beside him. ME!' thought Kakashi while coming to the belief that Baraggan or possibly Naruto did something to influence his former sensei's mind.

Kakashi could only come to the conclusion that he would need to break the invisible hold Baraggan had on Minato to change things for the better. To have his former sensei come back to him in open arms and embrace him as his true son while denouncing the demonic abomination that the red haired wench brought into the world.

"What did you do to the Yondaime Hokage?" demanded Homura with Baraggan just letting his smirk stay on his face while watching this drama unravel before him.

"Why are you so surprised? You know Kushina and Minato were in their son's body up until now, heard about how he was abused by this village, have seen his memories, seen how his true potential was sealed away, and how you all betrayed this family in your so called pursuit of power. Why should this man and woman serve an ungrateful village like this one after all that has happened to their only child in this place?" questioned Baraggan with Koharu, Homura, and Danzo scowling at him.

"That's irrelevant at the moment. Senju Tsunade and her assistant Shizune are both under arrest for crimes against nature. They are to be detained with their test subjects being isolated for study to learn more on what they have become," commanded Danzo before he snapped his fingers and pointed at the group so his Shinobi would obey him.

And earned a chuckle from Baraggan before it exploded into full blown laughter.

"You are a fool to think that you will get your way. I've tolerated you and your _ilk_ long enough! Its high time you finally completed the cycle of life and enter the realm of death where you will face judgment," stated Baraggan with Danzo sneering at him, his words finally making the war hawk's mind snap, and his patience break at the outright disrespect being given by the former Espada.

Even after his talk with Hiruzen on a plan to secretly overthrow Tsunade by calling on the secret ally that was Orochimaru, who had been experimenting in cheating death so they _ALL_ as an elite few could benefit from it while the rest of the world decayed, the war hawk didn't like the idea of bowing further to those that dared presume they were better then himself after doing so for the last few Months. Danzo had outlived countless Shinobi and was one of the oldest Shinobi (albeit retired) in all of the Elemental Countries while others had died around him. He should have been made Hokage instead of Hiruzen, but the powers that be wanted a ruler with experience, and the Sandaime Hokage was still (unfortunately for Danzo) the most experienced man around for the job.

Hence why Danzo held his tongue when he lost the nomination, why he didn't usurp his rival due to the man unofficially allowing him to work from the shadows with Root, and coordinating at times with Jiraiya using the spy network to know where to strike their enemies to inflame their ranks for the Master Plan created to manifest itself. Hence why Danzo was allowed by the Sandaime to have the various bloodlines of the Uchiha and Senju Clan surgically implanted in him by the now at the time traitor of Konoha that was Orochimaru. The Sannin had never liked being passed over for the title of Hokage for the Yondaime and only left successfully because the Sandaime _allowed _it to happen. All the experiments Orochimaru was doing were making a great deal of headway in cheating death, which was what the Sandaime wanted a few years after becoming Hokage again, as he saw himself aging everyday he was back in office, and wanted to cheat death to be an actual God among Shinobi like the title said he was once back in his prime. Danzo had been brought into it because the man wanted to have that same kind of power, to be one of the few capable of everlasting life, molding the world into the way it was meant to be shaped under their brilliant minds.

They were meant to become the new Gods of the world, creating a world where the strong few ruled over the weak masses that populated the world, and the Leaf village being at the center of it all where it would happen. But this...this _thing_ had ruined everything! Killing the Kyuubi, the strongest Biju that was the village's trump card against all other Biju had been devoured, the vessel it lived in had become a vessel for the demon's killer, and had disliked what had happened to the boy. This creature was taking everything he, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru had been working the better part of their later years in life to see happen. Danzo's pride would no longer allow himself be under the thumb of this foul entity that dared proclaim it was superior to the human race when humans were the true superior race. They currently had ways to extend life, soon they would even cheat death, and one day truly spit in Kami's face.

Someone needed to take a stand against this abomination now or the envisioned future would never happen!

"I am beyond the judgment of anyone and anything. Even you! For Months, this village has been forced to do what you wanted, killing civilians, the village's Shinobi, punishing store owners, and vendors for their _harsh treatment_ of our Jinchuriki that you inhabit. The boy is and always was meant to be a weapon to this village just like all Jinchuriki have been in the past since the Shodaime Hokage himself gave the Biju to other villages to promote his need for _peace_! Jinchuriki aren't even human, just like you, and now the thing's own parents are no longer human as well meaning that they are to be studied to further advance the village as a whole! To be dissected, torn up, and used as breeding stock to pass the bloodline down to a new generation that will be the future weapons of this village. That is how it works here and everywhere else in the world! You have no right to deny Konoha what rightfully belongs to us!" exclaimed Danzo while stomping his cane on the ground during his rant while Baraggan looked at him with his face or rather Naruto's face showing the former Espada wasn't impressed.

"Human greed. We had one like that among our ranks in Las Noches, who was the one that represented how a human died in that manner. He was always among the weakest of the Espada despite his boasting of how many he devoured to become one of us. You and the former Sandaime Hokage are just as _pathetic_ as him," replied Baraggan with Danzo looking at him with anger swelling in his visible eye.

"Kill him! I don't care how you do it, but kill this abomination, and the other two now! We'll dissect both their bodies afterwards and study just how they changed so it can be duplicated," commanded Danzo, as he had finally had enough, and planned to take care of things now before it went beyond handling it.

From the cruel smile on Baraggan's face, he should have realized that it was way passed being handled, and couldn't be stopped.

"Tsunade! Shizune! Get Naruto's parents out of here. They will need time to adjust to things as they are now. What I'm about to do could serious hurt them and yourselves," stated Baraggan with his smile growing with each passing second.

"Right! Let's go," commanded Tsunade, as she along with Shizune left with Minato, and Kushina quickly to the Hokage Tower where the office of the Hokage would be perfect to wait things out with the Shinobi there that were loyal to her now quickly leaving.

Within seconds of leaving though, Kakashi did as well, and it was clear to Baraggan that the foolish Jounin was determined to do something to reach the boy's parents in order to convince them he was not the piece of trash Minato accused him of being. No sooner had he left, Baraggan notice more Root Shinobi, and more on the Council payroll that were loyal to them over Tsunade had appeared ready for a fight while surrounding the former Espada.

"Is this how you intend to fight me? Sending so many of your pawns here to kill me why you watch from the sidelines?" questioned Baraggan in a mocking tone to Danzo.

"I'm a leader through and through just as I am a true patriot of Konoha. Through my own actions I have led Konoha to victory from the shadows. I have outlived other Shinobi in the village and even their descendents. I have watched the young grow old and the old become weak before they die. You want to see my power? I'll make you regret this when I break you and forever make you the servant of this village for all eternity!" declared Danzo, as he revealed his Sharingan behind his bandages, and the sealed arm with the combined bloodline of the Senju and Uchiha Clan.

It only made Baraggan look at him with disgust.

"What an ugly little creature you are. So many eyes. It reminds me of another Espada, but unlike him, your additional eyes are not a natural part of your body, and I am even going to make an educated guess that the arm is not natural either. It just further proves how low humans will go in the pursuit of power to achieve Immortality to escape death's reach for all eternity. Such meaningless pursuits, as the words 'forever', and 'eternity' are meant to bring about false hope to all who fear death. Let me show you what death truly looks like for it will be the last thing you ever gaze upon before meeting your end here within this very place that symbolizes what happens to bodies once they have been touched by me," replied Baraggan with his cane turning into his zanpakuto that was his long and heavy double-headed battleaxe that he was wielding with one hand.

"You'll never get the chance! I must live above all others to ensure Konoha stays the strongest and unopposed for all time! 'Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu!'" exclaimed Danzo, as he used his power to entrap Baraggan in the wood prison, and believed such a power that could successfully restrain the Kyuubi could do the same for this creature regardless of its strength.

Within moments, Root Shinobi swarmed over the prison, putting seal tags everywhere, and took several steps back while waiting for possible retaliation. When there was none, Danzo grinned, thinking the Senju Clan's bloodline could restrain Baraggan, and that the same form of restraint could be applied with the Sharingan Eyes he possessed. This also meant he could even force the former Yondaime and his bitch of a wife to heel under his power. He wouldn't need Hiruzen anymore, as he could use his future weapons to help in overthrowing Tsunade, force Orochimaru to heel at his feet, and basically annihilate all the Shinobi villages with Konoha remaining on top. Eventually, he would easily make the snake Sannin tell him all the secrets of how to cheat death through the study of Uzumaki child's body, and become like the Arrancars themselves. He wouldn't even need the aid of Orochimaru in the years to come once that happened and would be the true God of their shared vision with true peace happening with his beliefs usurping all others until the ends of time!

The old man's crazy imagination stopped running away from him when a cruel laughter echoed from within the prison and it made everyone go on edge when it got louder with the spiritual pressure covering the entire area. It was so intense that the Root Shinobi, the other Shinobi supporting the Councils, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo fell to their knees in pain. The war hawk's Sharingan Eyes were now actually bleeding heavily, the man could swear he could hear screams coming from the eyes of all the Uchiha slain that night by Itachi, and those his Root Shinobi discovered alive when the man left.

"You truly wish to test me, don't you old fool? Very well. I look forward to seeing how your power fares against mine! 'Rot:Arrogante!'" said Baraggan within the prison and his spiritual energy exploded upward, destroying the ceiling of his wooden prison, and within moments the prison itself began to rot away around him.

"That's impossible! That Jutsu was capable of trapping Jinchuriki! Stopping any of the nine Biju for a short time! Even powerful S-class Shinobi in large masses could escape that prison if they were all locked away in it. Those seal tags my Shinobi placed on the prison enforced its power to contain you!" exclaimed Danzo with his eyes staring right at the shadowy form within the prison via the hole made while it slowly rotted away.

And what he and everyone else saw brought a new sense of fear into their hearts.

They saw a skull, wearing a crown, around the skull was that of royal robes colored in a fine purplish black cloth that covered everything up complete from head to toe, and only the skeletal hands could be seen past the sleeves. Behind Baraggan, golden chains were dangling, a gold object with an eye like symbol was along the neckline that acted to tie the clothing together, and the entity was slowly made his way through the hole that was increasing in its decay the closer he got to it.

_**"Now you see me as I truly am and was many years ago Danzo. This was my form as the King of Hueco Mundo during my undisputed rule. In this form, everything I touch can, and will rot before death claims everything around me. THAT is my power Danzo and it is the one true undisputed rule to all things in the Universe,"**_ explained Baraggan with Danzo taking a step back and went through hand signs.

"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō!" exclaimed Danzo before he summoned a massive tree to bind Baraggan's form and commanded the tree to bring the entity to the ground to crush with his power.

Only for the tree to rot instantly when touching Baraggan's form.

_**"How annoying and pathetic you are Danzo. I honestly expected more from you. Did you really expect to contain me with that? Using life to bind death. Ha! It would be laughable if it wasn't so pathetic in its usage. Death cannot be bound, death cannot be controlled, it cannot be manipulated, or defeated by anyone in existence. Death is an absolute certainty in all things and it comes to all things regardless if they are alive or not. Plants die. Animals die. Insects die. Structures rot away and die. People die. The two questions regarding death should only be when and how it will happen,"**_ stated Baraggan with the tree Danzo summoned turning into nothing while the Shinobi around him began to shoot Jutsus and weapons at him in the hopes it would hurt him.

"I won't be stopped. I won't be denied my right to rule Konoha as its Hokage. I will one day become this village's ruler and one day be the most powerful man in the World that the people will worship me like a God! I will conqueror you just as I have everything else in my life!" exclaimed Danzo while Baraggan let out a bellowing laugh and it showed on his skull face.

_**"I don't know what is more pathetic. The dream itself? Or the fact that you honestly expect to transcend death and achieve it?"**_ replied Baraggan while watching the various projectiles thrown at him "died" before they even reached him.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! I will win against you and when I do I will become the man known for conquering death!" exclaimed Danzo while seeing the attacks from his forces failing in their entirety to stop this monstrosity.

_**"How misguided you are in your belief I can fall by your hands. Not to mention your own forces seem to realize what you do not," **_stated Baraggan, as he pointed to Danzo's forces, and sure enough they were frightened by the fact nothing they threw at him had worked.

"What are you waiting for? Attack! Don't let up!" commanded Danzo with the Shinobi around him along with Koharu and Homura seemed hesitant to obey while Baraggan's spiritual pressure continued to rise.

_**"It doesn't matter what you or your forces do against me. Compared to me, you are all ants attacking a God, and like all insects that try to fight a God you will all die. Every single one of you. Know your place!"**_ exclaimed Baraggan before he produced his Gran Caída before he moved quickly to kill all of Danzo's followers in a series of slashes that made the bodies dissolve into nothing.

In the end, only Danzo remained with his face filled with fear, and it was something that Baraggan _relished_ in seeing.

"Stay away from me!" commanded Danzo fearfully while Baraggan let out a chuckle.

_**"Oh, I have no intention of killing you with my Gran Caída. In fact, your forces should be honored I did since I only use it on very special occasions. You however, are not even worthy of having your flesh carved into with my blade. Instead, you will suffer a horrifying end from my dying **__**breath**__**! 'Respira!'"**_ stated Baraggan with a black smoking miasma of sorts leaving his hand now extended left hand.

Danzo quickly moved away from it, but even as he moved away, the dark life destroying substance increased in speed, and the war hawk knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught in the substance. Creating a large wall made of earth, Danzo decided if he was going to die, it would be on his terms, and use the one weapon in his arsenal that would have the power to kill Baraggan. Even then, there was a chance he could cheat death with the power of the Izanagi if timed just right, and seal the monster within his body for all time with preservation seals being placed on himself to prevent Baraggan from breaking free.

He would seal away death's avatar for all time. His name would live forever even if he did die in the end.

"I will win against you. If I cannot kill you, then I will seal you away within my body for all time, and live on in spirit through the history books as the man who defeated death itself! Through my actions I will live for all eternity!" exclaimed Danzo, as he began to prepare the seals on his body, and Baraggan let out a chuckle.

_**"How foolish. Even if you succeeded in that endeavor in sealing me away, it would be temporary at best, and I simply age your body from within to rot before breaking out of my so called prison. You think I haven't been trapped in a prison before today? I was in some of the most complex traps ever made that were designed to hold my kind or something like us until we could be killed. You're plan is using a perverse bastardized version of what has already been tried and even when I was imprisoned, they never held me long enough to defeat me. So go ahead and seal me within your body that will be your mangled corpse. I look forward to making your body rot even further from the inside!"**_ stated Baraggan, as his Respira was nearly upon Danzo, and saw the seals glowing on the old man's body.

"I will no longer be afraid of death as I once was as a child into adulthood. I will achieve victory no matter what!" exclaimed Danzo while feeling Baraggan's attack reach his flesh along his right leg while the Reverse Four Sealing symbols on his body were still trying to activate like a time bomb ticking down.

_**"Fool! Not fearing death is like not fearing a God. Such arrogance from an ant like yourself will not be tolerated in my presence!"**_ exclaimed Baraggan, as he targeted the arms of his prey, and relished the man now crying out in pain.

"I am Shimura Danzo! I will conqueror death!" exclaimed Danzo with his head starting to rot around his Sharingan Eye just before the seals on his body activated and a massive explosion filled the area.

When it died down, there was only a crater where his body once stood, and there was no sign of life around where Danzo had destroyed himself.

_**"Conqueror of death. Ha! Such foolish arrogance. Its amazing he lived to see old age at all in the first place,"**_ remarked Baraggan still in his released state, as he was in the air, having used Sonido to quickly escape, and looking down where Danzo had been.

For all his boasting, Danzo had failed miserably in his quest to defeat the former Espada, and even his last act of defiance was really a desperate man fearing what awaited him on the other side. A man who had feared death because all of his goals in life had yet to be accomplished. The man had done everything in his power to reach his goal, except do the one thing he needed, and that was simply reach out with his hands and take it. Instead, Danzo waited in the shadows, made others do things for him, and only lift a finger when no one else could or there were no witnesses around to tell what happened.

Danzo not only feared death in Baraggan's mind, but also stepping into the spotlight knowing that all eyes would be on him, and every move he made would be judged by others within their own minds. Baraggan himself believe that Danzo kept to the shadows for the reason of not being judged and those serving him had no freewill to judge. In the end, Danzo died a cowardly, bitter old man, who craved power, and died using it in the stupidest way possible.

Turning back into his normal form that was Naruto's body, Baraggan used Sonido to enter the Hokage Tower, walking to Tsunade's office, and wasn't' surprised to see the foolish Hatake Kakashi standing there trying to plead his case to his former sensei. It was clear though that Minato wouldn't hear Kakashi's words, calling him a traitor to all he stood for, how Rin, and Obito would be ashamed of him. Kakashi kept on pleading for Minato to listen to reason, how Baraggan had poisoned his mind into believing Naruto was still there, and worthy of being his son.

Seconds later, Kakashi was sent flying out of the room, right past Baraggan, and out of the Hokage Tower itself.

"The nerve of that baka!" exclaimed Kushina, who from what Baraggan saw of her stance with her right hand in a fist had been the one to punch Kakashi, and saw her hair waving around like tails like the Kyuubi.

"Now calm down Kushina-chan. We're still adjusting to our bodies. Don't push yourself," stated Minato with Kushina slowly calming down though she let out a huff in the process.

"Fine! Though I'm still angry," replied Kushina before seeing Baraggan in her son's body walk into the room.

"Our enemies have been significantly thinned," stated Baraggan with the four in the room understanding what he meant right off the bat.

"Thank you for everything you have done for our son Baraggan-sama. All of us here owe you a debt that none of us can possibly repay. All we can do is say thank you with our deepest respects," said Minato, as he bowed respectfully to the former Espada, and the others doing the same.

Baraggan merely smiled, as he had nearly forgotten what it was like to be treated with the respect, and dignity someone of his position rightfully deserved. Aizen never respected him in the slightest, his offering of power beyond what the former King of Hueco Mundo had when they first met was an insult, and while it was true that Baraggan became even stronger...the former Hollow King saw the insult lying behind it. When a King is serving someone else, it means he is no longer a King, but a servant, and Baraggan had sword he would have his revenge one day. While that chance for revenge was lost to him given the current situation of things, he had a feeling deep within himself, or rather Naruto's body with that Uzumaki intuition that Aizen had failed in his plan to conqueror Soul Society.

That was revenge enough for Baraggan.

"You fought with honor. Facing certain death while bringing a child into the world. That takes courage and as a being of death I respect what you did," replied Baraggan with his smile fading slightly before he sat in a nearby chair.

"Something is on your mind," stated Kushina, as she saw him nod, and look at the top of his cane with the fox head.

"The merger is nearly upon me. Soon, because I used my power in my true form, I will become one with the boy ahead of schedule, and Uzumaki Naruto will awaken," stated Baraggan with the group looking shocked by this.

"That's good news! I mean...uh...," said Kushina, as she didn't wish to offend Baraggan, and the former Hollow King in the boy just let out a small chuckle.

"Its all right my dear. I'm not at all upset with your words. Its only natural that you would wish your son to awaken and be in control. As for your own powers, I will help you with what time I have left before the merger, and Naruto himself will too afterwards. As it currently stands, the two of you are now both Arrancars, and are technically...Naruto's Fraccion," replied Baraggan with Minato and Kushina looking at him in surprise.

"Fraccion?" questioned Shizune.

"Other Arrancar that act as loyal subordinates. Several of the Espada had them, including myself under our command," answered Baraggan with the group nodding.

"What happened to them?" asked Shizune with Baraggan looking at her for a moment in silence.

"They died in battle," answered Baraggan, but his tone told Shizune not to pry, and stay silent on the matter.

"How long do you have before the merger commences?" asked Tsunade with Baraggan thinking for a moment.

"Two more weeks. Maybe less," answered Baraggan with Tsunade nodding.

"I see. This actually works well for Naruto. The Graduation Exam won't happen until the week after you merge with our son. That will give him time to test out what we taught him and attend some of the classes with the kids his age to bond with them," said Minato with Baraggan nodding.

"Come! We are going home. I have much to teach the two of you about your different Hollow powers and how to control them while I still exist," commanded Baraggan, as he got up from the chair, grabbed the two, and was gone mere moments later with them via Sonido.

(With the Rookies-Training Grounds-Three Weeks Later)

"You've all done well in making it this far in such little time. This was your last day of being tested here on all aspects of being a Shinobi that you can't learn in a classroom so I want all of you to be proud of yourselves in making it count. All of you worked hard to get here," announced Iruka with most of the Rookies nodding eagerly since they wanted to graduate correctly without any "buts" to counter it.

They had gone through quite the preverbal wringer to earn the right to graduate with Kurenai teaching them about Genjutsu, exposing them to various Genjutsus, and the various ways to break them. Maito Gai came around to teach them about Taijutsu, but kept the whole "Flames of Youth" down since Tsunade didn't wanted them to be _THAT_ mentally scarred before graduating, and had Gai bring Lee with him to show how strong the boy was with Taijutsu alone given his handicap. Anko had been the most cruel in terms of teaching since she had them go through survival training with emphasize on the word survival. The obstacle courses she had them go through were minor when compared to having them spend two weeks in the Forest of Death with what supplies they brought to that particular class and the clothing they wore. Of course, ANBU were watching them to ensure no deaths were recorded, but they were well hidden so the Rookies wouldn't know of their presence, and actually try their hardest to survive.

Today however, was the last day where they would receive their headbands after they completed their testing, which they did just a few hours ago, and was glad that today was such a good day outside to present them. A bit unorthodox given how graduations are done inside the Academy classroom, but considering they were being used right now made that impossible, and if Iruka was honest with himself the room he taught in brought about bad memories. The Rookies in front of him smiled, a few cheering a bit at their own accomplishments in reaching their full potential while being taught within the walls of Konoha on what it meant to be a Shinobi, and were now ready for it.

As for Sasuke, the Uchiha remained silent, brooding all the time after being put in that cell by the Hokage, his more influential supporters on the Councils had been reduced dramatically, and the Civilian Council had become spineless against the Senju. Granted, they were always spineless, but they could rally the people within the village to his side when the time called for it, and the Shinobi Council provided them protection from the Hokage's wrath using the various loopholes within the laws to get away with different things.

But with Homura, Koharu, and Danzo now dead...their powerbase had been wiped out by the former Espada.

'That freak of nature took those of influential power away from me. They were mine to use how I see fit. They were an extension of myself and therefore helped me get stronger in the process. Well if he is going to rob me of something that I possess, then its only fair that I take something that he possesses, or will possess in the near future,' thought Sasuke while eyeing Ino and Hinata knowing those two were arranged along with Inuzuka Hana to be Naruto's wife.

Sasuke was fairly certain Ino could be seduced into being intimate with him, given her own fan girl like nature, and while he loathed to be with any fan girl at this stage in the game of his life...it was all about getting revenge on her future husband. Taking from her what was meant for Naruto would be the ultimate insult and would relish the moment it happened. Hinata however, was another matter entirely, as she always kept her distance from him, and clearly had eyes only for Naruto. Getting her on a date much less take the girl's innocence would be extremely difficult unless done by force. While tempting since an Uchiha always did take what they wanted, his political powerbase was too weak at the moment to defend him from such an accusation if the Hyuuga ever spoke of it to anyone, and Sasuke knew the Hokage would castrate him slowly before he could even think of escaping Konoha.

He would have to focus on Ino for now.

Unfortunately, for Sasuke that is, the plan to speak to Ino now, and whisper sweet empty words into her ear that would be sure to make the girl's legs weak was delayed by the arrival of a certain red haired Uzumaki boy with a cane. Flanked on either side of him were his parents, which word got around had come back from the dead through highly classified means that only the Hokage, and her assistant were known to possess. As for Naruto himself, the boy had successfully merged his being with Baraggan, and was now in full control of his body. He had spent the entire time during his awakening from within his mind practicing his Shinobi skills, which with the help of Shadows Clones taught to him by his Mother had successful sped up the process of getting things down quick, and get adjusted to using them.

At the same time, Naruto was able to be a sensei to his parents in controlling their new abilities, and how to use them properly. First, he taught them how to use Sonido, which both found was similar to Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique without the kunai, or the flash that followed. Kushina didn't mind since she thought it was awesome and was actually faster then her husband. Something she rubbed in his face after she proved her speed outdid his own much to his chagrin with a gloomy cloud hanging over his head with rain falling over his form. Bala was easy since it was a weaker yet faster version of the Cero and the Cero itself was not that hard to do since it was similar to making a Rasengan with Minato learning how to do it faster then Kushina.

The poor woman's hair suffered on her first try when it blew up in her face and she lashed out at Minato when seeing he was holding back a snicker. Minato tried to run away via Sonido, but Kushina's advantage in that field didn't save him, and soon enough he was caught by his angry wife. Naruto found it amusing since it wasn't the first time he had witnessed his Mother giving his Father an ass kicking for something that offended her in their son's mind.

For all his greatness, it seemed the great Yondaime Hokage couldn't stop himself from putting his foot in his mouth, and getting it out before his wife helped in doing it for him...painfully.

It was ironically after that particular beating by Kushina to Minato that Naruto decided to teach them both about Hierro and to repel attacks with their skin being tougher then the strongest steel. That only someone with a zanpakuto with spirit energy stronger then their own could cut through them and how to sense another's energy using Pesquisa. Kushina advanced further with Pesquisa while Minato had a stronger Hierro though the man had wished to learn it sooner before his wife had exploded on him with fists of fury over the testing of the Cero incident.

Learning the name of their zanpakutos would be more of a challenge and have to be done on their own time. Still, given their own training in being Shinobi, Naruto was confident his parents would learn them soon enough, and told them to only use their Resurrección outside of Konoha until further notice just so the entirety of the village was destroyed. Even if most of Konoha deserved to be wiped out, there were still _some_ that deserved to be shown mercy, and worthy of being protected by their family.

"I'm not late, right?" asked Naruto with Iruka and the others looking surprised to see him there with his parents.

"N-Naruto? You're going to be joining us for these final tests?" asked Iruka with Naruto nodding.

"It seems unfair for everyone else to take the final few tests to become a Genin while I stay out of it and still get a headband for doing absolutely nothing. What's the point of being a Genin if I didn't earn the right? There is no honor in that," replied Naruto in a serious tone with Iruka nodding in agreement.

'I disagree. If you have that kind of power, then you take what is yours, and be done with it while leaving everyone else in the dust,' thought Sasuke while planning on talking to Ino and taking something of hers that would be given to Naruto.

'So the baka graces us with his presence. I can't wait to teach him a lesson on who is the best man to claim Hinata,' thought Kiba while glaring slightly at Naruto and mentally winced at the punishment his Mother gave him for being so disrespectful to Baraggan after the former Espada had left that day.

His Mother had torn through him like an excited dog going to town on its favorite chew toy and wasn't able to walk right for three days.

"Well if that is how you feel, I won't stop you from taking them, and it will be interesting to see what your parents taught you since their return to the land of the living," replied Iruka with Naruto smirking.

"Okay. What's first?" questioned Naruto before Iruka told him he would need to take the kunai and shuriken throwing practice, the Taijutsu practice, and Jutsu practice on targets with it not being in that order.

"So the question now would be, who here wants to test Naruto in the various skills his parents taught him?" asked Iruka while looking for volunteers among the other kids.

"I will! In all out Taijutsu!" exclaimed Kiba with his claws out, teeth showing, and the desire for an all out fight showing in his eyes.

"Then let's begin," replied Naruto with a slight bow and waited for the Inuzuka to start.

"Move your parents away or do you need them to do your fighting for you," taunted Kiba while Minato and Kushina narrowed their eyes at him.

"As if I would be so cruel and heartless Kiba. Asking them to beat you up would be like ordering a demon to kill a child. Though considering the way you've been acting in the past few Months, its clear you still _are_ a child," countered Naruto with Kiba growling at him while the Uzumaki merely made a hand motion for his parents to move away from him.

"You'll regret saying that freak!" exclaimed Kiba while Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Such animosity. Is this about the fact in a few years I'll marry your sister? Or is this about the rumors I've been hearing about how you dislike the fact Hinata likes me over you?" questioned Naruto with Hinata blushing at the fact her crush knew of her feelings for him.

Unknown to Hinata, the Uzumaki boy had learned this from Baraggan when they merged together, and had secretly been keeping an eye on her from above. From what he saw, the girl was making a great deal of progress, even more so when Tsunade took the girl under her wing, and learned the Hyuuga girl had a skill for healing. Hinata even made medical cream, which had incredible healing properties for flesh wounds with only a little bit healing cuts, but the fact a 12 year old made it was incredible, and Tsunade wanted to have the girl as another apprentice like Shizune. Hinata was honored and wished to get stronger not only for herself, but to prove to the Hyuuga Elders that she was not weak, and to prove to Naruto that she was worthy of being his wife. She may not be some offensive warrior kunoichi like Anko or even the ANBU woman code named Neko, but the Hyuuga girl knew her talents were just as important.

She may not be a sword with the power to kill, but a being a shield with the power to protect, and heal was better then nothing at all.

"I hate you for both reasons you abomination! Its bad enough you're going to marry my sister in a few years, but marrying the girl I want is unforgiveable since she is mine, and I won't let anyone say otherwise!" answered Kiba angrily with Naruto frowning.

"Has Hinata-chan expressed any interest in you?" asked Naruto with Kiba growling at him.

"She would have in time. I would have shown her my strength and in her awe she would have agreed to be my bitch for all time!" exclaimed Kiba with Naruto shaking his head and sensed his parents were displeased with the boy thinking with his lower regions while Iruka made a mental note to talk to Tsume about her son's choice of words today.

"You didn't answer my question," stated Naruto with Kiba being beyond angry and made a reckless attacked in a brawler type style with the intent to scar or maim Naruto's face so his wives would be horrified with what they had to look at everyday of their lives.

"No! All right?! She hasn't shown interest in me like that. Only you! Its always been you! The only way I can show her how much of a mistake it is to marry you, I have to crush you in battle, and claim my rightful place as Alpha of this entire group around us. Once that happens, Hinata will how wrong it is to marry a freak like you, and wish to nullify the arrangement with my sister's soon following!" exclaimed Kiba with Naruto sighing while he dodged all the strikes aimed at him.

"How annoying," replied Naruto while simply getting in close, grabbing Kiba's face, and simply tossed him back on his ass.

"Stand still and take your hits like a man!" exclaimed Kiba angrily, as he charged again, using his brawler fighting style, and yet every time he came close to hitting Naruto...the boy just dodged at the last moment.

"Why? Because you are an 'Alpha' of the class?" questioned Naruto in a mocking tone of his own.

"Yes! An Alpha always wins no matter what. I'm an Alpha! Now know your place and take your hits like the bitch we all know you are compared to me!" exclaimed Kiba, as his mind was now becoming more primal with each miss, and his instincts going wild inside of himself.

"Foolish Inuzuka. How Hana-chan could possibly be related to you I'll never know," replied Naruto, as he simply backhanded Kiba in the face that sent him straight into a tree, and knocking the Inuzuka out.

"Okay. Sakura, can you take Kiba to the hospital. The next test for you Naruto will be Ninjutsu so please use one of your Jutsus that you know," said Iruka with Naruto nodding before he formed a few hand signs.

"Fire Style: Hellfire Jutsu!" Naruto called out before shooting a stream of intense that burned at some training dummies that were incinerated instantly.

"How dare you?! That's one of my clan's signature Fire Jutsus! You had no right to use it!" exclaimed Sasuke with Naruto looking at him with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Not all Fire Jutsus are the property of the Uchiha Clan. If you must know, the Fire Jutsu I used was _given_ to the Uchiha Clan by the Uzumaki Clan after your family made peace with the Senju Clan. If anything, I am merely using a Fire Jutsus that is the property of the Uzumaki Clan, and you should keep your mouth shut over matters you know nothing about," explained Naruto with Sasuke seething in rage at being told this fact.

No doubt the Uchiha thought he was being told a slanderous lie and wouldn't believe a word told to him.

"Regardless, you performed a very impressive there Jutsu so you get full marks on that Naruto. Now comes the kunai and shuriken test," stated Iruka before Naruto took out some kunai and shuriken before throwing them perfectly at various points on the body.

"Ha! That's a fail! He didn't hit the center target!" exclaimed Sasuke while grinning at the sight of the loser's weapons not hitting dead center.

"Look again you baka. Our son hit lethal parts of the target dummy that part of the human body. If that was an actual person, they would have died instantly, and that's what counts when hitting your target," stated Kushina with Iruka nodding since she did have a point.

"Kushina-san is correct. Not only that, but Naruto hit the center targets multiple times too with both types of weapons, and he's earned bonus points for it," stated Iruka with Sasuke looking livid at seeing Naruto come out on top.

"I say its rigged! He's using his unnatural powers and you're allowing him to get away with it because his parents happen to be famous!" challenged Sasuke with Naruto letting out a tired sigh.

"Cheating? You think I need to _cheat_ to do this?" questioned Naruto with Sasuke glaring at him like he was all seeing and somehow saw through the _supposed_ cheat used to have the high score.

"How else could you have done it?" countered Sasuke before stepping up to the Uzumaki boy.

"The old fashion way. Through hard work and training," replied Naruto with Sasuke just scoffing at him.

"I doubt that," stated Sasuke with Naruto sighing again before walking away from the Uchiha.

"I honestly don't care for your opinion Sasuke nor for the lies and empty accusations you have spewing from your mouth. Anyone here has the ability to see or sense if I was cheating yet not a single potential graduate here has stepped forward to support your claim," said Naruto while Sasuke growled angrily at him.

"That's because they all too afraid, too lazy, or too in love with you to say anything. But I see the truth because the Uchiha Clan has the blood of Elites in their veins and only an Uchiha can see what the other fools here cannot see," replied Sasuke with Naruto having this bored look on his face.

"Then how did I cheat Sasuke? What powers and abilities have I used to cheat with when I took the tests?" challenged Naruto with Sasuke remaining silent for a moment while he grit his teeth.

"I don't know," answered Sasuke at last.

"You don't know? You've accused a fellow student of cheating, yet you don't know how, or have any proof of it outside of you having 'blood of Elites in your veins' to enforce it. That's just pathetic," replied Naruto Sasuke taking out a kunai and charging toward the red haired Uzumaki.

"Don't you turn your back on me freak! I'm an Uchiha! That means I own this village! I own its people! And it means I own you!" exclaimed Sasuke, who now sounded like an irrational person, and it was clear to the adults watching that the boy had been denied the much needed psychiatric help after Itachi had messed with the boy's mind years ago.

Sasuke never reached Naruto however, as Hinata moved quickly to intercept the boy with her Byakugan active while Shikamaru used his clan's Shadow Possession Jutsu to trap the Uchiha, and only disconnected moments before the Hyuuga girl struck the Uchiha in the stomach. The impact of the blow made Sasuke fall to the ground, the weapon he brought out had fallen from his hands, and was kicked away from him. Glaring up at the girl, Sasuke vowed to make her, and the Nara boy pay for this outrage while trying to stand before a foot on his back by a pissed off Kushina found its place in keeping the Uchiha flat on his stomach.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break you right now?" questioned Kushina with a growl and glared at the boy.

"I'm an Uchiha. The last one loyal to Konoha. You kill me, the village will turn against you, and your bastard child," answered Sasuke before crying out in pain when pressure from Kushina's foot was applied to his spine.

"I don't give a damn about Konoha's overall populace. Especially those that would still favor you and wish to kiss your ass all day in hopes their daughters would marry into your bastard clan," replied Kushina with Iruka deciding to step in before things became worse.

"Unfortunately Kushina-san, I have to pass him despite his actions," stated Iruka while Kushina glared at him with Minato doing the same.

"After what he pulled, the brat should be locked away with his bloodline, and chakra sealed off until his death," countered Kushina with Iruka raising his hands up.

"Its mot my call. Tsunade gave me a message that came from the Fire Daimyo himself just yesterday. The Feudal Lord of Fire Country wants the Sharingan to come back and wants the boy to be a Genin so he can get strong enough to activate them," replied Iruka with Kushina and Minato looking displeased by this news while Sasuke smirked at his victory over them.

"Then I request he be made dead last of the current graduating class here as punishment for his actions as of late," stated Naruto with Iruka looking at Minato, Kushina, and then the boy himself before nodding.

"Done," answered Iruka with Sasuke's smirk of victory gone and his face livid with rage.

"You can't do this to me! I'm an Uchiha! The Elite! The Rookie of the Year!" exclaimed Sasuke while trying to get up, but Kushina wouldn't let him, and kept her foot on his back to keep the boy down.

"No! Its more then fair Sasuke. You have attacked multiple people at the smallest hint of provocation and spoke in a way that is unbecoming of a Konoha Shinobi. Your ranking in this class is at the bottom because it more then warrants the act and its only because of the Fire Daimyo that I don't fail you outright," explained Iruka with Sasuke growling angrily at him.

'This is the guy I fawned over? What was I thinking?!' thought Ino, as she saw Sasuke acting so irrationally, and like a spoiled brat with his actions causing a revelation to hit the girl hard in the head.

Growling heavily, the Uchiha had no choice in this matter, but to accept this for now, and silently vowed to make everyone around him pay for this insolence. He would get them all back soon enough and his target was the platinum blonde girl that once wanted to go on a date with him.

"Fine! But I only accept it under protest," replied Sasuke with Iruka sighing and Kushina smirked behind the lower half of her Hollow mask.

"Very well. Naruto you graduated with high marks. However, because you came to this class just today, I can't give you the title of Rookie of the Year, but given how impressive you were just now, I'm still going to rate you around the top of the class. Congratulations on passing the tests," stated Iruka, as he handed Naruto a headband, and the boy took it with pride.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. I'll try to make you, my parents, and my Godmother proud," stated Naruto before tying it around his forehead.

'He still resents the village as a whole. The fact he mentioned so few means his heart is not so forgiving,' Iruka thought sadly knowing it would be a long time if ever before the boy accepted Konoha with open arms.

"Congratulations son," said Minato with a grin on his face.

"Thanks dad," replied Naruto while walking over to the other Rookies and began talking to them.

"His heart still suffers," whispered Kushina with Minato nodding while they watched their son interact with the children.

"Yeah. But he's making progress. The others don't hate him with the exception of the pink haired girl, the Inuzuka, and the Uchiha brat. There is light at the end of the tunnel Kushina. Its far away and its a long road to reach, but it is there," replied Minato in the same whispered tone while Naruto let out a small chuckle over something Choji said involving Shikamaru being chased once by his Mom over an incident that earned her wrath and how learning Sonido would be a good way to escape it in the future.

Sadly for Shikamaru, the Uzumaki boy had told him that Sonido was a family thing, and only family could learn it. As for Ino, she apologized to him in front of the others about how cruel she had been to him when growing up, and that they could get to know each other with a clean slate. Naruto accepted since it would only be fair since they would be a married couple in a few years and didn't want them to be together if all they brought to the table was anger mixed with resentment. Choji then decided they should all go to the Akimichi BBQ restaurant to celebrate their graduation together to further solidify their unity as comrades.

Naruto agreed and so did the others.

Well...almost everyone. Sasuke left with snort, mentioning it was a waste of time, and went to brood while massage his bruised ego along with the other parts of his body hurt today.

"Should we join them?" asked Kushina seeing Minato nod.

"Of course! In fact, you go with them while I go round up the parents since they won't know about the news yet, and they can join their kids in celebrating," answered Minato with Kushina giggling.

"And no doubt leave Shikaku with the bill again like we did after celebrating our own graduation?" questioned Kushina with Minato letting out a chuckle.

"It was his own fault for being too damn lazy to stop us during the celebrating," replied Minato with Kushina laughing a little.

"That it was. His Mother thought the same way too when the bill was brought home. I almost felt sorry for him," said Kushina with Minato raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why almost?" questioned Minato with Kushina smirking.

"He made a remark earlier that week about how my temper would possibly make me the most troublesome woman in all of Konoha in the future," answered Kushina in a slightly sweet tone that told Minato it was a tone that could make even the most fear men shake with dread.

"Really? Can't imagine why he would say that," replied Minato with a nervous laugh before he left via Sonido with Kushina letting out another chuckle.

"Oh I think you do know Minato-kun and you're going to find out how troublesome I can be tonight behind closed bedroom doors tonight," said Kushina to herself with a semi-evil smile on her face and the devious plan she had to trap her husband already created.

Her husband was going to need that Hierro ability tonight when she got through with him.

(A/N: YAY! One super long chapter to hold you off until the next one, which won't be for a long while due to classes, and they take precedent over everything. Sorry. I also wanted to get this out of the way so I could get to Wave Country. Hope its works for you guys. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-His First True Mission

Naruto sat with the others around him, his parents, the other Rookies, and the parents of the Rookies were all celebrating the success of the graduation of the next generation of Shinobi. Kiba would have been there, but his injuries by Naruto during their spar had messed him up pretty badly, and was kept in the hospital for a few days of observation. Tsume sighed when she heard the news and part of her wanted to see the dumbass of a son she brought into the world so he could "learn" not to act so stupid like her dumbass of a husband who has the same mind set. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact the man hadn't fled in fear of her wrath, Tsume would have killed him already, and had long since prayed to Kami that her boy didn't inherit _that_ mindset.

Sadly, it seemed Kami had other things to do then hear her words.

Tsume also realized that as much as she would like to see her son, it just wasn't in her to do it, and decided against it entirely. It seemed harsh and no doubt Kiba would brashly demand his question be answered on _why_ she didn't come to see him? Why she didn't come down hard on Naruto and try to teach him a lesson on why no one messed with the Inuzuka Clan? If anything, Tsume was being far too merciful to her own son to let him recover from his injuries so he could take many more when she got a hold of the baka, and drilled manners back into his head.

Even if they left it at a far faster then he received them.

'Talk about in one ear and out the other,' thought Tsume, as she was thinking about her son not being there for the celebration, and no doubt would throw a fit over that too.

"Tsume-chan, is something wrong? You seem...off right now. Is it because of your son?" asked Kushina while Tsume nodded since there was no point in denying it.

"I don't know how to handle him Kushina. On one end, I want to smash his face in, and the other compels me to be merciful because he is my son. I don't want him to cause any problems between your son and cause some kind of feud between our families. With my daughter marrying your son in a few years, the last thing we both want is for my son to do something stupid, and ruin things for us," answered Tsume while keeping the talk to a whispered tone so the others wouldn't hear it.

"I understand Tsume-chan. Just handle him as best you can, but make him realize that if he gets out of line with my son, or anyone close to him...there will be no mercy on either end from both our families," replied Kushina with some sympathy to the woman, but also had Tsume realize that the Inuzuka brat was not going to receive mercy, and any move any hostile move would be his last.

"I'll try Kushina, but my son is a hard headed baka," replied Tsume with a sigh.

"It will work out Tsume. One way or another," stated Kushina with Tsume nodding.

"I hope so Kushina. My boy is becoming a real problem," said Tsume, as she decided to put her baka for a son out of her mind for now, and focus on the party at hand.

"Do you know what the teams selection are going to be like?" asked Minato to Shikaku since the man could pretty much predict who was getting paired with who in terms of teams in the past.

"The next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho has been approved by the Hokage and with all the extra training they've gotten, the team will be able to keep the enemy guessing. As for the other teams, it could various ways at this point, but given the hostilities between Kiba, and your son I'm willing to wager the two of them will _NOT_ be on the same team. The same could be said about Sasuke too so either Hinata, Shino, or Sakura will have to fill the two spots with the last one being with Kiba and Sasuke. I would imagine Shino will be paired with Naruto since the Aburame Clan has been neutral yet fair to your son in the past since they know what it is like to be discriminated against on account of what people think of them due to their bloodline. Meaning either Sakura or Hinata will fill in the last spot with the 'losing' kunoichi being with Kiba and Sasuke," stated Shikaku with Minato sighing since that did present a problem given how Kiba could be paired with Hinata due to the risk of him doing something inappropriate with her.

There was also something about Uchiha Sasuke that made the former Yondaime Hokage watchful of the boy when it came to Hinata. But its not like he could pair the girl up with her future husband, right?

"I think Hinata should stay on more as Tsunade's apprentice and only join a Genin team when required while Sasuke and Kiba do the same in providing assistance to the other Shinobi teams we have like Maito Gai's team. The man has a good head on his shoulders and has quite the experience team under his command. I think Sasuke and Kiba could learn something from them," countered Minato with Shikaku nodding since that would help diffuse the situation surrounding the tension with Sasuke and Kiba.

"Meanwhile, Sakura is paired with Naruto, and Shino with their Jounin sensei making sure the fan girl in her doesn't come out," added Shikaku with Minato nodding with a smile on his face.

"Exactly! Hinata and the other three Genin will get their chance to get the needed outside experience when the time is right with other teams we can trust will work well with them. Hinata can work with any of the Rookies with the exception of Sasuke and Kiba with Sakura being neutral for the most part though I would keep a close eye on her just in the off chance she tries something to get Sasuke's favor," explained Minato with Shikaku nodding.

"I'll relay your interest in this matter to Tsunade. She'll most likely agree given how your ideas for team selection are solid," explained Shikaku before he left to report this to the Hokage.

While this was going on, Naruto was having a good time with the other kids his age, and even with Hana since she wished to join the festivities in order to strengthen the bond she was going to have with her future husband. Hana had spotted a blushing Hinata moving slightly closer to Naruto when the Inuzuka woman sat down near them, it was a subtle hint to Hana that Hinata wasn't going to give any ground to her, and it showed that the Hyuuga girl had some backbone. Naruto easily noticed this, but decided to be quiet on the matter since the competition between the two was healthy, and there was no malice in their movements. They were merely staking their claim on him and showing the other that they would not surrender their position in terms of being his wife.

Ino herself was quiet on the matter, as she clearly felt neither the right, nor had the might to defend, or advance in making claim to him when it came to their arranged marriage. Ino had been mean to him during his early childhood, not through her parents mind you, simply by picking up on it from other children, and no doubt their parents bribing her with treats if she did what was asked of her. Ino had apologized for her behavior and she did mean it, but the guilt of the acts themselves in following what was now considered the "bad crowd" was still there. Naruto had no doubt the girl would earn the right to hold the position as his wife, but it would require nudging on his part, and those around Ino herself.

Not to mention Naruto had sensed a sinister plot aimed at Ino, as he saw the looks the Uchiha had given the platinum blonde girl moments before his arrival, and later after the graduation had ended. If Ino was going to be around the Uchiha for any short or long period of time, Naruto was going to make certain someone he could trust was watching to protect Ino from Sasuke's inevitable actions against the girl should she ever be in a weakened state or caught off guard in a moment where she wasn't expecting it.

But that could wait a little longer. Now he was enjoying himself with the others and was not about to have someone like the Uchiha (even if he wasn't here) ruin it for him.

(Hokage Tower)

"Minato suggested this?" asked Tsunade, as she heard Shikaku explain to her the reasons behind the Genin team selecting process, and had to admit the man had created had a solid plan in terms of picking teams.

Not to mention the Uchiha brat would be upset when hearing he was being benched until further notice while being stuck in the village to train.

"Yes. While we were all eating. Kiba and Sasuke were both being a pain in the ass earlier so he doesn't trust them with his son. I also suspect something might happen to Hinata if she is put on a team with them. Sakura will be put on Naruto's team since she's not as weak as she was from the start, but the girl will no doubt make it a serious issue when she learns the Uchiha is in the reserved list, and make some kind of protest over the matter," answered Shikaku with Tsunade scoffing.

"I don't give a damn if the girl goes on a hunger strike! She'll be on the team I've set for her and like it regardless!" exclaimed Tsunade with Shikaku nodding in agreement.

"What about Minato and Kushina? They are part of Naruto's Fraccion and I wondered what would happen if Naruto went on a long distance if not long term mission outside of Fire Country," questioned Shikaku with Tsunade sighing for a moment.

"Minato and Kushina explained this to me sometime ago after things settled down with Danzo's little rebellion being a complete flop. Fraccion's are servants to their Masters and in this case the Master is Naruto with the servants being his parents. The purpose of the Fraccion is to serve the Master in anyway that the Master sees fit and in our case with Naruto's own parents they will be fiercely loyal to him. Even if he wasn't their son, I have no doubt that they would give their lives for him if given the command, and would obey the boy without question," explained Tsunade with Shikaku nodding.

"Hypothetically, if someone were to kill Naruto...what would happen to them?" asked Shikaku with Tsunade's eyes narrowing dangerously at her.

"Tread carefully here Nara-san," said Tsunade with sharp eyes ready to explode with anger at the genius in front of her should he say something stupid the next few seconds.

"I'm not suggesting anything in terms of foul play on our part Hokage-sama, I'm just wondering what would happen to his parents in the event the boy died?!" explained Shikaku quickly with Tsunade calming down slightly.

"Minato and Kushina would survive I imagine. They do have freewill of course so its not like they would just drop dead like puppets with their strings cut. Though I imagine the loss of their only son would cause them to lash out and possibly bring about the end of the world just to spite everyone alive," answered Tsunade with Shikaku starting to sweat.

"Well...let us hope that the boy doesn't die anytime soon," stated Shikaku with Tsunade nodding.

"Yes. Let's hope," replied Tsunade simply.

"What about each team's chosen Jounin sensei?" asked Shikaku curiously.

"Sarutobi Asuma will be in charge of the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, but given his own connection to his Father, I will have him secretly watched to make sure he's not like my former sensei, and try to sabotage them. Hatake Kakashi _was_ going to be the Jounin for Genin team 7, but I've decided against it, and will assign someone else more suited for the job. Yuhi Kurenai was going to handle Genin team 8, but given how Hinata is now my apprentice, things have changed, and the ideal tracking team she wanted will be shot to Hell," answered Tsunade with Shikaku frowning.

"Kurenai pushed for Hinata to be on Genin team 8?" asked Shikaku curiously.

"She was assigned to watch over Hinata while Hiashi was busy handling clan duties and couldn't walk with her to the Academy. The girl's cousin Neji, who is part of the Hyuuga Branch family loathes the girl, and Hiashi doesn't fully trust the boy enough since Hinata simply refuses to use the Cage Bird Seal. Hence where Kurenai steps in and has acted like a true bodyguard to the girl," answered Tsunade with Shikaku frowning further.

"The rumors about the woman state she acted like a surrogate Mother to the Hyuuga girl during that time. To be honest, I disagree with Kurenai being Hinata's Jounin sensei if the girl was on Genin team 8," replied Shikaku with Tsunade's eyebrow rising.

"I heard the rumors too and the woman has confessed she felt that way. But why do you disagree with Kurenai being a sensei to Hinata?" asked Tsunade curiously with Shikaku sighing.

"Troublesome. No offense to Yuhi Kurenai in any aspect of being a Shinobi or a woman in general Hokage-sama, but she would hurt Hinata's growth rather then help it," replied Shikaku with Tsunade frowning.

"How so?" asked Tsunade with Shikaku sighing again.

"She'll act more like a loving Mother to the Hyuuga girl rather then a Jounin sensei. She'll smother her student with too much love and not give the girl the full confidence needed to go beyond limitations. Don't get me wrong, I think Kurenai-san could, and would be a great sensei if it was anyone else. Unfortunately, Hyuuga Hinata brings all the motherly instincts out in the woman, and to be honest Hokage-sama...such instincts have no place in the Shinobi world when such a woman is using them in training one of her students on a Genin team," answered Shikaku with Tsunade nodding since Kurenai seemed to have a shaky past when it came to training students individually.

Hence why Tsunade thought training three of them would be a good experience needed to one day qualify for one on one apprenticeship. Now that hope seemed lost to the woman.

"She won't be happy about this. Kurenai had high hopes in having Hinata on her team and I had hoped it would be a good experience for her professionally," replied Tsunade with Shikaku nodding since he knew of the woman's sketchy past with the Kurama Clan.

"She will understand Hokage-sama. If she truly cares about Hinata, as an actual person, and wishes to see the Hyuuga girl's potential be reached...she will accept your decision," replied Shikaku with Tsunade nodding.

"I'm confident she will accept it," said Tsunade with Shikaku sighing.

"To be blunt, I don't share your confidence in this matter Hokage-sama. Inoichi did a full psyche profile of each potential Jounin sensei for this years batch of graduates. I suggest you read Kurenai's file before you explain your actions to her in order to reinforce your decision for team selection," replied Shikaku before he produce the file and handed it to the woman before leaving while Tsunade went to handle some last minute work.

Only to be rudely interrupted by a slightly limping Jiraiya and one Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was now walking around on a crutch since his leg was still broken.

"We need to talk Tsunade," said Jiraiya with his face full of seriousness.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you pervert. Come back another time. I want to go spend a few hours with my Godson while he celebrates his graduation with the other Rookies," said Tsunade, as she rose from her seat, and saw Jiraiya was blocking her way.

"This is about Naruto," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade's eyes narrowing.

"Make it quick and this better not be a suggestion to have his abilities sealed away or that he's some kind of threat to Konoha. If you do...those words will be your last," threatened Tsunade while she saw her former teammate and sensei looking a bit tense.

"Its not about that Tsunade. I just wanted to warn you about the Akatsuki," replied Jiraiya with Tsunade's eyebrow rising slightly.

"The Akatsuki?" questioned Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding and she saw him take a look back at Hiruzen who nodded before deciding to continue.

"Yes. A group of S-class Missing Nin banding together to collect the Biju from each of the Jinchuriki who possess them. Orochimaru himself was one of their members before he left the organization a few years ago after an..._altercation_ with Uchiha Itachi occurred sometime after the boy became a member," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade listening a little more intently though she was clearly skeptical.

"Really? Well I'm sure the Akatsuki will be disappointed to hear Naruto is no longer a Jinchuriki of Kyuubi since Kyuubi is dead so they will have no reason to pursue him," replied Tsunade with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"If anything, they will come after him to be spiteful Tsunade. Either that or they might try to take the power he has no a extract it for their own purposes. As far as this organization is concerned, Naruto is a marked Shinobi, and is endanger now more then ever from what my spy told me," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade's eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh really? Tell me Jiraiya...given all that happened to Naruto in the past, if the boy had not done what he did, and lived the life you along with sensei dictated...were you _ever _going to warn Naruto about this threat to his being? Perhaps you planned to prepare him to fight these Shinobi? And if so _when_?!" questioned Tsunade with Jiraiya sucking in his teeth at her question.

"The time wasn't right. We felt that the boy needed to bond with his teammates, learn from his Jounin sensei while on his Genin team, and eventually learn to control Kyuubi's chakra," answered Hiruzen with Tsunade scoffed at his explanation.

"If that were true, you would have made sure his education wasn't sabotaged from the start! You wanted him weak enough that he couldn't oppose either of you and yet strong enough to handle the Akatsuki for a time while giving him little to no time to be trained to combat them. You were gambling with his life! My Godson's life!" exclaimed Tsunade with Jiraiya and Hiruzen frowning at her.

"He's my Godson too Tsunade," challenged Jiraiya with Tsunade slamming her fist on the desk and making the room shake.

"Don't you _dare_ say that to me! You abandoned him within days of his birth. And for what? A stupid, unclear, and uncertain prophecy based on a hunch without any proof that Naruto was in fact that child. Yet you treated him like a monster all the same! Like he was an demon! A person infected with a plague could say they were treated better! And now you dump this news on me so you can have some key influence in Naruto's Shinobi training. Do you really think I'm that gullible? I know why you want to involve yourself in his life now and not for all the right reasons. You want him restrained. Controlled. You just want to know what kind of skills he possesses so a counter his skills or maybe a Jutsu can possibly be developed against them all so when the time is right you will try to seal his power away. Or maybe just enough to weaken him so the boy dies by your hands like you wanted from the start in a slow, painful, and unforeseeable manner," stated Tsunade with Jiraiya frowning at her with their shared sensei doing the same.

"The Akatsuki know about him Tsunade. They will come after Naruto with everything they've got. Only I can properly prepare him for them. There isn't a Shinobi alive that can teach the boy how to go up against all of them like I can and you know it!" challenged Jiraiya with Tsunade smirking now.

"You haven't been keeping your ear to the floor when it comes to Konoha. It seems your age is catching up with you. _Both_ of you actually," stated Tsunade while seeing the two of them frown at her.

"What do you mean?" questioned Jiraiya while Tsunade's smirk grew.

"Your old student and his wife are alive again thanks to Baraggan. Didn't you know that? Surely some of the Leaf Shinobi or civilians in Konoha are still loyal to you to the point of coming into your hospital rooms panting from running so fast to tell you the wonderful news," answered Tsunade mockingly with Jiraiya and Hiruzen looking at each other in complete shock.

"How did this happen?" demanded Jiraiya with Tsunade shrugging.

"The only one who can really answer that is Baraggan-sama, but he merged with Naruto a short time ago, which means you would have to ask the boy himself, and we both know he'd never tell you the truth much less give an answer you would like hearing. Besides, it can't be duplicated, and no we won't be trying anytime soon," answered Tsunade with the two men frowning at this news.

"So Minato and Kushina will be training him," concluded Hiruzen while not liking this news one bit.

"Correction old monkey. They already _have_ been training him. Naruto-kun is showing his potential is in fact limitless. They will bring it out fully while the two of you _watch_ from the sidelines and do absolutely _nothing_!" replied Tsunade with both men now looking to protest this decision.

"This isn't fair. What about the Toad Contract? He needs to sign it!" demanded Jiraiya with Tsunade shrugging again.

"Take it up with Naruto if you dare, but make no mistake Jiraiya, the boy will most likely kill you, and sensei here on sight. And even _IF_ he doesn't kill you, his parents certainly will before you can get within a mile of him," answered Tsunade with Jiraiya gritting his teeth and Hiruzen scowling further.

"Minato will understand. He always did and will listen to _his sensei_. Something you have failed to do with ours from the start!" Jiraiya nearly shouted at her and then left with their sensei right behind him.

'Bastards. Oh well. Let them have their hissy fit moment. Its only going to get worse for them when Minato and Kushina see them with the desire to kick their asses,' thought Tsunade before she left her office to go see her Godson and properly congratulating him on becoming a Shinobi.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

"What do you want _sensei_?" demanded Minato, as he saw Jiraiya appear in the front of his home, uninvited with the former Sandaime Hokage, and neither Shinobi could believe it.

"Minato! How...How is this even possible?!" asked Jiraiya while Hiruzen was not so enthusiastic.

"You would be surprised what my _son_ and his allies can do when given the chance. Not that you would know anything about giving my son a chance _sensei_!" answered Minato, as he saw Jiraiya look away, and Hiruzen kept on scowling back at him.

"We needed your son to be controlled Minato in case he was the child of prophecy. The prophecy itself threatens Konoha. It threatens your home! The Shinobi way! A way we have lived for years!" explained Jiraiya after a moment of silence between them.

"So my son should suffer? Is it simply because of the prophecy that you did this? Or did you do it because of the Kyuubi? Because of the Biju he once held? Out of some stupid need to get revenge for me over the fact I died saving this miserable village that refused to honor my _dying wish_! Something I know was made known to the people, but knowing your baka for a sensei, he deliberately spun things in a way that would make the people _NOT_ honor it, and do the exact opposite!" exclaimed Minato with Jiraiya looking away since that was _exactly_ how it happened.

"How was I suppose to react? You were dead, Kushina was dead, and the Kyuubi had just been sealed up in your son. All signs of the boy being the child of prophecy were showing, the village endanger, and I reacted in the best interest of Konoha. You may have been my student, but I stressed the importance of putting the village first, and your family second. That if you had to choose, it was the choice that was for the greater good, and not that of your family," answered Jiraiya with Minato scowling.

"Yes. You did teach me that Jiraiya, but I _never_ embraced that part of your teachings to me. What point is there to serving the greater good if your own children suffer for it? In the end, they would hate you, despise you, and resent you for it. The greater good is not worth the sacrifice of your own family. You would agree if you actually had one instead of peeping all the time on women," countered Minato with Jiraiya wincing slightly at the jab.

"You are the closest thing to family I have Minato," replied Jiraiya with Minato sneering at him.

"You lost the right to be a surrogate Father to me the moment you betrayed my family for your so called greater good. I don't even acknowledge you as my sensei either. As far as I'm concerned Jiraiya...that man I knew is dead and _you_ are just a _fraud_," stated Minato with Jiraiya looking like he had just been hit hard in the gut by one of Tsunade's super punches.

"You don't mean that!" exclaimed Jiraiya, but Minato's face told him that his former student did indeed mean it, and was moments away from attacking.

"Get off my property Jiraiya and take that crippled old fool with you. Kushina is out with Naruto, but her sensory skills are greater then mine, and she won't be so merciful if your signature is detected by her," commanded Minato, as Kushina along with Naruto were still out, talking with Naruto's favorite people over at the ramen stand, and were no doubt enjoying a couple dozen bowls of the stuff too.

Minato secretly dreaded the ramen bill that would come his way.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you agree to let me train your son," stated Jiraiya with Minato scowling at him.

"Why? He doesn't need any form of _teaching_ you could provide him. Besides, I doubt you would even try to actually teach him anything, and just go about how to best seal away his abilities before trying to manipulate him. I think you would even go so far as to try and manipulate his parents if successful," accused Minato with Jiraiya's eyes flashing with anger.

"I will fight you Minato," threatened Jiraiya with Minato scoffing.

"You can try Jiraiya, but I long since surpassed you years ago, and with my new abilities I could kick your ass along with your sensei's life at their peak without breaking a sweat," stated Minato with Jiraiya wincing since he wasn't physically one hundred percent.

"This isn't over Minato," stated Jiraiya since he would need to come up with another plan to deal with his former student and his son.

Minato watched them go, sighing after they did, and wished his wife was hear to unleash that infamous Uzumaki temper on these two idiots.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"What do you mean I'm not getting the tracking team I wanted?" demanded Kurenai, as she was shocked when the Hokage had denied her the means to not only have the best upcoming tracking team in Konoha, but keep Hinata in reserve to further teach the girl more advanced medical skills, and take her on as an apprentice.

Asuma was given the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho and he was the son of a heartless Sandaime Hokage so why couldn't she get what her heart desired?!

"It's as I explained before Kurenai-san, Hinata shows great promise in the Medical Arts, and I am going to take her on as my apprentice. She will be on reserve for a little while longer until I deem her fit for active duty outside of Konoha's walls," explained Tsunade with Kurenai scowling and the female Hokage mentally sighed since the report Shikaku left for her to read about Kurenai was not encouraging.

_Yuhi Kurenai's lack of confidence in teaching solo after the incident with the Kurama Clan has left long lasting mental scars and a blow to her confidence. She will handle her team gently, which in some cases should be done, but not with a tracking team, or with Hyuuga Hinata due to the bond the woman wishes to have with her. Kurenai's motherly instincts have awakened in the Hyuuga girl on account of the events no doubt seen in the Hyuuga Compound when dealing with the Hyuuga Clan Head talking poorly about his eldest child. While such compassion is good in the short term of things to help Hyuuga Hinata, it cannot be used in training a Genin team, and thus will only weaken the team overall. Kurenai will hesitate in training her students properly, afraid she'll hurt, or push them too far. She will feel they are fragile like glass and should be handled with care out of fear of them breaking under pressure._

_At the same time, I've noticed Kurenai's constant aggressive behavior when around male Shinobi, who have a tendency to express their "male pride" to impress others, and some have even tried woo her in a few cases. While this female pride is in fact a way to motive Kurenai to push her Genin team, it can in fact be a weakness, as she might feel compelled to send them on a mission they might not be ready for, and all out of pride in wanting to put her male comrades in their place. With the upcoming Chuunin Exams happening in a few Months, I would expect the various Jounin senseis assigned will try to nominate their students regardless if they are ready for them, and Kurenai will be no different since she would be one of the few kunoichi to take on a Genin team._

_It is my personal recommendation that while Kurenai __**IS**__ qualified to be a Jounin sensei with what experience she has in being a Jounin of Konoha, it would be best if she did __**NOT**__ have the tracking team desired by herself, and that the woman be given an alternate team so more effort on her part is applied. If Yuhi Kurenai is kept in her own "comfort zone" with the students she wants with the tracking team she wants, the team itself will not grow with each individual Genin not reaching their full potential, and that could lead to future problems if not addressed now._

"But its the best tracking team you could ever hope for and I'm the best Jounin around to train them to further enhance that team dynamic. How many battles has Konoha won from tracking teams scouting ahead and learning of enemy advances? They can find the best places to setup camp in strategic terrain where our forces could defend themselves or even go on the attack when required. I can do that with them!" exclaimed Kurenai with the woman in front of her not liking how the Jounin was nearly in her leader's face.

"I seem to recall several overspecialized tracking teams Konoha had getting _decimated_ in a fight or when caught. They were all speed and sight with no combat strength to their names. How many Shinobi did we lose? Most were killed, others were captured, tortured for information, and some of them broke because they had no resistance to it. You are asking for an _overspecialized team_ Kurenai-san. I've seen enough of them during the last Shinobi war to know they aren't worth the loss of such promising Shinobi and let's not forget these Genin you're requesting are all Clan Heirs. If they were ever in trouble, caught by enemy Shinobi, they would be dragged back to enemy villages, and used to reproduce their clan bloodline there in order to use such offspring to press for clan Jutsus here via the political arena while making up any excuse they want on how they got such bloodlines on their side," countered Tsunade with Kurenai scowling.

"Then I request you at least give me Hinata to train personally in my art. I can help her in my field of Genjutsu just as much as you can in your field in being a Medic Nin Hokage-sama," offered Kurenai with Tsunade shaking her head.

"_Denied_! Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke are also benched given how their past actions leave much to be desired. I'm having those two being trained together with Maito Gai's students. Instead, you can have the honor of training Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Something I know Kakashi here is unhappy about since he wanted the team very badly though I'm denying it for the _obvious reasons _we all know exist. Besides, I need him on standby to teach the Uchiha if and when the brat awakens those damn Sharingan Eyes," said Tsunade with Kurenai gritting her teeth.

"I respectfully decline Hokage-sama. I refuse to be Jounin sensei for that team. Hatake Kakashi can have them for all I care," replied Kurenai with Asuma looking shocked by this and Tsunade herself raising a single eyebrow.

"Just like that? You refuse to be the Jounin sensei of _two_ Clan Heirs with one being my _Godson_? The girl is an Uchiha fan girl, but I thought you of all kunoichi would enjoy beating that part out of her so she take this lifestyle seriously, and not act like a damsel in distress while hoping someone like the Uchiha would save her," said Tsunade since she knew Kurenai like most kunoichi, who took this life seriously, hated fan girls, and tried to push for some kind of academic reform to stomp such things out for years.

"The Aburame boy is more insect related and the Haruno girl is a fan girl. Anything I teach her will go in one ear and out the other," explained Kurenai with Tsunade's eyes now narrowing dangerously.

"And my Godson? Considering he is the son of a Hokage, many Jounin would jump at the chance to teach him something, and make themselves famous," responded Tsunade with Kurenai stiffening a little.

"I can't teach him anything and I doubt my skills in Genjutsu hold any real value to him," answered Kurenai though her voice was a bit shaky.

"Is that it? Or do you dislike him for the fact he will one day marry Hyuuga Hinata in a few years? Don't bother to deny it Kurenai-san. I know you have a motherly attachment to Hinata and I know you are one of the people who lost your family to Kyuubi all those years ago," stated Tsunade with Kurenai looking away.

"He's not worthy of Hinata. The brat doesn't even know her. For all you know, the brat is secretly a pervert of the highest level rivaling your old teammate, and will force Hinata to do lewd perverse things for his amusement," replied Kurenai with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at the Jounin.

"Don't you _EVER_ compare my Godson to that asshole again Kurenai-san. As for getting to know your former charge, I have it on good authority that Naruto is interested in her, and has been getting to know her. In fact, Naruto is getting to know all his future wives now so they can have a strong healthy bond for when they all tie the knot, and form a strong family relationship," said Tsunade with Kurenai taking a step back from her out of self-preservation.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I believe the standards for any boy being worthy of Hinata are too high for someone like Naruto to reach, and the only reason he's marrying her is because of the _entity_ that once possessed him," replied Kurenai with Tsunade letting out a growl.

"You can have standards that are rivaled by Kami himself, but make no mistake when I tell you that boy has been through pure Hell, and don't you forget about the suffering my Godson went through because bigots got there way up until recently. I would have hoped a woman with such a loving nature toward Hinata would give something similar to the boy who will one day be her future husband," Tsunade shot back with Kurenai looking away.

"You were mistaken Hokage-sama," replied Kurenai with Tsunade shaking her head in disappointment.

"Fine! Fortunately, I anticipated this action thanks to reliable sources, and have a suitable replacement to take the job in the event this happened," said Tsunade while waving the now shocked woman away.

"What? Who do you have that could possibly train this team?" questioned Kurenai since it was clear she had believed Tsunade would make some kind of concession to her in exchange for some form of moderate cooperation.

"A friend of yours and fellow kunoichi...Mitarashi Anko," replied Tsunade, as she saw Kurenai look at her in shock, and gapping like a fish in water.

"A-Anko? B-But...she's never taught anyone in her life! She's not qualified!" exclaimed Kurenai with Tsunade raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think she is more then qualified. She can track, capture, interrogate, and while I loathe her sensei with all my being...he did a good job teaching the woman many things. She won't pull punches or sugar coat the truth when things need to be spoken. Besides, I think Anko would make a fine Jounin sensei, and just needs to be given the chance. Something this village has not done for either her or Naruto while the former is long overdue for it," answered Tsunade with Kurenai scowling.

"Anko would never agree to this," replied Kurenai with Tsunade smirking at her.

"Actually, she already did. I told her earlier today," stated Tsunade while Kurenai's jaw dropped at this news.

"This was all a test, wasn't it?" accused Kurenai with Tsunade shrugging.

"For the most part. To be honest, I was going to assign you as Jounin sensei to Kiba, and Sasuke so they could get some additional training outside of Gai's team when they are on a mission of their own. However, your actions here today have just shown me that you're not fit to be a Jounin sensei just yet, and won't be teaching anyone for an unknown period of time," answered Tsunade with Kurenai looking like her world had just been destroyed.

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Kurenai with Tsunade shaking her head.

"I can and I will. Now all of you leave. Asuma, I expect a report on your team's progress every week, what you plan on teaching them, and what they have succeeded in learning from your teaching. You understand me? Do _NOT_ screw up their training," commanded Tsunade with Asuma nodding while trying to keep himself from sweating.

"Yes Hokage-sama," replied Asuma before he and the others left the room.

"I can't believe her!" exclaimed Kurenai once they got out of the tower.

"Yes, I agree," replied Kakashi simply while reading his book.

"Shut up pervert! We both know you don't care," replied Kurenai with a scowl on her face.

"True," replied Kakashi before he went off in another direction.

"I don't suppose you want to explain to me what happened in that office?" asked Asuma with Kurenai giving him a glare since she felt cheated out of the team she wanted while he got the team he wanted.

And he was the son of the Sandaime Hokage!

"Leave me alone!" exclaimed Kurenai before she went off to go drown her sorrows at home in private.

(Academy Roof-With Genin Team 7-A Few Days Later)

"Okay you three, my name is Mitarashi Anko. I'm your Jounin sensei for Genin team 7 from here on out and I will be expecting each of you to give this lifestyle as a Shinobi your all. No doing things halfway and then quitting like some chicken shit pansy simply because its too hard. Got it? Good! Now, as all Jounin sensei's normally do, we usually tell our Genin something about us, but I'm not like others so we're going to skip that for now, and we're only sharing stuff about each other if we want to share stuff," said Anko, as she sat down with her first ever Genin team, and gave them a mental once over in her mind while taking.

Aburame Shino was Clan Heir to the Aburame Clan, could communicate with his hive of insects, calm, stoic, kept his emotions in control, and embraced the way of logic. Silent, a bit creepy in certain aspects, but Anko knew the boy wasn't a cruel kid, who would use his bugs to scare people, or have them attach to food people were eating. Which was a plus since Anko didn't want them hovering over her dango or anything else she partakes in eating. She also knew the kid's belief in logic was matched by his high intellect, which was almost as high as the Nara's own, but kept quiet about it, and would only speak when necessary.

Haruno Sakura was a fan girl if there ever was one and loved the Uchiha prick regardless of how he acted around others. Anko knew that even with all the intense training done during the crash course a short while back, the pink haired girl was still more focused on getting the attention the Uchiha then focusing on training, and knew Sakura was starting to slack off again only a few days after her graduation. Anko had already expressed her dislike in having the girl on this team, but Tsunade explained there was no alternative, and would just have to take this as a challenge.

As for Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, it was no secret that Anko had long since respected the boy before the events of his life changed when putting on that crown, and had even watched out for him secretly in the past. She would have done more, but her own past kept nipping at her heels, the threats of the Councils retaliation against any who helped the now red haired boy would have made living in the village worse. So she had to help when possible, as rare as those moments were, and kept herself from being seen by other Shinobi walking around taking great pleasure in seeing the boy abused by mobs. After the incident with the Scroll of Sealing, she saw Baraggan had laid down the age old law of might equals right, and you couldn't get much mightier then that cruel entity. After Baraggan merged with Naruto, the boy himself continued to follow that path, but did so with honor, and dignity that told her the Namikaze wouldn't abuse it.

And now here he was on her Genin team.

"If that is the case sensei, then logic dictates we begin doing missions for the village, and expanding our teamwork in the process," said Shino calmly with Anko grinning.

"Correct. Normally, we would do D-ranked missions to expand that teamwork, _BUT_ after much talk with the Hokage, we both feel this team doesn't need it so much as it needs the old fashion out in the field experience, and so that's what we're going to do. Besides, I've always felt D-ranked missions made the civilian populace fat, and lazy because they don't want to do the work themselves. We Shinobi earn our bread and butter doing the more aggressive stuff like escorting, protecting, guarding, stealing, and of course killing people when required. The greater the danger, the bigger the pay we get from the client, and don't think that the rank of the mission can't change because it has on multiple occasions. It has and many Shinobi have either been severely injured, crippled, or killed as a result of such changes," replied Anko with Shino nodding along with Naruto doing the same.

Sakura looked a bit green in the face.

"What is our first mission?" asked Naruto with Anko grinning.

"Well personally, I'd prefer that you get your feet wet all the way up to your knees, _but_ the Hokage feared I would make you lose your minds, and go insane if not quit being a Shinobi. SO, with that stipulation in mind, we're going to just get this team's feet wet up to our ankles by just doing a simple C-ranked mission to Wave Country, and escorting our client to his home their," answered Anko while the Aburame and Namikaze nodded since they felt the best kind of experience was hands-on experience.

Sakura looked unsure.

"When do we meet the client?" asked Shino curiously.

"Tomorrow morning at the North Gate. The client's name is Tazuna. He's been told who to expect and has been reassured by the Hokage that he's getting the best team around to get him back to Wave Country in one piece. He's an old guy who loves to drink so expect to meet a grouchy old guy with a hangover tomorrow and don't be late. You don't show up, you don't go, _AND_ you don't get paid!" answered Anko with the Genin in front of her nodding before they left after she dismissed them.

"You are giving them a C-rank right off the bat?" asked Kurenai, as she appeared behind her friend turning around, and smiled a somewhat friendly smile.

"What? They're big kids now. The Aburame has a good head on his shoulders and do I really have to ask about a certain red haired Namikaze?" answered Anko with Kurenai scowling.

"And the girl?" asked Kurenai since Anko left out Sakura.

"She needs a strong kick in the ass. How else am I suppose to get the fan girl stomped out of her? Through a few lectures? A little training, which let's face it will count for nothing if she doesn't maintain a strong regiment? Or perhaps I should smother the pink haired girl with motherly affection? That's not my style nor should it be yours either Kurenai," answered Anko with Kurenai scowling.

"You don't know if they will work well together as a team Anko. You have to give them a teamwork based exercise!" replied Kurenai knowing all other Jounin that took on the role of sensei did.

"And you do? As I recall, you specifically wanted one person among three on a tracking team to teach that would have been of your own creation. The Hyuuga girl does not need to be smothered with love Kurenai. Putting her on a team with a horny mutt and stoic bug user won't bring out the girl's potential with you watching over her like a worried parent rather then a competent sensei. She needs middle ground and Tsunade can give it with the needed field experience when required," answered Anko with Kurenai scowling.

"She's fragile Anko. Her Father and family put her down all the time. Calling her a failure and putting Hinata under my care during the time she learned at the Academy. How can I not feel concerned for her?" countered Kurenai with Anko scoffing.

"Please! She's not made of glass that with one touch will fall over and shatter into a few hundred pieces. Sure she needs a good motivational kick in the butt, but nothing too hard, or too soft to get the girl moving in the right direction. You're so use to seeing the frail Hyuuga girl escorted to the Academy that you don't see the potential everyone else sees in her. I can see it, Tsunade sees it, Naruto sees it, and even the boy's parents can it in her so why can't you?" stated Anko with Kurenai growling in anger.

"Its all that boy's fault," mumbled Kurenai while looking away with Anko hearing her.

"You're blaming Naruto? Seriously?!" questioned Anko with Kurenai scowling back at her.

"Why not?! His actions have made Hinata more daring. More bold. She's not the daring or bold type. He's filled her head with delusions of grandeur, believing she can overcome impossible odds, and with their _marriage_ in a few years time...she'll be utterly _ruined_!" Kurenai replied furiously while Anko was shocked the woman would say such a thing.

"And you prefer the alternative? A shy, meek, and scared of her own shadow kind of girl with a family that will walk all over her? To be like that around a so called family that was, until a few Months ago, just itching to put that Cage Bird Seal on her forehead, and make life even worse for her? Naruto inspired her. Still inspires her to get stronger. Why would you want her to be meek, shy, and all that other wallflower girl crap?!" countered Anko with Kurenai walking over to the railing.

"I just don't want her to be hurt Anko. I don't want her to be unhappy," answered Kurenai with Anko scoffing.

"If that were really true Kurenai, you wouldn't blame Naruto for the changes in her, and you would not smother the Hyuuga girl in surrogate Motherly love. You see the little bird trying to fly away from the nest and deep down you don't want her to go because you fear she will never come back to visit the surrogate Mother who nurtured her," replied Anko with Kurenai's head turning quickly to glare at her.

"She's not ready to fly away. Not yet," stated Kurenai firmly with Anko smirking.

"Well whether you think she's ready or not to fly...I think we both know the Hyuuga girl has already has flown away and plans to one day make a nest of her own with the help of another bird with Namikaze blood in his veins," remarked Anko while Kurenai felt her scowl increase.

"He's not worthy of her in any sense of the word regardless if the Kyuubi was sealed in him," said Kurenai with Anko raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? Well who the Hell is worthy of her? Some snooty noble? A Daimyo's son?" questioned Anko with Kurenai not answering.

"Just keep the boy on a leash Anko and remind him to keep his perverted urges at bay or I will find a way to castrate him," replied Kurenai before she left.

"Perverted urges? She should be more worried about me giving into such urges with him in a few years," Anko mumbled to herself before she let out a small giggle knowing that Naruto would be quite the hunk when he became a full grown adult.

(The Next Day)

"So this is my protection detail I hired? You don't really look like much. Especially the pink haired girl. She stands out like a sore thumb with that hair color," said Tazuna with Sakura looking upset at being insulted while Naruto and Shino ignored it since they did not care for the client's opinion.

Anko just smirked.

"Don't let their appearance throw your belief in us off. The one with dark shades comes from a clan well respected and feared for their mastery over insects. The red head here can practically be considered overkill if you only knew what his power was capable of and actually feel sorry for any poor bastards that get in his way," remarked Anko with Tazuna raising an eyebrow.

"And what about you? You're not exactly dressed in what many would consider Shinobi attire," replied Tazuna with Anko grinning further.

"Let's just say if we do run across any danger and need to get questions out of those we capture...I'm the woman to do it," said Anko confidently with Tazuna raising an eyebrow further.

"Hey! What about me sensei?" questioned Sakura with Anko turning to look at her.

"You have yet to prove yourself brat. You were trying to impress an Uchiha with your looks rather then actually training to be a Shinobi. This mission will give you the chance to impress me with your skills so if I were you I'd make sure to not fuck it up because you won't get a second chance!" stated Anko with Sakura flinching at her words.

"Yes sensei," replied Sakura with Anko looking at her for a second.

"Okay. Is everyone packed with their essential traveling gear? Good! Move out!" said Anko with the group in front of her nodding and following the woman to Wave.

"Hey gaki, why do you walk with a cane? Some kind of past injury?" asked Tazuna with Naruto smirked at him.

"Hardly. Though I will admit I should probably be dead or at the hospital in a coma after all the crap I've been through. The cane is my weapon of choice when in combat," replied Naruto with Tazuna raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No offense kid, but canes only work so well before someone with muscles, and a strong enough sword slices it in two," countered Tazuna with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"There is more to this cane then meets the eyes sir. Trust me, you may have heard all the stories of Shinobi doing incredible things, yet you haven't seen what this item in my hand can do, and should pray that such an event never happens," replied Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Why is that?" asked Tazuna curiously.

"Because then you would look upon the face of death should I unleash my full power and even then the release of such power might kill you," answered Naruto cryptically while Tazuna looked a bit worried, yet a hint of disbelief, and _yet_...something told the old man this boy was telling the truth.

'Weird kid,' thought Tazuna since he didn't understand half of what Shinobi could do and decided to leave it alone for now.

As the group walked for a few hours, Naruto glanced at a nearby puddle, which was a bit of a surprise since there was no rain in the area for several days, and no sign of anything remotely causing such a puddle in sight. It was like the puddle had magically manifested itself and was just sitting there doing nothing.

Or at least that is what it would like to the untrained eye. Naruto knew better. His powers of sensory perception and Shinobi training told him otherwise. The puddle was no puddle at all, but rather a Genjutsu of sorts to hide a pair of assassins in waiting, and itching to strike if the hint of bloodlust leaking around them was any indication. Glancing at Shino, the Aburame noticed it too, and nodded slightly to not give away the fact that he knew the truth. Anko clearly knew as well, as her lip twitched in a way that told Naruto she was suppressing the smile that wanted to manifest over the joy of hurting people coming after the client.

Sakura seemed oblivious to it while chatting with the client about his home and acted like this was a simple trip to visit a relative.

After the group got 10 feet from the puddle, it soon shifted to reveal a masked Missing Nin with gauntlets in his hands followed by another, who looked like his twin standing next to him, and the two leaped into the air to target Anko. The woman leaped out of the way, into the tree, Shino grabbed the client, and dove for the nearby bushes, Sakura drew a kunai from her holster, apparently not the scared fan girl Anko thought she was so that was encouraging, and as for Naruto...he just stood there looking at the two Missing Nin currently encircling him with their razor sharp chain linked to one of their gauntlets.

Their plan was clear in using the chain, their speed, and momentum to rip the Namikaze to shreds in a horrifying gory fashion. A good combination of teamwork on their part, as they were taught during their years at Mist's Shinobi Academy despite the..._means_ that was required to graduate, and become a Shinobi in the first place.

However, no amount of teamwork could prepare these two for Naruto, and his Hollow powers given to him by Baraggan. First, he let the chain wrap around him, let the two Missing Nin think they had succeeded in killing him, ignored Sakura shouting at him to use the kawarmi to escape, and then watch the chain snap from the strain they put on it along with themselves from all that momentum they used to make it happen.

They damn near lost their arms from the sudden yank back when the chain reached its limit in being pulled before the chain broke.

The two Shinobi looked at each other in shock for a moment, wondering how the red haired boy survived the chain's razor's edge from obliterating him, and decided to move to plan B. The one behind Naruto moved for the client while the other moved for the red haired boy with each attacker using the gauntlets as the means to end the lives of their targets. Shino quickly called his bugs out to swarm around him in a way that would shock and even terrify the Missing Nin from Mist for a moment long enough for the Aburame's swarm to attack. The insects swarmed over the attacker, devouring his chakra quickly, and bringing him to the point of falling unconsciousness.

As for the second one, who went after Naruto, he found himself missing his strike aimed at the boy's head, and was promptly elbowed in the face with his body being sent flying into a nearby tree. Before the man even had a chance of getting up, Naruto was in front of him in a second, and was hit viciously again in the face with the boy's cane while a foot was on the hand with the gauntlet.

"Well done you two. Same to you Sakura. Stance is defensive, weapon drawn, and your eyes are surprisingly sharp. There is still hope for you yet," replied Anko before leaping from her perch and threw the Missing Nin from Mist over to where Naruto had the other one pinned.

"I don't want to disappoint you Anko-sensei," answered Sakura with Anko looking at her for a moment before focusing on their two attackers.

"Okay you two bakas, who do you work for?" questioned Anko with the one pinned by Naruto glaring at her.

"Fuck you bitch! Maybe if you blow me I might drop a hint," replied the Missing Nin with Anko grinning all too sweetly at him.

"Naruto, be a good student, and stomp this explosive tag in my hand down on this guy's crotch," said Anko with Naruto grinning too.

"W-Wait! Don't do that! I want to have kids someday!" protested the downed Shinobi in a panic.

"You should have answered my sensei's question. To be honest, you're getting off easy compared to what she can really do, and don't forget about me. As cruel as my sensei is when it comes to these matters...I'm respectfully much _worse_," replied Naruto with the Missing Nin looking from him to Anko, who just smirked with a brief nod, and it made the former Shinobi from Mist start to panic further.

"W-Wait! Spare me and my brother. I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know!" exclaimed the Missing Nin from Mist with Naruto looking at Anko who nodded in approval at the offer though she clearly wanted to see someone get their nuts blown off.

"Talk or my student here does something unimaginable and horrifying to your manhood," commanded Anko before the Missing Nin from Mist, now identified by name as Meizu, who was one of the two Demon Brothers explained they were hired by Gato to kill the bridge builder, and prevent the completion of a massive bridge that connected the island country to the mainland.

Why was Gato doing it? Because the ruthless business man was suffocating the country using his shipping company to monopolize what came in or out while crushing the life of the people in the process. If the bridge is completed, Gato's hold is broken, and Wave Country would be free from his tyranny.

"Well this day is just full of surprises," remarked Naruto while Sakura was tying the two Missing Nin up.

"Yep! This mission just went from C-rank to A-rank with this new information. Instead of protecting the client from mere bandits, we now have to protect the old man from high level Shinobi, and since the Bingo Book has these two having been known for partnering up with another Missing Nin...this changes things for us," answered Anko before looking over at Tazuna, who was currently pale in the face, and clearly knew what it meant.

Higher ranked mission meant higher the pay was required by the client to be given to the Shinobi guarding the client to continue going through with the mission.

No cash. No protection.

"Please! You have to understand. My country is poor. Just like he said! All I could afford was the C-rank escort. I just need your help getting back home so I can build the bridge so our country's economy can kick jumpstart itself," said Tazuna with Anko looking at her students.

"Well...what do you three think? Keep going? Or leave the old man high and dry?" asked Anko with Tazuna looking ready to get on his knees and beg them.

"I say we keep going. We're more then qualified for this regardless of our age. Besides, this Gato guy sounds like someone I should hate with all my being, and should kill on sight regardless if I get paid for it," answered Naruto since this cruel businessman used his money to buy power, but the truth was in the red haired boy's mind was power could not be bought, and had to be earned.

At best, Gato could rent such power to those interested in money, but he could never buy it, and would never be powerful in his own right.

In Naruto's mind...he was a false king claiming a country that was not his to take.

"I agree with my comrade. It is illogical to go back now when we have already made so much progress in such a short amount of time. We know who the enemy is and who his employer is too. I say we proceed," stated Shino with Naruto giving him a nod of respect at his words.

"I say we should go. The country is suffering and I can't back out now simply because the rank has gone up," answered Sakura with her answer surprising Naruto and Anko since they didn't expect it.

"This is a bit unexpected. Since when did you decide to do the opposite of a fan girl?" questioned Anko with suspicion while Sakura looked away.

"You said I had to prove myself to you. We both know that if I back out now I'll prove I'm worthless and unfit to be a Konoha Shinobi," answered Sakura with Anko narrowing her eyes at her further.

'What is going on here? She shouldn't be acting like this so suddenly. Not to mention her interaction with Naruto has been civil. No glaring. No name calling. Something is off about her,' thought Anko before glancing at Naruto, who nodded slightly, and knew that they would get to the bottom of this soon enough.

For now they had a mission to complete.

With the Demon Brothers tied up, Naruto had opened up a telepathic link to his Father, which he learned to possess during his time training with his parents, given the unique situation that caused both of his parents to have it, and told the former Yondaime of what was going on. Minato's first instinct was to provide his son with backup with himself and Kushina, but Naruto told him no, and just told the man to pick up the Demon Brothers before informing the Hokage so she was brought up to date on the matter.

After he gave his Father and Mother reassurance, Naruto focused on the road in front of him, and even to the pink haired girl walking to the right of Tazuna. Since that morning, the girl's behavior was off, different then usual, and not once did she glare at him. By all accounts, Sakura should have done that, or at the very least called him a baka _once_ during this entire trip. Yet she was respectful, showed resolve, and acted like a Shinobi should in a situation like they just encountered.

Naruto quickly came to the conclusion that this girl on their team was _NOT_ one Haruno Sakura. Focusing his Pesquisa on the girl, Naruto narrowed his eyes, and gripped his cane tighter while they walked. Looking over at Shino, it was clear from the subtle frown on the Aburame's usually stoic face that he came to the same conclusion, and the two looked over to Anko with the woman nodding in agreement.

This was not Haruno Sakura at all. It was an _imposter_!

But how to expose the imposter? Do it right now? In front of the client?! No. That would be a stupid and amateurish move on their part since it would just make Tazuna think that Konoha had disorganized Shinobi. Granted, Naruto along with Anko thought most of the Shinobi in Konoha were idiots for their bigoted ways with Shino agreeing from a logical standpoint on past behavior, but if Tazuna could make other potential clients think _ALL_ Konoha Shinobi didn't know their head from their ass, and that was unacceptable!

So with the same mentality, the trio agreed that they would expose this false Sakura after getting to Wave Country, and get an explanation on why this Shinobi was impersonating the pink haired girl. If by some chance the enemy Shinobi they would no doubt encounter forced her hand, the better it was for them because it gave the trio the excuse to confront the imposter, and find out what happened to the real Sakura.

They would decide to wait.

(Elsewhere)

"Those two you sent after the bridge builder failed their mission Zabuza. You and your Shinobi aren't worth the price I'm paying!" complained Gato while in Zabuza's current hideout.

Zabuza's response? Pointing his giant sword at Gato's face.

"Watch it pal. You think my price is high? Try going to Kumo, Suna, or any of the other villages. My fee is small compared to them. Besides, the idea of having a hand in making an entire country suffer, and die via your shrewd business practices will make their Kages hesitant to even act. Hell, some of them might even try to assassinate you just to get some future clients, or simply because they don't like you," answered Zabuza, as he didn't like the man right now, and it was only because the money was needed did the Demon of the Bloody Mist stay his sword hand.

"Be as that may, I'm still paying you quite a hefty sum, and I expect positive results. Now Tazuna's escort will be on alert for future attacks and might even stay to protect the old fool until the bridge is built. If that happens, my control over this country will be ruined, and _you_ don't get _paid_!" exclaimed Gato with Zabuza narrowing his eyes at him.

"I know what will happen Gato. I don't need a seedy shrewd tightfisted businessman like you telling me things I already know. Trust me, the game isn't over yet. We've only just begun to fight," stated Zabuza before turning to look at his masked subordinate, who just nodded to him in knowing what to do, and the Demon of the Bloody Mist smirked behind his bandages.

The enemy won the first round. Now it was time for round two.

(With Anko & Team 7)

"So that's the bridge?" asked Naruto while seeing the massive incomplete construction project Tazuna was put in charge of that would bring hope to his dying country.

"Yeah. Is it something. Once completed, our country will have a chance to become strong again, and life will return once more," answered Tazuna, as he along with his escort, and the boatman slowly ferrying them across the large body of water made their way in Wave Country.

"That is the next logical step, but why hasn't Gato destroyed the bridge using his less then honorable employees?" asked Shino curiously.

"Because he doesn't want to attract unwanted attention. Killing a few people inside the country is easy to sweep under the run with enough money and influence. _BUT_ if he blew it up, something like that can't be ignored, and word would reach other countries. He would risk notice from Shinobi villages, Daimyos, rival businesses, and cause a whole slew of problems that no amount of money can stop," answered Anko, as she knew that if Gato did destroy the bridge at this late in the game, it would draw a lot of eyes toward him, and Wave Country's economic plight.

"She's right. Destruction of this thing on any scale turns heads and inquiries are made into what is going on here in this section of the world," added Naruto while glancing at the fake Sakura next to him to see her looking at the bridge yet keeping quiet.

Again it was unlike the Sakura he and the others knew.

"How far away is your house Tazuna-san?" asked "Sakura" curiously.

"Its not that far from the bridge. A few miles past it actually. Its by the water so if Gato were to try anything, I could get my family out of the country, and onto the mainland," answered Tazuna with the group nodding.

"We're almost there Tazuna. Its fortunate that Gato's boat patrols haven't come this way yet," said the boatman carrying them across the mist filled area.

"Yes. Fortunate," remarked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

'We're expected,' thought Anko and Shino.

Roughly 20 minutes later, the group disembarked from the boat, the ferryman paid, and they were soon on there way to Tazuna's house. Along the way, the group noticed it was extremely quiet, too quiet for their liking, and they knew something or someone was here waiting for them. Bringing out a kunai, Naruto threw it into a nearby bush several feet ahead of them, hearing the sound of movement behind it, and upon inspection found a single scared white bunny.

"Your sensory ability seems..._off_ today Naruto-san," said Shino while Anko picked up the bunny to examine it.

"No. I sensed someone there. It was a person. Not an animal. Whoever _was_ there used substitution to escape the kunai," replied Naruto with Anko nodding.

"He's right. This is a winter coat for a bunny in winter, but its _Spring_ right now, and all wild bunnies in Spring should have brown coats," added Anko with Naruto nodding.

"That means this bunny is domesticated," stated "Sakura" with Anko narrowing her eyes at the imposter.

'Not once has she even yelled at Naruto for his actions with the bunny. She is acting so calm and completely professional. Not one single action of a fan girl,' thought Anko, as she looked from Sakura to the bunny, and was trying to figure things out while putting the animal in a storage scroll.

Before the whistling sound of a projectile was heard behind them.

"DOWN!" yelled Naruto with Anko, Shino, Sakura, and Tazuna obeying the command while the Namikaze himself grabbed the projectile with his bare hand before throwing it into a distant tree.

The projectile in question?

It was a giant sword. A zanbato to be exact.

"Impressive kid. Not many Shinobi can do what you just did. In fact, you would be the first person I know to even do that," stated a gruff voice of a shirtless man with bandages on his face and wearing grayish camouflage pants while standing on the hilt of his sword.

"You should see me birthday parties," commented Naruto with the figure smirking at him.

"What's your name brat?" asked the figure.

"Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. What's yours?" answered Naruto with the figure's eyes widening slightly.

"Zabuza. Momochi Zabuza formerly of Mist," replied Zabuza with Anko's eyes widening in shock and she tensed at the sight of him.

"The Demon of the Bloody Mist. Master of the silent killing technique," stated Anko with Zabuza smirking at her.

"So you know of my reputation," replied Zabuza with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Difficult not to considering what you did to become a Shinobi. What you did at the Mist Academy was overkill even by their standards," stated Anko with Zabuza's smirk getting bigger behind his bandages.

"Its ironic when you consider the only way to pass the exam is to kill a fellow student in combat. I got a lot of extra credit that day," replied Zabuza with a small chuckle from his mouth.

"Clearly. I take you are under Gato's employ," stated Naruto with Zabuza nodding.

"Correct. Gato wants the bridge builder dead. Hand over the old man and I'll spare all of your lives," offered Zabuza with Naruto scoffing at him.

"No deal," replied Naruto with Zabuza smirking at him.

"Good. I was hoping to get in a few kills this week," remarked Zabuza before he dropped down to the ground with his sword in hand with his killer intent flooding the area around him.

"Protect the bridge builder!" commanded Anko with her Genin team moving into triangle formation around the old man.

"So pointless," remarked Zabuza, as he was between Tazuna, and Sakura with his sword ready to slice the old man in two.

Only to miss the man completely along with the others a second later.

"Care to rethink that statement?" questioned Naruto, as he used Sonido to save his team, and the client from being sliced in two.

"Your fast kid. That was...unnatural," stated Zabuza with Naruto smirking.

"At least your original in how you described me just now. At least its not as negative as you could have made it sound," countered Naruto with Zabuza narrowing his eyes.

'Those eyes...they are the same as...,' thought Zabuza before his instincts screamed at him to move and dodged an incoming projectile of energy from Naruto if just barely.

"Good instincts. Aside from my parents, no one has ever dodged my Bala before today. Though something tells me that was a luck," said Naruto with his hand outstretched and saw Zabuza look at the damage the boy's projectile did.

'That attack tore through the trees like they were nothing. If I didn't move...I'd be dead,' thought Zabuza knowing he had to get serious here.

'Damn! I don't know what this gaki just did, but I'm SOOO glad I hired his team,' thought Tazuna while slightly wondering if he should actually stop drinking just to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" stated Zabuza, as he covered the entire area in a heavy mist, and vanished from sight.

"Careful. Momochi Zabuza can use this to kill us all with ease without making a sound," stated Anko with her team being on guard while Tazuna began to sweat.

"How very true. I've used this particular Jutsu on many occasions and some of my easier kills were always in places where mist was a general occurrence that no one suspected it was created for the purpose of bringing about instant death," replied Zabuza while letting his voice echo around them so they couldn't pinpoint his location.

"So how do we stop him if we can't even see him?" asked "Sakura" before the presence of Zabuza was behind her and could feel his breath on her neck.

"You can't," answered Zabuza before swinging his blade down on the girl in the belief that one less Genin was one less defense standing in his way.

_CLANG!_

Only to be stopped by Naruto's own weapon that was his zanpakuto that was in the form of a double-edged battleaxe was being held in the hand of his outstretched right arm.

"Care to try again," offered Naruto, as he was easily held the weapon in its position, and it was even more impressive given how it was holding back Zabuza's blade too.

'This gaki isn't natural,' thought Zabuza before he was stabbed by Anko with one of her kunai.

And turned into a puddle of water.

"He was a Water Clone!" exclaimed Anko in surprise with Zabuza appearing behind her.

"Yes. He was," stated Zabuza before he swing his blade and aimed to take the kunoichi's head off.

Only for Anko to duck and kicked him in the stomach.

"You won't get me that easily," stated Anko before the Zabuza she hit turned into water.

"He must have a large source of water nearby to make them so easily. To draw them out without a water supply is draining," deduced Shino since he had read up on Water Clones and the drawbacks of using them.

"I think its time Zabuza realized just who it is he's dealing with," remarked Naruto while Anko nodded in agreement since it was her time to get more active in the fight.

She decided to use her acute sense of smell akin to that of snakes she had developed from years of training along with her connection to the snakes themselves. In a way, Anko had to thank her bastard of a former sensei that was Orochimaru for the training she had that even made this possible, and was able to pinpoint Zabuza through the thickness of the mist.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" called out Anko, as she launched her snakes from the sleeve of her trench coat toward Zabuza, and they quickly tried to bite into him.

'Damn it! It seems Orochimaru of the Sannin's former student can wield snakes just like him,' thought Zabuza while dodging each snake, chopping their heads off, and trying to get close to target the bridge builder.

Only to find himself surrounded by bugs thanks to the Aburame and that were draining him of his chakra. Cursing further, Zabuza ducked into a barrel roll to dodge Naruto's weapon of choice aiming to cut off his head, and began fighting the red haired boy with his own weapon. It was clear to the former Mist Shinobi from the start that Naruto was stronger then he first realized and was pushed back violently against a tree.

"This is the end Zabuza," said Naruto, as he moved in for the kill, but the former Mist Shinobi ducked again under the strike, and went through hand signs.

"We'll see about that you little brat! Let's see if you can try this on for size! 'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!'" exclaimed a slightly peeved Zabuza, as he unleashed a massive dragon made up of water at Naruto, and hit the boy dead on.

When the Jutsu died down, Naruto didn't look the least hurt by the attack! Soaking wet yes, but uninjured with an amused expression on his face.

"My turn Zabuza. 'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!'" exclaimed Naruto, as he sent the same Jutsu back at Zabuza, only with more chakra, and more power behind this one.

'Shit! His water dragon is twice the size of mine!' thought Zabuza, as he was hit hard by the Jutsu, and sent crashing down to the ground.

"Time to die!" stated Naruto with his zanpakuto raised and ready to bring it down on the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

Only for Zabuza to be hit in the neck by senbon needles and the man to fall down...dead.

"Thank you for your assistance in combating Zabuza. I've been tracking him for awhile now and waiting for the right time to strike," replied a masked Shinobi resembling a Hunter Nin from Mist.

"You sure took your sweet time," commented "Sakura" with the masked Shinobi looking at her for a moment and then went to pick the downed man up.

"I did not wish to interfere with the fight due to the risk of myself and to yourselves in the event my sudden unexpected appearance became a distraction for your group at a crucial moment during the battle," replied the masked Hunter Nin.

"So you say," replied Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You believe me to be something other then what I appear?" asked the Hunter Nin while tightening the grip around Zabuza's body.

"I don't just believe it. I _know_ _it_! I sensed someone in the bushes where that white haired bunny was located. It wasn't Zabuza because he is too big and the sword would have stuck out like a sore thumb. It had to be someone of smaller height, who could fit in it when crouched, and then there is the fact the energy signature I felt was _identical_ to your own. So unless you have an identical twin with that _exact_ same chakra signature as yours, I don't believe for one second you're here to destroy the body, but save the body, and the life of Momochi Zabuza," answered Naruto with the Hunter Nin getting tense.

"We will meet again. Count on it!" replied the fake Hunter Nin before the two were gone in an instant.

"Should we pursue?" asked Shino with Naruto and Anko shaking their head no.

"No. That's not our job. Our mission is to get Tazuna back to his home and after _that_ is done...we are going have a team meeting," answered Anko while looking at "Sakura", who looked nervous, and the suspicion the former student of Orochimaru had about the identity of the impersonator was getting stronger.

"Then we should not delay ourselves any further," replied Naruto with the group walking forward with his zanpakuto changing back into a cane.

"You guys were super awesome! I'm SOOO glad I hired your group," said Tazuna while he walked with them to his house.

"Stop! You're making me blush old man," replied Anko with a grin though inwardly she was seething over her suspicions of the impersonator of Haruno Sakura and didn't like it one bit.

(Tazuna's Home-Sometime Later)

"Father! Oh thank Kami I feared Gato's men had killed you!" exclaimed Tsunami, who hugged her Father, and gestured the group to enter.

"I would have been Tsunami if it wasn't for these super awesome Shinobi I hired," stated Tazuna while making sure his daughter knew it was because of them that he was alive.

"Thank you for protecting my Father. I know he's not one of the most..._likeable_ of people at times while drinking or has a hangover," replied Tsunami with her Father grumbling about not being treated with respect.

"Don't worry about it. He's tame compared to the people we know," replied Anko, which was true since she, Naruto, and even Shino for his bloodline knew people in Konoha with bigoted views.

"Still, I'm glad you were able to bring him home safely," said Tsunami while the sound of tiny footsteps was heard and everyone saw a child glaring at the group before leaving for the second floor.

"Who is the runt? Yours I take it?" asked Anko with Tsunami nodding.

"Yes. My son Inari. He's not...a happy boy right now," answered Tsunami with the others frowning.

"His brooding reminds me of an emo boy back in Konoha. He better get out of this emo state or I'm going to make him," stated Naruto since he was not going to tolerate such a child being near him or his team.

His team was its own emo free zone and Naruto planned to keep it that way!

"We do have rooms upstairs. The two boys can bunk together while the girls can be in the room next to them," said Tsunami with the boys nodding and Anko doing the same while "Sakura" looked a bit nervous.

And rightfully so.

"Time to hit the hay!" exclaimed Anko while dragging "Sakura" upstairs while Naruto and Shino calmly walked up the stairs.

"I have observed that our sensei is quite...eccentric," stated Shino with Naruto smirking at him.

"Yeah. Let's go with that," replied Naruto before his face became serious.

"So you noticed it too," stated Shino with Naruto nodding.

"Sakura is not Sakura. We have an imposter. Judging from the chakra level and signature I sensed coming off of the girl...I know who it is," answered Naruto with a scowl now forming on his face.

"You've had dealings with this person before?" questioned Shino with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Not me. Grandpa Baraggan met her once soon when he first took over my body," replied Naruto with Shino frowning.

"I do not recall when that happened. Could you be more specific?" Shino probed further with Naruto nodding and told her.

With the Aburame stopping in his tracks.

(With Anko)

"Drop the disguise," commanded Anko once the door was shut after throwing "Sakura" into the room and put up a Sound Barrier Jutsu.

"S-Sensei?" asked "Sakura" before Anko took a step forward.

"You have five seconds, exactly five fucking seconds to remove that Genjutsu over your body, or I am going to seriously fuck you up! 5...4...3...2...1!" said Anko before "Sakura" put her hands up.

"All right! All right! 'Kai!'" exclaimed "Sakura" before the form the Haruno girl vanished in front of Anko's eyes.

And revealed Yuhi Kurenai in her place.

"I expected someone would try sabotaging my Genin team. Kakashi. Jiraiya. Even the former Sandaime Hokage himself, but _you_ taking their place in the matter? Never saw coming. Never! So tell me why? Why are you doing this? Revenge of some kind against Naruto? Me in some way? Where is the real Sakura? Did she agree to this? She must have if you thought a short to long term mission outside the village to another country was possible without raising any red flags with your disappearance mixing with your own," questioned Anko with Kurenai looking away from her.

"I didn't approach Sakura. She approached me with the offer to take her place on the mission. I had some time saved up for time off and put it in so no one would miss my presence in the village. Sakura was going to lay low within her house until my return where I would tell her what happened in detail so she could make it seem like she had actually gone on the mission," replied Kurenai with Anko raising an eyebrow at her.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. You _accepting_ the mission _does_. Why the Hell did you accept in the first place? Did you want to discredit me? Are you doing it out of spite against the Fifth because she wouldn't give you the team and Genin you wanted?" asked Anko with Kurenai sighing.

"Because I wanted to observe Naruto while on the mission. To see how strong he truly was so I could determine if he was truly worthy of Hinata," answered Kurenai before she was shoved against the wall and Anko looking her dead in the eyes.

"Bullshit! I know when you're lying and this is one of them! You're telling a half truth in wanting to observe Naruto, but not to see if he was worthy of the Hyuuga girl's hand in marriage. You were observing Naruto to see when the time was right to get close to him so you could to take a kunai out to slice his neck open. You were planning to kill him! Kill my student! Kill the son of a Hokage!" said Anko accusingly with Kurenai scowling at her.

"He's not worthy of Hinata! I will not have that bringer of death tied to a girl with the desire to heal others and protect life!" exclaimed Kurenai before she was slapped in the face by Anko.

"You listen to me Kurenai! When we get back to Konoha, the Hokage is going to own your sorry ass, but until then, _I_ own your ass, and _I_ own you so any order given will be obeyed to the letter. Also, don't bother trying to hide yourself from Naruto, or from Shino since I know they can tell you are not Sakura. For the moment, you will have to keep the disguise of being Sakura for the sake of the client, _and_ his family so Konoha isn't filled _entirely_ to the brim with incompetent Shinobi," commanded Anko with Kurenai nodding since it would look bad for Konoha if they knew the truth.

"I understand," answered Kurenai in a submissive tone.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. We have to prepare for Zabuza and the fake Hunter Nin he had with him. Not to mention Gato's hired thugs," ordered Anko with Kurenai nodding in agreement.

(With Zabuza)

"Damn it Haku! You know how much I hate it when you use those needles and target my neck. Sometimes I think you do that just to spite me," stated Zabuza while the fake Mist Hunter Nin named Haku took of the mask to look at him.

"Sorry Zabuza-sama, but it was the only way to save you, and make the Konoha Shinobi believe your death was real," replied Haku with Zabuza frowning.

"Lot of good that did us. They knew who you were instantly after I got hit by the needles and used the Mist Hunter Nin bit. Not to mention that red haired gaki was different from the others. His strength was unreal. I still can't believe the kid grabbed my sword and just threw it away from his team like it was nothing. Didn't even blink when my killer intent filled the area. What was his last name? Namikaze? There was an Uzumaki in there too I think, right?" questioned Zabuza with Haku nodding.

"Yes. Though I don't see how that seems possible Zabuza-sama. The only Namikaze in the Leaf died roughly 12 years ago and so did the last Uzumaki around that time too," answered Haku with Zabuza frowning and letting out a growl.

"So we and everyone else in the Elemental Countries has believed until now. This boy is clearly their son and he's been trained to do the impossible. If you fought the boy while I took on the rest of the team with him protecting the bridge builder, could you defeat the brat in combat?" asked Zabuza with Haku thinking for a moment.

"I believe I can, but it would require going all out with my bloodline, and you yourself can't fight until your injuries heal," replied Haku with Zabuza frowning.

"That purple haired kunoichi is something else. Orochimaru's former student from what I've heard. She lives up to her reputation in being skilled with snakes. Same with the Aburame. That pink haired girl...she _seems_ weak at first glance, but...I thought I sensed a Genjutsu around her. There are too many variables here Haku. I don't like it. Not one bit," replied Zabuza with Haku sighing.

"Well its not like we can demand Gato pay us more due to the risks increasing," remarked Haku with Zabuza growling angrily at the mention of the businessman.

"That stingy tightfisted fuck acts like he can boss us around simply because of the money in his possession. Remind me to sneak into his base and rob the greedy fucker blind when this mission is done," said Zabuza with Haku nodding since that was their secret policy when it came to jerks like Gato with lots of money that they left on a sour note.

And right now Gato was as sour as a bucket full of lemons.

(A/N: YAY! Another update with a super long chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I was, and still am busy with stuff so writing has been slim on rare days so I write when I have those rare chances. Fortunately, when I write during those times, I write ALOT, and make sure to make those days count. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Death's Touch

It had been two days since Genin team 7 made it to Tazuna's house. Two long days for Yuhi Kurenai, who had to keep her disguise around the client's home, fooling the old drunk for a bridge builder, his daughter, and brooding emo for a Grandson. The rest of team 7 had a meeting later on not far from the house, but clearly seeable should any kind of problem arise, and it was in this moment that Kurenai revealed herself to them.

Neither Genin were surprised when she did.

"I take it she knows what awaits her when we get back to Konoha?" questioned Naruto with his eyes never leaving Kurenai's own.

"Oh she knows. She'll only reveal herself should push come to shove on this mission, but I don't think that will happen unless things get nasty. They still might so I expect Kurenai to bring everything she's got into completing this mission regardless of the set difficulty level," answered Anko with Kurenai grimacing slightly since she knew what awaited her in Konoha and it was _NOT_ going to be pleasant.

"Good. Zabuza we have detailed information on, but his loyal subordinate is a mystery to us, and that could be a problem in the future if we're not careful," replied Naruto with the others in the group nodding since there was no mention in the Bingo Book about Zabuza having anyone outside of the Demon Brothers working for him.

"Agreed. Kurenai and I will watch over the client. You two should continue training as usual, but don't let your guard down, and watch out for any possible threats aimed at this house. Zabuza maybe out of commission for a little while, but his subordinate is not, and there are still Gato's army of thugs he might send here once his patience has snapped," said Anko with Shino and Naruto nodding.

"I just wish Tazuna's Grandson for a brat would stop brooding and sulking like his whole world is the worst one in existence," said Naruto at last since Inari had done just that the whole time.

"Losing one's surrogate Father before your eyes isn't exactly pleasant Naruto-san. All he has left are his parents and the country itself is suffocating around him," stated Shino, as he saw Naruto gripped his cane tighter, and give the Aburame a cold yet burning look.

"He still has his Mother. He still has his Grandfather. He has their love. And what does that brat do? He sulks, broods, and spits on the memory of the man that stood up against Gato and died for it. Rather then find a way to get stronger to honor the man, Inari cries like a baby, and does nothing! Its high time he and the rest of this country stand up to Gato. By the time this mission is over...this village will believe in heroes again. I promise you that much will happen," stated Naruto before walking away from the group to train.

"Inari better not do something stupid to piss Naruto off. It won't end well," remarked Anko before she motioned Kurenai to follow while Shino stared at Naruto for a moment while thinking things over in his mind.

(With Zabuza and Haku)

"I was wondering why you had yet to succeed in killing the bridge builder and now I do know. You failed Zabuza! Against a full grown woman and her three brats for students no less! I'm paying you to kill an old man and his pathetic bodyguard detail, who I doubt were paid much given how poor he was when first leaving this cesspool of a country. All you had to do at the very least was terrify his protection detail enough to flee, kill the old man, and be done with it. Instead, you lost the Demon Brothers, are now injured, and the bridge builder is trying to finish his bridge. How can you explain yourself for this failure Zabuza?" demanded Gato while glaring at the bandaged faced and bedridden man in front of him.

"The woman was once Orochimaru of the Sannin's former apprentice. Someone like that isn't a pushover. As for the three Genin with her...they are strong. Stronger then Genin should be at that age. The red haired brat who caught the blade of my sword with his bare hand, and then _threw it_ away from the group is no doubt the strongest of them all. There is something about him that makes him unusually different when compared to the others with him," answered Zabuza while Gato sneered.

"Bah! You got sloppy and arrogant from doing this kind of thing for too long. You want to get paid? Heal your injuries and finish the job I hired you for Zabuza. No more screw ups and no more excuses...or else!" exclaimed Gato before leaving with his two guards while Haku watched them go with cautious yet calculating eyes.

"What a bag of hot air," remarked Zabuza with Haku smiling at him.

"You should be healed by the end of the week Zabuza-sama. Provided you don't strain yourself further," replied Haku while seeing Zabuza smirk behind his bandages.

"I won't push myself too hard Haku. I want a rematch with that red haired Namikaze kid that might also be an Uzumaki too," answered Zabuza with Haku nodding.

"He's dangerous. I sensed power behind him. Incredible and frightening power," said Haku worriedly with Zabuza nodding.

"Did you follow up on the rumors springing up within Konoha regarding the gaki?" asked Zabuza with Haku nodding.

"Yes. It appears that the rumors being whispered of the former Yondaime Hokage and his wife returning from the dead are in fact true. Iwa has been buzzing with movement and Kumo has been rumbling as well. One no doubt wants the former Hokage dead while the other wishes to study them to duplicate the process that made it happen," answered Haku while Zabuza frowned at this news.

"And the boy himself? What's his story?" asked Zabuza with Haku's eyes becoming a bit distant.

"He was once the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Rumor has it that the boy did something a few Months ago and summoned an entity that killed the Biju sealed within him," answered Haku with Zabuza snorting.

"The Biju can't die Haku. If that were true, then this world wouldn't have been able to create a third generation Jinchuriki. What else?" replied Zabuza with Haku still having that sad look from moments ago.

"He was hated by nearly all of Konoha. If the rumors are true, the boy was attacked, and hurt repeatedly by the village. Both Shinobi and civilians have tried to murder him on multiple occasions," answered Haku with Zabuza frowning.

"They didn't know he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" questioned Zabuza with Haku shrugging.

"Some apparently knew of his heritage, but they still didn't care, and hid the truth from everyone else while his Jinchuriki status was known to all the adults," answered Haku while Zabuza scoffed slightly.

"Who thought that was a good idea?" asked Zabuza with Haku smirking.

"The Sandaime Hokage. The now twice retired Sandaime Hokage," answered Haku while Zabuza just couldn't believe the old man's stupidity.

"I see. Regardless of his past or present status, I don't intend to lose a second time to the gaki. When the fight happens on the bridge, you will take down the Aburame, and the pink haired eyesore. The woman and the red haired brat are mine to kill!" ordered Zabuza with Haku nodding at his order.

"Understood Zabuza-sama. In the meantime, you need to get some rest while I gather the necessary herbs tomorrow morning in order to speed up your recovery," answered Haku before heading for the door.

(Tazuna's House-That Night)

Dinner with Tazuna's family was a quiet one at the moment. Kurenai, who was currently in her disguise as Sakura was being polite, and helping Tsunami in the kitchen. Anko was going over the schedule with the other two Genin on who would guard Tazuna, and for how long until the next rotation. At the same time, Inari was glaring at the group like he had since their arrival, as if they were the source of the family's problems, and wanted them gone.

"Okay. Tomorrow, Shino will watch over Tazuna during the morning watch, and Naruto will take over into the afternoon. Sakura and I will watch over the rest of the family until later on at night when we are all here. My snake summons have been guarding the house at night with no problems so far, but that doesn't mean everyone here gets to sleep in, and be lazy in thinking this house is impenetrable. So sleep lightly or with one eye open from here on out because these next few days are when we should be the most alert," stated Anko while eating her meal with her Genin nodding.

"Why do you even bother trying?" asked Inari with the group looking at him.

"Why do you even bother asking?" countered Naruto with the child's eyes glaring at him directly now.

"Because Gato is invincible! He's too strong! You can't beat him!" exclaimed Inari and the group of Shinobi looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Gato is just a figurehead. His so called _'power'_ is the money he pays thugs to do the dirty work for him. Take away the money, you take away his power, and his army of thugs the man has hired to harass the people here in this country," replied Naruto with his team in full agreement with him on the matter.

"What do you know? You're just a visitor. You've seen a few days of what everyone has to go through. You don't know what it means to suffer!" exclaimed Inari with tears in his eyes and glaring at the red haired boy.

And his words were the worst thing you could say to Naruto.

"I don't..._know_ what it means to _suffer_? Did I hear you correctly? Did he seriously just say that to me? To my face?" questioned Naruto with Anko groaning knowing what Inari just said was the worst thing to say to the red head and Shino shifting a little in his seat with a sense of unease behind his large coat.

Even Kurenai behind her Sakura disguise tensed while watching from the kitchen.

"So what if I did?" challenged Inari before he was grabbed from his seat by the collar of his shirt by Naruto and lifted off of his chair to stare right in the red haired boy's face.

"Look into my eyes boy. Take a _good_. _long._ _look_ into these eyes. These eyes have seen and experienced more hardship, more pain, more anguish, horror, and betrayal then you could ever hope to know in a thousand lifetimes! By the time I was at your age I've been beaten, stabbed, burned, poisoned, nearly had all my bones broken, and starved for food with what little I could get being so _rotten _a hungry _rat_ wouldn't eat it. The leader of the village, who I trusted to watch over me was a _liar_, a _cheat_, and he _betrayed me_ on many levels. My parents, who sacrificed their lives for me, were loved, honored, and praised for their sacrifice. As for me? I was _hated_ because of it. My own Godfather betrayed me. My Godmother was lied to in order to get her away from Konoha so she couldn't raise me like my parents wanted. You couldn't last a two weeks in my shoes growing up boy and I've had to endure crap from my own village since I was born up until a few Months ago. Live my life year one through twelve without killing yourself like I've tried to do in the past and then come see me about suffering! Until then, keep your head down, and your mouth shut when it comes to talking about suffering because in the end...IT IS YOU WHO KNOWS NOTHING OF SUFFERING!" exclaimed Naruto before tossing the boy into Kurenai, who barely caught the boy, and the Namikaze himself decided to leave the house in the possible chance he used his spiritual pressure to kill everyone around him.

"Did that really happen to him? Was it all true?" asked Tsunami with Anko nodding.

"Every word of what Naruto said was true. Back in Konoha, Naruto was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the strongest of all the nine legendary Biju. Jinchuriki hold the Biju they have sealed inside their body, even have the ability to access the Biju's power, and are used mostly as weapons of war. Ironically enough, the people that hate Jinchuriki are also the ones that make them, and use them as deterrents of war when they aren't used in them. In the last three Shinobi wars, Konoha hasn't used its previous Jinchurikis, who preceded Naruto, and Konoha in the past as a whole was never made aware of who the chosen Jinchuriki was due to the mistreatment they would receive as a result. However, recently events have drastically changed Naruto's position in life, and now he's no longer Konoha's punching bag," answered Anko and looked sadly into her drink.

"So he was essentially alone? The whole time?" questioned Tazuna with Anko nodding.

"For the most part. Some Shinobi, who didn't hate Naruto have been able to intervene on a few occasions when the beatings got really bad, but they were so few, and far in terms of the times he was saved. You have to understand why Naruto is upset at your Grandson for his words. Inari, you talk about suffering like everything here is the absolute worst, and no one else's life can compare to it. You have your Grandfather, your Mother, and even a surrogate Father figure for a time to look up to while growing up. Naruto didn't have _ANY_ of that growing up or the love that comes with it. You think your life is bad kid? Naruto's was a thousand times _worse_!" answered Anko with Inari looking at her in shock and so was the rest of his family.

"Damn. I knew when I saw those eyes of his that the gaki had it bad, but to know just _how_ bad is something else," replied Tazuna while running a hand through his receding hairline.

"I'm actually surprised this house is still standing with all of us still alive Tazuna. Naruto showed a considerable amount of restraint towards your Grandson. With the power he wields, plus his mood the gaki here put him in...we should all be dead, and this entire country along with us," remarked Anko with the family around her, even Kurenai, and Shino looked surprised by that.

"He's really that strong?" asked Inari with Anko looking the boy dead in the eye.

"Trust me kid. That gaki has the power to do things that would turn give you nightmares beyond Gato. Beyond anything you have ever seen or known. Konoha is only standing because of a handful of people in our Shinobi village and I mean that in a literal sense," answered Anko with Shino nodding in agreement at that last part.

"Shit," whispered Tazuna to himself before letting out a sigh.

(With Naruto)

If Naruto were a normal boy, still training to be a strong Shinobi like he had long since desired in life, the area around him would be destroyed, and the terrain would be altered considerably. However, his fusion with Baraggan, the ancient Hollow King's knowledge, and the red head's own consideration for the people living in this country were the only things preventing him from unleashing his power. Naruto knew that doing that would result in this country being destroyed in an instant, its people dead, the animals dead, and just about everything else would die.

In short, Naruto had come to this place to be alone, reflect on his anger, and once more remind himself of what would happen if he unleashed his power. His power controlled life and death. Such power was literally in the palm of his hand to take life and make it rot away if he wished it. Granted, the power to do the opposite was there too, but Naruto felt such power could not be used when angry, and wasn't about to try just yet. So with a great amount of restraint, Naruto walked over to a tree, and sat down in front of it. His energy sparking like electricity on occasion to show just how much restraint was being made on Naruto's part to not blow everything up, and closed his eyes to get some needed sleep.

When morning came, Naruto sensed someone was nearby, his mind never fully asleep, as he had learned to do when growing up, and secretly monitored the figure heading in his direction while faking sleep. The red haired Namikaze knew who this person was, as he had sensed this same chakra signature before, and continued to monitor this person with a certain bit of interest. What was Zabuza's subordinate doing here? Was it for spying on the house? Assassination maybe?

Naruto's interest increased further when the figure was standing right in front of him and sensed the fake Hunter Nin was tense yet kept calm despite being so close. Curious. Even more when he heard the sound of clothing move, his enemy kneeling, pausing for a few seconds, and contemplating on what to do next. Naruto waited, his body never moving, as he felt a hand moving closer, reaching for his neck, to grab, strangle, or maybe even snap it. Which one?

Surprisingly, the hand didn't reach for his neck like Naruto thought, but rather went to his shoulder, gently touching it, and shaking him gently.

"You'll catch cold if you sleep here," came the soft soothing worried female voice in front of him.

"There are far worse things in this world to be concerned about then that of a simple cold my dear," Naruto calmly countered while staring at the girl wearing a simple kimono.

"That's true. Especially given your profession," replied the girl with a smile.

"Profession?" questioned Naruto with the girl looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a Shinobi, correct. The headband is a clear giveaway," answered the girl with Naruto smirking at her and mentally congratulated his enemy for using such a key detail to cover up the fact he never mentioned his occupation.

"True enough. What about? What is your occupation?" asked Naruto before standing and the girl did the same.

"I don't have one though I do have a certain skill in the medicinal arts. Hence why I am here searching for healing herbs for a special someone," answered the girl with Naruto raising his eyebrow now.

"I see. Your friend must be in considerable pain to venture here alone during these dark times of this country being oppressed. I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. What is your name?" asked Naruto with the girl pausing for a second.

"Haku. Its Haku," answered the girl with Naruto nodding.

"That's a lovely name," replied Naruto with Haku nodding.

"Your welcome Naruto-san. If you will excuse me, I need to go collect some herbs before the local wildlife eats them," was Haku's response before she began walking away.

"And ruins your chance to properly heal Momochi Zabuza?" questioned Naruto with Haku stopping, her body going tense, and quickly formed senbon needles made of ice after quickly using her bloodline to manipulate the morning dew on the grass to bend to her command.

"How did you know?" whispered Haku in a deathly voice.

"Your chakra signature my dear. You can change your appearance, your hair, eye color, and facial features all you want. But a chakra signature is unmistakable no matter what you do to yourself. Your chakra signature is the same one I encountered with my team when fighting Zabuza and even your voice sounds similar despite how muffled it was behind the Mist Hunter Nin mask you wore. That was a very clever and deceptive plan you created to successfully escape with Zabuza when he bites off more then he can chew when losing a fight. I commend you for it," answered Naruto with Haku throwing the senbon needles in her hand at him, but the red head catches them easily, and then breaks them a second later.

"What now? Are you going to capture me? Interrogate me? Kill me?" questioned Haku, as she would tell him nothing, and would give her life to protect Zabuza.

"Nothing. Go about your business like it was a normal day for you my dear," answered Naruto with Haku frowning at him.

"That's it? You're not going to try anything?" asked Haku while wondering if this was some kind of trick or trap.

"No. You are not ready for a fight with me or my team. Neither is Zabuza. He'll be healed by the end of week, won't he?" questioned Naruto with Haku nodding.

"Yes," answered Haku with Naruto smiling.

"Excellent! Make sure he is one hundred percent when the time comes for us to fight on the bridge. I will not have my victory over him remotely tainted by the fact he wasn't at peak performance," replied Naruto, as he began to walk away, and felt Haku's eyes on him the entire time.

"Very well. Oh and for the record...I'm a boy," said Haku with Naruto stopping in mid-step before turning to face his enemy.

"One of the things I learned during my time growing up in Konoha was how to tell when someone is telling me the truth and when they are lying. While you are a skilled liar, I can tell you are in fact a girl, and I understand _why_ you lied to me about it," countered Naruto with Haku stiffening at being called out on her lie.

"You won't stop Zabuza-sama. He will kill the bridge builder. I will make sure of it," stated Haku with conviction in her voice.

"I have no doubt you will try my dear. I look forward to seeing just how far you will go to ensure victory for him," replied Naruto before he walked away from her.

(Team 7-Sometime Later)

"So you encountered the fake Mist Hunter Nin and gathered some valuable Intel from her too. Not bad gaki. You're a regular lady killer," said Anko with a smirk on her face while Kurenai (under her illusion) scowled at the idea of Naruto flirting with the girl that was their enemy's subordinate.

Shino was silent.

"Its not like that. She's very protective of Zabuza on a fanatical level. We'll have to be cautious when fighting her. If given the chance, I have no doubt Haku will throw her life away to save Zabuza, or give him an opening to kill Tazuna," replied Naruto since he saw those eyes and knew that Haku had that kind of devotion to the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

"That kind of devotion at level in a Shinobi is rare, but not unheard of, and should not be taken likely when fighting one. It is said they fight like they are possessed by a hundred warriors, moving faster, and hitting harder then a normal human being. They have the ability to push themselves to the brink when enraged and can kill hundreds of people in their path," replied Shino with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"All the more reason to not let down your guard around her. Battles have been lost when one side with victory within their grasp underestimates the opposition when in a fight," replied Naruto with Kurenai still scowling at him.

"And I suppose this girl interests you?" questioned Kurenai while Naruto scowled back at her.

"My only '_interest_' I possibly have regarding Haku, is the water manipulating ability I saw for a brief moment, and how to ensure she doesn't kill Tazuna or make a move that could allow Zabuza to do it," answered Naruto in a cold tone that told Kurenai to watch her mouth.

"Good. Because I will not have you break Hinata's heart by taking interest in an enemy kunoichi over her in the event you wish to capture her for the _harem_ Baraggan helped negotiated for you on your behalf," countered Kurenai with Anko letting out a sigh at this point.

"Kurenai, he's got an arranged marriage with Inoichi's girl, and Tsume's eldest so you can't say Naruto is going to be unfaithful to Hinata. Besides, he's still getting to know each one, and if he somehow captures this kunoichi for that reason is entirely up to him," said Anko with Kurenai glaring at her.

"You sound like you almost support such an idea Anko," accused Kurenai with Anko shrugging at her.

"Hey! It happens Kurenai. How many kunoichi has Konoha captured during the three Shinobi wars for the simple purpose of having bloodlines thrive and make the power of the Leaf grow? The other villages have done it too. Major and minor. Don't act like this is new to you Kurenai. Your fake nativity doesn't suit you," answered Anko with Shino raising an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"So capturing enemy kunoichi to one day impregnate them is a standard practice for all Shinobi villages? This wasn't exactly covered during my second time going through the Academy," stated Shino while Kurenai glared at Anko for revealing that information to the two Genin.

"Not surprising. Its not exactly public knowledge and its suppose to be known to Chuunin or higher in level Shinobi. Genin are allowed to be told by their Jounin sensei if they by chance have a situation where they capture an enemy kunoichi, but that's an extremely rare thing, and happens once in a blue moon. We don't tell Academy students because it makes the heads of the boys think perverted things, risks their own sense of morality, and our potential clients possibly hearing about it from children kind of has them seek out Shinobi from another villages," answered Anko with Shino nodding while Naruto had a slightly far away look on his face.

"Kumo tried that with my Mother and would have succeeded if not for my Father's timely intervention," stated Naruto while the grip on his cane tightened noticeably.

"Then think about that before giving into the perverted idea of capturing this kunoichi for the sick purpose of making her your sex slave," remarked Kurenai before she sent to the floor by an incredible amount of spiritual pressure from Naruto with the others struggling to stand due to the majority of it focusing on the disguise kunoichi.

"You have a lot of nerve saying that to me you _insect_! You insult my honor. You insult my family on both sides by slandering me in the belief I would do that to a kunoichi because I'm male and all males to you are perverted pigs that ogle women any chance they get!" exclaimed Naruto while leaning down and grabbing the scared woman's face by the jaw so she could look him dead in the eyes.

'I'd let him ogle me...in a few years,' thought Anko, as she was surprisingly turned on by the idea of being looked at by Naruto in such a lustful manner, and being taken by such a powerful being.

"Even _IF_ I did capture Haku during this mission, I would not treat her as you have rudely _claimed_ I would, but rather see to it that she lives life peacefully under the protection of my clan, and I will see to it that _anyone_ that makes the girl's life miserable while under my care answers to _ME_!" said Naruto before he let go of Kurenai's face and lifted the spiritual pressure off of everyone.

"In any case, we know Zabuza is recovering, this girl is healing him, and in a few days time we fight them both with the future of this country at stake. No pressure," replied Anko with Naruto nodding with Shino doing the same.

Kurenai weakly nodded before wiping the sweat off her face.

"We'll be ready. Though I think Kurenai should stay behind under her disguise to watch over the family when the battle occurs," stated Naruto with Kurenai looking at him in horror at the idea.

"Why me?" asked/demanded Kurenai with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why not? You want to prove useful on this mission for a change? This is your chance to do it. Take it now or else I _will_ send you back home via Garganta and you can explain your actions in coming on this mission to the Hokage sooner then later," answered Naruto with Kurenai going pale in the face since she knew he would do it and her career as a Shinobi of the Leaf would be put in serious jeopardy.

Granted it already was, but it would be sooner rather then later.

"I understand," replied Kurenai in defeat with Anko smirking.

"Not bad Naruto-kun. You're a natural at taking command!" exclaimed Anko cheerfully with Naruto shaking his head.

"Grandpa Baraggan was much better at it then I am. Besides, this woman isn't worthy of being a servant, or slave to my family. She's just too..._weak _in my eyes," replied Naruto before walking away from the shocked woman on the ground.

"Ouch! Talk about a low blow Kurenai-chan. Then again, it was deserved for your own preverbal hits toward my student. Just count your lucky stars that he didn't decide to age you into an old hag," remarked Anko before she motioned for Shino to follow her.

(Incomplete Bridge-Days Later)

"You showed up," remarked Zabuza with Haku by his side wearing her Hunter Nin mask.

"Was there any doubt?" asked Naruto with Zabuza smirking behind his bandages.

"No. I knew you would show up. Anyone with Uzumaki blood in them doesn't give up or runaway. They stand and fight no matter the odds. Given all the shit I've heard about you and the look in those blue eyes of yours...life hasn't been fun growing up," replied Zabuza with Naruto narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No. It wasn't pleasant. Not in the slightest. I can tell it was the same for her too when we first spoke civilly a few days ago," answered Naruto with Haku tense slightly since she had done her best to hide that when they spoke.

"Considering we are both from Water Country and Mist is responsible for the Bloodline Purges there," remarked Zabuza while glancing over at Haku.

"So she's not a kunoichi formerly of Mist?" questioned Naruto with Zabuza nodding.

"I found her on the streets. Basically homeless during one the cold winter there though I don't think it effected her too much on account of Haku's unique bloodline. She was only wearing rags for clothing and eating out of a dumpster," answered Zabuza while he was questioning himself on why he was answering the brat's question.

"I know what that's like. Digging for scrapes. Trying to stay warm when there is no place to go and with so little on hand to survive," replied Naruto while looking directly at Haku now.

'He's like me. We've suffered for different reasons, but our pain is similar,' thought Haku, as she now wished to avoid fighting him, and simply walk away with Zabuza to another job that paid well.

But they couldn't. The client wanted the bridge builder dead. Zabuza had taken up the contract hit and so did she to an extent.

"Its a shame we had to be on opposite ends of this. I could offer you both a safe place to crash for awhile. Maybe even talk to the Hokage about giving you both a chance to be Konoha Shinobi. No more running. No more looking over your shoulder for Hunter Nin from Mist that may or may not be pursuing you," said Naruto with Haku's head twitching slightly to stop herself from looking at Zabuza.

"Yeah. It is a shame. Oh well. So be it. Come on gaki, bring out that weapon of yours, and let's have ourselves a fight. You too Jounin. Haku, take care of the Aburame. Once he's down...take care of the bridge builder," replied Zabuza with Haku nodding.

"That's pretty bold of you," remarked Anko with Zabuza raising a nonexistent eyebrow at her while Haku moved to engage Shino near the bridge builder.

"How so?" questioned Zabuza with Anko smirking.

"Facing me is a challenge unto itself, but Naruto-kun here is on a whole other level. If you do know his history like I _think_ you do, even the rumors no doubt floating around the Elemental Countries are what you've heard about him, chances are you know what he can do, and that fighting the two of us together is just plain suicidal," answered Anko with Zabuza looking at her and then Naruto.

"So? Is that suppose to frighten me?" asked Zabuza with Anko smirking further.

"It should, but something tells me you don't care, and just want a good fight even if it is to the death. So here is what's going to happen. You want a fight? Fine! You fight Naruto here. Not the two of us against you. Just him versus you in a fight to the death," offered Anko with Zabuza now thinking her offer over before looking at the red haired boy.

"You better give me a good fight gaki. I don't know whether to believe the rumors Haku heard about you or not. If you don't live up to your hype, I'm going to be pissed off, and take my anger out on your comrades after I behead you," stated Zabuza with his sword ready and saw Naruto's cane change into a battleaxe.

"The same goes for you too Zabuza. I honestly felt our last encounter was disappointing to say the least. I honestly expected better from someone who was once a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I hope this time you live up to your reputation," countered Naruto with Zabuza growling at him for the jab at his skills.

With there words spoken, the two clashed against the other with their weapons, and the sounds of metal clanging against metal was heard. Zabuza's sword hitting the "staff" part of the battleaxe more then the blade part. That was to be expected of course given how Naruto's weapon was designed like that and the axe part was meant for a long range kill. Zabuza's choice in a weapon was an all over range kill, as he even up close if angled right could severely injure, or kill the intended target.

As the two warriors clashed violently against the other, Naruto was barely moving from his position, shifting his feet on occasion every so often, and pushing Zabuza back. As for Zabuza himself, the man was getting frustrated, as he used the Hidden Mist Jutsu to make it difficult to see anything, and made it extra thick since he didn't have to worry about the Jutsu draining his chakra too much since they were literally surrounded by water. In fact, the one with the greatest advantage at this moment was Haku since her bloodline allowed for the manipulation of water to be turned into ice in any shape she desired, and it wasn't hard for the girl to call upon the vast reservoir below the bridge to be turned into a very dangerous weapon.

'This brat is good. He doesn't have to go on the offensive due to his strength somehow being greater then mine. All the brat has to do is shift his foot, keep his senses open, and block my attack with his weapon. Even if I make a Water Clone, something tells me that it wouldn't have the intended effect, and even if I sent one to kill the bridge builder I still have to deal with the Jounin no doubt using her own senses to make sure I don't try it,' thought Zabuza, as he kept trying to get through Naruto's defense to kill him, but he kept getting caught, his sword strikes were blocked, and pushed back roughly several feet.

"You're doing far better then last time. Lasting longer too. Your skills are definitely that of a Master. I commend you and your sword for withstanding my strength when wielding my zanpakuto," said Naruto with Zabuza sweating slightly from his various attempts to push against his weapon.

"You make it sound like my sword should have been destroyed by now," replied Zabuza with Naruto looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Actually I do think your sword should have been destroyed by now after taking all that abuse. It means your weapon is not your average sword you swing around just for show and intimidation. Not surprising considering its a weapon of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but even still to withstand the abuse of my zanpakuto deserves a great deal of praise from me, and I do not hand it out lightly," answered Naruto with Zabuza narrowing his eyes at him through the mist.

"Just goes to show you that the swords from Mist aren't to be taken lightly. Especially mine!" exclaimed Zabuza, as he pushed chakra into his feet, and moved faster then usual to get through Naruto's defense.

And succeed.

Zabuza knew that the boy was gauging his speed, acting accordingly to block it, and the Demon of the Bloody Mist knew in order to get a hit on this kid required that his speed would have to be faster then expected. To move faster then his opponent was expecting, swing the weapon with all his strength, and injure if not kill the brat with the strike.

Unfortunately for Zabuza, his strike while hitting true in terms of hitting Naruto's flesh, it did not slice through the boy like he intended, and was shocked when the brat just looked at him with indifference before looking down where the blade had struck him just below the shoulder. The clothing was cut into, but the flesh behind it didn't even have a bruise, and yet Naruto himself was internally impressed Zabuza had managed to do even that.

"Not bad Zabuza. You are indeed a credit to Mist's Seven Swordsmen program. You used your chakra to move faster then usual if only for a moment in order to do serious damage to me. However, I must confess that one of my powers is to slow time down, and I _let_ your sword hit me. I wanted to see just how effective your weapon would be against my body's Hierro," stated Naruto with Zabuza looking at him in shock.

"You've been toying with me. This whole time you've been holding back your true power against me!" exclaimed Zabuza with Naruto just smirking at him.

"Trust me Zabuza. If I were to use my full power on you, this entire bridge wouldn't even be standing, and neither would my team," replied Naruto before he frowned and looked off into the distance.

"You're bluffing kid. This bridge is massive. No one person has that kind of power to destroy something like this unless they were a Jinchuriki and if the rumors are indeed true...you're not one of them anymore," challenged Zabuza with Naruto still frowning.

"That is true. I am no longer a Jinchuriki, but that doesn't mean I am weak, and don't have the power to do what I claim. If anything, I'm stronger then all the Biju put together, and that includes the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, that is another tale for another time, and you should cancel the mist you've setup around this bridge," replied Naruto with Zabuza frowning at him with suspicion.

"Why?" asked Zabuza with Naruto casually grabbing the blade from Zabuza's sword still against his shoulder and moved it away like it was nothing.

"Because we have uninvited guests," answered Naruto before he used Sonido and was now in the dome of ice mirrors Haku had created to combat Shino with the Aburame looking like a pin cushion while a large quantity of insects being killed by senbon needles pinning them to the ground.

"Naruto-san?" questioned Shino hopefully while seeing the boy appear before him.

"This fight ends now," stated Naruto while standing in front of Shino and being a shield should Haku decide to send another volley his way.

"I cannot stop. The bridge builder must die so Zabuza's dream can live. It is nothing personal Naruto-san. But I must remove you and the Aburame so Zabuza can complete the contract," replied Haku and shot senbon needles at the red haired boy.

Only for them to fall to the ground harmlessly after making contact.

"There is no need for us to fight anymore Haku. The contract you and Zabuza had with Gato is no longer valid. Look," countered Naruto, as he looked pointed down the edge of the bridge with Gato standing slightly in front of his army of mercenary thugs.

"Well this is disappointing Zabuza. I was honestly expecting you deal with this group of Shinobi easily given your reputation for being a Master at killing people. Turns out your simply incompetent and against a child no less. I can see the purple haired slut not that far away could be a distraction with the way she dresses, but to be unable to kill the brats she had with her is just sad, and pathetic on so many levels. Not that it really matters since I never going to pay you for the job anyway," commented Gato with Zabuza growling at him.

"What? you slime! You broke the unwritten rule between client and Shinobi!" exclaimed Zabuza with Gato waving it off like it was nothing.

"Rules are made to be broken. Especially by the client holding all the money a Shinobi gets paid for doing their job. Besides its unwritten and therefore unenforceable despite how its been _honored_ since the way of Shinobi has been in its infancy. Why should I pay you, when killing you in your weakened state is so much better?! I can then collect the bounty on your head and make quite the profit in the process," countered Gato with Zabuza looking like he was ready to explode with rage.

"There is just one problem with that scenario Gato," replied Naruto, as he walked over to Zabuza, and smirked at the crooked businessman.

"Oh? And what exactly is the problem I have regarding my plan?" questioned Gato with a sneer on his face.

"You are assuming we are _ALL_ in a weakened state and _ALL_ of us will fend for ourselves without uniting for the single purpose of destroying you," answered Naruto before his zanpakuto turned into a cane and stomped it hard on the bridge with his power shaking it almost violently.

Tazuna made a mental note to make sure the legs of the bridge weren't damaged in the long run of things.

"Impressive little trick boy, but we both know you Shinobi use illusions, and the like to make normal people fear you. You just used those explosive tags and harmless bombs to make us think you made the bridge shake like that," remarked Gato with his thugs going from slightly fearful to smug at his words.

"An illusion? Is that what you think I just did. If you loved that, then you will love this next little trick where I kill you all in one single shot," replied Naruto, as he raised his hand, his fingers spread out slightly, and purplish energy began to form at the tip of his fingers.

"And what little Shinobi trick can make you do that? I may not know much about how those Jutsus are used, but I know enough that there is no such Jutsu capable of doing what you are threatening us with," countered Gato with Naruto smirking.

"You foolish little man. There are Jutsus in this world that have the power to bend space and time. There are Jutsus that can change entire landscapes from forest to desert in a span of a few seconds. Though what I have in mind is not exactly a Jutsu. Its something else in its entirety. Something I've been experimenting with for quite some time and now I get to test it against all of you pests," replied Naruto with his outstretched hand forming a purple energy and his smile grew.

'That looks just like the Rasengan! Only it looks like death itself is in it,' thought Zabuza while he along with everyone else behind him was getting a good long look at the orb of energy.

"Among the Espada, who are the strongest of Arrancars, each has the ability to use this power forming in my hand called a Cero, and a special version that was banned within the walls of Las Noches in the lands of Hueco Mundo," explained Naruto while the orb solidified perfectly in the outstretched palm.

"Huh? What the Hell are you talking about brat. There is no such place as Las Noches or Hueco Mundo," barked Gato with Naruto smirking slightly.

"Don't concern yourself with the names since they are well beyond your understanding and from a place beyond your reach. As for Arrancars forming Ceros, some of the Espada had special Ceros unique only to themselves, and each one was potent in their own right. However, my Grandfather Baraggan had no such Cero, which is a shame since it would have been truly a magnificent power to behold, and to be feared because of it. In honor of the former King of Hueco Mundo, I have created this Cero in his memory, and honor you all with being the first to witness what it can do. Even if most you won't live long enough to tell anyone what this Cero will do to you," replied Naruto with Gato scoffing.

"You're bluffing. Don't listen to that punk kid. Kill him, Zabuza, and the brat with shades. Save the women for later. Once my boys return from Tazuna's place with his family, I can have some fun with his daughter, and leave the other girl to the rest of you guys for extra payment for your troubles," commanded Gato with his army of hired thugs smiling at the idea.

"Fool! You act like some God when all you really are in this world is a little man hiding behind an army that is _paid_ to fight for you. You throw them away like cannon fodder because the fewer troops you have, the fewer you have to pay, and take money out of your deep pockets! Know your words have only brought about your death. Now do the world a favor when this Cero hits you. _ROT AND DIE_! 'Cero Respira!'" exclaimed Naruto, as he unleashed his Cero from his hand, and it shot toward the horrified army of thugs charging his way.

Those that it hit first were given a quick and merciful death.

Those that leaped out of the way were not so lucky.

When an Arrancar or Hollow like a Menos Grande for example uses a Cero, it destroys whatever it hits, burning whatever the beam initially misses, and leaving a path of untold destruction in its wake. Naruto's Cero however...it was something else entirely. It was designed to use the power to make things rot and die as a long range weapon similar to how the Respira was used in a similar form. Only instead of spreading it out like the Respira itself, it was concentrated, compressed, controlled, and when unleashed would make just about anything around the Cero rot...and die.

And boy did his targets die!

The thugs that managed to somehow dodge the Cero found their bodies decaying before their eyes, screaming out in pain, as their skin, their flesh, and bones began to dissolve into nothingness. The Shinobi behind him watched in shock and horror at the sight of their enemies dying in such a horrible manner. The thugs were pleading for mercy, begging Kami to spare them, even begging Naruto to show mercy, and reverse what he had just done to them. Gato him had run to the side of the bridge, somehow managing to dodge the Cero, and _NOT_ rotting from the aftereffects of the attack. He watched Naruto looking at him with disgust and the businessman looks back in fear at what that single Cero could do.

"I'll say this only once to you kid. You scare the living shit out of me," remarked Zabuza with Naruto smirking back at him.

"Come now Zabuza, is that anyway to thank the person, who is handing Gato over to you, and the chance for revenge against the pig that broke the unwritten rule of the Shinobi world?" questioned Naruto, as he saw Zabuza frown for a moment, turned to see Gato, and then smile sadistically behind his bandages.

"You're all right in my book gaki," replied Zabuza before leaping over to where Gato was leaning against the railing of the incomplete bridge decaying slightly from where the Cero was launched.

"Wait! Wait! Show mercy Zabuza and I'll pay you three times your rate!" exclaimed Gato with Zabuza growling at him.

"Only three?" questioned Zabuza with Gato squirming under his presence.

Without his thugs to back him up, Gato was just a pathetic piece of shit that could walk.

"Five times your rate!" offered Gato with Zabuza leaning down so he was face to face with the businessman.

"You can do better then that," countered Zabuza while moving his sword on his shoulder slightly so the tiny man would take the hint.

"Eight times the going rate!" exclaimed Gato fearfully while Zabuza thought about it for a moment.

"Still not high enough. I'll give you one last chance so you better make it count," replied Zabuza with the shaking businessman going pale in the face.

"TEN TIMES YOUR GOING RATE! TEN TIMES WHAT WAS FIRST OFFERED!" yelled Gato with Zabuza smirking.

"Deal!" replied Zabuza with Gato looking happy with that.

"Thank you Zabuza. You won't regret it," said Gato with Zabuza smirk increasing behind his bandages.

Before slicing the man's right arm clean off.

"You're right about that," replied Zabuza with Gato screaming out in pain.

"We had a deal! You agreed to show me mercy!" exclaimed Gato with Zabuza letting out a cruel laugh.

"But I am being merciful! Dying by my hands is probably the most merciful thing that could happen to you at this moment. So shut up and die!" countered Zabuza before he sliced Gato's head clean off his body with both falling off the bridge into the water below.

"Awwwe! I wanted more!" whined Anko while she saw Zabuza shrug when he walked over to the group.

"Then he shouldn't have made such a pricy deal with me," answered Zabuza before he, Naruto, and Anko laughed at the situation.

"Well...it cost me a good chunk of the bridge, but considering that the end result is my country no longer being under the rule of a tyrant...I can live with it," remarked Tazuna, as he saw the section of the bridge where Naruto shot the Cero Respira had decayed, and fell into the water below.

"Your people are free from Gato's reign. I don't suppose you know where the piece of human filth was staying Zabuza?" replied Naruto with Zabuza nodding.

"Yeah I know where he was living. Nice little fortress he setup for himself. Should have a few people in it guarding the area and waiting for his return. Why?" answered Zabuza with the red haired boy smirking.

"The man no doubt brought a large chunk of his money to this place in order to pay for his army, which you can take, and anything else of financial value as compensation for your troubles with my team," answered Naruto with Zabuza smirking.

"Nice! Haku and I will have to go through a few of the guards there, but its a small price to pay for the pig fucker's money," remarked Zabuza with Naruto nodding.

"Oh crap! Gato mentioned something about sending some of his thugs after my family!" exclaimed Tazuna with Naruto frowned and focused for a moment before smiling.

"They are alive and unharmed. A little frightened, but relieved to be out of danger," said Naruto with Tazuna letting out a sigh of relief.

"And our teammate guarding them?" asked Shino while making sure his words did not reveal that Kurenai was watching over the client's family instead of Sakura.

"She's alive too. A little drained, but unharmed as well," answered Naruto with Anko smirking since she knew Kurenai might be alive now...but that was going to change once they got back to Konoha.

"Come on Haku. We have a crappy fortress to raid and retrieve what was promised for our services," commanded Zabuza with Haku nodding, but the girl looked at Naruto for a second, and then followed her Master.

"She may have that mask on, but I think that girl has a crush on you Naruto-kun," said Anko in a teasing voice.

"Your imagining things," countered Naruto with Anko smirking.

"Am I? Or could it be that your sensei can sense these things?" challenged Anko while Naruto smirked at her.

"Then you should be able to sense yourself," remarked Naruto with Anko blushing a bit at his own teasing.

"S-Shut up! You can't talk that way to your Jounin sensei," challenged Anko with Naruto just kept smirking at her.

"Try and stop me," was Naruto's response before he used Sonido and was gone from her sight while getting the last word.

"Oh he is so dead when I get my hands on him!" exclaimed Anko, as she fumed at being teased by Naruto, but also that he got the last word, and laugh over her.

'Something tells me Naruto has nothing to worry about,' thought Shino, as he watched his sensei curse up a storm while she stomped back to the house, and looked over at Tazuna to see him sweat drop.

"You guys maybe the best...but all of you are super weird," remarked Tazuna with Shino just nodding since he couldn't dispute it.

"You have no idea," was Shino's only response while they walked back to the house.

(Two Weeks Later-At the now completed bridge)

"You really have to go huh?" asked Tazuna with all the people there to bid them farewell.

"We have to get back to the Hokage and give our report now that the bridge is completed along with our mission," answered Anko with Tazuna nodding.

"Sorry about lying to you guys regarding my protection detail," replied Tazuna while he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe if you cut back on drinking, you wouldn't have that problem," offered Tsunami with Tazuna looking like he was ready to die at the notion he should quit drinking.

"Why do you have to be so mean?!" asked Tazuna with tears running down his eyes.

"You're going to visit, right?" asked Inari with Naruto smirking before putting his hand on the boy and ruffling his hair.

"Of course! I want to see how strong you've become in my absence Inari. That and your Grandfather has a hefty bill to pay our village," answered Naruto with Tazuna looking deflated at hearing those words.

"I knew it," mumbled Tazuna with the group of Konoha Shinobi letting out a chuckle.

"Where is Zabuza and that Haku girl? Did they leave already?" asked Tsunami since she had been told what happened on the bridge by Naruto and Anko.

"Nah! We're waiting for you guys to finish your mushy farewells," replied Zabuza, as he appeared behind the Konoha Shinobi with Haku without her mask on.

"And where are you two going to go from here on out?" questioned Anko with Zabuza looking at Haku and the girl blushing slightly while she tried not to stare at Naruto.

"Well...after talking it over, we felt that running around for so long with one eye open, and half empty stomachs wasn't for us anymore, and thought that perhaps...being part of Konoha's forces wouldn't be so bad," answered Zabuza with Haku nodding.

"What about Mist? Rumor has it, you tried to oust the Mizukage, and wanted to take over in his place without the needless killing of those with bloodlines," questioned Anko with Zabuza shrugging.

"At one point I did, but as strong as I am right now, I'm not Kage material, or even at the level a Kage so someone could easily take me out. Besides, I know the current leader of the rebels in Water Country is _WAY_ stronger then me, and she's more suited to leading Mist once Yagura is taken down," answered Zabuza with Naruto thinking things over in his head.

"Perhaps...Konoha can work something out in aiding the rebels so you can participate in the war and help this individual take over as the new Mizukage?" questioned Naruto with Zabuza nodding in agreement since that would work.

"That is if the current Hokage will accept us. Haku won't have a problem since she isn't an official Shinobi and her bloodline is something to behold too," replied Zabuza with Haku blushing slightly, as all eyes looked at her, and dared not look Naruto in the eyes.

"I can vouch for Haku-san on that last part. Her manipulating of water and turning it into ice is very impressive. Its quite similar to the Second Hokage's own water manipulating abilities," replied Shino knowing that having the support of one of the Clan Heirs of a well respected clan like the Aburame Clan would go a long way.

"The current Hokage is my Godmother so vouching for you with Shino's help shouldn't make things _TOO_ difficult. However, I should warn you that the 'last Uchiha' will no doubt set his sights on Haku, and use his clan status to arrange some kind of marriage between the two. As it stands, I can offer Haku protection under my clan, and even stay with me until she finds a suitable home for herself. But the same cannot be said for you Zabuza since the protection clause only applies to those with bloodlines since Konoha loves them just as much as Mist hates them with a passion," added Naruto with Haku looking at the man, who trained, and raised her since finding her eating scraps out of the garbage.

"I can live with that. Besides, Haku needs to start her own life, and can't always follow me around like a servant or something else," answered Zabuza much to Haku's shock.

"But Zabuza-sama I...," protested Haku, but Zabuza shook his head, and looked at the girl right in the eyes.

"I know I called you a tool in the past Haku and for awhile I believed it was the truth. Its not. The truth is, I've come to see you as the daughter I always wanted. If you don't use this chance to be dependent on yourself, chances are you'll never be able to stand on your own two feet, and we both know I won't live forever. What will happen when I'm dead? You have to live your life away from my influence and being with the gaki here is the way to do it. Even if we don't live under the same roof, it doesn't mean we still can't work together on missions when needed," said Zabuza with Haku nodding before she hugged him and the man sighed.

"Thank you Zabuza-sama," replied Haku with a smile and tears running down her face.

"Yeah I know. Okay enough of the mushy stuff Haku! I have a reputation to uphold!" exclaimed Zabuza while prying the girl off.

"I believe this is what Kiba often refers to as 'blackmail material', correct?" questioned Shino to Naruto in a whispered tone.

"Yes. Yes it is. Just be sure to know when to use it when the time is right," replied Naruto in an equally whispered tone.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Zabuza while glaring at the two Genin.

"All right. Time to go home to Konoha. Umm...say Naruto, is it safe for all of us to go through that Garganta thing you can do?" questioned Anko with Naruto nodding.

"It is. I could have done back in Konoha to get to Wave Country, but I think the old man here would have had a heart attack, and I'm not really sure how they will feel about it," answered Naruto while pointing to the two new additions to the group.

"I'm not _that_ old," mumbled Tazuna with everyone giving him a pointed look that said "yes you are!" before focusing back to the means of getting to Konoha.

"What is this Garganta? I've never heard of it," questioned Zabuza with Naruto smirking at him and then the boy looked at Anko currently smirking too.

"You could say it's new, but it is reliable. Though I should warn you...it can be a bit scary to first timers," answered Naruto with a grin with Anko smirking and trying to hold back her laughter since she knew what he was referring to regarding the means of transport.

Hell, she damn near pissed her panties (when she chose to wear them) the one time that Naruto used it to get the two of them over to the Namikaze Estates so his parents could look over the Curse Seal on the back of her neck. It had been shortly after his parents had been brought back to life and Tsunade had been put into office as the new Hokage. The boy's Godmother had been going over things about the village's state of affairs when it was run by her former sensei and came across Orochimaru's history in trying to make the Curse Seal with Anko being the only survivor of the very first prototype. The Curse Seal wasn't active, but the mark itself combined with the woman's history with Orochimaru, and why she left with no memory of past events leading up to her leaving him had left the village despising the Special Jounin now turned Jounin sensei almost as much as they had hated Naruto.

The female Hokage had summoned Anko to her office shortly before summoning Naruto and told him about the situation regarding the Curse Seal. Tsunade figured that if _anyone_ could provide a way out for Anko in getting the snake child loving (in a bad kind of way) mark off of her, it would be Naruto, his Father, and his Mother too since all three of them were basically Seal Masters of the highest level. Sure enough, the three Arrancars of the Namikaze household had figured out what to do with Anko's Curse Seal, and determined that the Curse Seal had Orochimaru's chakra mixed with a portion of his very _soul _in it to allow the snake to leap from body to body when needed.

They were able to purge Orochimaru's Curse Seal from her body using one of the various Uzumaki Clan Seals held within the vault of the Namikaze Estates that was designed to remove any form of corrupted chakra from the chakra network without killing the person wearing it, which was soon followed by Naruto devouring that part of Orochimaru's soul, and incidentally unlocking the woman's past memories of how she escaped her former teacher's hold. As it turned out, Orochimaru did not abandon her, but rather Anko had denounced him, and refused to follow through with his twisted plans. The Sannin altered her memory of the events into making Anko believe otherwise and from that moment on a great weight had been lifted off the Special Jounin's shoulders.

It was actually through this initial course of action that led Anko to becoming Naruto's Jounin Sensei when the Genin teams were being formed and agreed almost instantly when Tsunade made the offer to her first before anyone else. In fact, Anko has nearly _screamed_ _out_ "yes!" the moment she heard Naruto's name right off the bat, and promised to teach whoever she had to so long as Naruto was on the team.

"We can take it," spoke Zabuza confidently with Haku nodding.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you," replied Naruto before he focused on opening the Garganta behind Zabuza and Haku with the result being a disturbingly high shriek of the girlishly high proportions being heard for miles.

And yet the most disturbing thing about this girly shriek made for all to hear was that it did _NOT_ come from Haku.

'That was very...unmanly,' thought Shino with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay. Wish I hadn't heard or seen that," remarked Naruto with Zabuza hyperventilating at the sight of the dark hole that seemed to tear open behind him.

"If we live through this thing...I'm going to kick you in the balls," whispered Haku while Zabuza hoped she was talking to Naruto.

Though deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

(Konoha-Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"You know I'll never get use to seeing that," remarked Tsunade with seeing the Garganta had closed to reveal most of Genin team 7, Kurenai no longer in the disguise of being one Haruno Sakura, and was shocked to see Zabuza along with Haku heaving on the floor.

"No doubt since its fairly new in being used by me," replied Naruto with his Godmother now looking at Zabuza and Haku.

"Not only that, but you even brought one Missing Nin from Mist and his...subordinate to my doorstep?" questioned Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"Yes, though they wish to join Konoha. Zabuza is the only one classified as a Shinobi," said Naruto before explaining what he knew about Zabuza's relationship with Haku and how she came into his service before adding what the two want in exchange for joining Konoha.

"I see. Well that helps clear things up. I never understood the Mizukage's reasons for the Bloodline Purges nor did I approve of them. Not only that, but Haku here has a bloodline that is damn near related to my Great Uncle, and could possibly be on par with his skills," replied Tsunade, as she saw hope in Haku's eyes of living a happy life, and saw the girl step forward before bowing.

"I would be honored to fight for you Hokage-sama. I also have experience in the medical arts too and have used herbs to heal Zabuza-sama's wounds after a battle," stated Haku, as she hoped her credentials were enough to qualify in being a Konoha Shinobi, and learn how to improve her own skills.

"And I would love for you to fight for me. The problem is complicated because of the damn Councils. Or rather the Civilian Council will be a problem since they seem to have it in their heads that they have a say in Shinobi affairs and with the Fire Daimyo giving them his unofficial backing will cause bumps in the road for you joining our ranks. _Both_ of you," replied Tsunade with Zabuza raising an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously? Civilians have a say in Shinobi affairs. That's like having a peasant farmer have a say on how a samurai should act. It makes no sense. Why is the Fire Daimyo even supporting them? Has the guy lost his fucking mind or something?" asked Zabuza with Tsunade sighing.

"Sadly no. Its because the Civilian Council doesn't like Naruto and by that extension the same is said about the Fire Daimyo. In fact, the Daimyo didn't like Naruto before when my Godson was a Jinchuriki, and will no doubt try to make things hard for you two to live in Konoha. Haku will have better odds on account of her bloodline, but the Civilian Council will bitch to me about her being the Uchiha's wife, and get the Daimyo's backing on the matter," replied Tsunade with Naruto scowling.

"Not while I'm alive he not! Haku is under the protection of my clan and no bastard for a Feudal Lord is going to make her become some Uchiha's submissive housewife he can use just for the purpose of having offspring! Sasuke is a prick and insane in the head with his only reason for passing being the Fire Daimyo," exclaimed Naruto furiously with his power spiking and could sense Zabuza was doing the same.

"This Uchiha brat won't get within 500 yards of Haku while I can still swing my sword in my arms Hokage-sama. So you better tell those Council members and the Fire Daimyo to take such an idea should they voice it to shut their fucking mouths on the subject," said Zabuza while Tsunade sighed knowing this was going to cause headaches.

"I know. For now, Haku will be staying at the Namikaze Estates with Naruto, as per the rules of someone being under the protection of a clan, but _YOU_ Zabuza need to have a chat with me, and a few others about Mist since you want to help the rebels in their fight against the Mizukage," stated Tsunade with the two nodding.

"There is also one more piece of business Hokage-sama," added Anko before she looked at Kurenai, who sighed behind her Sakura disguise, and then dispelled the Genjutsu to reveal herself to the Hokage.

"I knew it! I sensed something was off with you from the moment when I first fought this group!" exclaimed Zabuza while seeing Tsunade glaring at Kurenai.

"You have some serious explaining to do Jounin Yuhi Kurenai and depending on what I hear from you will decide on whether or not your career as a Shinobi is over! At the very least, you will be demoted back down to Chuunin, or maybe even down to _Genin_ if I find ending your career to be too merciful," stated Tsunade with the woman going pale in the face.

A Genin? At her age? It would be humiliating! Degrading! She'd never be able to walk through the streets of Konoha with her head held high again!

"I cannot explain my actions Hokage-sama. I was at fault from the start when accepting Genin Haruno Sakura's offer to take secretly take her place in disguise on the mission to Wave Country," replied Kurenai with Tsunade narrowing her eyes.

"Actually, it both of your faults, and make no mistake Sakura will be punished after I am done with you. Now why did you accept her offer?" questioned Tsunade with Kurenai getting nervous knowing her answer would be the end of her career.

"She wanted to kill Naruto in secret Hokage-sama," answered Anko for her friend with Tsunade's eyes widening in shock before narrowing dangerously.

"I see. I think I know why that is since it has something to do with my Godson having those three arranged marriages with one of them being Hyuuga Hinata. Your former charge, correct?" deduced Tsunade with Kurenai reluctantly nodding.

"She planned to get close to him after careful observations were made and would then strike when a moment presented itself," added Anko with Naruto scoffing.

"Even if she did make an attempt to strike me down, my Hierro prevents such attempts on my life to be fruitless, and just result in her weapon breaking," stated Naruto with Zabuza nodding since he had seen that skill in action.

"The fact she was planning to make an attempt on your life alone is treasonous since you are a Shinobi of Konoha not to mention the only male Uzumaki in the village. You are also technically the last Namikaze too on account of your parents being dead, but that's beside the point, and how to punish Kurenai will be addressed now!" stated Tsunade while she glared at Kurenai.

"I will accept any punishment you give me Hokage-sama. Even death," replied Kurenai with Tsunade glaring at the woman.

"Death is too merciful for you Kurenai. You interfered on a mission, attempted to kill a Konoha Shinobi, the last of two clans, and MY GODSON of all people just to preserve the image of a shy Hyuuga girl you didn't want to see grow up. Its in excusable and you will be punished in the harshest way I know how," said Tsunade with Kurenai nodding while at least mentally sighing in relief at not dying.

"I understand Hokage-sama," stated Kurenai while awaiting sentence.

"Yuhi Kurenai, for your actions against Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby order your Shinobi license be revoked in its entirety, and sentence you to living the rest of your life as the _servant_ of the Shinobi you tried to kill. You will be given a seal that binds you to the clan, Naruto, and his family while still keeping your abilities as a Shinobi to further defend the family from harm," commanded Tsunade with Kurenai looking like she had just been told that the Kyuubi had somehow manifested itself and was being offered as a sacrifice to the Biju.

"Wow! That's harsh," mumble Zabuza with Kurenai looking ready to faint.

'How deliciously evil! I could get Kurenai a sexy maid outfit and convince Naruto to have her wear it!' thought Anko while perverted ideas ran through her head and planned to make things more..._exciting_ around the Namikaze home.

"When you aren't taking orders from Naruto, his parents can in his place, but you _will_ ultimately answer to him, and him _alone_. His wives will have the power to order you around too, but they can't give you orders that will supersede his own," added Tsunade with Kurenai struggling to stand.

'This can't be happening,' thought Kurenai before she looked behind her at Naruto and saw his eyes looking direct at her.

All they revealed to Kurenai was that the now former kunoichi was going to have one Hell of a job keeping that boy happy while under his employ.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope you enjoyed it. I like how this went. Part of me wanted to kill of Zabuza, but I went against the idea since that happens too much in my fics, and I wanted to change that. Will Kurenai somehow join Naruto's family? Will Haku? Will Anko? Will I ever finish all my fics both new and old? Stay tuned true believers! Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 6-Extra Content

Omake-The Start of Kurenai's New Job

"Now Kurenai-san, you have been very bad." a soft voice said, addressing the nude, gagged woman hanging by her arms from the ceiling.

Yuuhi Kurenai was terrified. She'd seen a horny Anko, she had seen Kakashi going through Icha-Icha withdrawal, and the infamous unbreakable Gai-Lee genjutsu without excessive mental scars. She'd even had a punishment session with Kushina when the woman had heard she'd tried to kill her son, and even the thirteen-inch strap-on the angry red headed Uzumaki female had used on her after entering the house hadn't traumatized her like this.

A small hand gently caressed her rear, bright red from the thorough spanking it had just received from a wooden paddle.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" the voice asked.

Hope blossomed in Kurenai's heart, only to be crushed by its next words. "No, I don't think you have." The crack of a whip was heard and the voice turned colder. "Twenty lashes on the back... then I'll do the front. Yes. From the breasts down to your pussy. Maybe I make them ultra sensative first too."

Kurenai could now honestly say it : a vengeful Hyuga Hinata was the scariest thing she'd ever seen.

End Omake

(A/N:This is an Omake from Dany le fou so give him props for this.)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Beginning of the Chuunin Exams

Kurenai fidgeted in front of her new Master, the realization, and humiliation from the fact what had befallen her had reached the deepest recesses of the brain. After hearing what Tsunade decided would be her punishment be for the actions she took against Naruto, the former kunoichi of Konoha was taken to the T&I Dept. by her now former friend Anko, and it was clear that Naruto's Jounin sensei was enjoying this _WAY_ too much. How did Kurenai know this? The former student of Orochimaru kept talking about how Naruto should probably have her wearing the sexiest maid outfit on the S&M market that would do little in hiding his new servant's body to everyone with fully functioning eyes. It made Kurenai shiver when Anko said that and again when entering the room where one Morino Ibiki was waiting since he had been given a heads up in advance by Tsunade.

The scarred man, who was essentially Anko's Boss at the T&I explained to Kurenai the rules, and procedures regarding her new life in being a servant. Kurenai simply nodded in understanding, but her mind had been on autopilot the whole time, as she could barely comprehend what had happened to her life, and where it was now headed. The mark that would symbolize Kurenai's new life was a seal placed on her shoulder, not unlike where Anko's Curse Seal had been on her body, and a drop of blood provided by Naruto (who she later learned had kept hidden in the shadows the whole time) bound her to the red haired boy.

It was only when she had arrived at the Namikaze Estates, in the presence of Namikaze Minato, his wife Kushina, and their son (and her new Master) that she fully understood what had happened. _She_ was a _servant_ to the _boy_ she _hated_. That she had tried to get close to in order to _kill_ later when the opportunity had presented itself during her unauthorized leave to Wave Country while impersonating a Genin. Looking at the three individuals she now stood in front of, Kurenai saw one blushing while trying to glare at her with anger, one was seething with hate for multiple reasons, and one kept his face impassive while being unreadable with the boy being the latter of them all.

Kushina was the seething one.

"Am I to your liking Naruto-sama?" asked Kurenai nervously while standing in front of her Master, as she was in her new attire in the form of a maid, which as she feared, had been provided by Anko, and was watching from behind them with a smirk on her face.

"It is acceptable Kurenai. For now," replied Naruto, as he looked from Kurenai to Anko, and saw the woman grin at him like she was saying "your welcome!" for providing the clothing.

"She should be aged to that of an old woman and made to work her old bones to dust," offered Kushina, as she saw the woman's figure was indeed amazing, and would no doubt inspire lust to rise one day within her son.

And possibly her husband. Something she would not allow no either front.

"Sure. Ruin my fun," whispered Anko while pouting, but the glare Kushina shot her way shut her up, and whistled nonchalantly.

"In any case, some new servant based clothing will be provided for future use since the clothing that Anko had provided will no doubt cause..._distractions_," commented Naruto though he had to admit, if only to himself, the outfit was sexy, and it did take effort to hold back the blush that wanted to manifest itself.

He may be mature beyond his years now thanks to everything that had happened to him recently, but his body was still in the developing, and growing stages that all boys go through.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," replied Kurenai while inside she felt part of her seething at being in this situation.

The seal along her right shoulder began to burn slightly. A simple means to enforcing the fact that any negative thoughts towards her Master would not be tolerated. The more she felt angry because of Naruto, the greater the burning pain would become, and was meant to enforce positive thoughts. Granted, she would have to think positive thoughts about her new Master, but that was her choice, and Kurenai decide to stay neutral at this point.

She could withstand a little pain if a few negative ones came along.

"Your list of duties here will be short yet simple. Mornings will involve waking me up, my parents, and preparing breakfast for us. There will be times when making lunch and dinner will be expected at times when ordered by either of us. Cleaning and maintenance of the house will be done daily or every other day when allowed. Because you were a former Shinobi of Konoha, you are allowed to train in the arts to keep those skills sharp, and defend this home as if it were your own," commanded Naruto with him motioning for her to follow him while showing her around the house.

"Yes Naruto-sama," replied Kurenai while watching walk with a purpose and it actually took a bit of effort to keep up with his stride to ensure she didn't get too far behind him.

"When I am not around, my parents will be in charge, even Haku if she wishes to use your services for something, and my future wives. However, none of their orders they give can override mine, and in the event they are not around either...I expect your time being autonomous to be used _wisely_!" explained Naruto with Kurenai nodding while processing this information quickly since it was clear to her that acting like a sniveling incompetent maid was not tolerated.

"How much freedom do I have outside of this house Naruto-sama?" asked Kurenai while sensing both the boy's parents walking behind her and watching with cautious eyes.

"You will be allowed to see friends and family of course, provided you still have any of the latter or the former that are concerned about your new position in life. Your clothing will be of a servant and maid based attire. You will not hide it. You will not deny it. If asked about your current situation, you will answer truthfully on why, and how it came to pass. If you lie or twist the truth about something in anyway possible, the seal on your shoulder will burn painfully in that general area, and won't stop hurting you until the truth is admitted," explained Naruto further with Kurenai's eyes widening in shock and a little bit of horror at the implications.

"Does this pertain to how I became your servant or to any and all things in general about myself?" asked Kurenai curiously.

"All things in general about yourself if asked. Though there is a security measure in place to prevent anyone from asking about my abilities or those close to me that will tolerate you lying. However, that feature will only act in the event that you have to lie in order to protect the secrets of myself, my parents, my wives, and anyone else within this family," answered Naruto while Kurenai shivered in fear while Anko was grinning viciously at her while walking beside the boy's parents.

"What about relationships? Will I be allowed to have one?" asked Kurenai, as she was hoping to have some kind of relationship in the future with a man.

"Until I say otherwise, my answer...is no!" answered Naruto with Kurenai clenched her hands and fought back the pain in palms that was matched by the mark on her back now burning with an intense heat.

"How can you be so cruel and deny me that?" demanded Kurenai while fighting the pain in her shoulder when it spiked further.

"Cruel? Cruel?! You wish to talk to me about cruelty? You are lucky I let you live past today. You are lucky I do not age you to that of an old woman, who has mere days, if not hours to live, and cut your life expectancy short. You are lucky the Hokage placed you as my servant and did not execute you or send you to prison. A prison that is currently well stocked with prisoners, who would enjoy making your life miserable, and Hell on Earth just for being a former Leaf kunoichi. At least with me, there is a roof over your head, there is food for you eat, clothing to wear, and you can see your friends every so often when your duties within this house are finished for the day. So what if I am denying you a chance at a romantic life? Would you prefer to be stripped of everything you now have on you and live on the street? Because that's still a possible avenue for you to take if your heart desires that life," answered Naruto with Kurenai looking at him in shock.

"Maybe I do wish for it. I could always go back to being a loyal Konoha Shinobi if that happened," replied Kurenai with Naruto laughing at her like she just said something very funny.

"You think the Hokage is going to let you back into the ranks? After what you did? Your assets have been absorbed into my family's holdings. I own them all. You would have your chakra sealed off and your memories wiped. At best, you would find yourself one day waking up to find yourself living a life as a poor civilian woman with a mediocre job, and everyone you ever knew was forbidden to be your friend," answered Naruto with Kurenai's eyes widening in horror.

"She wouldn't do that. My skills in Genjutsu are second to none outside of the Uchiha Clan. Not even the Hokage herself would cast me aside like that!" replied Kurenai with Naruto's eyes narrowing at her.

"For me, my Godmother would turn this village into a crater, and fill it with the bodies of those of every person in it that wronged her Godson. You think the Hokage cares about you and your talents in Genjutsu? There are countless people with powerful bloodlines throughout the world, who are either immune to Genjutsu, or capable of dispelling with ease. Don't forget the Kurama Clan has a girl my age with skills in Genjutsu that go way beyond anything you can do. I believe you know her and have history with the girl in question," answered Naruto with Kurenai's face going deathly pale.

"Yakumo," whispered Kurenai, as she had tried to teach the girl at first, but had problems in terms of muscle problems, and had to have the girl's powers in Genjutsu sealed away with the Third Hokage's approval after Yakumo refused to stop learning.

"That's correct. My parents are even going to take a look at her seal soon since they have been going over the Sandaime Hokage's past decisions in certain matters to correct them. I have a sneaking suspicion that seal did more then just seal away her powers. In fact, after speaking with her Uncle, the current Clan Head, my parents suspect that the seal is either faulty, or it was meant to slowly make her spiral out of control with the right push," explained Naruto with Kurenai not liking that one bit.

"She had her powers sealed away for a reason. Her Genjutsu is so powerful it can hurt people physically as well as mentally," explained Kurenai before she fell to the ground in pain and grabbed the seal causing it.

Was this what Anko felt with Orochimaru's Curse Seal?

"As I said, lying to me, or twisting the truth is not tolerated," commented Naruto with Kurenai looking at him from her kneeling position.

"Okay! Okay! I didn't want to train her because I feared that my ability to teach would be inadequate and tried to get Yakumo to quit being a Shinobi. She refused and I went to the Sandaime Hokage to fix the problem," answered Kurenai and the burning on her shoulder stopped.

"It wasn't your ability to train her in Genjutsu that was inadequate. It was your confidence and good judgment," coldly remarked Naruto before he walked on and Kurenai struggled for a second to stand to follow.

"All the same Naruto-sama, her muscles are very weak, and physically she doesn't meet the qualifications for being a Shinobi," said Kurenai while Naruto turned slightly and he scowled at her like she was an idiot.

"Perhaps the seal that restricts Yakumo's powers also weakens her body? Did it ever occur to you that the Sandaime Hokage, much less Jiraiya of the Sannin were less then trustworthy, and should be approached with caution? That you should focus on her weaknesses rather then strength by finding her a teacher capable of helping Yakumo in such an area?" questioned Naruto with Kurenai looking away in shame.

"I...I didn't think it mattered," answered Kurenai with shame in her voice.

"Like I said before...it was your good judgment and confidence that was inadequate," said Naruto with him going to a room that was of moderate size and had a bed.

"Is this...my room?" questioned Kurenai with Naruto nodding.

"Be glad you get something of this size at all. If it were up to me, you would live outside in a cardboard box, and wouldn't be let in the house if it rained," remarked Kushina while Minato looking over at her for a moment and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Come on Kushina. Let Naruto do what he feels is right. She belongs to him so what size room she gets while living here is entirely at his discretion," said Minato with Kushina letting out a huff.

"Fine! But if you so much as look her in anyway I dislike...you're sleeping face first on the ground with gravity seals," threatened Kushina with Minato not liking that idea one bit.

Especially if he suddenly had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

"I will leave you to get settled into your new role. I expect you to start performing your assigned duties within the hour. I have business to attend to elsewhere," replied Naruto before he left Kurenai with his parents soon following.

Leaving Kurenai with Anko.

"I'm almost jealous of you," remarked Anko while leaning against the door and smirked at Kurenai.

"Jealous? In what way?" demanded Kurenai with Anko giggling perversely.

"Really? Are you that prude? Come on Kurenai-chan! Live a little! Just think, you could be cleaning the study one day, bending over when Naruto walks in, he's overcome with lust, and decides to just mount you right on the spot," answered Anko with Kurenai now blushing while also red with anger.

"As if I would ever let him do that to me! I don't care if I am a servant or servant to the gaki to the end of my days. I'd sooner slit my throat then let him touch my body!" exclaimed Kurenai with Anko letting out a small sigh of disappointment at her friends words and it showed in her eyes too.

"And you wonder why more guys stay away from you then they do me," remarked Anko before she left the room with Kurenai scowling and looking away from where her friend once stood.

"They stay away from me because they know I'll castrate them," whispered Kurenai to herself before walking around the room to figure out where to put things.

(Sarutobi Clan Home)

"We've got to do something sensei. Fast! Tsunade is undermining everything we set into motion," said Jiraiya, as he saw his sensei smoking his pipe, and sighing while trying to think things over in his head.

"I agree. It wont' be easy given Danzo is dead and my former teammates died with him in the process. Root has been removed with many being reconditioned to be more open and they've talked about what happened while serving Danzo. Our only hope is the Chuunin Exams coming up with Orochimaru's plans with Suna to invade and killing Tsunade. Can you handle this? Knowing what needs to be done?" asked Hiruzen with Jiraiya nodding that he could.

Jiraiya had was far too deep to crawl out of this mess that had become the "Grand Plan" Sarutobi "The Professor" Hiruzen had created to make Konoha the strongest village of all the five major ones. In fact, Hiruzen had brought Jiraiya into this from day one of it being on the drawing board, back when the Sandaime was still in his prime, and working on a means to make Konoha's Shinobi have a constant flow of battle hardened warriors that would send fear through the Elemental Countries. Jiraiya had created his spy network during the second Shinobi war, molded it quickly to his liking so his informants were in high places, hearing things at the highest level, and then reporting them to him before he reported to the Hokage. In the third Shinobi war, Jiraiya molded his students to be at the top of their game, the war itself being instigated by Konoha in secret using the spies they had in Iwa to make their enemies attack Suna, and with Suna being allied with Konoha brought about the war itself while Kumo decided to throw its hat into the fight to capture some Shinobi to use for the bloodline breeding programs. As for Mist, they had stayed out of it for the most part, but they had gotten attacked, and attacked back with the risk of them fully getting into the war being a possibility. They only real reason that never truly happened was due to the instability of the country, and the village itself were showing signs of manifesting.

So Jiraiya saw his student grow, become a man among men that was worthy of being Hokage, and for a time the Sannin had been proud of Minato. _But_ the loss of Rin and Obito during the third Shinobi war had caused Minato to stray from the true path that he along with Sarutobi-sensei had made for him to walk. Minato wanted all Jinchuriki, not just Kushina to be looked at with _compassion_, and _love_ like it was a necessity to have for them to fight for their village. Jiraiya never believed in that and neither did the Sandaime despite the fact that Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama did in their place. It was naive to think such things could happen and naive ways of thinking destroyed Shinobi villages under the might of others that did _NOT_ think like that and Hiruzen wasn't about to see Konoha fall from the naive ideals of his former senseis.

After Naruto was born, the Sandaime had created a plan that would ensure Naruto stayed loyal to Konoha while manipulating the prophecy to keep Konoha on the map while just about every other village would be removed depending on what direction the boy took it. Make sure the boy was humbled, his power, his very potential restrained, and controlled in an environment of their choice. When they were sure Naruto's loyalty to Konoha was unquestioned, Jiraiya would come along, and slowly remove the various seals on the boy without his knowledge so the brat would think he was getting stronger under the Toad Sannin's command. By that point, the Hokage in charge, even if it was Tsunade would be convinced to restrain Naruto, and be used as a weapon despite any sentiments she may have in using him like that.

Her successor, would be someone, who was _NOT_ Naruto, and understood what it meant to use Jinchuriki as deterrents in Shinobi wars. Once the Sixth (if not already the Fifth) Hokage took office, instructions from the Sandaime, and himself would be there to guide the chosen leader of the village to ensure that Uzumaki Naruto was kept on a short leash with the boy's chosen successor in holding the fox enduring the same treatment as him. Naturally, it would have to be Naruto's offspring, if not his offspring's offspring given how the Uzumaki bloodline allowed for much longer lasting life then normal people, and a team be on standby to..._remove _them from the new Jinchuriki's life.

While some of the plan was in disarray, it was still salvageable, and just needed to have a few problems removed before they could bring things back on course.

"I did what I had to do in the last two wars for Konoha to win them sensei. I can do the same here, even if it means taking out Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune. After all I was the one who made sure Dan and Nawaki were removed on your orders to further ensure Tsunade would focus on the war effort itself and not settle down for a life of peace, didn't I?" answered Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding.

"Good. We can use your spy network and those still loyal to us here in Konoha to aid Orochimaru in his plan to take down Tsunade. The general public within Konoha won't care if she's dead or not so long as Naruto is brought under heel with his parents. With your own knowledge of seals, we can make sure all three get taken down during the fighting, and make them weapons for Konoha," replied Hiruzen with Jiraiya nodding.

"Just tell me what you want done," stated Jiraiya with the Sandaime laying out his plan.

(With Team 7-One Week Later)

"Okay you two gakis, listen up, and listen good! I have some good news and bad news. The good news is I just spoke to Tsunade about the Chuunin Exams. They are coming up fast in the next few weeks and she wants you two in them," declared Anko while handing the papers to Shino and Naruto.

"I take it the bad news is our third teammate being thrown in a cell makes us entering a bit...complicated?" questioned Naruto with Anko shrugging.

"Pretty much. Though personally, I find Haruno being off our team to be more of a plus then a minus, _and_ I have an idea on who to get for this team that would fit perfectly with us since no one with half a brain thinks you have a snowballs chance in Hell in passing," said Anko before she turns slightly so they could see Kurama Yakumo standing there nervously in Shinobi attire.

"Interesting. While I am not disappointed in the chosen teammate, I am a bit surprised, and was expecting Haku-san to join us," replied Shino passively since either one would suffice in his mind.

"Haku's level of skill was assessed by Tsunade herself not that long ago and concluded she was Chuunin rank with the chance to be a Jounin being possible in a few years. While Haku was given the option to compete on team 7, she felt that in doing so might deny this girl here a chance to earn her stripes, and even suggest Yakumo be the one to take the open spot," answered Anko with Shino nodding while Naruto grinned since he knew the girl was going to take the spot on team 7 to replace their previous and useless kunoichi currently removed from the Shinobi ranks while in a prison cell at T&I HQ.

Naruto had used his reverse aging power to carefully restore muscle strength to her body back to what they should have been before the whole incident with the Ido in her head. The damn old fool for a now retired Hokage that was Sarutobi Hiruzen had put a seal on Yakumo that did little to repress the creature lurking in the girl's head and influencing her powers to become violent. If anything, the seal used did the exact opposite, making the Ido more stir crazy, whispered things into Yakumo's head, and the fact Kurenai had tried to take away her dreams of being a Genjutsu Master for the sake of the Kurama Clan's own future only made the Ido's words more potent. Kushina and Minato had taken a look at the seal after chakra chains were wrapped around the girl to see just how badly the seal truly was with Yakumo's uncle Kurama Unkai listening to everything about it.

To say the man was floored was like saying Anko liked to eat dango since no one thought the girl's seal would screw her mind up this badly. The seal even numbed nerve centers of her brain that commanded the muscles in her body to move so she would tire out more and they would atrophy faster for disuse. While born with a weak body at first, it could have been countered in the future if Yakumo was given strong proper medicine, and vitamin based nutrient drinks along with constant exercise to stimulate muscle strength.

As to the death involving the girl's Father, Yakumo was told the truth after the seal had been altered to keep the Ido from whispering, or controlling her mind ever again. The girl had cried wave after wave of tears, begging her still shocked Uncle for forgiveness over the fact she had involuntarily killed her parents, and didn't want him to hate her for it. Unkai assured his niece that there was nothing to forgive, as he along with the rest of the clan had kept Ido a secret from everyone else in Konoha for years, and should have tried to handle the situation better when her powers showed such strength. The retired Third Hokage's own journal on the matter explained how the fire had started, how the source of girl's power was unstable unless handled carefully, and yet rather then handle it like he should have the old monkey decided to use it as leverage _against_ the Kurama Clan when the time came for matters to be addressed at meetings with the Clan Head's support being his when the time came to call in the favor.

So with that horrifying lie being exposed, Minato along with Kushina introduced a relief filled Yakumo to Naruto, who explained he could reverse the decaying process of her muscles, and with enough exercise within the next week would possibly be fit for Shinobi duty. Yakumo was greatly excited by this prospect and vowed to prove herself once more with this second chance at being a Shinobi.

"I have heard of the Kurama Clan. My Father says that their powers over Genjutsu rivals that of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan and not to be underestimated," replied Shino with Anko nodding in agreement.

"Agreed. Now I would normally train you two into the ground or at least try to train the two of you into the ground due to one you having inhuman amount of stamina making that _impossible_! I need to focus on getting Yakumo ready for the Chuunin Exams since she hasn't had any experience outside of the basics and needs to catch up on a lot of things before the Chuunin Exams arrive. So for the time being until I say otherwise, I'm going to focus on Yakumo, and expect the two of you to find training elsewhere with your parents," explained Anko with Naruto and Shino nodding since that was fine with them.

"That is fine with me. My Father wished to add new elements to my hive and experiment with crossbreeding certain insects together to create a new strand of species that could benefit us," replied Shino with Anko nodding since the Aburame Clan focused heavily on their insects.

"Good! But don't focus on them too much as your overall strength. Branch out and take up a weapon or skill you can use outside of your colony. The last thing you need is some enemy Shinobi blasting you with insecticide or some other bug killing gas to leave you rendered defenseless," lectured Anko with Shino shivering in fear at the horror his mind was now creating.

"Dad and Mom want to help me further with seals. I also want to focus on my Arrancar powers and perfect my reverse aging process. Decaying something is easy, but reversing the process is much harder then you think, and I want to get it down to the point where its as easy as breathing," stated Naruto with Anko nodding in approval since that would be useful since the reduced amount of focus on that could come in handy if an enemy tried to sneak up on him while doing that.

"Good. Seal Masters are very rare these days in Konoha and in all five Shinobi villages in general. The only true Seal Masters around are your parents and Jiraiya, but I wouldn't trust him to help you in that field, nor would I recommend it," replied Anko with Naruto nodding since he did not trust Jiraiya either.

With that done, the two boys bowed respectfully to Anko, and left the two remaining members of team 7 with the sensei of the two looking to tort-er..._train_ the still nervous Kurama Clan Heiress. If Anko had her way, she would make sure Yakumo was one of the most feared future kunoichis all of in Konoha, _and_ become its new Genjutsu Mistress.

And Anko intended to get her way in this.

(Konoha-Weeks Later)

Naruto found himself busier as time went on. His time at home was a little different now that Yuhi Kurenai was staying with him at the Namikaze Estates. To be honest, Naruto didn't think Kurenai fully embraced the idea even after the first night sleeping as its first ever servant, and had brought about an altercation with Haku when the ice using girl saw the former Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha the kitchen making breakfast on the very first morning of her new position. It was only after newly awoken brains and memories of what happened during the previous day did an all out battle in the kitchen be prevented.

As per his instructions, Kurenai had awakened Naruto from his sleep early in the morning to begin his daily ritual of bathing, eating, training, spending time with his friends, and check for any mission that required his talents. Due to the Chuunin Exams, the last one was not possible, and Naruto refused to do D-ranked missions since they were chores any civilian could do, but chose _NOT_ to do on account of them being lazy, and would most likely find any excuse to cheat Naruto out of his small yet well earned pay.

Next, Kurenai went to awaken the rest of the Namikaze family, with the first time earning a hand wrapped around her throat, and a glare from Kushina. It was clear the red haired woman was itching to rip her throat out and the slightest provocation on Kurenai's part, no matter how small, was grounds for such an act. It was only by Minato's hands that Kurenai's life was spared death and her now bruised throat further pain while telling Kurenai that she should prepare breakfast.

Apparently, he like Kushina, and Naruto had slightly forgotten about Haku living with them now so when the sound yelps followed by things being thrown were heard...it was natural to assume something had happened.

Before Naruto was able to calmed everyone down and people started to remember.

Now Naruto was minding his own business, looking around Konoha, and seeing that despite Tsunade being in office with everything her predecessor had done being brought to light...people still hated his guts. Oh the younger generation weren't as hateful now, but some of them still didn't want to disobey their parents, and some hate Naruto for what he was now despite the fact Kyuubi was no longer apart of him.

Apparently, what he was now was even worse in their eyes, and should be controlled like some kind of servant to be brought to heel at their feet if not publically killed.

"Hey! Let me go," came the voice of a child, a young boy in the next alley.

"Or what brat? You ran right into me. I should smack you around right now to ensure you know your place is at my feet," came another voice, an older boy from what Naruto could make out.

"Kankuro, we don't have time for this. Gaara could be watching," said a female voice now sounding tired and frustrated with the one called Kankuro.

"Quiet Temari. Gaara's not around. Besides, this punk runs into me and has the nerve to glare back like he's my better? You know as well as I do that the Leaf Shinobi here have become arrogant and needs its next generation brought down a peg," said Kankuro with anger in his voice.

"Fine! Hurry up and let's go before someone comes around to see this," remarked Temari tiredly, as it was clear she didn't really want to be around long enough for this even to spiral out of control to possibly get caught, and get into trouble with the local Shinobi authorities.

"Any last words gaki?" asked Kankuro with the boy he was holding glaring.

"Yeah! Wash your face clean of that makeup, you like a girl!" exclaimed the boy while Kankuro growled at him.

"Its war paint! Just for that, I'm going to really mess you up!" exclaimed Kankuro angrily at the brat.

"I would advise against that act. It could cause some serious repercussions on your end of things," replied Naruto, as he appeared behind Temari by a few feet, and proceeded to walk toward Kankuro holding the boy who was Sarutobi Konohamaru.

The retired Sandaime Hokage's Grandson.

There were also two other children Konohamaru's age not that far away and looking at the event fearfully.

"Oh yeah? In what way cane boy?" asked Kankuro while looking at Naruto and then back at Konohamaru.

"The kid you are holding is the retired Sandaime Hokage's _Grandson_. Beating him up over something so trivial as bumping into you would lead to war with your village, which according to your headband is Suna, and we both know that would be unwise given how relations between our villages are right now," explained Naruto with Kankuro seething at him while Temari was blushing at the sight of this red haired noble looking Shinobi.

'Wow! Look at those muscles on his arms. He's ripped! What has he been eating? Also, why do I also feel terrified of him?' thought Temari while the red haired boy walked right past her and put a hand on Kankuro's arm.

"Don't touch me Leaf scum," barked Kankuro while wondering why he couldn't stop the red head from touching him and saw Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"Would you prefer your third teammate hanging upside down on the at tree over there touch you? From the way he's giving off killer intent, the boy doesn't approve of your actions either, and wants to kill something right now," remarked Naruto with Kankuro going pale and looking over where another red haired boy was standing.

Upside down on a tree branch.

"G-Gaara?!" exclaimed Kankuro while looking at the boy in fear.

"Enough Kankuro. You are outclassed here. Drop the child," commanded Gaara before he appeared in a swirl of sand behind Naruto with his back to him.

"B-But h-he...t-they...," stammered Kankuro, but a look from Gaara told him to shut up.

"Shut up...or I'll kill you," commanded Gaara with Kankuro nodding and releasing the kid from his hand and Konohamaru quickly made his way over to the kids his age.

"I trust we won't be having any problems like this in the future?" questioned Naruto with Gaara nodding.

"No. Kankuro knows his place and if he gets out of line again...I will end him," answered Gaara in a cold tone while Kankuro shivered in fear.

"Excellent! My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. What is yours?" inquired Naruto with Gaara's eyes widening slightly at the name since he recognized it from the rumors that have been flooding out of the Leaf about the boy said to have the power of death itself at his fingertips.

"Sabaku no Gaara of Suna. These two are my siblings. Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro of Suna. Are you going to participate in the Chuunin Exams?" asked Gaara with Naruto nodding with a grin on his face.

"I am. I also sense you are different. You have a Biju sealed inside your body," stated Naruto with Gaara's eyes widening even further and his siblings going tense.

"You are referring to Shukaku," stated Gaara while surprisingly feeling the Biju in him going strangely quiet.

Like it was in hiding. But hiding from what?

"Yes. Judging from your eyes, you haven't slept in a _loooong_ time. I could fix that for you," replied Naruto with Gaara narrowing his eyes.

"You lie," countered Gaara with anger in his voice while the sand in his gourd began to stir slightly under his command.

"I despise liar Sabaku no Gaara. Why would I become what I despise?" Naruto countered back before walking over to the still shocked children and shooing them away.

"Because you fear me and my power over the sand," answered Gaara with Naruto looking back at him before putting a hand on the tree the red haired Suna boy had been on mere moments ago.

Before making it rot and die from his touch.

Naturally, it shocked the Hell out of Gaara, and his siblings that a simple touch from Naruto could do that.

"Do I look like I'm fearful of your power over the sand Gaara? You are indeed strong in some aspects when commanding it. There is no question about that, but you have yet to know true power, and it does not come from Shukaku whispering in your ear every second of everyday of your life. Your sand nor the Biju you hold frightens me Gaara. If anything...your Biju fears me," replied Naruto before walking away from the trio of Suna Shinobi staring at the decayed husk of the tree that was once full of life.

"Stay away from him for now. He's too dangerous to take on alone," commanded Gaara with his siblings nodding in agreement.

Not that far away, the three Sound Genin were thinking the same thing, and decided to avoid the red haired boy with the cane.

(Days Later)

"Are you Yakumo?" asked Naruto, as he knew Shino was ready given everything they had gone through recently, but the girl of their group was still a bit new to this, even with Anko's training, and this would be considered hitting the ground running for her.

"I believe I am. I know it will be difficult, but I will do my best, and try not to slow us down. I've even gotten good in using different types of Genjutsu to the point where drawings only make what I do stronger after I trap my opponent in it," answered Yakumo confidently, as she had been practicing with Anko using the obstacle course, meeting with Maito Gai privately (he was threatened under pain of death if Yakumo was seen wearing the green spandex suit) for Taijutsu as well as muscle strengthening, and Naruto had ordered Kurenai to provide the girl with every Genjutsu she knew.

Naruto was actually surprised the girl didn't look tired after all the tough training she went through to get here so quickly. It was actually quite impressive really and was something to be admired by the girl's desire to be a great Konoha Shinobi.

"That's good to hear Yakumo because now we will see just how strong you are under pressure," replied Naruto, as he along with his team entered the Academy where the first part of the Chuunin Exams was going to be held, and headed for the third floor.

Only to find their path blocked by Genin on the _second_ floor.

"You have to let us through! We're expected," said a girl with buns in her hair that made her look like a panda while her teammate that looked like a mini clone of Maito Gai was pushed back.

"Sorry, this is for Genin with _potential_ only! You runts don't have what it takes," said one of the "Leaf Genin" blocking their way.

"Naruto-san?" asked Shino with a frown slightly on his face.

"Ignore them, keep walking, and say _nothing _about what you know," whispered Naruto with Yakumo and Shino doing exactly that.

"You wanted to weed out the ones that couldn't see what we did," whispered Yakumo when they headed up the stairs.

"Exactly. If they can't get past the second floor and see through the Genjutsu then they shouldn't be here," replied Naruto before he stopped and turned slightly as if hearing something with a sigh of frustration soon escaping his mouth.

"Naruto-san?" asked Yakumo when she heard him sigh.

"I don't know _how_ the fools got into the exams, but I do know that they screwed it up for the rest of us. The damn Uchiha basically told everyone they were on the second floor and that it was Genjutsu over that door with the two Chuunin disguised as Genin to keep the weak from advancing," answered Naruto before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who did they get to be their third teammate? I know Kiba and Sasuke would have to team together, but who is the third member of the group?" asked Yakumo with Naruto closing his eyes for a second before they opened with anger bleeding out of his eyes.

"I don't believe it. Its _Sakura_. _Our _former teammate," answered Naruto with Shino now frowning and Yakumo's eyes widened in shock.

"How is that possible? She should still be punished for her actions in sending Kurenai-san as her replacement for the mission," questioned Shino with Naruto nodding in full agreement.

"I don't know. But we'll wait and see what she does when around us in public. Sakura is a blabbermouth and will no doubt explain how she is free to participate," answered Naruto with Shino nodding in agreement and Yakumo doing the same.

Sure enough, they entered Room #301, and saw the large number of teams from different villages in the room. Almost every team looked at them with intense glares and killer intent, which didn't bother Naruto, but decided to make these fools bow before his team, and unleashed an intense wave of spiritual pressure that made everyone quite literally bow before him. Fortunately, for his team anyway, they were behind him, and Naruto was projecting the spiritual pressure towards the other teams so they didn't feel such a heavy weight on their shoulders.

"I think you have made your point to them Naruto," observed Shino while once again silently admitting to himself that his teammate should not to be trifled with under _any_ circumstances.

It just wasn't logical...or _healthy_!

"Perhaps. Let's wait and see," replied Naruto before stopping the spiritual pressure from breaking these fools completely.

'What was that? What is he?' was what everyone in the room looking at right at Naruto was thinking.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Ino, as she got over the spiritual pressure, giving him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

Which earned her a glare from Yakumo and one secretly from Sabaku no Temari.

"Hello my dear. How are you?" asked Naruto with the platinum blonde girl smiling and giving him a cheesy smile.

"Oh you know me Naruto-kun! Training hard and hitting hard," replied Ino, as she had taken to training herself viciously while Naruto was in Wave, and ironically enough it was because of Sasuke that she did.

Mainly because Sasuke had tried to ask her out on a date and she had said no.

It was then, Ino learned Uchiha Sasuke does not take rejection well.

(Flashback-To the Day in Question)

Ino was alone, working on her Taijutsu on a training dummy, and had come to realize just how badly she was back at the Academy when compared to now. Back then, she was a Sasuke fan girl, who cared about flowers, plants, and Sasuke while being in control of the biggest gossip network in all of Konoha.

Not bad really...if she was just a civilian with no Shinobi training at all.

But it was here that Ino realized that the gap in level between what she was back then to what she was _now_ was _huge_! Like Hokage Monument huge! After meeting Anko, getting to know the real Naruto, and training with her team under Asuma-sensei had shown Ino just how lacking her strength was back when she was a fan girl. All she did was screech when Sasuke got hurt, screech when Sasuke did something wonderful, and screech at just about anything related to Sasuke.

Damn she was pathetic back then.

"Ino!" called out Sasuke calmly much to the girl's surprise.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? asked Ino curiously, yet cautiously since Naruto had warned her in the past about Sasuke's possible attempt to sway her to him, and use her in some way to get some kind of twisted revenge against her future husband.

"Same as you. I was training not that far away from here. I was actually wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" answered Sasuke casually with Ino looking a bit surprised, but wasn't saying no, which made the Uchiha smirk while thinking the girl was putty in his hands from his presence alone, and would be easy to use against Naruto.

"A date?" asked Ino with Sasuke nodding.

"Yeah! A date. You and me," replied Sasuke while feeling his patience with the girl's lack of response being a "yes!" to be infuriating.

"I can't Sasuke," said Ino with Sasuke's smile becoming a scowl.

"What?" demanded Sasuke angrily with Ino flinching slightly from it.

"I can't Sasuke. I'm going to marry Naruto-kun in a few years. We're already dating in a way by getting to know each other before then and to date you would be...well it would be considered cheating on him," explained Ino since she knew Sasuke knew how her marriage to Naruto was all over Konoha and everyone knew that.

"What's your point?" asked Sasuke with Ino frowning.

"What do you mean? You're not suggesting I cheat on Naruto-kun, are you?" questioned Ino with Sasuke smirking.

"Yeah I am. Why not? He's a loser. He was a loser at the Academy and he's a loser as a Shinobi regardless of his parents being among the strongest in the village. Besides, you were more then eager to go on a date with me before at the Academy, and considering how strong you've become since then means you're worthy of dating an Uchiha Elite like myself," explained Sasuke with Ino scowling at him.

"I'm not going to cheat on Naruto-kun. He's nice, sweet, caring, and understanding in a way I always wanted you to be when at the Academy. But you were cold, mean, and always shrugging people off of you when they tried to give affection. I've spent my time getting to know Naruto and learned a lot about him. His hopes, dreams, hobbies, likes, and dislikes while I shared my own even if some of them seemed silly. Yet he didn't think I was silly. You only want to date me now because I've become a strong Genin ranked kunoichi and I'm marrying Naruto-kun. So my answer to your proposed date is and always will be a big fat _NO_!" replied Ino with Sasuke's eyes going from angry to livid with rage at being denied what he wanted.

"Fine! If you won't be my temporary girlfriend, then you'll be my temporary _bitch_, and be used to humiliate the loser knowing his future wife isn't _pure_!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he moved to make this girl know her place on her knees, and at his feet so he could get his measure of revenge against the red haired loser that dared challenge the Uchiha.

Only to be quickly schooled by the platinum blonde girl in hand to hand combat and was quickly on the ground with a kunai to his throat with Ino holding the blade tightly with surprisingly cold eyes.

"Don't you dare try to touch me you filthy Uchiha! You so much as even try to get within grabbing distance of me for whatever reason, I'll cut off the offending hand, and then I will take the reproductive organ needed to continue the Uchiha bloodline!" threatened Ino while the Uchiha smirked at her.

"You wouldn't dare. I may not have as much influence with the Councils anymore, but I still have the Fire Daimyo, and he will ensure any act like that will sign your clan's death warrant. A clan for a clan," replied Sasuke confidently while Ino's eyes narrowed.

"You think such a threat frightens me Sasuke? You have the Fire Daimyo. _I_ have Naruto-kun. Not to mention his parents, his Godmother, and the rest of my friends that know such an order would be unfair. You're backing only one horse Uchiha. What will you do when you have nothing left and facing enemies on all fronts you helped make through your own arrogance?" challenged Ino with Sasuke scowled at her.

"I'm an Uchiha. We do not fall at the hands of our enemies," countered Sasuke with Ino smirking.

"If that were remotely true Sasuke, you wouldn't have lost to me, and you didn't answer my question," replied Ino with Sasuke's face showing now clearly showing his anger.

"I don't have to answer your question you dumb bitch. Now get off of me before I do something violent," commanded Sasuke before he was punched in the face and a knee to his groined.

"You're the bitch here Sasuke. What I felt just now when I hit you with my knee proves that much. For a moment, I thought I hit an underdeveloped girl," remarked Ino before walking away and making a mental note to inform the Hokage of this while asking that Naruto not be told since she didn't want to put this on his plate when he got back.

(End Flashback)

"That's good to hear," remarked Naruto while Shikamaru sighed.

"Not for us it isn't. Ino has been punching and kicking the two of us since our team was formed," added Shikamaru before muttering troublesome underneath his breath and got a growl from Ino for his troubles.

"I could hit you right now if you don't shut up!" threatened Ino with Shikamaru raising his hands in surrender.

"See what I mean Naruto. I almost pity you in a few years. _Almost_!" replied Shikamaru with Naruto smirking at him, but it ended when the trio of Genin he didn't want to see had entered the room, and looking like they owned the place.

"Look at them. We just entered the room and they're already shaking fear of us," barked Kiba with pride at feeling like he was to be feared.

"Keep it down! We don't need another scene like he made when entering the room," said a silvery white haired boy with glasses crouching in the corner wearing mostly purple.

"Oh yeah? What did the loser do? Crap his pants at the sight of so many people that are better?" taunted Kiba with a smirk on his face and laughing at Naruto while everyone just held their breath while looking deathly afraid of the red haired Leaf Shinobi.

"Actually, I think he might have made a few people in the room do that," replied the boy seeing a few Genin looking nervous.

"Please! He's a loser. A nobody. Naruto might put on a tough guy appearance to go with his noble like clothing, but in the end, the loser is a loser, and his Academy grades prove it," stated Sasuke with Sakura nodding.

"_Altered_ grades Uchiha. Or have you forgotten how yours were made to appear _higher_ then what they should have been by ass kissing teachers," countered Naruto while he made his cane hit tap the floor loudly when walking over to him.

"Shut up loser! You're nothing compared to an Uchiha. You will always be second best compared to me. The Academy Instructors here knew it, Danzo along with the Shinobi Council knew it, the Civilian Council knows it, and the Fire Daimyo himself _knows it _too!" challenged Sasuke while Naruto smirked.

"Danzo and the Shinobi Council are used in past tense for a reason Sasuke. I _killed_ _them_ with my power. Also you really shouldn't praise Danzo for supporting you or the Shinobi Council members either since they ensured Itachi got away after butchering your clan. They even made sure to harvest the Sharingan Eyes of your so called great clan to graft onto Danzo's arm for him to use," countered Naruto with Sasuke seething in rage at the mention of Itachi and at what was being aired out for everyone to hear.

He needed to save face!

"Lies! Propaganda spewed forth from the mouth of an unfit Hokage. Not surprising when you consider she is a _Senju_ and your _Godmother_. All she does is play favorites in giving you everything while leaving out the true Shinobi elite like myself out of truly important missions," countered Sasuke with Naruto smirking.

"Its not so fun when someone else get the pampered treatment, is it Uchiha?" questioned Naruto with Sasuke getting angrier.

"Calm down you two. You're making everyone here nervous. Besides, the time we spent here waiting can be used to gather Intel on your competition while here, and as a fellow Leaf Shinobi myself...I can give it to you," offered the boy with glasses.

"How?" questioned Kiba while interested in what this guy could give him on the other teams and possibly on Naruto.

"Shinobi Info Cards. Its got information and stats on the Shinobi you want to know about someone," the boy with glasses while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What is your name?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yakushi Kabuto at your service," said Kabuto with a bow, but it was a bit mocking in Naruto's opinion, and resisted the urge to backhand the boy's head clean off his body.

He could always do it later.

"And you actually have info on everyone here?" asked Sasuke with interest.

"Every single one," replied Kabuto confidently.

"Give me all of the information you have on Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," commanded Sasuke while ignoring the teams from Iwa and Kumo going tense since they both had history with the boy's parents.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto huh? Okay. Here is the information on him. Age 13, once had blonde hair, but now its red, and was considered the dead last at the Academy due to his supposed lack of talent. He unlocked what is being called a bloodline and has been on a roll ever since with his team and went on his first C-ranked mission turned A-ranked. He went toe to toe with Momochi Zabuza, an A-ranked Missing Nin from Mist, who is now employed here in Konoha because of him, and has the last known user of the Hyoton bloodline under his clan's protection. His various skills as a Shinobi are unknown, as he was secretly trained by his parents, who were brought back to life using strange powers, and he is rumored to be a Seal Master. It is _also_ believed that a great deal of his power comes from his weapon, which is disguised behind the image of his cane, and wields the power to make things..._decay_," answered Kabuto with many in the room looking a bit fearful of the boy in question since they didn't like that last part about making things decay.

"The proper term for my power is _rot_. Making things _rot_ and _die_! I'm also curious how you know what you do since a great deal of that information is fact..._classified_!" stated Naruto with a very deadly edge in his voice with Kabuto starting to sweat.

"Oh I'm just that good. When you take the Chuunin Exams for what will be the seventh time helps when you know where to find such information," answered Kabuto though it did little in terms of satisfying Naruto's curiosity.

"You shouldn't be sticking your nose into information beyond your pay grade. It can get you killed," countered Naruto before unleashing a large spike of spiritual pressure right at Kabuto and the man was panting heavily under the weight.

'What is this? This is the second time I have felt this and felt like I was in the presence of the Shinigami himself!' thought Kabuto while staring into the boy's cold blue eyes.

"Perhaps you would like to give us some information on yourself? Just to even out the playing field of course," said Naruto with Kabuto smiling weakly at the boy.

"I've never had to gather information on myself. Sorry," replied Kabuto with Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"How disappointing," stated Naruto before lifting the pressure off of him.

"That's quite the power you have there Naruto-san. Just make sure to be careful when going up against other Genin from other villages. Even minor villages are competing in this one to gather more clients and prove their villages aren't weak like most believe them to be like the newly made Sound village in Rice Country," explained Kabuto, as he began wiping sweat from his forehead, and saw the trio of Sound Genin narrow their eyes at him.

Before charging at him.

And they would have reached him within a manner of seconds had Naruto not stood in their way by turning his cane into his zanpakuto before smashing the battleaxe head down on the ground to block them from striking. The large red eye at the center of the battleaxe glowed a menacing red while staring at them with a rage that made all three Sound Genin freeze in fear.

That and the massive damage the floor suffered where the blade struck.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to each and everyone in this room. My name, is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and I am the scariest person you will ever meet in this room! I am the _son_ of the Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. For those of you on teams from foreign villages, who were told those two names from the history classes at your Academy, and even seen old Bingo Books by your senseis...my answer to the question in your head is _yes_, I am the son of _those two_ Shinobi you have all heard the stories about growing up. Stories about the same man, who ended the Third Shinobi war, and was even given a flee on sight order. The same woman, who is skilled in the Sealing Arts, and was feared for her temper when provoked. On a side note for you to tell your Kages for when you return home...correction _IF_ you return home from these exams...they are very much _alive_!" declared Naruto with the teams from Iwa and Kumo showing signs of fear when hearing this news.

Not surprising when considering one destroyed Iwa's forces before becoming Hokage and the other had special chakra chains whispered to restrain even a Biju.

'I can sense it. He's really an Uzumaki. Like me!' thought a girl among the team wearing a Grass village headband and glasses while she stared at Naruto.

The power she felt coming within from his body was truly terrifying and seemed to go on forever!

'Such terrifying power. I'll have to be cautious should I wish to make him a new vessel like Sasuke,' thought another figure, though this one was in disguise, and had to stay hidden for a short amount of time.

"Our...apologizes Naruto-san. The pride of our village was being targeted by this fool behind you. We felt it was only appropriate to defend the honor of our village," replied the one Sound Shinobi, who had his face covered mostly with bandages, and stepped back like the rest of his team.

"You were wrong. Get out of my sight," commanded Naruto coldly with the Sound Genin doing just that.

"There is something that bothers me. Why is your team even here Uchiha? How did you even get a team? You and Kiba are on the reserve list," questioned Shikamaru since he felt an explanation was required here.

"The Fire Daimyo wanted me to participate. All I needed was a third teammate and a Jounin sensei. Hatake Kakashi volunteered for the honor. You may have heard of him since he was the Yondaime's last surviving _student_," said Sasuke in a smug tone while Naruto's eyes narrowed at him.

"Hatake Kakashi is a shell of the man he once was before now. Also, my Father has long since renounced Kakashi as his student for his betrayals to my family," replied Naruto with Sasuke now scowling at him.

"But how did forehead get out of prison? Its no secret she ditched the mission her team went on and convinced another to take her place!" stated Ino with Sakura scoffing at her.

"Sasuke needed a teammate. I was the best choice since there were no other potential candidates worthy of him," answered Sakura while Shikamaru snorted and Choji was nearly choking on his chips.

"Please! More like Hinata refused since she is under apprenticeship of the Hokage herself in the Medical Arts and there were no other Genin ranked Shinobi around. The only true reason Hatake Kakashi is your official sensei, is because he is the only other Sharingan user in Konoha, and can bring your bloodline out to its full potential. _IF _you can bring it out," countered Shikamaru with a smirk on his face and Naruto's own smirk appeared too.

"Hinata-chan would have joined us, if not for the abomination here, and his Hokage for a Godmother filling her head with delusions of grandeur. Her place is on our team, by my side, and doing what I say since she belongs to me," declared Kiba while Naruto scoffed at his words.

"You exaggerate," replied Naruto with Kiba glaring at him.

"The point is that regardless of everything, we are now here, and my team is going to be responsible for destroying everyone in the Chuunin Exams," stated Sasuke with Naruto scoffing once again.

More would have no doubt been said, but the a poof of smoke later, and Morino Ibiki appeared with his team of proctors.

"All right you runts, listen up! I'm the Head Proctor for this part of the Chuunin Exams and until otherwise told...your asses to belong to me!" exclaimed Ibiki with many in the room looking quite intimidated by him.

_That_...and Naruto was grinning too.

'This is going to be so much fun,' thought Naruto with a small chuckle coming out of his mouth.

'I can do this. I will prove I'm worthy of being a Konoha Shinobi,' thought Yakumo with determination burning in her eyes.

For Yakumo, this wasn't about being promoted to the rank of Chuunin, but rather it was about proving she had what it takes to be a Shinobi regardless of the outcome.

'You just watch loser. I'm going to dominate the Chuunin Exams and take your power from you to kill Itachi. And once I'm done there, those girls you are going to marry will be mine!' thought Sasuke while glaring daggers at Naruto.

'Once I dominate the Chuunin Exams, Hinata will be all over me, and denounce Naruto for the monster he is before ending their arranged marriage to the other. She's my bitch and I'm going to make it happen,' thought Kiba, as he was going to prove to everyone that he was alpha material, and Naruto was an abomination that should be put down.

Off to the sides, Maito Gai's team was also watching Naruto, and each having different thoughts about him.

'His strength is incredible. Wield that heavy weapon with one hand and use that level of speed to intercept the enemy! Truly a strong opponent if we fought each other,' thought Lee, as he had heard about how Naruto defeated Momochi Zabuza, and the rumors about the power to make things decay being whispered throughout Konoha.

"Such an evil looking weapon. Its very powerful. I wish I could examine it and possibly try to recreate such a weapon in the family forge,' thought Tenten, as she had heard the rumors about the cane being his weapon in disguise, and saw it in action moments ago proved that the rumors had some merit.

'Hinata's future husband. I will take great pleasure in crushing him with my skills and Fate siding with me on this. It doesn't matter what power he wields, his Fate is sealed, and I will prove to him that Fate is the absolute power of the world,' thought Neji, as he had felt angry at hearing Hinata was marrying the Namikaze, and wouldn't be getting the Cage Bird Seal on her head like himself.

For the Hyuuga Branch family member, he felt this was the second time his life had been cheated, and wanted justice for what had happened.

In his slightly warped mind, in order to get this justice, Neji believed he had to target the one at the center of his pain, and that was his cousin Hyuuga Hinata. At the moment, he could not touch her, as she was not on a Genin team, but rather was studying under the Hokage under the rights of apprenticeship, and would get field experience later. Neji had hoped that Hinata would somehow, either through some sense of courage, or foolishness would participate in the Chuunin Exams. That the two of them would face off sometime during the exam and he would crush what strength she believed was within her. Now that was not possible thanks to Naruto's interference, his Godmother of a Hokage providing the apprenticeship, and the support of Hyuuga Hiashi giving his daughter in order to get stronger.

But it seemed where Fate would deny him his cousin, it would grant him the chance to go after the next best thing, and hurt her future husband in the process. Neji imagined Hinata seeing Naruto bloody and broken would destroy his cousin's self confidence that would soon send her into a depressing madness from which there was no escape.

All Neji had to do was kill Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and do it in a legitimate setting in which _no one_, not even the Hokage could punish him for delivering the killing blow.

And Neji was going to make sure he hit with deadly accuracy.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. I'll try to update faster now that summer is here, but don't go jumping for joy since its not a promise, and I have other things to do during the day so I won't be as dedicated to writing each day. Its better then the snail's pace I was going at earlier the past couple of Months so take it for what it is worth. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
